Etrange, bizarre et insolite
by Ywena
Summary: Astrid est une ange en vadrouille, avide d'aventure, fan de chats et en froid avec le Paradis. Alyssa est une démone des carrefours à tendance gothique qui bosse en freelance, et adore les boites de nuits. Gabriel a beau s'attendre au pire, avec ces deux-là il franchit constamment un degré de plus dans le surréaliste...
1. La démone qui taclait ses collègues

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey ! Me revoilà dans un nouveau fandom !

Pas de Destiel ou de Sabriel à l'horizon, désolé pour les fans ! Cette crack-fic suit le parcours de deux OC (original characters), un ange et une démone qui vont se lier d'une étrange amitié. La fic commence dans la saison 3, je suppose... Astrid et Alyssa ne vont guère croiser les frères Winchester mais, comme ces deux andouilles déclenchent toujours le chaos, elles vont se retrouver dans leur sillage et faire la rencontre de plusieurs persos secondaires. Je vous spoile ? Allez, je spoile : Ajay, Gabriel, l'Antéchrist, Bobby...

Si vous êtes ici pour un bon fou-rire et un peu de détente sans vous prendre le chou avec une divergence au canon, vous êtes au bon endroit. Alors enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**La démone qui taclait ses collègues**

.

La vie d'Illusionniste était parfaitement agréable, du point de vue d'Astrid. Elle échappait à l'atmosphère de caserne militaire des Cieux et au ton moralisateur de Zachariah, dégommait les emmerdeurs et quelques démons à l'occasion (ok, plutôt souvent même : Astrid aimait la chasse), et allait parfois embêter son "grand frère" et compagnon d'exil si elle s'ennuyait. Gabriel endurait sa présence avec un air de martyr, mais Astrid était sûre qu'elle lui manquerait si elle ne venait pas lui rendre visite de temps en temps, que ce soit pour partager un nougat glacé ou lui proposer d'aller donner du laxatif à un groupe de pigeons survolant des touristes.

Après tout, quand Gabriel avait fui les Cieux et était tombé sur Astrid, l'ange qui gardait le passage qu'il espérait emprunter, il aurait pu facilement l'assommer. Elle n'était que Séraphin et lui était un Archange : c'était joué d'avance. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait proposé de filer avec elle, en échange de son silence.

Gabriel la connaissait : il savait parfaitement quelle option Astrid allait choisir sans hésiter… De tous les Séraphins, elle était le mouton noir, la rebelle assoiffée d'action, celle qui passait son temps à protester et traitait Zachariah de tous les noms dès qu'il lui parlait d'obéissance aveugle. Elle ne se rebellait pas ouvertement, mais Astrid n'était guère le soldat parfait. Et elle n'était pas appréciée de la hiérarchie céleste. Sans Gabriel et sa fuite, elle aurait fini sa glorieuse carrière de grande gueule par une Chute dans les règles de l'art.

Du coup, depuis un peu plus de deux mille ans, Astrid vagabondait sur Terre en se faisant passer pour une créature païenne, et c'était le pied.

Elle revenait de chez Gabriel, ce jour-là. Habituellement, Astrid se téléportait. Mais elle aimait aussi vagabonder dans la campagne, surtout après le coucher du soleil. Et, pour le coup, ce fut un heureux hasard qu'elle ait choisit ce soir-là pour s'adonner à ses déambulations nocturnes.

Vêtue d'une longue veste de chasse et de bottines cloutées, ses courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent, sa dague angélique cachée dans sa manche et sa silhouette athlétique avalant sans effort les kilomètres, Astrid était donc en pleine balade ce soir-là. Plus précisément, elle sautillait en pleine nuit sur une route de campagne non-goudronnée et entourée de champs comme un bon décor de film d'horreur, quand ses sens surdéveloppés d'ange l'avertirent d'une présence devant elle. Elle se tendit et, automatiquement, se rendit invisible grâce à ses pouvoirs angéliques.

Elle ne craignait pas beaucoup de monde. Mais Gabriel avait eu affaire récemment à deux chasseurs qui avaient essayé de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, et Astrid n'avait pas envie de rencontrer ces deux énergumènes, merci bien. Elle était beaucoup moins puissante que son frangin…

Bon, un pieu dans le cœur ne la tuerait pas. Certes. Mais elle était nettement moins douée en illusions et elle flinguerait sans doute sa couverture. Au bout de deux milles ans à passer sous le radar, ça serait bête.

Invisible, elle s'approcha, et se détendit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, seule. Accroupie à l'endroit où la route en croisait une autre, au centre du carrefour, elle était en train de recouvrir de terre… quelque chose. Astrid haussa un sourcil. Une pauvre âme sur le point de se vendre aux démons des carrefours ? Elle avait bien choisi son moment…

– Tu m'as appelé ?

Cachée aux yeux de l'humaine comme aux yeux des démons, Astrid observa un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage rasé de près et au costume impeccable s'approcher de sa future victime. L'Illusionniste hésita à intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour foutre la trouille de leur vie à ces deux andouilles, puis haussa les épaules. Si cette femme voulait vendre son âme, c'était son souci. Elle allait passer le pacte, s'en aller joyeusement gambader dans les champs de pâquerettes durant dix ans, et ensuite se faire bouffer par des chiens démoniaques invisibles à l'haleine épouvantable : le scénario ne variait jamais.

Elle s'apprêtait passer son chemin, quand le scénario subit un léger couac.

Un couac sous la forme d'une fille en petite robe noire et talons-aiguilles, qui surgit du néant et tacla le démon en beuglant :

– L'écoute pas ! Fais un pacte avec moi !

L'humaine poussa un cri de frayeur tandis que l'intruse envoyait son genou dans les parties génitales de son adversaire, avant de se tourner vers la femme avec un large sourire :

– Fais un pacte avec moi ! J'ai de meilleurs tarifs, promis !

Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt, bouche bée. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas certainement pas…

La nouvelle venue était petite, avec des cheveux noirs et très courts, un collier d'argent disparaissant dans son décolleté, et un sac à main aux allures gothiques d'où dépassait ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un manche de poignard. Elle semblait âgée de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans, et avait le teint pâle avec des grains de beauté sur les bras et les épaules. Ses yeux, aux iris d'une surprenante couleur violet sombre, ressortaient nettement dans son visage doux et arrondi, au nez retroussé. Globalement, elle était très mignonne. Sa robe noire était courte et élégante, quoiqu'à présent tachée de terre, et elle pesta en se débarrassant de ses talons-aiguilles : l'un d'eux s'était brisé quand elle avait taclé son rival.

– Alyssa ! grogna le démon en se redressant. C'est mon carrefour !

– Plus maintenant ! répliqua ladite Alyssa en jetant ses chaussures bousillées dans le fossé.

Les chaussures en question tombèrent parmi les détritus, entre un sac plastique et une bouteille cassée, et Alyssa grimaça d'un air chagriné. Astrid pouvait comprendre. Ça avait l'air d'être des pompes de marque.

– Tu as été virée ! s'échauffa le démon.

– Va chier, Bob !

– Je ne m'appelle pas Bob !

– … Très juste. Comment tu t'appelles ? Non en fait je m'en fous. Ce contrat est pour moi.

Et les deux démons – car les yeux d'Alyssa virèrent brièvement au rouge – se posèrent sur l'humaine qui les regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

– Tu m'as appelé moi, fit Bob-pas-Bob le démon d'un air sévère. N'est-ce pas ?

– Mais tu préférerais faire un pacte avec moi, fit joyeusement Alyssa la démone. Pas vrai ?

Astrid se rendit compte que sa mâchoire pendait et referma la bouche en plaquant une main dessus pour réprimer un fou-rire. L'humaine déglutit, sembla ressembler son courage, puis demanda d'une toute petite voix :

– Vous pouvez exaucer mon vœu ?

– Absolument, fit Bob-pas-Bob d'un ton aguicheur. Dans les moindres détails. Quel est-il ?

– Mon fils, fit la jeune femme en reprenant son assurance. Il a une leucémie. Il n'a que trois ans et… Je voudrais qu'il guérisse. Je voudrais qu'il aille bien.

– Pas de souci, sourit largement le démon. Je peux donner à cet enfant une santé de fer.

– Oui mais dans dix ans, tu te feras bouffer vivante par des chiens de la taille d'un grizzly et très menaçants, pointa Alyssa.

La jeune femme pâlit. Le sourire d'Alyssa s'agrandit et, sous le regard meurtrier de Bob-pas-Bob, elle continua joyeusement :

– Mais si tu fais un pacte avec moi, non seulement je guérirais le gamin aussi bien que lui, mais en plus, pas de méchants chiens, de tonnerre, d'éclairs et de risques de dommages collatéraux ! Je viendrai juste frapper à ta porte, te ferai un câlin, et tu tomberas endormie comme une fleur.

– Parce que tu l'auras droguée au chloroforme ! s'indigna Bob-pas-Bob. Espèce de menteuse !

– …. Quoi, elle s'endort à la fin, non ? Et puis, c'est mieux que de se faire manger par des dobermans des enfers. Beaucoup plus propre, moins douloureux, moins traumatisant. Pas d'hallucination pour te rappeler la fin du contrat, pas de crises de démence, enfin sauf si tu as des tendances psychotiques… Sérieux, mon boulot est beaucoup plus propre que le sien, chérie. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

– C-Carole, bégaya la jeune femme. Carole Maisy.

– Très mignon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon deal ? Je réalise ton vœu, et dans dix ans, un départ tout en douceur, c'est mieux que la boucherie que promet l'autre face de rat, non ?

– Garce ! pesta l'autre démon. Tu n'es pas habilitée à faire des contrats !

Alyssa la démone croisa les bras d'un air offensé :

– Je bosse en _freelance_, nuance. J'ai un diplôme de commerce et tout. Parole de scout.

– TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ SCOUT !

Le coup d'éclat du démon sembla effrayer Carole Maisy, qui se décala d'un pas vers Alyssa la démone. Bob-pas-Bob expira profondément, prenant sur lui pour se calmer, puis esquissa un faux sourire poli :

– J'ai de meilleures garanties qu'elle.

– Ah ouais ? railla la démone.

– Oui, insista Bob-pas-Bob d'un air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Je fais partie d'une entreprise extrêmement vaste, mon chef est très puissant. Tu veux vraiment passer un contrat avec cette misérable vendeuse de hot-dogs plutôt qu'avec un restaurant cinq étoiles internationalement respecté ?

Comme les Américains étaient capitalistes jusqu'à la moelle, l'argument sembla faire mouche…. Mais Alyssa pencha la tête de côté, semblant réfléchir, puis déclara pensivement :

– Oui, c'est vrai. Un contrat avec un vendeur de hot-dogs est moins sûr que celui avec un resto de luxe, bien sûr, bien sûr… Tu as beaucoup moins de chances d'y échapper… Beaucoup plus de chances d'avoir des vigiles à tes trousses si tu essaies de t'en tirer… Le vendeur de hot-dogs est plutôt inoffensif. Tu pourrais même essayer de l'arnaquer, avec un bon avocat et tout…

Bob-pas-Bob avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Carole Maisy, elle, avala sa salive, puis fixa Alyssa dans les yeux et déclara :

– D'accord. J'accepte de passer un pacte avec toi.

– Super ! s'exclama Alyssa en sautillant.

Puis elle se pencha vers Carole Maisy et lui roula le patin du siècle, sous le regard dégoûté de Bob-pas-Bob, tandis qu'Astrid pleurait de rire depuis sa cachette.

– Crowley ne va pas aimer, menaça Bob-pas-Bob quand Alyssa et Carole se séparèrent.

– Qu'il me fasse un procès, badina Alyssa en époussetant sa robe noire. Je lui offrirai un hot-dog.

Elle souffla un baiser en direction de Carole, puis disparut. Bob-pas-Bob pinça les lèvres, puis se volatilisa également. Seule resta Carole Maisy, qui s'enfuit d'un air apeuré, et Astrid, toujours invisible et absolument pliée.

**oOoOoOo**

Par la suite, Astrid se mit à guetter la démone voleuse de carrefours. Ses confrontations avec les autres démons étaient toujours hilarantes !

La plupart des démons la menaçaient d'en parler à leur chef, un certain Crowley. Visiblement ce démon avait congédié Alyssa de ce job, d'où le fait que la démone bosse en freelance. Mais à en juger par son manque de réaction, Crowley se foutait totalement de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui était plutôt bien, parce que ça fournissait une distraction géniale à Astrid… Et, indirectement, à Gabriel.

Car désormais, quand Astrid allait rendre visite à Gabriel, elle lui rejouait la scène grâce à ses pouvoirs de créations d'illusions, et son frère Archange déchu était tout aussi écroulé de rire qu'elle.

Néanmoins, la démone freelance n'était pas le seul hobby d'Astrid. Elle faisait comme tous les Illusionniste, elle voyageait et donnait une bonne leçon aux arrogants. Dans le cas d'Astrid, ses "proies" préférées étaient les mecs misogynes. Elle s'en prenait aux cadres et aux patrons qui rabaissaient et harcelaient leurs employées féminines : elle s'en prenait aux époux qui violaient leurs femmes, aux pères qui battaient leurs filles, aux frères qui touchaient leurs sœurs : elle s'en prenait aux profs suffisants qui ricanaient avec mépris quand une fille rendait un bon devoir, aux passants à l'air dédaigneux qui traitaient les adolescentes de traînées dans la rue, aux soi-disant mecs biens qui se montraient brutaux et cruels face au rejet de leurs avances… Et, l'Amérique étant ce qu'elle était, ça faisait beaucoup de travail.

– Salut chérie, badina un type en s'accoudant au bar à côté d'elle. T'es toute seule ?

Astrid haussa un sourcil, affectant un air surpris et intéressé. Le type en question s'appelait Victor Anton, était grand, d'un physique banal, maigre, et la déshabillait du regard. Et c'était aussi sa proie du jour : Anton humiliait sa femme en public, méprisait sa patronne parce qu'elle avait un utérus au lieu d'un pénis, mais il trouvait aussi le temps de harceler sexuellement les filles du coin, et même d'agresser une prostituée à deux reprises. Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, c'était une promesse.

– Oui, sourit-elle. Et vous ?

Un sourire suffisant s'étala sur le visage de l'homme et il s'approcha un peu plus, envahissant son espace vital et posant une main sur son épaule.

– Pareil. Un peu de compagnie, belle blonde ?

Astrid sourit, saisissant son reflet dans le miroir de l'autre côté du bar. Sans être un canon, son Vaisseau avait un visage régulier, aux traits volontaires, au nez droit et aux yeux couleur caramel. Ça faisait plusieurs siècles ans qu'elle avait ce corps, mais elle avait conservé la fraîcheur de ses vingt-neuf ans. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, au naturel : mais depuis quelques décennies, Astrid se les teignait en blond, et avait une coupe courte et dégradée aux allures de crinière à peine domptée. D'habitude, elle ne se maquillait pas ou peu, et favorisait les jeans ajustés, les T-shirts fantaisistes et les bottines robustes, ainsi que les blousons de cuir. Pour l'occasion, cependant, elle avait un teint et des cils de top model et elle portait une jupe, un débardeur au décolleté plongeant, et ses sandales à hauts talons.

– Pourquoi pas, beau brun ?

Anton sourit de l'air satisfait du chasseur qui voit le piège se refermer, et interpella le barman pour renouveler la commande d'Astrid et se prendre une bière. Tandis que l'Illusionniste sirotait son Bellini (Astrid avait un faible pour ce cocktail depuis son invention, au grand amusement de Gabriel), sa future victime passa la majeure partie du temps à parler de lui, de sa femme qui était stupide, de sa fille qui se rebellait, de ces salopes qui marchaient dans la rue avec leur nombril à l'air, de sa patronne qui ne l'aurait pas cherché le jour où elle se ferait violer, etc. Anton faisait une véritable fixation malsaine sur le fait que les femmes ne le vénéraient pas. C'était absolument écœurant. Presque aussi écœurant que les mains du type, qui se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

– Je vais rentrer, fit-elle en feignant la timidité. Il se fait tard…

– Sérieusement ? grogna Anton en perdant une partie de son air amical.

Astrid gloussa, comme si elle était un peu ivre :

– Tu veux me raccompagner ?

Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur le visage de l'homme, et quand ils quittèrent le bar, Astrid dut retenir un sursaut dégoûté quand la main de ce type s'abattit lourdement sur ses fesses. Au lieu de ça, elle se força à rire avec lui, tandis qu'elle le menait en direction d'un soi-disant raccourci.

Deux rues plus loin, Astrid tourna au coin d'une rue avec trois pas d'avance sur son invité : lorsque celui-ci voulut la rattraper, il ne tomba que sur une ruelle vide. Pestant contre cette salope d'allumeuse, Anton se détournait pour partir quand son regard tomba sur son reflet, dans une vitrine. Le reflet d'une jeune femme osseuse, au visage anguleux et très maquillé, et à la tenue extrêmement dénudée.

Le hurlement d'effroi qu'il poussa fit joyeusement s'esclaffer Astrid, perchée sur un toit non loin de là.

Elle resta quelques jours encore en ville. Le temps de voir l'ex M. Anton découvrir que sa disparition n'était pas signalée, car un double de lui (en moins con) l'avait remplacé. Le temps aussi de voir l'individu hystérique découvrir, quand il (ou elle ?) se rendit au commissariat, que son identité existait : Astrid avait pris soin de créer un dossier qui l'identifiait comme Mary Weiss, sans domicile fixe, et arrêtée plusieurs fois pour racolage. La totale.

À lui de voir s'il pouvait sortir la tête du sable et de son ignorance crasse assez longtemps pour survivre, où s'il se suiciderait ! Astrid misait sur le suicide. L'ego masculin était une chose extrêmement fragile. Tellement d'hommes pétaient les plombs quand leur fierté était froissée.

Victor Anton n'aurait droit à aucune compassion de la part de l'Illusionniste.

Astrid était dans le coin depuis deux mille ans : elle avait eu le temps de beaucoup voyager, de faire des rencontres intéressantes, et des découvertes parfois déplaisantes quand à la nature humaine. Et de tuer, aussi. Au début, elle comme Gabriel étaient prompts à punir de mort les ordures qui croisaient leur chemin. Avec le temps… Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus créatifs. À présent, Astrid tuait rarement les humains de façon directe. Seulement les meurtriers, les violeurs, les tortionnaires. Généralement dans une bonne blague punitive qui s'achevait mal. Les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore souillé leur âme à ce point, Astrid essayait d'être clémente, de leur laisser une seconde chance.

Plus ou moins.

Elle quitta la ville peu après, dans une Mercédès rouge qu'elle avait fait surgir du vide, et dont la radio laissait échapper à plein volume un tube des années 70 qu'Astrid chanta à tue-tête durant toute la route. Elle aurait pu se téléporter, mais elle adorait conduire. Conduire vite, conduire de grosses voitures, et faire des doigts d'honneur aux flics avant de les semer, conduire avec les phares plein feu pour éblouir les gens en face, bref, conduire comme si elle était seule sur la route.

Astrid arriva chez elle au milieu de la nuit. Car oui, elle avait un chez elle : elle possédait une maison, perdue au milieu de nulle part dans le Dakota. Une immense maison. Pleine de chats. Parce qu'Astrid adorait les chats. De temps en temps, elle changeait la décoration cosy et permutait sa voiture du moment avec une autre, mais la constante, c'était les chats…

– Hello.

– ARGH !

… Et les visites surprises de Gabriel, qui apparaissait à l'improviste sur son canapé, généralement vêtu de jeans usés jusqu'à la corde et d'une chemise froissée, un paquet de bonbons à la main. Astrid, qui avait porté une main à son cœur, le fusilla des yeux, puis piocha dans le paquet de douceurs que l'Archange lui tendait.

– Tu pourrais passer un coup de fil avant.

– Ça enlèverait la moitié du fun ! protesta l'Illusionniste aux cheveux bruns.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, puis ouvrit un placard et en sortit un énorme sac de croquettes, qu'elle agita en sortant sur la terrasse. Aussitôt, sortant de toutes les pièces, du jardin, descendant des arbres, une trentaine de chats de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs se précipitèrent vers elle en miaulant et en ronronnant, se frottant contre ses jambes, se dressant sur leurs pattes arrière pour quêter une caresse. Dans la semi-obscurité – la seule lumière venait de la fenêtre du salon –, impossible de les distinguer. Gloussant, Astrid distribua gratouilles et câlins à toutes les têtes poilues qui passaient à sa portée tout en remplissant la dizaine de gamelles de fer-blanc alignées sur la terrasse, le tout sur le regard un poil condescendant de Gabriel qui l'observait par la fenêtre :

– Tu sais que plus de la moitié de tes bestioles ont des puces, j'espère ?

Astrid roula des yeux en remplissant une autre gamelle, puis décrocha de son mollet un petit chaton roux qui essayait de l'escalader :

– Si tu ne fais rien, sors-nous à boire, il doit y avoir de quoi faire un Bellini !

– Espèce d'addict.

Astrid lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Et il y a de quoi te faire un Dark Mai, espèce d'accro au sucre.

Rapidement, les deux Illusionnistes se retrouvèrent affalés sur le canapé, l'un sirotant le cocktail le plus sucré de la planète, et l'autre buvant à petites gorgées son Bellini tout en caressant le chaton roulé en boule sur ses genoux et qui ronronnait béatement. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et seul le cri-cri des insectes troublait le silence. Les chats, ayant fini de manger, étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations félines et nocturnes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient allés dormir dans différents endroits de la maison, néanmoins.

– Donc, déclara Gabriel en posant son verre sur la table basse. J'étais venu te parler, au fait.

– Une fois encore : le téléphone, ça existe.

– Je n'aurais pas eu de Dark Mai.

– Tu peux en faire apparaître à volonté !

– Ce n'est pas pareil, affirma l'autre avec mauvaise foi. J'étais donc venu te dire : ta distraction démoniaque semble s'être trouvé un territoire de chasse.

Le visage d'Astrid s'éclaira :

– Alyssa la démone ? Tu es sûr ?

– Yep, fit tranquillement son frère en faisant apparaitre une barre de chocolat dans sa main et en commençant à la grignoter. Et même si je persiste à dire que l'intérêt que tu portes à ce démon est malsain…

– Eh ! Elle est marrante.

– Tu l'espionnes, tu la suis à son insu, tu la regardes embrasser des gens, le tout avec la possibilité de la tuer d'un claquement de doigts, énuméra Gabriel. J'ai plongé dans gens dans des hallucinations de mauvaise téléréalité pour moins que ça.

Astrid grimaça. Pas faux. Elle savait à présent quelle était la marque de vêtements préférée d'Alyssa, quels concurrents démoniaque elle détestait le plus, et que l'Hôte de la démone avait les yeux bleus (Alyssa portait des lentilles de contact pour se rendre les yeux violets, parce qu'elle adorait cette couleur : et puis, elle avait essayé le rouge, et trouvait que c'était cliché). Bref, Astrid avait l'air d'une stalkeuse professionnelle.

– Mais je t'ai aidé, donc tu m'en dois une ? tenta-t-elle.

– Tu as accepté de ne pas donner l'alarme et je t'ai aidée à t'évader, rectifia Gabriel d'un ton plus froid. Tu avais besoin de partir plus que moi. Donc actuellement, tu m'en dois une.

Astrid regarda ailleurs. Gabriel avait touché un nerf sensible. Avant leur exil, leur fuite… Ils n'avaient pas exactement été proches. Les Archanges n'étaient proches de personne. Gabriel et Astrid se connaissaient surtout parce que qu'Astrid était une véritable plaie pour les Séraphins, encourageant le combat, l'action, cherchant des solutions, se plaignant et se récriant quand les ordres étaient de laisser tomber. Du coup, évidemment, la plupart des anges d'un grade inférieur l'évitaient, les autres Séraphins se disputaient avec elle, et les Archanges lui faisaient la morale.

Enfin, Michel et Raphael lui faisaient la morale. Lucifer, avant sa Chute, se contentait de remarques amusées qui hérissaient Astrid comme un chat pris à rebrousse-poil. Et Gabriel lui disait juste que leur famille devait rester unie et de garder son calme.

Donc, oui, Astrid avait eu besoin d'une issue de secours. Vite. Parce que douter, elle le faisait. Les ordres des Archanges la retenaient mais un jour, elle aurait forcément dévié du droit chemin, du chemin de l'obéissance absolue. Alors, oui, Astrid devait une fière chandelle à Gabriel, pas l'inverse.

– Hey, lâcha Gabriel d'un ton bourru en lui tendant une barre chocolatée neuve. Tu as faim ?

C'était purement rhétorique : les anges n'éprouvaient pas la faim. Astrid esquissa un petit sourire, et accepta l'offre de paix. Ainsi que la barre chocolatée.

– Alors, et Alyssa ? demanda-t-elle en la déballant.

Au début, Gabriel et Astrid étaient simplement des compagnons d'évasion. Gabriel était soulagé d'avoir réussi, et Astrid euphorique de découvrir la vie sur Terre. Histoire de ne pas être repéré à cause d'elle, Gabriel avait aidé Astrid à se camoufler totalement des yeux du Paradis et de ceux des Enfers, et lui avait conseillé de se faire passer pour une Illusionniste. Ils s'étaient séparés assez vite, mais ils avaient toujours gardé contact. C'était difficile d'être si seul dans un monde si étrange, sans aucun lien vers leur passé, leur origine. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient et discutaient des autres anges, déploraient le déchirement de leur famille, se moquaient du caractère de chien de Zachariah, se souvenaient avec amusement des blagues de Balthazar ou d'Uriel.

Ils pensaient qu'avec le temps, leurs visites s'espaceraient avec le besoin de parler du passé, et qu'ils finiraient par couper les ponts. Mais, bizarrement, Gabriel et Astrid s'étaient découvert un sens de l'humour commun, et au fil des décennies, leurs conversations avaient de moins en moins porté sur leurs anciens camarades et de plus en plus sur eux-mêmes et leurs vie sur Terre. Ils avaient parlé de leurs blagues, puis des gens et des créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrés, des endroits qu'ils avaient vus… Au bout de cent ans à peine (et c'était si peu, dans une vie d'ange !) ils étaient inséparables, comme s'ils avaient toujours été frère et sœur. _Réellement_ frère et sœur, comme dans une vraie famille. Pas comme au Paradis qui était une famille plutôt bousillée (entre les grands frères qui se prenaient pour des petits chefs, Zachariah-môssieur-parfait, Lucifer et sa rébellion adolescente qui allait un peu plus loin que le fait de cramer des voitures, et les innombrables anges de moindre rang, comme une infinité de frères et de sœurs cadets, qui regardaient Archanges et Séraphins avec adoration sans avoir la moindre idée du fonctionnement réel du bazar).

Au point qu'à présent, Astrid tolérait les filles à demi-nues qui se baladaient perpétuellement chez son frère, et Gabriel acceptait les chats et les lubies d'Astrid. Même si elles étaient aussi bizarres que de suivre une démone.

(Même si celle-ci était drôle. Gabriel l'avait observé "faire affaires" et n'avait jamais autant rigolé de sa vie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un démon roulé dans la farine et impuissant).

– Ah oui, la démone. Elle s'est trouvé un coin dans le Missouri, près d'une ville appelé St Louis. Ça va faire trois fois qu'elle apparaît dans le coin. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

– Je transformais un connard en prostituée moche, se défendit Astrid.

Gabriel marqua un temps de pause.

– Ok, tu vas devoir me raconter celle-là. Enfin bref, ta démone et le démon en charge de cette zone ont l'air d'avoir une dent l'un contre l'autre parce qu'ils se chamaillent méchamment. Donc si tu cherches à la traquer à nouveau comme un prédateur sexuel en manque face à une innocente lycéenne…

– Je ne suis pas un prédateur sexuel, la vache, nom d'un chien, Gabe !

(Astrid avait ajouté à son répertoire de jurons quelques spécialités terriennes mais avait du mal à jurer avec le nom de Dieu ou de Jésus. C'était juste incongru.

Astrid avait par contre attribué à Gabriel nombre de surnoms au cours des siècles, et en ce moment, c'était "Gabe", ce qui avait fait grimacer Gabriel pendant presque un an avant qu'il ne se résigne).

– Admettons, fit Gabriel avec amusement. Tu vas te remettre à l'espionner, du coup ?

– Je trouve que c'est un hobby très sain.

– J'ai connu un pervers obsessionnel qui disait ça.

– Qui, toi ? se moqua sa sœur.

– Ha ha, très drôle. Mais, sérieusement, c'est glauque. Tu devrais au moins aller lui dire bonjour. Ou mieux : lui offrir des fleurs et un dîner aux chandelles !

Astrid jeta un regard en coin à Gabriel, qui souriait d'un air narquois, et plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

– C'est ça… Méfie-toi, je pourrais te prendre au mot !

– Même pas cap'.

– Si je le fais, je veux que tu te balades un mois en costume complet de Loki, menaça Astrid. Avec le casque à cornes et tout.

– Ce truc est ridicule !

– C'est toi qui as voulu prendre l'identité d'une divinité nordique !

– Mais ça va gâcher tout mon charme !

– Eh bien, pour t'épargner cette humiliation, je n'ai plus qu'à me remettre à suivre Alyssa sans me faire remarquer ! s'exclama joyeusement Astrid.

– Dis surtout que t'as la trouille, se moqua son frère.

– De quoi, de ta tête avec des cornes de bouc ?

– De te prendre un râteau.

– Quoi ?! Mais non !

– Mais si.

– Tu vas voir !

Et pouf, Astrid disparut, laissant derrière elle un emballage de barre chocolatée et un verre de Bellini presque fini. Gabriel se renfrogna en voyant qu'il venait de se prendre un vent puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé. Au bout de quelques secondes, un léger rire lui échappa.

Astrid s'était téléportée en embarquant le chat sur ses genoux.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid apparut à St Louis, juste à côté du panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville d'ailleurs. En pleine nuit. Avec un chaton roux réveillé en sursaut et très surpris dans les bras. À quelques pas d'un carrefour.

Un carrefour visiblement occupé.

Astrid se plaqua contre le mur de la maison à côté de laquelle elle était apparue, se rendant invisible. Enfin, elle et le chat. À cinq mètres de là, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année observait avec prudence les deux jeunes filles qui s'engueulaient vigoureusement sur le tarif des âmes. Astrid sourit jusqu'aux oreilles : son émission préférée commençait.

– Mais il est vieux, son âme n'est pas si bonne !

– Quoi, tu insinues que c'est un pédophile ou un violeur ? Vous entendez ça, Max ?

– Ne l'écoutez pas ! protesta vigoureusement Alyssa. Je n'ai jamais dit que vôtre âme n'était pas de première fraîcheur ! Enfin, si. Mais…

– Mais vous devriez conclure un pacte avec quelqu'un qui apprécie votre valeur, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'autre jeune fille d'un air carnassier.

– Mais je vous tuerai gentiment ! plaida Alyssa.

Le vieil homme sembla hésiter, puis pris sa décision et se tourna vers la rivale d'Alyssa :

– J'accepte ton marché.

Astrid haussa un sourcil tandis que le démon et l'humain s'embrassaient, sous le regard dégoûté d'Alyssa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la démone rebelle échouait à conclure un pacte mais à en juger par son expression, cette fois-là, elle n'était vraiment pas passée loin. Avec un grognement, Alyssa se volatilisa. Sa rivale disparut, et l'humain tourna les talons. Une minute plus tard, Astrid se retrouva seule derrière son mur, et elle se détendit, redevenant visible et caressant machinalement le chat qu'elle avait toujours dans les bras.

L'Illusionniste fit volte-face… Et se trouva nez à nez ave Alyssa.

La démone avait, depuis la première fois qu'Astrid l'avait vue (où elle avait jeté ses talons-aiguilles), racheté des chaussures : des ballerines noires, à talons plats. Elle portait en bandoulière son sac à main gothique, avec sa boucle en forme de tête de mort et ses symboles satanistes longeant les coutures : le manche de poignard n'en dépassait plus, mais Astrid ne doutait pas qu'il était toujours là. La robe d'Alyssa était différente, aussi : c'était une robe bustier bordée de blanc. La jeune fille portait un boléro noir sur ses épaules pour se protéger de la fraîcheur. Un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés, elle regardait Astrid d'un air indéchiffrable.

L'Illusionniste resta stupidement figée deux secondes, ses réflexes d'ange lui criant de tuer le démon, puis elle se souvint que Gabriel avait dissimulé sa vraie nature (impossible pour quiconque de déceler leur essence divine), se dit qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose, eut un blanc, puis lâcha sans réfléchir :

– J'adore ce que tu fais !

Alyssa cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri :

– Pardon ?

– Bon, pas aujourd'hui, se reprit Astrid. Ça a visiblement raté. Mais je t'ai déjà vue négocier. Je suis une grande fan !

– … C'est une première, fit la démone d'un ton amusé. Et c'est pour ça que tu nous espionnes ?

– Oui, en quelque sorte, sourit Astrid.

Elle était en train de discuter avec un démon. Woah. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais… Cette fois, c'était une discussion badine et civile et amicale, et ça, c'était une première.

Alyssa rendit son sourire à l'Illusionniste, puis la regarda de haut en bas, et Astrid se demanda ce que la démone pouvait bien penser. Astrid n'avait pas pensé à changer de vêtements et était toujours habillée comme quand elle était arrivée au Dakota. Elle portait un jean moulant bleu foncé, de petites bottes noires aux lacets défaits, et un débardeur de _Metallica_ (oui, Astrid avait des goûts musicaux de merde, Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter). Le tout était couvert de poils de chat roux. Le regard de la démone s'était d'ailleurs arrêté sur le félin, qui la regardait avec un manque surprenant de frayeur, étant donné que les animaux étaient censés sentir le surnaturel.

– Il est adorable, ton chat, soupira la démone d'un air rêveur.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, regarda Alyssa (qui avait l'air attendri d'une gamine devant une peluche rose et particulièrement mignonne), regarda le chat (qui ne bronchait pas), reporta son regard sur Alyssa, puis tendit le félin à la démone à bout de bras :

– Tiens. Fleurs.

Alyssa re-cligna des yeux et répéta, incrédule :

– Fleurs ?

– Généralement, on offre des fleurs aux rendez-vous, non ? fit Astrid d'un ton complètement blasé.

– Mais… C'est un chat.

– T'en veux ou pas ?

– T'es folle, je le prends, il est trognon !

Et hop, elle prit le chat et le serra contre elle. Le chaton roux, tout content, se mit à ronronner contre la mince poitrine de la démone, qui sourit d'un air complètement gaga. Astrid ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Du coup, Alyssa reporta son regard sur elle, songeuse :

– Tu as parlé de rendez-vous. C'est un rendez-vous ?

– Ça dépend, fit Astrid prise au dépourvu.

Oui parce qu'à la base elle n'avait pas prévu de draguer un démon.

– Pas faux, admit Alyssa. Eh, il y a un bar en ville qui fait de très bon Mojitos, _la Bouteille Déjantée_, je t'invite ?

… D'un autre côté ledit démon (enfin, démone) n'avait visiblement pas de souci pour la draguer, elle.

– Tu es bien aimable pour une créature de l'Enfer judéo-chrétien, fit Astrid avec surprise.

– Je suis particulière.

– Je vois ça, rigola l'Illusionniste.

La démone sourit. Sans ses yeux rouges et avec le chaton dans les bras, elle avait l'air très humaine. Astrid percevait sa nature distordue et assombrie, elle sentait l'odeur de soufre dégagée par la créature, mais… Vu de près, l'âme d'Alyssa semblait moins corrompue que celle des autres démons. Et puis, elle n'agissait pas comme un démon normal. Plus comme une adolescente barrée.

– J'm'appelle Alyssa, se présenta la démone en tenant le chat d'une main pour tendre l'autre à la blonde. Démone des carrefours en freelance, touriste du monde terrestre et des boîtes de nuits à mes heures perdues. Et toi ?

L'Illusionniste sourit, et serra la main offerte en disant simplement :

– Astrid.

Enfin, techniquement, son nom d'ange était Sealiah, ange de l'énergie solaire et Séraphin des armées célestes. Mais elle avait inventé le nom d'Astrid afin de passer inaperçu sur Terre et s'était attachée à ce pseudonyme au point de le préférer désormais à son nom légitime.

– Astrid, répéta Alyssa en plissant les yeux d'un air calculateur. Et, sans vouloir être impolie, t'es quoi ?

Au moins c'était franc. Astrid ébaucha un sourire, et mentit avec aisance :

– Hum, ça dépend. On me donne plusieurs noms. Généralement celui d'Illusionniste.

– Oh, je connais ! T'aimes bien le sucre et tu fais chier les gens, c'est ça ?

– En résumé, gloussa Astrid.

– Je t'aime déjà. Alors, pour les Mojitos ?

– Ça marche.

Elle allait avoir un rencard avec un démon. Elle, Astrid, Sealiah du Paradis, Séraphin en fuite, compagne d'exil de l'Archange Gabriel porté disparu, allait boire un verre avec une démone voleuse de carrefours qui trouvait les chats trognons.

Gabriel n'allait jamais la croire.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Astrid d'emboîter le pas à Alyssa tandis qu'elles remontaient ensemble la rue menant vers le centre-ville, brossant les poils de chats de son pull et écoutant le chaton roux ronronner comme un Diesel dans les bras de la démone.

– Mais je préfère les Bellini.

– Pas de souci, je connais un bar d'enfer, tu vas adorer. Eh, comment il s'appelle le chaton, au fait ?

**oOoOoOo**

– Tu as fait _quoi_.

Astrid prit le temps d'admirer à quel point Gabriel arrivait à faire sonner une question comme une affirmation et à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air ridicule avec la mâchoire pendante et un caleçon pour tout vêtement (au moins il avait arrêté de dormir à poil), puis répondit d'un air dégagé :

– J'ai pris un verre avec Alyssa hier soir.

– Et tu lui as offert un chat.

– Euh oui.

– Un chat qui s'appelle Fleur.

– Euh…

Gabriel explosa de rire. Astrid émit un reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras, puis haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère :

– Tu as perdu ton pari.

Ça calma direct l'autre Illusionniste. Astrid sourit, triomphale, et d'un claquement de doigts remplaça le caleçon de son frère par la tenue de Loki dans la mythologie scandinave : fourrures, pièces d'armures, pantalon vert, bottes de cuir, torse nu, casque avec d'immenses cornes, et un écriteau "_j'ai couché avec un cheval_" accroché dans le dos (ça c'était la touche personnelle). Gabriel se renfrogna.

– C'est juste pour un mois Gabe ! claironna joyeusement Astrid. Tu survivras !

– Je te déteste.

– Menteur.

Ils échangèrent de larges sourires carnassiers, puis Gabriel reprit son sérieux. Toujours en complète tenue de dieu nordique, il s'assit sur le canapé, obligeant un chat gris tigré à descendre avec un miaulement d'indignation, puis fixa Astrid d'un air grave :

– Tu vas devoir être prudente.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on croise des démons, se défendit Astrid.

– Généralement, on les _tue_, répliqua froidement son frère.

Pas faux. Surtout en ce qui concernait Astrid. Alors que Gabriel se contentait de dégommer tout démon qui le gênait, Astrid allait généralement beaucoup plus loin. Durant de très nombreuses années, et à intervalles réguliers, elle s'intégrait parmi les chasseurs et traquait tout ce qui sentait le souffre pour les poignarder avec sa bonne vieille dague angélique.

Mais ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas chassé le surnaturel, Alyssa était super-fun, et c'est donc sans se démonter qu'Astrid objecta :

– On a vécu près de certains sans faire de vagues. Grâce à notre camouflage, ils ne savent pas ce qu'on est vraiment. Eh, on a même collaboré avec des démons à l'occasion !

– J'ai collaboré avec _un_ démon _une_ fois, rectifia Gabriel. Et ça a été involontaire. Il a tué le chasseur qui voulait m'empêcher de faire mon job.

Le job en question consistait à donner une leçon à un type qui aimait harceler les personnes dépressives par téléphones. Ça avait marché du tonnerre, le type était devenu psychotique et paranoïaque et avait fini à l'asile. Astrid lui avait rendu visite deux ans plus tard pour en remettre une couche. Il était toujours là, et complètement marteau à présent.

– Admettons, soupira la blonde. Mais tous les démons ne sont pas des… Des machines de guerres corrompues et avides de sang.

Gabriel lui lança un regard sceptique et Astrid roula des yeux :

– Eh, ils viennent d'âmes humaines ! Ils ont leurs propres buts, leurs propres objectifs. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas gentils, ils sont même carrément l'inverse de gentils, mais certains sont très… Intéressants. Très _humains_.

– Pas faux, fit pensivement Gabriel.

Comme sa sœur le regardait avec ahurissement, il esquissa un sourire et précisa :

– Par exemple, Crowley est un insupportable connard, mais il diffère assez peu du requin des finances typiques qu'on trouve à Wall Street…

– Attends, attends. Crowley ? Alyssa bossait pour lui ! Tu sais qui c'est ?

– Hum ? Oh, oui. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois. Nous avons maintenu nos distances. Il n'est pas assez bête pour chercher des poux à un Illusionniste.

Un démon prudent, ce Crowley. Les Illusionnistes pouvaient être tués, certes, mais ils étaient également très puissants, et très sadique. Leur chercher noise, c'était souvent déclencher un sacré carnage.

Astrid se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face du canapé qu'occupait Gabriel, et se pencha en avant, avide :

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ?

Son frère haussa les épaules et fit apparaitre un plateau de pâtisseries sur la table basse entre eux, avant de faire léviter un fondant au caramel jusqu'à lui et de le gober. Il déglutit, puis exposa d'un ton pensif :

– Pas grand-chose, je pense. Crowley est un démon puissant. Il a été humain et a vendu son âme aux démons des carrefours, puisqu'il en est devenu un…

– Tous ceux qui vendent leur âme aux démons des carrefours finissent comme eux ?

– Non, ils peuvent devenir des démons tout à fait communs. Mais tous les démons des carrefours ont un jour été des humains qui ont vendu leur âme à un carrefour. Donc ça a sans doute été le cas de Crowley.

Et d'Alyssa ? Astrid décida de garder cette question pour plus tard. Peut-être qu'Alyssa elle-même y répondrait. Gabriel, lui, poursuivit :

– Il a pris du galon dans la hiérarchie démoniaque des carrefours, jusqu'à devenir le patron il y a environ soixante ou soixante-dix ans, peut-être un peu plus… Sans doute en tuant Heige, l'ancien boss.

– Tu as connu l'ancien boss des démons des carrefours ? fit Astrid d'un ton impressionné. Tu as d'encore plus mauvaises fréquentations que moi.

– Connu est un bien grand mot… Disons que j'ai piégé un de ses contractants, et qu'Heige a dû se déplacer pour le libérer afin que ses chiens l'emportent. Elle n'était pas assez forte, bien sûr, mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur ma propre puissance, alors j'ai laissé partir le bonhomme. Je commençais à ne plus m'amuser de toute façon.

Astrid cligna des yeux :

– Heige était une femme ?

– Oui, une très vieille démone. Elle était sorcière au temps des âges les plus sombres. La légende veut que ce soit elle qui ait créé la race des démons des carrefours lors de sa vie humaine, se préparant ainsi un trône pour après sa mort.

– … Les démons sont tarés.

– Ça ne t'empêche pas d'en draguer une.

– Je ne la drague pas !

Gabriel haussa un sourcil :

– Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là ?

Astrid prit un air contemplatif, fixant le plafond :

– Eh bien, étant techniquement un ange et n'ayant donc pas de genre assigné, je pourrais être de tous les bords mais également d'aucun à la fois. C'est une question hautement philosophique sachant que la plupart des anges n'ont pas de sexualité, mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps d'en développer une ? Et s'ils en développent une, elle devrait être sans critères de genres ni de sexe… Pansexuelle sans doute. Ou asexuelle ? Ah, et j'imagine que la sexualité de l'ange doit être influencée par celle de son Vaisseau, et…

– N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, menaça Gabriel. Je t'ai surpris en train de rouler un patin à Kali !

– C'était une expérience !

Oui parce qu'Astrid n'avait jamais ressentit d'attrait sexuel pour quiconque, alors elle avait patiemment expérimenté afin d'établir les limites de son asexualité. La conclusion était sans appel : le sexe, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

– Et toi aussi tu l'as fait, ne mens pas ! poursuivit-elle en agitant un index menaçant vers son frangin.

– Ce n'est pas pareil ! J'ai eu une _relation_ avec elle !

La blonde haussa un sourcil :

– Parce qu'avoir une relation avec une déesse païenne tueuse et lui mentir au sujet de son identité, c'est mieux qu'un petit bisou de ladite déesse, uh ?

– … Tu marques un point.

– Et comment que je marque un point ! Et bref, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de draguer Alyssa. Je joue dans pas mal de catégories mais justement, les démons sont _hors_-catégorie.

Son frère la regarda d'un air calculateur, ce qui, avec le casque à cornes et la tenue d'un autre âge, était presque aussi drôle que sa tête abasourdie quand Astrid lui avait raconté sa soirée de la veille. La blonde retint un gloussement. Mais son envie de rire disparut dès que Gabriel ouvrit la bouche :

– Donc tu ne vas pas la revoir ?

– Euh…

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, et croqua dans une autre pâtisserie de son plateau :

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

– Mais je ne vais pas la draguer ! se défendit Astrid. Ni coucher avec elle. Ni me marier avec elle ! Relax Gabe, je veux juste… Euh, je sais pas. Devenir pote ?

– Avec une démone.

– D'accord, c'est un haut niveau de connerie. Mais allez ! Elle aime les chats ! Elle est marrante ! Et sans pulsions meurtrières ! Enfin je crois. Et elle m'a offert un Bellini et une tablette de chocolat !

– La gourmandise est un péché, fit Gabriel d'un ton sentencieux.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, puis posa son regard sur le plateau de douceurs qu'il boulottait depuis cinq minutes. Gabriel eut la décence d'avoir l'air honteux. Pendant trois secondes. Ensuite il s'enfila un mini-millefeuille, puis reprit sa leçon de morale :

– Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre ton identité. Il ne faut pas non plus que cette fréquentation risque de révéler à d'autres créatures ton identité. Ou la mienne ! Et sachant que cette Alyssa semble avoir l'instinct de survie d'une fondue au roquefort, tu imagines les risques que tu vas prendre ?

Astrid pinça les lèvres et redressa le menton avec fierté. Son frère poussa un long soupir, et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé :

– Bon. Promets-moi juste d'être prudente. Et si Alyssa a ne serait-ce que le moindre soupçon…

– Je la dégomme. Je sais.

– Parfait.

Astrid cligna des yeux, étonnée, puis attrapa un petit gâteau sur le plateau de son frère avant de lâcher d'un ton prudent :

– Je m'attendais à moins de… tolérance de ta part.

– Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais t'interdire de la revoir ? répondit Gabriel avec surprise.

– Euh, honnêtement ? Oui.

Ce qui aurait quand même beaucoup ennuyé Astrid. Alyssa était hilarante. Mais son frère se contente de hausser les épaules :

– Tu es grande, tu peux te défendre, et nous avons des amis qui sont bien pires que des démons. Des créatures sans âge, des dieux meurtriers… Les démons ont beau être "l'adversaire désigné" de notre espèce, ils ont été humains. Ils peuvent ressentir de l'amour, de la peur et de la douleur, ces mêmes émotions que nous avons appris à ressentir à force de vivre sur Terre. C'est plus que ce qu'on peut dire de Baldur ou d'Odin.

Astrid fixa son frère sans réussir à masquer son étonnement, puis plissa les yeux :

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère qui invoque des prostituées avant son premier café du matin ?

– Eh ! protesta Gabriel. C'est mon quart d'heure annuel de philanthropie. Profite !

Astrid haussa les épaules et croqua dans son gâteau. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Gabriel et elle avaient passé tellement de temps sur Terre… Ils aimaient cette planète. Ils aimaient les humains. Ils aimaient cette capacité à pouvoir ressentir, à être heureux, à souffrir, à s'émerveiller. Nombre de leurs "amis" manquaient de ces capacités humaines : les démons pas plus que d'autres.

– Et il est devenu quoi, le chat que tu lui as donné ? fit Gabriel après un moment.

– Elle l'a gardé, répondit Astrid sans se troubler. Elle a une maison, figure-toi.

– Tu sais où ?

– Hey, on n'a pas échangé nos adresses !

Gabriel rigola, puis termina son plateau de douceurs avant de se lever et de s'étirer :

– Enfin bref ! Je vais y aller. Amuse-toi bien avec ta démone.

C'était toujours comme ça : son frère débarquait sans prévenir, restait deux ou trois jours à paresser en caleçon et à se goinfrer de sucreries, puis s'en allait à la recherche d'une distraction. Astrid fit apparaître une canette de Coca qui se trouvait auparavant dans le frigo, et la leva comme pour porter un toast à son frangin :

– Oublie pas que tu dois garder l'attirail.

Gabriel jeta un regard mauvais à ses fringues de Loki, puis se volatilisa. Comme ça, pouf. Toujours en costume complet de divinité nordique et avec un panneau "j'ai couché avec un cheval" accroché dans le dos.

Astrid éclata de rire, hilare, et ouvrit sa cannette avec un _pschhhh_ victorieux, avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de composer le numéro qu'Alyssa lui avait donné la veille, entre deux plaisanteries sur les fantômes.

– Hey, Alyssa ? Ça te tente d'aller à Vegas ?

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	2. Un duo improbable

Et voilà la suite ! Murph, j'espère que tu as lu même si je n'ai pas eu de review x)

Mais heureusement, j'ai EU des review ! Oui vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est gratifiant. Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur xD Enfin bref !

Hello **Heriei** ! Oui j'adore ces prénoms xD "Astrid" était mon perso préféré dans une de mes fics sur Harry POtter, et "Alyssa" l'avatar dans cette même fic de ma meilleure amie. Du coup, on a écrit ensemble plusieurs OS avec Astrid et Alyssa, nous quoi, dans différents univers... Et l'idée d'une fic plus longue dans Supernatural m'est venue ! XD Voilà x) Tu t'appelle Astrid ? Alyssa ? Dis-moiiiiiii !

.

Voici la suite des aventures d'Astrid et d'Alyssa. Au programme : davantage de chat, Gabriel, un certain médium, la Floride, du café, de la FOLIE ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

.

* * *

.

**Un duo improbable**

.

Ce fut le début de l'amitié la plus étrange de toute la Création.

Astrid continuait à faire son job d'Illusionniste : terrifier des abrutis, donner une leçon d'humilité aux arrogants, et rendre aux bâtards misogynes la monnaie de leur pièce. Elle quittait parfois les États-Unis. Il y avait de bien plus beaux paysages ailleurs, et des sociétés moins corrompues partout dans le monde. Les pays scandinaves, surtout, avaient une beauté brute dont elle ne se lassait pas. En Grèce, elle ramassa un chaton perdu, l'emmena chez un véto qui le vaccina, et le ramena dans le Dakota. En Russie, elle plongea dans un cauchemar éveillé un trafiquant d'esclaves venus de la Corée du Nord. En France, elle dégusta un Kouign-amann si sucré que Gabriel lui-même en aurait fait du diabète. Elle revenait toujours aux États-Unis, cependant : déjà, parce que c'était là qu'on trouvait le plus de connards, et ensuite, parce qu'elle aimait cette maison pleine de chats dans le Dakota du Nord.

Alyssa poursuivait elle aussi sa vie de démon. Elle ne pouvait pas piquer les contrats des autres démons trop souvent, mais, de temps à autre, elle faisait irruption en plein milieu d'un pacte et emportait généralement la mise. Malgré leurs menaces, elle doutait que les démons rapportaient leurs échecs à Crowley… Et même s'ils le faisaient, Alyssa savait que le big boss des carrefours n'essaierait pas de lui faire la peau. Du coup, elle avait la conscience tranquille. Enfin, dans une mesure relative.

Entre deux marchés, elle vagabondait donc dans le monde. Elle avait une préférence pour la Grande-Bretagne, où elle était "née" et dont elle adorait les séries TV, mais les États-Unis étaient l'endroit où les gens étaient le plus disposés à faire des pactes avec le diable. Enfin, il y avait aussi l'Inde mais Alyssa allait laisser ce territoire-là aux démons légitimement indiens, merci beaucoup. Elle passait régulièrement à son appartement à New York, où elle avait laissé le chat, Fleur : son colocataire Leo s'en occupait, mais elle préférait être là en personne.

(Oui, Alyssa avait un appartement avec un colocataire. Humain. Qui ignorait qu'elle était une démone. À la base Alyssa avait prévu de squatter quelques jours pour goûter au confort, mais finalement, ça lui avait plu et elle était restée. Et le fait que Leo cuisinait de très bonnes lasagnes était un bonus. Du coup elle faisait profil bas et ne tuait personne dans le coin).

Mais de temps en temps, Astrid ou Alyssa passait un coup de fil à l'autre et elles se retrouvaient. Parfois c'était pour boire un coup dans un bar. Parfois c'était pour jouer un tour à un abruti. Parfois c'était pour visiter un casino, faire du shopping, draguer des mecs (ou des filles) mignons. Parfois aussi, c'était pour coincer un contractant d'Alyssa qui essayait de faire le malin.

– Je me demande comment tu as fait pour le repérer, déclara Alyssa la première fois qu'Astrid lui donna un coup de main pour localiser quelqu'un. Il est invisible sur mon radar.

Cela faisait quatre mois que l'ange et la démone traînaient ensemble. Presque cinq, en fait. La première fois qu'Astrid avait retrouvé un type pour le compte d'Alyssa, ledit type s'était fait capturer par un Djinn (c'étaient les protections de la créature qui interféraient avec les sens d'Alyssa) et était presque mort. Dans le feu de l'action, puisque le Djinn les avait attaquées, la démone n'avait pas posé de questions sur les fabuleuses capacités de traqueuse d'Astrid : elle avait juste attrapé sa victime et s'était enfuie avec l'ange en hurlant _Géronimo_ ! Mais cette fois, Alyssa semblait y réfléchir.

– Il doit avoir un charme ou un sort, fit pensivement Astrid en observant la caravane où se trouvait l'individu inconscient de leur présence. Un truc pour le rendre intraçable par les démons.

– Duh. Je lui ai filé un contrat au poil et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ?

Astrid lui jeta un regard curieux :

– Tu vas faire quoi ?

– Rentrer chez lui et lui briser la nuque. Je lui avais promis une mort douce mais il m'a mise en rogne alors je me contenterai de la faire rapide.

– … Est-ce que les démons ne sont pas censés être sanguinaires ?

Alyssa, curieusement, sembla réfléchir très sérieusement à la question, plissant le front d'un air pensif et se passant une main dans les mèches noires de sa coupe pixie en bataille.

– Plus ou moins. Les démons ne sont pas sanguinaires par principe mais ils n'ont tout simplement plus aucune inhibition humaine. Alors c'est vrai qu'on s'excite plus facilement dans le feu de l'action. Comme des drogués de l'adrénaline, sauf que nous, on est drogué à la violence. Ce n'est pas un instinct, c'est plus… une pulsion. Le degré d'addiction dépend du degré de corruption du démon, donc nous ne sommes pas tous assoiffés de sang au dernier degré. Mais on a tous ce… péché mignon.

Péché mignon. Comme si le fait de trancher la gorge à quelqu'un était une douceur. Astrid ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de s'insurger. Elle trompait, humiliait et tuait des gens depuis plus de deux millénaires. Et avant, elle avait été un ange du Seigneur, elle avait été une guerrière. Pas une stratège comme Zachariah, pas une conseillère comme Joshua : une guerrière. Un être de détermination et puissance brute tendue vers un seul but, une créature sans pitié qui frappait sans hésiter et sans demi-mesure.

– Donc en fait, la violence vous indiffère ? s'enquit-elle. Un peu comme… comme… un humain sans âme.

Il y avait eu des humains sans âmes jadis : la plupart ayant été mal rejetés de l'Enfer. Gabriel et Astrid les avaient observés, par curiosité, mais leur détachement et leur violence froide et mécanique leur avait fichu les jetons.

– Oh, non ! lui assura Alyssa. Les démons ont des âmes ! Des âmes démoniaques.

– Développe, je ne suis pas un démon moi, geignit Astrid. Ni même une humaine !

– Bon. T'as une âme ?

Astrid battit des paupières, prise au dépourvu :

– Euh, ouais.

Enfin, elle avait une Grâce mais c'était pareil.

– Alors tu vois ce que ça fait, d'aimer, de haïr, de souffrir, d'éprouver du plaisir… Les humains ont une âme très complète. Ils peuvent éprouver un immense panel d'émotions, du plus extrême bonheur à la plus pure des détresses en passant par la rage meurtrière. Tu me suis ?

– Oui, fit Astrid qui ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

– Cool. Toi tu es une créature païenne, sans vouloir t'offenser, donc ton âme n'est pas équipée pour l'altruisme, par exemple. Généralement les créatures comme toi ont une grande propension à la rancune, sinon.

– Sympa.

– C'est toi qui as demandé. Si ça peut te rassurer certaines rumeurs disent que les créatures païennes ont un grand respect des règles, des codes, ce qui est plus qu'on ne peut en dire pour les démons… Mais bref. Les démons ont une âme, mais elles ne fonctionnent pas pareil que celles des humains, elles sont plus proches de celles des créatures païennes du fait de la suppression du sens moral. On n'a pas… On n'a pas le même panel d'émotions. Par exemple, on n'éprouve généralement pas de culpabilité. Et très rarement du remords. Mais on est plus prompt aux émotions violentes comme la haine ou la colère. On trouve plus facilement l'apaisement dans la violence. C'est notre péché mignon.

Astrid hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information. Puis elle plissa les yeux :

– D'où tu sais tout ça ?

Alyssa haussa les épaules avec un large sourire, puis se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la porte de la caravane, qu'elle ouvrit sans hésiter, et dans laquelle elle entra. Il y eut un hurlement épouvanté, un craquement sec, puis Alyssa ressortit. Avec un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

– Justement, le mien commençait à se faire vieux ! se justifia-t-elle devant l'air réprobateur d'Astrid.

– Admettons, soupira l'ange. Tu m'invites ?

– Ok, mais tu fais le taxi. Tu peux te téléporter loin ?

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– N'importe où.

– Cool. Florence, Italie, ça te tente ?

– Évidemment. Tu as quoi en tête ?

– Un bar branché. Fun, bons cocktails, bonne musique, jolis garçons, filles à tomber, et si un mec se fait trop insistant à ton goût, promis je t'aiderais à lui donner une gastro carabinée. Alors, deal ?

– Deal, pouffa Astrid.

– Parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement la démone. Et pendant que je t'offre un Bellini, tu pourras m'apprendre à localiser les gens comme toi !

Le sourire d'Astrid se crispa un peu, mais elle garda son ton léger pour répondre en tendant la main à la démone :

– Désolée. Secret d'Illusionniste.

Alyssa haussa les épaules et attrapa la main de la blonde, qui les téléporta à Florence, près d'un club huppé. Le temps d'un battement de cils, Astrid métamorphosa son jean déchiré et son débardeur de Black Shabbat en une jupe rouge assortie d'un top blanc et écarlate, assorti aux escarpins de marque qui avaient remplacé ses chaussures crottées. Sa courte crinière blonde en bataille se retrouva brossée et ondulant en vagues parfaites qui mettaient en valeur son dégradé, du vernis nacré apparut sur ses ongles, et un maquillage léger compléta le tout. Alyssa poussa un sifflement admiratif :

– Woah ! Pas mal !

– Tu veux que je te relooke aussi ?

– Quoi, j'ai une sale gueule ?

– Toi non, fit Astrid avec tact. Mais tes pompes, oui.

Alyssa baissa un regard sur sa tenue. Elle portait une jupe noire et un T-shirt violet avec des Converses mauves toutes crottées de terres. La démone prit un air chagriné, puis leva un regard suspicieux vers Astrid :

– Tu vas me voir à poil ?

– La réponse est non mais je ne pense pas que ça te dérangerait. Tu veux quoi, robe noire, talons, coiffure ?

– Touche pas à mes cheveux. Par contre si tu as du rouge à lèvres je le veux rose vif.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel puis claqua des doigts. Alyssa jeta un regard à ses bottines noires et vernies, sa robe noire et blanche avec quelques touches de rose pastelle, et extirpa un miroir de son sac pour jeter un œil à sa tête. Elle sourit : sa coupe pixie partait toujours dans tous les sens, mais elle avait effectivement du rouge à lèvres rose.

– Tu sais, tu pourrais faire fortune comme ça !

– Ou je pourrais faire apparaitre des billets de banque.

– … Pas con. On y va ?

Elles entrèrent dans le club sans difficulté. Et comme Alyssa l'avait prédit, les cocktails étaient merveilleux, il y avait le feu à la piste de danse, et les jeunes italiens étaient tous sexy à se damner (ah ah), Astrid et Alyssa y trouvèrent toutes les deux leur content (Astrid jeta son dévolu sur un jeune homme élégant, et Alyssa jeta le sien sur un superbe jeune couple qui avait l'air partant pour un plan à trois), et quand un homme fit mine de se montrer trop pressant avec une jeune femme à portée d'oreille de la démone, celle-ci lui cassa accidentellement le poignet en l'envoyant s'étaler par terre d'un croche-pied judicieux.

Elles passèrent une excellente soirée.

– Tu sais, la plupart des démons pensent que traîner avec les créatures païennes est une mauvaise idée, babilla Alyssa en retirant ses bottines beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.

C'était carrément les petites heures du matin. Assises sur une banquette en bordure de la piste de danse, l'ange et la démone faisaient une petite pause. Alyssa avait un Gin Tonic à la liqueur de violette, et Astrid avait pour une fois troqué son Bellini contre une Tequila Sunrise.

– Et la plupart des créatures païennes pensent que traîner avec des démons est une mauvaise idée, s'esclaffa Astrid.

– Ouais. Les démons sont des bâtards loyaux à personne.

– Je bois à ces paroles de sagesse. Si ça peut te faire plaisir les créatures païennes sont souvent un concentré d'ego et d'intentions homicides.

– Amen.

Le démon et l'ange se regardèrent, puis plongèrent dans leurs cocktails respectifs avec un fou-rire. Finalement, tout en s'essuyant les yeux et en calmant ses hoquets, Alyssa finit par dire, hilare :

– Enfin bref. Il y a assez peu de créatures avec qui j'ai pu faire amie-ami.

– Est-ce que les démons ont des amis ? s'enquit Astrid avec curiosité.

– Ça arrive. Mais généralement ils ont une famille. Des démons qu'ils ont créés ou qui ont été créés avec eux et pour qui ils ont une profonde loyauté, si pas de l'amour.

Astrid hésita, puis demanda avec prudence :

– Et toi ?

Alyssa haussa les épaules, faisant tourner son cocktail dans son verre, puis finit par dire sans quitter des yeux sa boisson presque terminée :

– Pas vraiment. Par nature, je suis différente de tous les autres démons des carrefours, je n'ai pas été fabriquée de la même façon. J'ai créé des démons : mais je n'ai jamais eu de liens avec eux.

Astrid ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question (comment ça, différente de tous les autres démons des carrefours ?) mais déjà Alyssa changeait de sujet :

– Et toi ? Est-ce que les créatures ont une famille ?

– Généralement non, fit Astrid après un temps de surprise. Certaines divinités sont liées entre elles mais les Illusionnistes sont souvent seuls. J'ai de la chance, j'ai un frère. Beaucoup de membres de mon espèce ne sont pas si chanceux.

– Un frère ? s'intéressa Alyssa.

Le sourire d'Astrid se fit lointain. Elle aurait aimé parler de Gabriel, de sa vie déjantée, de ses apparitions de bouffe, de ses blagues pourries et de ses illusions de génie, de ses aventures comme cette fois où il avait failli se faire dégommer par des chasseurs… Mais elle se contenta de dire :

– On se voit de temps en temps. Généralement on mène des vies séparées. Il n'aime pas trop mes chats.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu m'avais dit que tu avais plein de chats il y quelques semaines de ça, se souvint Alyssa. Ils vivent où ?

– Chez moi. J'ai une maison.

– Cool ! Où ça ?

Astrid hésita, puis déclara :

– Dans le Dakota.

Alyssa hocha la tête, appréciant la preuve de confiance à sa juste valeur, puis réciproqua :

– J'ai un appartement dans l'État de New York. Je t'avais dit que j'avais confié Fleur à mon voisin, non ? Ben, en fait, c'est mon colocataire.

– Un démon ? fit Astrid avec méfiance.

– Nope, un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il ne sait pas que je ne suis pas humaine, il croit juste que j'ai une case en moins. C'est relaxant.

Astrid hocha la tête et allait poursuivre la conversation quand elle se figea, un visage ayant attiré son attention dans la foule, et poussa un sifflement bas :

– La vache, regarde cette fille, on dirait Scarlett Johansson. J'adore sa robe.

– Joliiiiie, sourit Alyssa en suivant son regard. Tu penses que j'ai une chance de lui faire visiter l'arrière-boutique ?

– … T'es sûre que t'as pas un côté succube ?

– Jalouse va ! se moqua Alyssa en se dirigeant vers sa future conquête.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid et Alyssa continuèrent à se voir régulièrement. De plus en plus souvent. Au départ, ça avait été toutes les deux semaines : puis ce fut tous les dix jours, puis toutes les semaines… Au bout d'un an, elles se voyaient trois fois par semaine. Parfois pour boire un verre, parfois pour s'échanger des bouquins ou des DVD ou les regarder ensemble (en entrant par effraction dans la plus proche maison), faire du shopping, et même, à trois reprises, pour aller à une Comic-Con.

Mais le plus souvent, Alyssa rendait visite à Astrid là où cette dernière préparait un mauvais coup. À plusieurs reprises, elle lui donna même un coup de main en bastonnant joyeusement les tas de muscles prétentieux qui pensaient que quatre malabars contre une frêle jeune fille, c'était marrant. Et, sans le dire à Astrid, Alyssa sauva plusieurs fois sa peau en avertissant les démons du coin de déguerpir parce que telle ou telle ville était le territoire privé de l'Illusionniste. Plusieurs bagarres sanglantes furent ainsi évitées.

Astrid renvoya néanmoins l'ascenseur à son amie. Deux fois, Astrid alla causer une diversion pour permettre à Alyssa d'échapper à des ennuis (une fois des chasseurs, et une fois un enfant médium qui pouvait lire dans les pensées et les influencer et avait décidé de tuer la bizarrerie ambulante).

– Je hais les médiums, frissonna Alyssa.

Astrid venait de dégommer ledit médium d'un uppercut et d'un léger toucher au front qui allait lui effacer la mémoire. Alyssa, elle, venait de sortir de la rivière où le gamin l'avait poussée à sauter. Trempée et grelottante, son jean noir et son débardeur lui collant au corps, Alyssa avait un air pitoyable de chaton mouillé. Son téléphone portable, avec lequel elle avait appelé Astrid juste avant que le médium ne la fasse sauter par-dessus la rambarde du pont, était quelque part au fond du cours d'eau. C'était une journée pourrie.

– Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, compatit Astrid. Tu veux que je sèche tes fringues ?

Alyssa hésita, puis tendit la main à Astrid :

– Pas la peine : viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

Astrid hésita, tous les avertissements de Gabriel défilant devant ses yeux, mais finalement elle prit la main de la démone et l'instant d'après, elles se retrouvaient tous les deux dans… une chambre.

Une chambre en bordel.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu clair marqué par des trous là où on avait mis puis enlevé des posters. Des étagères de livres étaient collées aux murs, mais ne suffisaient pas à contenir tous les ouvrages qui envahissaient littéralement chaque coin de la pièce. L'armoire était grande ouverte, et les fringues semblaient y avoir pris vie et tenté une évasion massive. Les draps du grand lit double étaient défaits et un des oreillers était par terre.

– Mon humble demeure, fit Alyssa en désignant la pièce d'un grand geste. Tu peux explorer le reste de l'appart' si tu veux, il faut que je me change.

– … D'accord. Et, euh, merci.

Alyssa esquissa un mince sourire :

– Pas de quoi. Tu viens de tirer mes petites fesses d'une rivière atrocement mouillée.

Astrid quitta donc la chambre, et, après avoir dépassé la porte d'une autre chambre et une petite salle de bain, arriva dans une salle à manger de petite taille, séparée de la partie cuisine par un bar. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles : une table, trois chaises, une télé dans un coin et un canapé en face. Sur le dossier dudit canapé, un chat roux au ventre rebondi dormait à pattes fermées, et Astrid sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Fleur !

Elle alla caresser le chat, qui ronronna à son toucher sans ouvrir les yeux. Le félin portait un collier, à présent, et semblait s'adapter parfaitement à la vie de coussin décoratif, comme tous les chats d'appartement. Astrid sourit, attendrie.

– Ah, je vois que vous avez commencé les retrouvailles, s'amusa Alyssa en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était sèche, propre, et portait une jupe écossaise avec un pull noir. Ses pieds étaient nus, dans des pantoufles roses et duveteuses. Astrid haussa un sourcil moqueur, qui se transforma en expression illuminée quand Alyssa ouvrit un placard et en sortit un paquet de bonbons qu'elle lui tendit.

– Bel appart'.

– Mouais. Il est un peu petit mais les voisins sont calmes, il y a des boîtes de nuit pas loin, et il est loué par un mec qui fait de très bonnes lasagnes.

– Ton coloc' ?

– Bingo. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer d'ailleurs.

En effet, la porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en bataille entra en sifflotant, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'inconnue dans son salon. Astrid le jaugea brièvement. Environ vingt-cinq ans, taille moyenne, mince, un visage bien dessiné, des yeux gris, un sweat à capuche gris et bleu et un jean déformé tombant sur ses basket, ce type était un humain tout à fait normal. Il ne dégageait aucune aura de monstre ou même de sorcier.

– Euh, fit l'humain avec hésitation. Salut ?

– Salut, fit Alyssa en s'avançant d'un pas guilleret entre eux. Leo, voici Astrid. Astrid, Leo Melvin, mon adorable colocataire.

– La fameuse Astrid, sourit Leo en lui tendant la main. Enchanté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu suis le même cours de Mythologie qu'Alyssa, c'est ça ?

– Oui, s'empressa de dire la démone. On est dans la même fac d'Histoire, pas vrai Astrid ?

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit à Leo en lui serrant la main :

– C'est ça. Enchantée, Leo.

Fleur miaula et descendit du canapé pour aller se frotter aux jambes de Leo. Le garçon se pencha et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui gratter le ventre, et Alyssa lança :

– Hey, ça te dérange si Astrid reste manger ce soir ? Faut qu'elle goûte à tes lasagnes.

– Pas de souci. Embarque juste Fleur, sinon elle va être dans mes pattes pendant que je cuisine.

C'est ainsi qu'Astrid l'Illusionniste se retrouva invitée chez Alyssa la démone et Leo l'humain. Tandis que ce dernier leur cuisinait sa spécialité, les deux filles s'installèrent avec le chat dans la chambre d'Alyssa, et Astrid s'efforça de ne pas songer au degré de bizarrerie dans lequel son univers avait plongé.

– Donc tu fréquentes les humains plus que les démons ? supposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Ouais, lâcha Alyssa. Je peux fraterniser avec des démons, hein, mais… J'aime bien les humains. Ils ont plus d'humour et songent moins à me poignarder dans le dos. J'ai eu des amis humains au cours des siècles, alors que des amis démons…

– Des siècles ? releva Astrid. Tu as quel âge ?

Plus les démons étaient anciens, plus ils devaient être forts, non ? Mais Alyssa se contenta de dire, évasive :

– Quelques siècles.

Astrid faillit dire que ça faisait un paquet de temps, quand même, Alyssa devait être sacrément costaude ! Mais elle y réfléchit à deux fois et, au lieu de ça, elle déclara d'un ton plat :

– Je suis arrivée sur cette Terre il y a quasiment deux mille ans, avec mon frère. Nous venions… D'ailleurs. On n'était pas très proches à cette époque. Deux étrangers lâchés dans un monde inconnu. Mon nom n'était même pas Astrid.

Elle fit une pause. Le jour où elle avait dit à Alyssa qu'elle était une Illusionniste (parmi les "nombreux noms" qu'on lui donnait) était la seule fois où elle lui avait menti. Certes, Alyssa était une démone : mais elle était aussi son amie, et à ce titre, Astrid lui devait au moins la franchise, si elle ne pouvait lui offrir la vérité.

– Mon frère et moi sommes devenus proches en plusieurs siècles. Il s'est également fait des amis parmi les créatures païennes, comme Kali ou Baldur ou… J'ai aussi traîné un peu avec eux, mais j'ai une préférence pour les humains. Pour me fondre dans la foule. C'est pour ça que je suis une Illusionniste peu connue. J'ai deux ou trois amis parmi les Faucheurs, mon frère, et quelques créatures surnaturelles, mais… Mis à part ça, mes fréquentations sont surtout humaines. J'essaie de changer, parce que finalement, ils meurent si vite, mais… Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ils sont fascinants. Inspirants.

– Des fois ils sont stupides et émotifs, lâcha Alyssa.

Mais la démone regardait Astrid avec sérieux. L'Illusionniste haussa les épaules :

– Je suppose. Mais souvent ? Ils sont… Surprenants. Ingénieux. Drôles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attacher à eux. À certains individus mais aussi à l'humanité dans son ensemble. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je fais ce que je fais, tu sais, mon job d'Illusionniste. J'essaie d'endiguer ce qui ne va pas chez eux. Ok, je fais surtout ça pour le fun mais… Ça a plus de sens si ça aide, sur le long terme. Tu vois ?

Alyssa l'observa, songeuse, puis finit par dire :

– Tu es bizarre. Même pour une créature païenne, tu es bizarre.

Astrid se figea, mais Alyssa ne le vit pas : elle se laissa tomber sur le lit comme un sac de patates, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, et lança :

– Mais je t'aime bien quand même. Qui se ressemble s'assemble : je suis bizarre, même pour un démon.

– J'avais remarqué, sourit Astrid en se détendant un peu.

– Non mais vraiment : bizarre carrément bizarre. Je ne suis même pas un pur démon.

– … Pardon ?

– Yep, fit Alyssa d'un ton absent. Je suis un démon disons… artificiel. Un démon créé par un humain dans le but de le servir. Du coup je ne peux pas gagner en force, en puissance, en pouvoir, pas comme les autres démons. Je reste telle que j'ai été créée, c'est-à-dire avec les capacités basiques des démons des carrefours.

Astrid était partagée entre être fascinée et horrifiée. Un démon artificiel ? Créé par un humain ? Un humain capable de créer un démon ?! Les démons avaient été créés par Lucifer ! C'était, c'était, c'était impossible !

… Impossible reculait d'un pas quand on avait rencontré Alyssa. Ou Gabriel. Ou elle-même. Alors, avec réticence, Astrid demanda :

– C'est possible ? De créer un démon ?

– Yep. Techniquement, l'humain – qui était une sorcière en l'occurrence – capture un démon, sacrifie un être humain, et mélange leurs essences pour former quelque chose de nouveau. C'est un sort très spécifique. Il faut que le démon ait passé tant d'années en Enfers, qu'il ait tel lien avec la sorcière… Et il faut que l'humain sacrifié soit jeune, vierge, et apparenté au jeteur de sort. Le sortilège s'est perdu mais je pense qu'il n'a dû être utilisé que quatre, cinq fois durant tout le Moyen Âge.

Astrid déglutit :

– Et du coup, tu es…

– Un démon artificiel, compléta Alyssa. Yep. Ma créatrice voulait préparer son règne après avoir fait le grand saut. Elle avait compris que la monnaie d'échange chez les démons, c'était les âmes humaines. Alors, pourquoi ne pas monter son business ?

– Un sorcière qui crée un business chez les démons ? répéta Astrid d'un ton dubitatif. C'est un truc à se faire tuer.

– Exact. Du coup c'est _moi_ qui ai lancé le business. Elle a créé l'invocation, m'a donné des instructions, et a créé le sort permettant de m'invoquer avant d'en répandre la rumeur. Du coup, les gens ont entendu parler du sort et se sont mis à enterrer des os de chats noirs et d'autres conneries à des carrefours. Et pouf, j'apparaissais. La suite, tu la connais : contrat, vœu, promesse de mort, et dix ans plus tard je passais collecter les âmes.

– Pour la sorcière ? devina Astrid.

– Sur le long terme oui. Parce que j'en faisais des démons des carrefours. Une centaine, au moins. Le Moyen Âge était une période… faste. Alors, quand la sorcière est morte et est devenue un démon, comme elle avait autorité sur moi et que j'avais autorité sur les autres, elle a mis fin à ma "régence" et est devenue Reine des Carrefours.

La mâchoire d'Astrid se décrocha. Heige ?! Alyssa parlait de Heige, la démone très ancienne qui avait régné sur les démons des carrefours depuis leur création ? Nom d'un chien !

– Mais quel âge tu as ? fit-elle d'un coup.

Alyssa esquissa un petit sourire :

– À peu près mille deux cent cinquante ans.

– … La vache !

– Yep. Et c'est long quand tu dois rester en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Parce que figure-toi que la sorcière n'a même pas eu la décence de me créer puissante, non : je devais juste lui servir à tenir en laisse ses larbins en attendant qu'elle monte sur le trône. Ensuite…

Elle se tut et Astrid hocha la tête, même si Alyssa ne pouvait pas la voir. Plus les démons vieillissaient, plus ils gagnaient en pouvoir. Ce n'était pas automatique : mais comme il était dans la nature de se battre, ils devenaient plus fort ou mouraient, tel était l'ordre naturel des choses. Mais Alyssa était figée à son niveau. Elle ne pouvait pas évoluer, gagner en puissance. Elle était restée en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, simple démon des carrefours, démon de base, pendant plus de mille ans.

– Woah, c'est carrément la merde.

– Oh, ça ne l'est plus, sourit Alyssa en se redressant. J'ai réussi à creuser mon trou, et ensuite, je me suis barrée. Maintenant j'ai un chat, un appart' et des lasagnes qui m'attendent.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Leo s'égosilla depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement :

– À table !

**oOoOoOo**

Finalement, deux mois après, Astrid finit par inviter Alyssa chez elle pour lui rendre la pareille. L'ange et la démone passaient à présent presque toutes leurs journées ensemble : Alyssa collait aux basques d'Astrid quand celle-ci jouait un mauvais tour à quelqu'un, et Astrid suivait Alyssa dans sa tournée des carrefours quand elle n'avait rien à faire. Et de temps en temps, elles se crashaient chez l'une ou l'autre pour bouquiner ou regarder des séries télé.

Au bout d'un mois, inévitablement, Gabriel tomba sur le pot aux roses.

– Astrid ?

– Hum ? fit distraitement la blonde qui fouillait dans le frigo.

– Je suppose que le démon qui pionce sur ton canapé est Alyssa ?

– Gabe ! sursauta l'Illusionniste en se retournant d'un bond. Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Son frère, debout dans le salon et les yeux fixés sur le canapé (où Alyssa roupillait avec trois chats allongés sur elle), se massa les tempes :

– Assez longtemps pour trouver la situation irréelle. Est-ce que les démons _dorment_ ?!

– Généralement non, admit Astrid. Mais ils peuvent se "mettre en veille" pour recharger leurs batteries. Comme Alyssa est une démone des carrefours pas très puissante mais qu'elle passe son temps à se téléporter partout et éventuellement à faire joujou avec mes illusions, elle dort une ou deux fois par mois pour récupérer.

– Et tu la laisses pioncer ici.

– Parfois elle pionce chez elle et je tiens compagnie à son coloc', vu que moi, je ne dors pas…

– Ok, ok, retour en arrière là. Tu l'as laissée entrer dans la maison ? Et elle sait que tu ne dors pas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coloc' ?

Astrid grimaça, et lui fit signe de baisser la voix. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, mais Alyssa dormait toujours, couchée sur le dos et ronflant légèrement. L'Archange hallucina un moment sur l'impossibilité de toute cette situation, avec un démon en confiance dormant comme un bébé chez sa petite sœur, puis il secoua la tête et fixa Astrid, les yeux plissés avec réprobation :

– Tu me dois une sérieuse explication. Je te laisse te débrouiller trois mois et quand je reviens, il y a un démon chez toi et…

– Alyssa n'est pas n'importe quel démon, se défendit Astrid. C'est mon amie.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, et sa sœur croisa les bras, butée :

– C'est une démone différente.

– Les démons ne peuvent pas être différents.

– Et pourquoi pas ? riposta Astrid. Toi et moi, on est bien différents des autres bons petits soldats, non ?

Gabriel jeta un regard alarmé à Alyssa mais cette dernière roupillait toujours. Par contre, un des chats qui dormait sur elle avait levé la tête et semblait fixer les deux Illusionnistes d'un air réprobateur. Gabriel se détendit légèrement, puis fusilla du regard sa sœur :

– Ça va trop loin.

– Elle me fait confiance, se défendit Astrid. Elle m'a invité chez elle, présenté son coloc', qui est un humain complètement normal au passage, elle s'occupe bien de mon chat, elle aime mes blagues et elle a une conversation intéressante ! Je lui rends la pareille, c'est la moindre de choses.

– Et elle sait que tu ne dors pas.

– Oui.

– Astrid. Seuls les anges et les démons ne dorment pas.

Astrid jeta un regard inquiet en direction d'Alyssa, puis soupira :

– Je sais. Ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation. Elle sait que je suis bizarre, même pour une Illusionniste, mais c'est une zone… tabou.

– Super, soupira Gabriel. Vraiment super.

– Eh, il y a des choses qu'on ne se demande pas parce qu'on sait qu'on n'aimera pas les réponses. Elle ne me demande pas ce que je suis, je ne lui demande pas quelle part elle a joué dans le renversement d'Heige ni pourquoi Crowley l'a chassée mais pas détruite, et tout le monde est content.

– Argh, gémit son frère. Tu es impossible.

Il s'approcha, ouvrit le frigo, en tira la bouteille de vodka, et en but cinq longues gorgées comme si c'était de l'eau. Astrid lui lança un regard noir et rangea la bouteille, puis lui fit face, bras croisés :

– Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les démons…

– Tu parles, marmonna son frère. Archange, tu te souviens ?

– Mais tu sais qu'Alyssa est différente, plaida Astrid. Tu l'as observée, moi aussi, et ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se connait et elle n'a jamais essayé de me faire le moindre mal ! Les autres démons ne l'acceptent pas parce qu'elle est d'un… statut… inférieur. Elle est un démon qui ne peut pas devenir plus puissant. C'est pour ça qu'elle préfère traîner avec des humains, ou avec moi. Elle ne rentre pas dans le moule. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle se sent juste seule.

Gabriel l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable :

– Est-ce que tu parles vraiment d'Alyssa là ?

Astrid grogna et se détourna. Oui, elle aussi elle avait des problèmes à s'intégrer. Gabriel vivait parfaitement sa vie d'hédoniste et se faisait passer sans problème pour une créature païenne, mais pas Astrid. Peut-être qu'elle était trop restée une guerrière dans l'âme. Alors oui, peut-être qu'elle s'accrochait à la démone parce que c'était cool d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que soi à qui parler.

Un grognement en provenance du canapé, suivi d'un miaulement de protestation puis d'un bruit sourd de chute et d'un couinement de douleur, les avertirent qu'Alyssa était levée. Gabriel se tendit, prêt à se téléporter ailleurs, mais Astrid l'agrippa par le bras d'une poigne de fer. De l'autre côté de canapé, la démone se remit debout, se frottant le coude d'un air piteux, puis se figea en voyant Gabriel.

– Alyssa, voici mon frère, fit Astrid d'un ton très calme. Son nom est Loki mais tu peux l'appeler Gabe, il a horreur de ce surnom. Gabe, voici Alyssa, je t'ai parlé d'elle.

– Vraiment ? pépia joyeusement la démone.

Gabriel sembla partagé, puis se décida et sourit à Alyssa en lui tendant la main :

– Tu n'as pas idée.

Voir Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur, serrer la main d'Alyssa, démone de bas étage créée par une sorcière, était un truc assez surréaliste quand on avait toutes les informations sur leurs identités respectives. Si la Logique et la Raison avaient des incarnations terrestres, elles étaient sans doute en train de hurler comme des démentes à cet instant.

– Donc ! lança Astrid à l'intention de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu as fini de t'occuper du véto qui maltraite les animaux ?

– J'ai été très créatif sur ce coup, sourit l'Illusionniste. J'étais justement venu m'en vanter.

– Défendre les animaux est une très juste cause, fit gravement Alyssa en s'accroupissant pour caresser deux chats blancs et noirs qui se frottaient contre ses mollets.

Astrid regarda Gabriel, regarda Alyssa, puis envoya l'idée de prudence au diable et proposa :

– Alyssa et moi, on comptait aller visiter le Moulin Rouge ce soir. Tu viens ?

L'Archange comme le démon la regardèrent d'un air alarmé, mais Alyssa se reprit rapidement, et haussa les épaules :

– Bah, pourquoi pas.

– Ça va faire cinquante ans que je ne suis pas allé en France, sourit Gabriel. C'est d'accord.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois à Paris, Gabriel en smoking, Astrid en robe bleue dos-nu et Alyssa en robe violette bustier, et l'Archange souriant comme un idiot tandis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment avec une jolie fille à chaque bras.

– J'ai même pas eu à faire apparaitre d'illusions cette fois, fit-il d'un air enchanté.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard apitoyé :

– Tu as besoin d'illusions pour coucher ?

Gabriel s'étrangla et se mit à se défendre en bégayant, outré, et Astrid toussa pour dissimuler un rire. Ces deux-là allaient s'entendre.

En effet, Astrid constata très vite qu'Alyssa et son frère avaient les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes, ce qui était complètement hilarant. Gabriel se définissait comme étant bi, préférant les femmes mais ayant aussi du succès avec les hommes. Alyssa… Bon, ça n'était jamais venue dans la conversation mais Alyssa était sans doute bisexuelle, elle aussi, et une fille assez facile.

Astrid, elle, s'en tenait à sa théorie comme quoi elle était asexuelle : son appréciation de la beauté était strictement esthétique, et elle couchait rarement, voir jamais, vu que ce n'était pas son truc. Mais ce soir-là draguer n'était pas sa priorité. Elle était bien trop occupée à regarder Alyssa et Gabriel en pleine compétition. Gabriel n'avait pas l'habitude de la concurrence quand il entrait dans un jeu. Quant à Alyssa, elle s'amusait comme une folle.

– Vous êtes pitoyables, déclara-t-elle aux deux andouilles aux environs de minuit.

Ils avaient mangé (bien sûr, ce n'était nécessaire pour aucun d'entre eux : c'était par pure gourmandise) et profitaient du spectacle du cabaret en sirotant des cocktails. Gabriel et Alyssa passaient leur temps à flirter avec leurs voisins, chacun essayant de pêcher un plus gros poisson que l'autre.

– C'est l'esprit de compétition, répondit dignement Alyssa. C'est sain.

– C'est ça, rétorqua Astrid en roulant des yeux. Heureusement qu'un seul d'entre vous a le matériel pour, sinon ça se terminerait en concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin…

– J'ai plus de classe que ça, fit Gabriel d'un air offensé. Je proposerais plutôt un concours de boisson.

– Alors là pas moyen, s'esclaffa Alyssa. Ta sœur peut me faire rouler sous la table alors je n'ai pas envie de tester ma résistance face au grand frère.

– Vous avez fait un concours de boisson ? s'intéressa Gabriel.

– Yep. L'alcool humain affecte assez modérément ta sœur alors on a essayé tous les trucs non-humains possibles et imaginables. Elle m'a vomi dessus, je crois. Je suis pas sûre.

– Je n'ai pas vomi, fit dignement Astrid. Je me suis étranglée, c'est tout. Toi tu as vomi. Sur un magnifique tapis. Et tu as perdu conscience, c'est pas mieux ! Pouf, d'un coup, face première dans ton assiette d'amuse-gueules.

Gabriel s'étranglait de rire. Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, et sirota sa flûte de champagne un instant, parcourant les autres tables du regard, avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur une table de trois hommes qui discutaient joyeusement. Gabriel et Alyssa préféraient les hommes grands, élégants, policés, charismatiques, avec un vernis d'aristocratie, des pommettes hautes, le teint pâle et le regard perçant. L'un des trois hommes de cette table correspondait à la description, et elle le désigna d'un geste du menton :

– Eh, celui ou celle qui obtient son numéro de téléphone en premier gagne votre ridicule concours, d'accord ?

Les deux concurrents suivirent son regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Alyssa demanda néanmoins avec curiosité :

– Et toi, tu vas arbitrer ?

Le regard d'Astrid se posa sur les deux compagnons de la cible. L'un était noir, mince et athlétique, avec des yeux bleus surprenants et un sourire joyeux, et parlait avec des gestes enthousiastes : l'autre était blond et plus petit, moins musclé, mais il était très mignon et semblait être celui qui menait la conversation et faisait rire les autres. Tous les deux étaient assez agréables à l'œil…

– Je trouverai à m'occuper.

Pour finir, Gabriel remporta le concours. Alyssa se consola avec le blond mignon et drôle. Quant à Astrid, elle avait déjà mis les voiles avec le grand noir aux yeux bleus et au sourire éclatant en direction de la piste de danse.

Ce fut une excellente soirée.

**oOoOoOo**

Après ça, Gabriel se fit plus souple quand il était question d'Alyssa. Il finit même par dire à Astrid qu'il était content qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule quand lui n'était pas là. Gabriel fréquentait pas mal de créatures païennes, certains êtres surnaturels, certains dieux, mais Astrid restait à l'écart. Elle préférait s'intégrer aux humains et, ne pouvant pas leur révéler son identité ni même partager trop longtemps leurs vies, cela l'avait menée à exercer une existence très solitaire.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il en allait de même pour Alyssa. Démon de faible rang et pouvoir, considérée comme limitée par le fait qu'elle avait été créée par une sorcière, Alyssa ne pouvait guère compter sur des alliés en Enfer. Elle avait toujours été en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Ce n'était que récemment, quand Heige avait enfin été détruite et que Crowley avait pris sa place, qu'Alyssa avait commencé à goûter à la liberté. Crowley n'était pas ingrat, et il tenait parole.

Mais Alyssa était restée une solitaire, incapable de s'intégrer parmi les démons, rejetée par les créatures païennes (qui n'étaient pas très sociables non plus) et essayant de rester discrète chez les humains. Il était si facile de leur faire du mal. Ils étaient si agaçants, et si fragiles. Ils titillaient la rage et le sadisme inhérents à sa nature démoniaque, enfouis en elle. Alors Alyssa essayait de n'être proche de personne.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Astrid était autant une bénédiction pour Alyssa qu'Alyssa l'était pour Astrid. Deux parias qui avaient essayé de se fondre parmi les humains à la recherche d'une proximité qu'elles ne pouvaient obtenir chez leurs semblables ? Elles étaient littéralement faites l'une pour l'autre.

Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de les taquiner à ce propos.

– _Tu n'es pas à un bar ?_

Astrid, adossée à un mur et le téléphone collé à l'oreille, roula des yeux. Puis elle reporta son regard sur le spectacle qui se déroulait à trois mètres d'elle, alors qu'elle était cachée par une illusion pour la dissimuler à la vue et à l'ouïe de toute créature vivante. À un carrefour, Alyssa et une vieille femme au maintien rigide semblaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge, sous le regard nerveux d'un homme âgé en costard.

– Nan, je suis Alyssa. Elle est en train de faire capoter le deal d'un démon.

Ça faisait trois mois depuis leur excursion au Moulin Rouge. Astrid réalisa que ça allait faire deux ans qu'elle connaissait Alyssa. Diable. Ça semblait être une éternité. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

– _Vous êtes littéralement COLLÉES l'une à l'autre_, soupira Gabriel avec amusement_. À quand le mariage ?_

– Oh tais-toi, abruti.

Gabriel rigola à l'autre bout du fil, puis redevint sérieux :

– _Hey, j'ai appris un truc. Ce n'est plus vraiment notre affaire mais, hum, tu devrais être au courant._

Astrid fronça les sourcils :

– Plus notre affaire ? Est-ce que ça concerne… ce qui se passe en haut ?

Au carrefour, Alyssa et la vieille dame possédée étalaient leurs arguments devant leur futur contractant. Celui-ci semblait clairement préférer Alyssa. Sans doute parce que les vieux fantasmaient toujours à l'idée d'embrasser des ados, et qu'Alyssa, avec sa petite taille et son visage tout mignon, avait l'air à peine majeure.

– _Plus ou moins. Il y a… du mouvement._

– Du mouvement ? fit Astrid avec inquiétude. Activité angélique ? Divine ?

– _Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il y a de sacrées préparations. Des anges ont fait un tour sur terre. Baldur a tué un démon qui lui a dit que des anges avaient attaqué l'Enfer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, mais ça a l'air d'être massif._

Astrid n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Dean Winchester venait de mourir quelques jours plus tôt, et que c'était le début de son opération de sauvetage. Elle se contenta de plisser le front, inquiète :

– C'est toi l'Archange. Est-ce qu'un truc pourrait correspondre ? Une prophétie, un plan ?

– _Euh…_

– Nom d'un chien Gabe, tu étais le messager de Dieu, tu es censé connaître ses grands plans !

– _Eh, ça fait deux mille ans que je n'y ai pas pensé, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir !_

– Bah je t'écoute, réfléchis !

Il y eut une hésitation au bout du fil, puis Gabriel déclara, pensif :

– _Je peux me tromper, mais ça ressemble à une opération de sauvetage. Pour récupérer une âme de l'Enfer. C'est déjà arrivé. C'est juste… rare._

– Ouais, et les heureux élus ont souvent une mission à remplir, fit Astrid d'un ton songeur.

– _Yep. Destinée glorieuse et tout le bazar. Et comme ils sont des pions essentiels dans les plans de Père, ils sont surveillés. On risque donc d'avoir des invités angéliques dans notre lieu de résidence secondaire…_

– Merde, jura la blonde.

– _Nous sommes bien cachés_, la rassura Gabriel. _Ils ne nous trouveront pas._ _Même face à face ils ne sauraient pas nous identifier. À moins bien sûr que nous ne révélions nos capacités._

Astrid pouvait percevoir la protection mise en place par Gabriel sur elle. Un peu comme une couverture, un voile de soie jeté sur elle. Il ne l'entravait plus depuis longtemps : elle s'y était faite. Mais elle savait qu'en déployant ses ailes, en libérant sa puissance, elle pouvait déchirer ce voile en lambeaux et se révéler telle qu'elle était réellement.

Ouais, ben elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

– D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Si tu es sûr…

– _Je suis sûr. Ouvre juste tes yeux et tes oreilles, d'accord ? J'aimerais savoir quelle grande prophétie va nous tomber dessus. Il n'y en a que trois ou quatre de possibles et certaines sont loin d'être de bonnes choses._

Astrid le crut sur parole. Après l'extinction des dinosaures – elle avait beaucoup aimé ces bestioles – suite à une prophétie sur une comète, elle savait à quel point les plans de Dieu pouvaient être destructeurs.

Au carrefour, Alyssa avait scellé son accord, et la vieille femme s'était écroulée tandis que le démon qui la possédait s'en allait sous forme de fumée noire. Tandis que l'homme qui avait vendu son âme au diable se précipitait à son secours, Alyssa se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers l'endroit approximatif de la cachette d'Astrid (qu'elle ne voyait pas, comme les autres).

– Ça marche, déclara la blonde. Je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle.

– _Le devoir ou une petite brune avec une case en moins ?_

– La ferme, Gabe.

Elle raccrocha sur le rire de Gabriel et fit disparaître son illusion. Alyssa corrigea sa trajectoire pour la rejoindre d'un pas bondissant, et désigna d'un signe du menton le téléphone qu'Astrid avait toujours à la main :

– Gabe ?

– Yep.

– Des nouvelles ?

– Rien d'important, éluda Astrid. Tu as fini ?

– Oui, c'était fastoche. Alors, on va où ?

Astrid réfléchit quelques instants, puis proposa :

– En Floride ? Le soleil, le ciel bleu, la chaleur, les moustiques, les alligators, les boîtes de nuit. Et les abrutis poussent littéralement comme des champignons là-bas.

– Adjugé !

Astrid posa la main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa et pouf, elles se volatilisèrent, pour réapparaitre en plein milieu d'une rue, où visiblement personne ne leur prêta attention. Le temps était nettement plus chaud, déjà, et Astrid fit disparaître sa veste en jean puis échangea ses santiags contre une paire de ballerines. Alyssa la regarda d'un air envieux en pliant son pull sur son bras :

– Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça… En fait tu n'as jamais besoin d'acheter de fringues.

– Si, corrigea Astrid. Toutes mes fringues sont stockées chez moi. Je ne les métamorphose pas, je les échange d'un lieu à l'autre.

Gabriel, lui, avait à peine quatre ou cinq sets de vêtements : il les transformait ou les remplaçait par des illusions. Mais les pouvoirs d'Astrid n'étaient pas si étendus et du coup, ce genre de choses lui aurait sans doute demandé trop d'énergie pour le simple fait de s'habiller.

– Donc tes santiags viennent d'apparaitre dans ton dressing ? vérifia Alyssa.

– Yep.

Alyssa cligna des yeux, puis regarda son propre pull qu'elle tenait à la main – ni les démons ni les anges n'étaient gênés par la chaleur, mais c'était surtout pour faire couleur locale : avoir un lainage alors qu'il faisait un temps à se balader en short, ça attirait l'attention – et le tendit à Astrid :

– Tiens, tu veux pas mettre ça dans le vestiaire ?

Astrid s'exécuta en râlant :

– À force de mettre tes fringues partout chez moi il va te falloir une chambre.

– Paie-moi un verre d'abord, blagua Alyssa.

– Ça fait deux ans que je paie tes verres.

– Tu peux faire apparaître des billets !

Astrid ouvrit la bouche, considéra l'argument, puis haussa les épaules :

– Pas faux.

Elles ne firent rien de très extraordinaire en Floride, mis à part suivre un joueur de foot avec un ego de la taille du Texas et une nette tendance à brutaliser les plus petits que lui, afin de lui donner une voix aigue de fille et de replacer tous ses caleçons virils par de la lingerie rose. À vrai dire le seul truc notable de leur voyage fut sans doute cette brève conversation à propos de tout ce qu'Alyssa laissait perpétuellement chez l'Illusionniste, parce que trois jours plus tard, Astrid avait acheté un clic-clac et deux grands placards pour une des nombreuses pièces inutilisées de la maison (enfin, transformées en bureaux, bibliothèques, ou débarras, ce qui revenait au même), et à partir de ce jour, Alyssa y rangea ses vêtements.

– En fait elle a emménagé, résuma Gabriel en débarquant un après-midi pour voir la démone sortir de sa chambre en bâillant pour aller prendre une douche.

– Pas du tout ! protesta Astrid. Elle vit toujours chez Leo !

– Épargne-moi ta mauvaise foi, le mensonge est un péché, s'amusa Gabriel.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, en face d'Astrid qui recouvrait une tranche de brioche d'une épaisse couche de confiture à la framboise, et son sourire disparut. Intriguée, Astrid leva les yeux vers lui, et son frère déclara avec gravité :

– J'espère que tu sais que si un ange ou un démon découvre le pot aux roses, ça va chauffer. Tu vas à l'encontre de toutes les lois. Ce n'est plus la Chute que tu risques à ce point-là, mais l'épée de Raphael…

Astrid haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

– Ça ira. Et puis, j'ai toujours eu horreur des règles. Tellement ennuyeux. Un peu de café ?

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	3. Problèmes au paradis

Hello la compagnie ! Oui, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié (j'ai été prise par mes autres fics, le RP, et le boulot !), mais me revoilà, avec Astrid et Alyssa x) Merci beaucoup à Desu qui relit mes bêtises, corrige mes fautes et s'extasie sur les chats d'Astrid, parce que les chats, ben c'est mignon.

Pas de reviews, c'est triiiiste... Allez, un 'tit effort le loir, Murph ! Les review nourrisent l'auteur ! Viendez, viendez !

Bref. On entre dans la saison 4 de la série : l'arrivée de Castiel, les problèmes avec Lilith, et les anges qui fourrent leur nez dans les oignons des Winchester. Que va devenir notre duo là-dedans ?

Le titre est une référence à l'expression anglaise (ou américaine) "trouble in paradise" pour indiquer qu'il y a des frictions ou des soucis dans un couple. Pour le coup, c'est assez approprié xD Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**Problèmes au paradis**

.

Astrid et Gabriel étaient tous les deux en train de boire un chocolat chaud très sucré devant la télé quand ils entendirent la voix de Castiel, aussi nette que s'il avait crié dans la pièce, juste derrière eux.

_« Dean Winchester est sauvé. »_

Avec un bel ensemble, les deux anges recrachèrent tout leur chocolat sur la table basse, et Alyssa leur jeta un regard interloqué depuis le fauteuil où elle était affalée :

– Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

– Non, non, s'étrangla Astrid en toussant. C'est pas toi, c'est, c'est…

– Rien, la coupa Gabriel en reprenant son souffle. Juste un truc familial.

– Cracher du chocolat partout c'est une coutume familiale ? fit Alyssa avec intérêt.

– Non, c'est… Laisse tomber.

– Et je dois parler à Astrid, se hâta de dire Gabriel avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. À plus tard !

Le temps d'un battement de cils, Astrid et Gabriel se retrouvaient assis, non plus sur le canapé du salon, mais sur un banc dans un parc, sous un soleil brillant et une brise un peu fraîche. Astrid fusilla son frère du regard et se hâta d'échanger son pantalon mou sans forme et son débardeur trop grand contre un jean moulant et une tunique rouge sombre.

– Un petit avertissement serait bien. On est où ?

Gabriel fit de même, troquant son pantalon de jogging avachi contre un jean décent et une chemise blanche, puis il s'assura d'un regard que personne ne les avait vus arriver avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

– En Virginie. Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu as entendu le…

– Le Newbie émerveillé ? compléta Astrid. Oui, j'ai entendu.

Sa voix avait été si puissante. Il devait être jeune, cet ange. Inexpérimenté. Impulsif. Il avait crié, dans son triomphe, crié pour que tous les anges l'entendent. Si fier d'avoir réussi. Astrid ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été fière d'accomplir une mission pour Dieu. Avant de fuir avec Gabriel, sa vie n'était que colère grondante, silence forcé, et solitude.

– Dean Winchester est sauvé, répéta Gabriel. Je connais ce nom. Les Winchester. Sam et Dean.

Astrid fronça les sourcils en se souvenant :

– Attends, ce n'étaient pas eux, les chasseurs qui ont essayé de te tuer ?

– Si, lâcha Gabriel. Et l'un d'eux est allé en Enfer… Mais a été sauvé ? Pourquoi y était-il, s'il méritait d'être sauvé ?

– Peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas et qu'il a vendu son âme ? hasarda Astrid. Ça arrive à des gens bien. Je passe mon temps à voir des gens vertueux marchander avec Alyssa.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

– Les hommes vertueux. Nom d'un… Les hommes vertueux peuvent être tirés de l'Enfer.

Astrid pencha la tête de côté, curieuse :

– Et ?

– Et c'est dans une prophétie, fit Gabriel d'un ton de plus en plus abasourdi. Il y a une prophétie sur l'homme vertueux qui ira en Enfer.

– Hein ?

– L'Homme Vertueux se brisera en Enfer, et avec lui se brisera le Sceau, murmura Gabriel. Mais ça implique que c'est le début de… Non…

– Hey, ne me laisse pas dans le noir ! s'impatienta sa sœur.

Gabriel, les yeux ronds, fixa ses mains sans l'entendre, perdu dans ses pensées et sidéré :

– Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester. La lignée Winchester… Ils sont de la lignée de Caïn et Abel. Sam est infecté au sang de démon, et Dean est allé en Enfer…

– Hé ! protesta Astrid. Si c'est une prophétie, j'aimerais être mise au courant, je ne sais pas ce qui passe dans ta tête d'Archange là !

– Ils sont frères, de la bonne lignée et avec le bon contexte pour que l'un penche vers les démons et l'autre vers les anges, lâcha Gabriel en se frappant le front. J'aurais dû le voir avant !

– Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je te frappe, menaça Astrid.

Gabriel inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers elle. Et étant donné ce qu'il lui dit après, Astrid aurait sans doute préféré ne pas demander d'explications :

– Dean et Sam Winchester sont les Vaisseaux de Michel et Lucifer.

Astrid sentit la couleur disparaître de son visage.

– Quoi ?! croassa-t-elle. Mais Lucifer…

– Est enfermé, oui, acquiesça Gabriel. Et une série de Sceaux doit être brisée pour le libérer. Certains seront brisés par les démons, d'autres par les Vaisseaux de Michel et Lucifer, c'est écrit. Mais ça a déjà commencé. L'homme vertueux en Enfer… C'est le premier Sceau.

– Sainte mère de Dieu, fit Astrid effarée. Et Lucifer va être libéré ?

Elle ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de Lucifer. Outre ses piques moqueuses et son dédain en général, elle se souvenait surtout de son orgueil démesuré, et de sa colère quand Dieu l'avait puni, comme si c'était la faute de Dieu si un ange désobéissait.

– Oui, fit Gabriel d'un ton lointain. Il habitera Sam, le frère corrompu. Et Dean l'homme vertueux, sera habité par Michel.

– … Deux Archanges, fit faiblement Astrid. Deux Archanges très très en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ici. Sur Terre. Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive après ?

Gabriel soupira, puis son regard se perdit dans le ciel :

– L'Apocalypse.

– _Pardon_ ?!

L'Archange secoua la tête. Il avait l'air assommé par la nouvelle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux une fois, deux fois, prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage impassible, puis exposa d'une voix plate :

– Dean et Sam, les frères aimants mais ennemis. Tout colle. Les Sceaux seront détruits, et ça sera l'Apocalypse. Michel et Lucifer détruiront cet endroit.

– Au risque de me répéter : _pardon_ ?!

– C'est une prophétie, Sealiah, siffla Gabriel avec agacement.

Il devait vraiment perdre ses moyens s'il était repassé au prénom angélique, remarqua Astrid avec la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas en train de paniquer.

– C'est ça, poursuivit Gabriel en s'agitant. Les signes, les anges qui attaquaient l'Enfer, et maintenant ça… C'est la prophétie. La destruction des Sceaux puis la fin de ce monde. Et ça vient de commencer avec ça. _Dean Winchester est sauvé_.

Astrid émit un son étranglé, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Son côté humain, acquis après deux millénaires parmi eux et dans un corps semblable au leur, la poussait à hyper-ventiler et à se mettre à hurler, ou à tomber dans les pommes, au choix. Elle s'accorda un long frisson d'horreur, puis respira profondément, et analysa la situation en tant qu'ange. En tant que Sealiah, Séraphin toujours maître du champ de bataille, celle qui s'opposait à Zachariah, celle qui menait les légions au combat, celle qui avait suivi un Archange en exil pour goûter à la liberté.

Elle était une guerrière. Elle était une battante. Et elle était une putain d'habitante de cette putain de planète qu'elle aimait à en crever, alors, merde à Lucifer, et merde à Michel.

– D'accord, murmura-t-elle en se redressant. D'accord, je te crois. L'Apocalypse. D'accord.

Elle inspira profondément, puis lâcha :

– Comment on l'arrête ?

Gabriel la regarda comme si elle était folle :

– Quoi ?!

– Comment on l'arrête ? insista Astrid. Il doit y avoir moyen, on peut empêcher certains Sceaux d'être brisés par exemple…

– Alors, premièrement, fit Gabriel d'une voix sans timbre. J'ignore quels sont les Sceaux, mis à part que le premier doit être brisé par le Vaisseau de Michel et le dernier par le Vaisseau de Lucifer. Et deuxièmement, on ne l'arrête pas.

– Ils vont détruire cette planète ! s'indigna Astrid.

– Et ça sera _fini_ ! rugit Gabriel en se redressant brusquement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Astrid vit l'Archange en lui, immense et irradiant de lumière et de puissance, tellement plus fort qu'elle, et des millénaires passés dans la hiérarchie angélique lui firent courber l'échine en sursaut. Gabriel, lui, continua à tempêter, faisant les cents pas :

– Tu ne comprends pas ? Ça sera terminé ! Plus de démons ! Plus de querelles entre mes frères ! La paix, enfin ! Toute cette colère et cette souffrance, tout ce pour quoi je suis parti… Ça _s'arrêtera_ ! Ça s'arrêtera enfin !

Astrid le regarda avec de grands yeux, abasourdie, puis elle serra les dents tandis qu'une vague de furie enflait en elle. Elle se mit debout d'un bond, feulant avec rage :

– Et tu veux juste laisser ça arriver ?!

– Mes frères arrêteront de s'entre-déchirer !

– Tes frères vont _s'entretuer_ ! s'égosilla Astrid. Et détruire ce monde ! Détruire les humains ! Détruire nos amis !

– Mais ça sera fini ! Ça sera terminé, il n'y aura plus de conflit, il le faut !

– Tu es un putain de LÂCHE ! rugit Astrid.

Gabriel en fut si choqué qu'il referma la bouche, les yeux ronds, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. Astrid sentait les flammes de la colère brûler dans ses veines, et ce fut avec un effort presque physique qu'elle s'empêcha de déployer ses ailes comme pour intimider un adversaire, comme pour se prêter à se jeter sur un ennemi. Ça aurait bousillé sa couverture. Mais ça lui aurait sans doute fait un bien fou.

– Tu es un lâche, gronda Astrid en avançant d'un pas sur lui. Tes frères vont s'entretuer, détruire ce monde, notre famille, mais toi tu vas juste rester là les bras ballants ?! Tu as fui et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de place pour fuir tu vas juste te cacher sous la table et attendre que ça soit fini ?

– Je ne vais pas m'opposer à eux ! gronda Gabriel.

– Tu devrais ! hurla Astrid. Tu devrais parce que c'est ton foutu devoir, si tu les aimes, de les empêcher de faire ce genre de connerie ! Si tu les aimes tu ferais ton possible, au lieu de fuir et de te cacher ! Tu essaierais de sauver tout ce que tu peux ! Tous ceux que tu peux sauver !

– Tu t'es enfuie aussi, rétorqua son frère avec hargne. Tu t'es enfuie et sans un regard en arrière, comment oses-tu…

– Je n'avais rien à protéger là-haut ! cria Astrid. Je n'avais personne à chérir ou à défendre, moi ! Je n'avais pas de famille !

– Exactement ! cracha Gabriel. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, d'avoir une famille et de la voir se faire du mal, de la voir se faire souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire !

Astrid inspira violemment, puis lâcha d'un ton bas, presque un grondement :

– Tu te trompes. J'ai une famille à présent, et je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal à cause d'elle. Mais ne rien pouvoir faire ? Il n'y a que les lâches qui disent ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors je vais protéger ma famille. Ma planète. Quelqu'un doit bien le faire.

Elle se détourna d'un geste brusque, s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir à la maison, Gabriel. Je n'ai pas de place pour les trouillards.

Il y eut un léger bruissement, comme un drapeau agité par le vent ou un léger battement d'ailes, et Astrid disparut. Gabriel resta seul, à bout de souffle et la gorge nouée, dans un parc quelconque en Virginie. Personne ne lui accorda de second regard.

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa avait la terrible, terrible impression que tout allait lui péter à la gueule. Dans genre, pas longtemps. Comment est-ce que tout avait pu se barrer en sucette si vite ?

Ça avait commencé avec cette journée bizarre où Gabe et Astrid s'étaient étranglés simultanément avant de disparaître durant presque vingt minutes. Seule Astrid était revenue, et elle avait l'air furax. Elle refusait de parler de son frère depuis. Elle avait juste dit à Alyssa de se renseigner sur deux personnes appelées Sam et Dean Winchester, ainsi que sur les Sceaux, et l'Apocalypse.

Alyssa avait mille deux cent cinquante ans. Son job avait été de fouiner dans l'Enfer et d'y rester en vie durant des siècles. Elle savait tout sur les Sceaux. Sur la cage de Lucifer. Mais comme Astrid avait une tête affreuse, la démone avait jugé sage de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Elle avait donc disparu pour se renseigner sur Sam et Dean. Après tout, ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'elle n'était pas allée en Enfer : quelques rumeurs lui avaient sans doute échappé…

Les quelques rumeurs s'étaient avérées être en fait un sacré paquet de révélations fracassantes, et Alyssa s'était mentalement promis de ne plus JAMAIS se couper des infos démoniaques comme ça. Elle avait manqué le début du lancement de l'Apocalypse, merde !

L'Apocalypse. La fichue Apocalypse. Lilith – cette salope – allait la lancer.

Déjà Alyssa n'aimait pas Lilith. C'était une démone puissante et Alyssa avait passé le premier siècle de sa vie – celui consacré à instaurer la race des démons des carrefours – à la fuir comme un daim fuirait un chasseur particulièrement sadique. Lilith n'était même pas menacée par les démons des carrefours : elle trouvait juste que les démons artificiels étaient faibles et donc seraient marrants à torturer. Bonjour l'ambiance. Par la suite, Heige avait protégé Alyssa (dans une mesure toute relative), mais la démone n'avait jamais oublié la crainte et la haine farouche que lui inspirait Lilith…

Ensuite, l'Apocalypse. Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu la boule ?! L'Apocalypse ! Lucifer ! C'était une super mauvaise idée !

Alyssa savait qu'ils n'étaient que trois ou quatre à tout casser, mais il y avait des démons qui pensaient que libérer Lucifer était dans le top 3 des plus mauvaises idées de toute la Création. Déjà parce que c'était un psychopathe avec un complexe d'Œdipe inversé. Ensuite parce que s'il méprisait les humains, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait des démons ? Oui, il les avait créés. Et alors ?! Il les avait créés par dépit, par hargne, par défi ! Il les avait créés pour dégoûter et effrayer sa grande famille d'emplumés et son paternel divin ! Il les avait créés pour en faire des _monstres_ ! Quelle estime avait-il pour ces créations qui étaient encore plus basses et viles que les humains qu'il haïssait ? Ah !

Joie et bonheur total donc.

Bon. En ce qui concernait Sam et Dean Winchester, visiblement Lilith leur avait donné la chasse un moment et les détestait (bien). Sam était l'un des médiums d'Azazel et était aussi, à présent, un chasseur redouté chez les démons (moins bien). Dean Winchester avait vendu son âme à un démon des carrefours et était allé en Enfer (ça arrivait) mais il en était sorti (et ça, ça n'arrivait pas. Ou alors c'était vraiment pas bon). Qui ou qu'est-ce qui l'en avait sorti, personne ne le savait.

Sam Winchester, comme Alyssa le découvrit, était également un visage familier. Elle avait assisté à l'une de ses discussions avec un démon des carrefours. À la base, Alyssa voulait surgir, tacler son collègue, et lui voler le client : mais après avoir écouté trois mots, elle avait réalisé que Sam voulait faire sortir un gros poisson de l'Enfer, et que c'était pas dans ses moyens : elle était donc partie sans intervenir.

Ce qui était sans doute bien parce que ce Sam avait une longue, looooongue liste de démons tués à son actif.

Bref. Du coup, Lilith voulait libérer Lucifer, Dean avait échappé à l'Enfer et était en cavale pour l'arrêter, Sam allait sans doute lui donner un coup de main, et, oh ! C'étaient des humains, ils allaient se faire trucider, Lilith était en route et en grandes pompes pour la victoire. Youhou.

Super. Vraiment, super.

Alyssa revint donc chez elle (ou plutôt chez Leo) avec une tête de six pieds de long et une forte envie de se siffler une bouteille de vodka. En la voyant entrer avec sa tête de déterrée, son colocataire haussa un sourcil :

– T'as eu une mauvaise note à la fac ?

– On peut dire ça, grommela Alyssa.

– Relax, c'est pas la fin du monde.

– Oh crois-moi, marmonna Alyssa. Ça l'est carrément.

Elle attrapa un pot de glace à la fraise dans le congélateur, une énorme cuillère à soupe, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Leo qui se disait sans doute qu'elle allait déprimer en boulotant de la crème glacée et en regardant une série sur son ordi, comme un cliché californien vivant. Il ignorait que, dès que la porte se retrouva fermée, Alyssa ferma les yeux et se téléporta.

Contrairement à Astrid dont les capacités de téléportation semblaient illimitées (elle pouvait aller n'importe où, emmener des gens, des objets…), Alyssa n'avait que des capacités de démons des carrefours. Et encore, des capacités limitées (eh oui, démon artificiel…). Elle pouvait se téléporter, mais seulement sur de courtes distances, une centaine de kilomètres au maximum, et elle ne pouvait pas être accompagnée. Quand elle voulait se rendre à une destination éloignée, elle devait se téléporter en plusieurs fois.

Du coup, de téléportations en téléportations, il lui fallut bien une minute pour arriver sur le seuil de la porte d'Astrid, où elle manqua de trébucher sur un chat tabby.

– Désolé Gibson, s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention du matou qui la regardait d'un air torve. Je te gratterai derrière les oreilles ce soir, promis.

Le chat agita la queue d'un air magnanime et s'éloigna, condescendant. Alyssa secoua la tête avec amusement, puis entra dans la maison, contournant soigneusement le tapis qui dissimulait un piège à démon (Gabriel avait insisté pour le garder, au cas où, même si Astrid avait brisé plusieurs symboles protecteurs pour permettre à Alyssa de circuler dans la maison), avant de parcourir le salon du regard. Personne. La cuisine aussi était vide, tout comme le bureau transformé en bibliothèque (de livres normaux) ou la pièce cachée transformée en bibliothèque (mais contenant des ouvrages sur les monstres, les dieux païens, les démons et même les anges). Cette dernière pièce était protégée par plusieurs sorts et symboles anti-démons, et Alyssa ne s'y risqua pas : après avoir mis sa glace au congélo, elle se dirigea plutôt vers l'étage.

– Astrid ?

La salle de bain était vide, mis à part un chat qui dormait dans le lavabo. Pareil pour les dressings, la chambre de Gabriel – fermée depuis sa dispute avec Astrid –, la chambre d'Alyssa, et la chambre d'Astrid elle-même. La démone poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son clic-clac, entre les deux chats (Plume le gris et Martel le blanc tacheté) qui y dormaient allongés de tout leur long.

– Personne à la maison ?

Le chat gris roula sur le dos, exposant son ventre, et la démone lui gratouilla l'estomac en bêtifiant joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse et se mette en tête d'explorer. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vagabonder dans la maison sans qu'Astrid ne soit là. Elle n'avait même jamais vu la chambre de la blonde.

Curieuse, elle se leva et traversa le couloir, dépassant sans un regard les quelques pièces inutilisées, transformées en dressings, en placards à chaussures, ou autre débarras. La porte d'Astrid était fermée, et en touchant la poignée, Alyssa sursauta. Le métal était en fer pur. Méfiante, l'Illusionniste ?

Alyssa baissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. La démone jeta un regard curieux à la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un canapé en forme de L sous la fenêtre, avec un plaid pelucheux plié sur le dossier. Une porte, dans un mur, menait à la pièce adjacente qui avait été transformée en dressing. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier-peint jaune clair, mais à peine visible derrière les immenses bibliothèques vitrées qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elles étaient remplies de livres, mais aussi d'objets étranges. Pierres aux couleurs mouvantes alignées dans un écrin. Boîtes à malédictions, fermées à clef. Une dague au manche noir posée sur un tissu blanc. Quatre flèches de bois blanc veiné d'argent.

– Ok, ça c'est bizarre, marmonna Alyssa.

Le bas des étagères n'était pas vitré, mais fermé par des panneaux de bois, comme des placards. Alyssa en ouvrit un, et eut un mouvement de recul : il y avait là une grande carafe d'eau d'où dépassait un chapelet au bout duquel se balançait une petite croix.

– De l'eau bénite ? grimaça la démone en refermant la porte du placard. On n'est plus chez soi nulle part.

Elle ouvrit d'autres placards et tomba sur un surprenant arsenal. Il y avait là une corne de bélier, efficace contre la plupart des dieux égyptiens : plusieurs pieux taillés dans des bois différents, sans doute pour faire face à d'autres divinités païennes : des dagues de divers métaux, du bronze au fer en passant par l'or : des poignards plus ordinaires, certains datant du Moyen Âge, d'autres très récents et au design militaire : une épée (une fichue _épée_ !) dans son fourreau : plusieurs sacs de sel… Étant donné qu'Astrid pouvait déplacer les objets d'un lieu à un autre, où qu'elle soit, elle savait où prendre les objets pour se défendre. C'était malin.

Et complètement parano, mais malin.

– Tu as peur d'être attaquée, Astrid ? murmura Alyssa pour elle-même. Mais par qui ? Les démons ? Les créatures païennes ? Tout le monde ?

Elle ouvrit le dernier placard et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Celui-là était quasiment vide : il n'y avait qu'un livre, épais et ancien, et quelque chose de long et pointu emballé dans un tissu blanc. Alyssa frissonna, sentant ce que le bouquin était avant même d'en avoir vu le titre.

– La Bible ? On aura tout vu…

Elle ne toucha pas à l'objet emmailloté, ne voulant pas qu'Astrid se rende compte qu'elle avait fouiné. Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte, lorsqu'un dessin sur le battant de bois attira son attention. Sur la face intérieure du panneau, visible seulement quand on ouvrait le placard, d'étranges symboles avaient étés dessinés. Avec du sang.

– … Ok, ça devient définitivement trop zarb pour moi, décida Alyssa en refermant le panneau de bois. Astrid ma vieille, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais définitivement pas une Illusionniste. Parce que ça, c'est pas une chambre, c'est un foutu repaire de guerrier.

Elle quitta la chambre et referma derrière elle, juste à temps : en bas, elle entendit le claquement de la porte puis le bruit du sac de croquettes, et tous les chats jaillirent de leurs cachettes (ou lieux de sieste) pour se précipiter en bas. Alyssa leur emboîta le pas, amusée, et arriva au bas des escaliers au moment où Astrid versait la nourriture dans les gamelles de fer-blanc sur la terrasse en grimaçant, tandis que deux chatons aventureux escaladaient son jean, toutes griffes dehors.

– On se sent aimée, hein ? plaisanta Alyssa en décrochant les deux animaux des cuisses de la blonde.

– Je te le fais pas dire, soupira Astrid en terminant sa tournée. Alors, tu as des infos ?

Tandis que la blonde allait ranger le sac de croquettes dans la cuisine, Alyssa la suivit du regard, songeuse. Elle avait toujours senti qu'Astrid était différente, même pour une créature aussi étrange que les Illusionnistes. Elle ne dormait pas, était incroyablement puissante, avait un frère (depuis quand les créatures comme les Illusionnistes allaient par paires ?)… Qu'était-elle ? Une déesse païenne ? Un démon ? Non, Alyssa l'aurait senti… Mais pourquoi prétendait-elle être ce qu'elle n'était pas ?

Quoique, réalisa Alyssa. Astrid n'avait jamais menti. Elle avait dit qu'on lui donnait de nombreux noms, dont celui d'Illusionniste. Et le reste… Son absence de besoin de sommeil, ses capacités… Elle ne les lui avait jamais caché. Astrid avait beau se cacher, elle n'avait pas menti à Alyssa.

Ça lui fit bizarrement plaisir, et elle sourit toute seule.

– Alyssa ?

La démone reporta son regard sur Astrid, qui la fixait avec curiosité. La petite brune redressa les épaules, se racla la gorge, et lâcha :

– Ah oui. Les infos. Alors, Lilith veut briser 66 Sceaux, libérer Lucifer de sa cage, et déclencher l'Apocalypse. Youpi.

– Quelle abrutie, grogna Astrid.

– Une vraie salope, approuva chaudement Alyssa. Ensuite, concernant les Winchester, tiens-toi bien : Dean Winchester est revenu de l'Enfer.

– J'ai entendu parler de ça, fit Astrid avec un hochement de tête.

Alyssa la fixa, bouche bée, puis leva les bras au ciel et explosa :

– Et ça te turlupine pas plus que ça ?! _Il est sorti de l'Enfer_ ! Il était retenu par Lilith, qui a la bande de cinglés psychopathe la plus déchaînée qui soit et qui tenait beaucoup à le garder, et il s'est échappé ! Personne ne peut faire ça !

– Sauf s'il a eu de l'aide, corrigea Astrid.

– Lilith est la plus puissante démone de l'Enfer, fit Alyssa d'un air dubitatif. Et comme Crowley lui a vendu le contrat, il ne serait pas revenu sur sa parole pour trahir Lilith. Je ne vois pas quel démon aurait pu faire ça…

– Pas un démon. Un ange.

Alyssa resta juste bouche bée à la regarder d'un air halluciné, puis croassa :

– Un _quoi_, maintenant ?!

– Un ange, soupira Astrid en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Ils ont le pouvoir de tirer les gens de l'Enfer et si Dean et Sam Winchester sont effectivement ce que je crois qu'ils sont, c'est-à-dire les élus d'une prophétie biblique, ils vont essayer de les garder tous les deux en vie.

– Un ange, marmonna Alyssa qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Enfer et damnation, un ange. Et une putain de prophétie biblique. Non mais vraiment. On m'aura tout fait.

Astrid esquissa un sourire tordu dont la démone ne saisit pas le sens, puis se redressa :

– Bon. Ne le prends pas mal mais je dois poser la question. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'Apocalypse ?

Alyssa cligna des yeux :

– Mis à part le fait que c'est la merde ?

– … Développe.

– Bah, c'est une super mauvaise idée, résuma Alyssa. Lucifer est complètement taré, il va dégommer les humains, ce qui cela dit en passant va foutre en l'air le principe même d'existence des démons des carrefours, et ensuite les démons seront les suivants.

– Les démons seront les suivants ? répéta Astrid avec étonnement. Mais Lucifer les as créés…

– Ouais, pour foutre la gerbe au reste de l'univers ! Et les démons sont faits avec des âmes corrompues d'humains, je te ferais dire. Les humains que Lucifer déteste. Franchement, je ne prédis pas un avenir radieux avec lui hors de sa cage…

Astrid sembla y réfléchir. Alyssa, elle, était sur les charbons ardents. Qu'est-ce qu'Astrid savait sur l'Apocalypse ? Sur Lucifer ? Sur les Winchester ? Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Alyssa ne pouvait plus davantage prétendre à l'histoire de l'Illusionniste. D'abord les armes et les trésors de la chambre, et maintenant cette connaissance de ce qui semblait arriver, des anges, et d'une _prophétie_…

– D'accord, finit par dire Astrid lentement. Tuer Dean et Sam est hors de propos, les anges comme les démons les ramèneraient à la vie… Quant aux Sceaux, il en existe plus de 600. Trouver les 66 que Lilith compte briser est quasiment impossible. Zut…

– Attends, la coupa Alyssa prise au dépourvu. De quoi tu parles ?

La blonde – Illusionniste ? Déesse ? Autre ? – lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard :

– D'arrêter l'Apocalypse.

– De quoi ?! s'étrangla Alyssa.

Astrid la regarda avec sérieux :

– J'aime cette planète. J'aime les humains. Et je t'aime bien, toi. Seulement, si Apocalypse il y a, tout disparaît. Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'agis.

– Sérieusement ?!

– Je ne te demande pas de t'impliquer, se hâta de dire Astrid. C'est dangereux et l'Enfer, ben, disons que je sais qu'ils ne sont pas fans de rebelles. Comme le Paradis, mais ce n'est pas la question. Disons juste que…

Alyssa commençait sérieusement à vouloir sortir cette bouteille de vodka du frigo et de la descendre. Ainsi que toutes ses petites sœurs. Le pire, c'était qu'Astrid semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Comme si elle comptait vraiment arrêter les anges, les démons… Quelque chose qu'aucune Illusionniste ne ferait. Jamais. Mais, avec tout cet attirail dans sa chambre, comment douter qu'Astrid était une guerrière ? Comment douter qu'elle était plus qu'une simple Illusionniste ?

– Tu ne peux pas stopper Lilith, fit Alyssa d'un ton effaré.

– Je peux essayer, fit farouchement Astrid.

– Mais tu ne peux pas, insista Alyssa. Elle est trop forte. Et si cette prophétie sur les Winchester, là, si cette prophétie est biblique, les anges vont s'y mettre aussi… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Et… Non mais, sérieusement Astrid, tu ne peux pas !

La blonde redressa le menton avec fierté, et déclara dans un grondement :

– Alors je sauverai tous ceux que je peux sauver.

_Tous ceux que je peux sauver._ De qui parlait-elle ? Des humains ? Des créatures païennes ? De son frère, Gabe (était-il seulement son frère ?), ou quel que soit son nom ? Ou… D'Alyssa ?

La démone secoua la tête, incrédule, puis finit par lâcher :

– Mais_ qu'est_-_ce que tu es_, à la fin ?

Astrid se tendit, puis détourna les yeux :

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Astrid…!

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, insista Astrid d'un ton presque suppliant. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Et Alyssa, avec surprise, se rendit compte que oui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé : mais que, pour la première fois de toute son existence, elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air las :

– Ne me fais pas regretter ça.

Les épaules d'Astrid se détendirent de soulagement, et la blonde lui adressa un sourire :

– Promis.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid réalisa vite qu'Alyssa était entrée dans sa chambre. Les poignées des placards n'étaient pas aussi droites que quand elle était partie. Elle ne dit rien. Alyssa devait être curieuse : Dieu sait qu'Astrid l'aurait été si les situations avaient été inversées. Mais elle demandait déjà beaucoup à la démone : son espèce n'avait pas la confiance facile.

Au cours des deux mois qui avaient suivi leur petite discussion, les sorties dans les bars et les boîtes de nuits avaient diminué. Certes, elles allaient toujours s'amuser, Alyssa continuait à passer des contrats (quoique, moins qu'avant : elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention), et Astrid faisait son job d'Illusionniste régulièrement. Mais elle s'était aussi mise à chercher un moyen d'agir. Et pour ça, elle avait vite compris que puisque les anges et les démons étaient hors de question, il fallait passer par les humains. Plus spécifiquement, les chasseurs.

Argh, c'était rageant.

Mais les chasseurs connaissaient plein de moyen de piéger les démons, et certains étaient plus au courant que la plupart des anges de ce qui se passait en Enfer. Sans compter que quelques chasseurs avaient étudié les prophéties et tout le bazar, et seraient sans doute capables de reconnaître un sceau sur le point d'être brisé. Astrid endossa donc une nouvelle identité qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés à Alyssa : elle décida de se faire passer pour une chasseuse.

(Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait passé près de cinquante ans à chasser, entre 560 et 613 après J.C. : puis une défaite qui avait bousillé son Vaisseau et une engueulade de Gabriel l'avait fait arrêter. Elle s'y était remise bien plus tard, et avait chassé pendant vingt-six ans, au début du IXe siècle, en Europe et plus spécifiquement en Allemagne : à l'époque, ça foisonnait de sorcières. Par la suite, elle avait chassé tous les trois ou quatre ans, par période de quelques mois. Jusqu'en 1137, où un groupe de démons avait failli avoir sa peau et celle de Gabe : après les avoir dégommés, Astrid avait chassé pendant près de trente ans. Ensuite, elle s'était remise à son rythme de chasse de quelques mois tous les quatre ans. En 1840, dans les pays scandinaves, elle avait passé huit ans à chasser, parce que Gabriel venait de s'installer aux États-Unis et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre. Puis elle était venue, avait acheté cette maison, et… Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Amérique, elle avait quasiment cessé de chasser. Oh, de temps en temps, elle trucidait un Wendigo ou un loup-garou quand ils croisaient sa route, mais rien d'exceptionnel).

Après deux mois de recherches, Astrid avait compilé une liste de chasseurs (liste pour laquelle des démons auraient donné leurs organes pour y avoir accès), et s'était mise au boulot. Suivie à bonne distance par Alyssa, la blonde s'était mise à aller discuter avec des chasseurs en se faisant passer pour une confrère.

– Ça, ça rentre direct dans le top 20 de tes pires conneries, lui annonça Alyssa sans quitter sa position assise à la table d'un resto.

Astrid revenait de chez un chasseur qui n'habitait pas loin, et se contenta de grogner en se laissant tomber en face de son amie. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ça faisait deux semaines que sa traque à l'info avait commencé, chaque chasseur qu'elle croisait la titillait avec des trucs pointus en argent, lui balançait de l'eau bénite à la gueule et lui faisait traverser des pièges à démons, au cas où, et ça usait sa patience. Et tout ça pour que dalle.

– J'ai fait pire, grogna Astrid en se versant un verre (dont elle transforma l'eau en whisky juste avant de l'avaler d'un trait).

– Il t'a cru quand tu as dit être humaine ? fit Alyssa d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

Sans le demander directement, Alyssa se donnait un mal fou pour essayer de savoir quelle créature était Astrid. La blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Je suis immunisée contre pratiquement tous les trucs auxquels les monstres et les démons sont vulnérables, alors ils laissent tomber. Les chasseurs sont paranos, mais pas très imaginatifs.

– Je pourrais me faire passer pour une chasseuse aussi, fit joyeusement Alyssa.

– Je croyais que tu pensais que c'était débile ?

– Ah mais je pense toujours que c'est débile. Mais on n'en est pas à notre première connerie. Et puis, attends, ça serait trop génial ! Tu penses que les gens me croiraient si je disais être ta sœur ?

Astrid rigola :

– Ben, s'ils ignorent le fait que tu ne me ressembles pas du tout, je suis sûre que les chasseurs auront néanmoins un doute quand ils verront ta réaction à l'eau bénite.

– Très marrant, marmonna Alyssa en croquant dans un amuse-gueule. Bon, qui est le suivant ?

Astrid lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Généralement, elle ne donnait pas les noms des chasseurs à Alyssa. Au cas où elles se feraient choper et torturer, tout ça… Enfin bref. Généralement elle se téléportait avec Alyssa dans un coin sympa, restaurant ou bar ou salle de jeu, allait voir le chasseur, puis revenait chercher sa démone. Elle avait interrogée cinq chasseurs déjà, six avec celui qu'elle venait de voir, et à chaque fois, à cette question d'Alyssa, elle changeait de sujet.

Elle haussa un sourcil :

– Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Alyssa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, puis haussa les épaules :

– Pas vraiment. Sauf si c'est un mec que je connais, je te dirais si c'est un connard ou pas à ce moment-là.

– Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas de chasseurs ? sourcilla la blonde.

– Pas vraiment connaitre. Disons que j'ai entendu parler d'eux. J'ai fait tout un art de la manière d'échapper aux chasseurs, ma vieille. Depuis Samuel Colt, j'en ai pas croisé un seul.

– Samuel Colt ? répéta Astrid avec incrédulité. Oh, il faut tellement que tu me racontes cette histoire…

– Si tu veux, s'amusa la démone. Mais va falloir que tu me racontes une histoire aussi. Et un truc vrai.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti, s'offusqua son amie.

Le visage de la démone s'adoucit, et elle haussa les épaules, amusée.

– Pas faux, admit-elle. Tu veux la liste des chasseurs que je connais ou pas, alors ?

– Vas-y, envoie.

Il s'avéra qu'un grand nombre des chasseurs connus d'Alyssa étaient morts. La plupart étaient considérés par la démone comme insignifiants, et ne sachant sans doute rien. Un seul nom retint l'attention d'Astrid et, en comparant leurs données, la démone et l'ange parvinrent à la conclusion qu'elles trouveraient sans doute des infos chez ce type.

– Mais ne va pas le voir en personne, la prévint Alyssa. Ce type tire d'abord et pose les questions ensuite. S'il ne te voit pas tomber raide morte à la première volée de plombs, adieu ta couverture d'humaine. Au fait, t'as une fausse identité ?

– Bien sûr, fit Astrid d'un air offusqué. J'en ai même quatre !

– Quatre ?

– Yep ! Astrid Dawn est mon identité officielle. Astrid Krieger est mon identité de rechange. Sinon, j'ai un badge de police au nom d'Olivia Lovegood, et un badge du FBI au nom d'Helga Sinclair. J'ai une demi-douzaine d'autres identités dans un placard chez moi mais ce sont les quatre principales.

« Dawn », l'aurore, était une petite référence au passé angélique de Sealiah. Sealiah avait été le Séraphin dédié au soleil après tout. Bien sûr, ça passa complètement au-dessus de la tête d'Alyssa, qui cligna des yeux :

– … Helga Sinclair, c'est pas la méchante dans _Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu_ ?

Astrid sourcilla :

– Depuis quand tu regardes les Disney ?

– Depuis toujours, fit Alyssa sur la défensive. J'adore les Disney. Et tu as nommé ton personnage d'après une méchante Disney !

– Une méchante Disney super cool ! protesta Astrid.

Alyssa marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis acquiesça :

– Ouais, j'admets. Mais l'autre nom…Lovegood ? Comme dans _Harry Potter_ ?

– Luna Lovegood est cool. Si tu n'es pas d'accord on va avoir un souci.

Alyssa haussa les épaules, et la discussion dériva sur _Harry Potter_, les films, les bouquins, puis la littérature fantastique en générale, et elles terminèrent la soirée chez Astrid à se faire un marathon des films du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Et le lendemain matin, Astrid se retrouva dans son canapé, à composer le numéro d'un certain Bobby Singer.

On décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, et une voix bourrue aboya « _Allô ?_ » avec l'intonation peu aimable d'un mec qui n'a pas assez dormi cette nuit. Astrid ne se dégonfla pas :

– Bonjour, je cherche Bobby Singer.

– _Qui le demande ?_ lâcha Bobby d'un ton méfiant.

– Quelqu'un qui revient dans le métier et cherche à se mettre au parfum de la raison pour laquelle plein de tarés aux yeux noirs parlent de fin du monde.

Alyssa, dans la cuisine en train de grignoter un croissant, roula des yeux. À l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un temps de pause, puis Bobby demanda d'un ton beaucoup plus grave :

– _Votre nom ?_

– Pour le moment, contentez-vous d'Astrid. Vous savez quelque chose ?

– _Jamais entendu parler de vous._

Ce mec était une vraie mule. Impossible de lui faire répondre à ces questions. La blonde poussa un soupir agacé :

– J'étais dans le business en Europe. Les pays scandinaves surtout. J'ai pris une retraite anticipée aux États-Unis, retraite que je m'apprête à quitter parce que les démons ont l'air complètement pétés en ce moment. Vous savez ce qu'ils fument, oui ou non ?

Bobby sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis lâcha :

– _C'est pas vos oignons._

– Oh, donc vous savez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un échange d'infos ?

– _Ah ouais ?_ fit Bobby d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé. _Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir qui m'intéresserait ?_

Astrid s'affala plus confortablement sur le canapé. Le poisson était ferré. Elle compta sur ses doigts :

– Hum, Lilith veut déclencher l'Apocalypse.

– _Je sais._

– Zut, j'étais fière de celui-là. Elle doit briser 66 Sceaux pour y parvenir. Ce sont des évènements, des prophéties, tous cités dans la Bible. Au total il en existe environ 600, donc il est difficile de savoir à quel Sceau elle va s'attaquer.

– _Je sais ça aussi._

Astrid haussa un sourcil, puis plissa le nez, soudain méfiante :

– Dites-moi, vous ne connaîtriez pas les Winchester, par le plus grand des hasards ?

– _Non._

Astrid n'y croyait pas :

– Surprenant, étant donné que ces infos viennent des anges et que Dean Winchester est le seul chasseur en contact avec eux pour le moment.

– _J'ai juste une bonne intuition_, fit Bobby sur la défensive.

– Il ment ! cria Alyssa depuis la cuisine.

– _C'était qui, ça ?_ grogna le chasseur avec méfiance.

– Ma partenaire, mentit Astrid sans ciller.

Derrière elle, Alyssa s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange, en recrachant partout et faisant peur aux trois chats qui rôdaient à ce moment-là dans la cuisine. Astrid retint un rire, puis reprit, plus sérieuse :

– Enfin bref, si vous avez les infos angéliques, j'imagine que je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose…

– _Vous êtes… en contact avec un ange ?_

Le ton de Bobby était franchement dubitatif, et Astrid réfléchit une seconde à la réponse la plus crédible, avant de hausser les épaules et de dire :

– Nope. Mais j'en ai connu un.

Du coup Alyssa se ré-étrangla avec l'eau qu'elle buvait pour essayer de faire passer le jus d'orange. Astrid sourit, et étoffa :

– Certains anges peuvent devenir humains ou sympathiser avec eux, ou leur laisser des messages. C'est contre la politique générale du Paradis, ça va sans dire. Donc ouais, j'ai mes sources, mais ça serait sympa de ne pas vendre mon pauvre indicateur aux milices célestes.

– _Ça pourrait être utile_, protesta Bobby.

Astrid songea à Gabriel dont elle n'avait plus entendu parler depuis leur dispute et soupira :

– Je ne suis plus en contact avec lui. Ça fait un bail, maintenant.

– _Mais vous connaissez les anges ?_

Le ton d'Astrid se durcit :

– Les anges ne savaient pas qu'il était en contact avec moi et croyez-moi, mieux vaut que ça reste ainsi. Vous ne connaissez pas les anges : moi si. Ce sont des soldats. Et s'ils découvrent une faille dans la discipline, ça ne passe pas. Adieu ange fautif et adieu humain impliqué. Vous êtes un simple chasseur, ils devraient vous foutre la paix : mais si vous mentionnez mon existence ou le fait que j'ai des infos à qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse de votre chien ou de votre fils, ils le sauront, vous emmerderont, m'emmerderont, et ça finira mal pour ceux qui n'ont pas de superpouvoirs.

– Tu _as_ des superpouvoirs, marmonna Alyssa (heureusement trop bas pour être entendue par Bobby).

Astrid l'ignora. À l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un lourd soupir ennuyé, mais la blonde se détendit. Ce Bobby n'était pas idiot et s'il était effectivement en contact avec les Winchester, il devait connaître la puissance des anges. Et il devait aussi vouloir éviter de s'impliquer avec eux…

– _Ouais, admettons_, finit par dire le chasseur d'un ton bourru. _Je ne me fie pas trop à ce qui n'est pas humain d'ailleurs. Ni aux humains, en fait._

– C'est une saine politique de vie, sourit Astrid. Bon, puisque vous savez tout sur la fin des temps, je pense que c'est superflu de vous dire de l'arrêter ?

– _Carrément. J'ai déjà des chasseurs sur le coup._

– Cool. Hé, est-ce que des anges sont revenus sur terre ? Il doit y en avoir un qui surveille Dean Winchester, mais s'il y en a d'autres…

– _Nah, j'ai vu que Castiel pour l'instant._

Castiel. Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt et chercha dans sa mémoire, puis elle réussit à se souvenir de l'image de ce petit frère naïf, rigoureux et loyal, mais si émerveillé. Il faisait partie d'une des Garnisons sous le commandement d'Astrid, du temps où elle s'appelait Sealiah. Laquelle, déjà ? Ah oui, celle d'Anael…

Castiel. Que c'était étrange d'entendre son nom prononcé après tant d'années.

– Bien, finit par dire Astrid. Perso, je n'ai pas vu d'anges, donc pas d'infos croustillantes à vous donner… À moins qu'un démon psychopathe dans le New Jersey, ça vous intéresse ?

– _Raconte-moi ça._

Astrid connaissait ce démon, il avait sévi il y avait de ça plusieurs décennies en France. Il aimait rendre ses victimes paranos jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se zigouiller entre elles. Il devait trouver ça poilant. Elle décrivit donc son mode opératoire et sa puissance à Bobby, qui promit d'y envoyer un dénommé Rufus. Puis ils raccrochèrent, et Astrid s'appuya contre son dossier, songeuse.

Castiel, hein ?

Il n'était qu'un petit gradé, quand elle était partie. Un anonyme. Même pas une connaissance. Astrid avait peu de potes chez les anges. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, dans les hautes sphères du Paradis, à avoir de la franchise et de l'humour, les deux qualités que Sealiah jugeait essentielles. Raphael, Zachariah, Michel, même Naomi… Ils feignaient tous l'amour de l'humanité sous le couvert d'un dédain paternaliste : et pas un seul d'entre eux n'était fichu de faire preuve d'un peu d'initiative.

Qu'étaient-ils devenus, tous ? Anael, si calme et miséricordieuse. Hael, la guerrière si impulsive, mais toujours respectueuse. Oren, le soldat loyal et farouche, si prompt à l'excès. Rebecca, humble et dévouée. Balthazar, aventureux et indépendant, l'un des rares qu'Astrid avait appelé un ami. Virgil, si sévère et dédié à sa tâche de gardien des armes divines. Samandriel, si jeune, si plein de zèle et de confiance. Inias, le pacifiste, si raisonnable. Ezekiel : brave, loyal, clément et dévoué, un des meilleurs de tous les anges. Et Castiel, plein de foi en l'humanité, en Dieu, en ses commandants. Qu'étaient-ils devenus, tous ? Qu'avaient-ils vécu, qu'avaient-ils fait depuis deux mille ans ?

– Tu as connu un ange ? fit Alyssa avec curiosité.

Astrid revint dans le présent, et esquissa un sourire en coin :

– Plusieurs.

– Sérieux ?!

– Eh, je suis vieille. Plus vieille que toi. Et j'ai toujours été attiré par les trucs louches. Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai jamais croisé d'anges ?

Alyssa haussa un sourcil, amusée :

– Je pense surtout que tu évites encore de me donner des détails.

Astrid grimaça. Pas faux. La démone commençait à capter à quels moments Astrid, tout en faisant mine d'expliquer un sujet, faisait en sorte d'éviter de donner toute information précise…

Alyssa vida les miettes de son croissant dans la poubelle, mis son verre de jus d'orange dans le lave-vaisselle, puis alla se laisser tomber dans le même canapé qu'Astrid, envahissant sans la moindre gêne son espace vital. Astrid prit une seconde pour imaginer le nombre de règles tacite qu'elle était en train de violer, elle un ange du Seigneur qui laissait un démon lui sauter dessus comme un chaton hyper câlin, puis envoya une pichenette contre le front d'Alyssa :

– Espace vital, pot de colle.

– D'accord, d'accord, ronchonna Alyssa en s'écartant. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Astrid prit le temps d'y réfléchir. On était en novembre, il faisait un temps de chien, et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à interroger d'autres chasseurs ou même jouer un tour à quelqu'un. Repenser aux anges lui avait collé le blues.

– Y a quoi au ciné ?

Du coup, elles allèrent voir _Le Transporteur 3_, parce qu'Astrid adorait les films d'action et qu'Alyssa connaissait un cinéma à New York tout près d'un bar qui faisait de superbes gaufres. Après le film, elles allèrent donc s'attabler avec une montagne de gaufres dégoulinantes de caramel et de sucre, s'empiffrant bien au-delà de ce que des humains normaux étaient censés ingurgiter.

– Eh, lâcha soudain Alyssa après avoir avalé sa cinquième gaufre. C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

Astrid avala de travers, se mit à tousser, et avala d'un trait son café pour faire passer le morceau coincé.

– C'est quoi cette question ?!

– Je me doute qu'Astrid n'est pas ton vrai nom, fit pensivement Alyssa. Tu es née, ou arrivée ici, ou ce que tu veux… Il y a deux mille ans, non ? Le prénom "Astrid" date du Moyen Âge, peut-être un peu avant. J'ai rien contre ce prénom, hein, il est cool, mais…

Astrid se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure, puis lâcha :

– Quand je suis arrivée, en Norvège… J'avais une apparence différente. J'étais un mec, déjà. Mon nom était Øivind. Un grand blond baraqué, assez quelconque, avec des sourcils asymétriques et un nez cassé.

– Sérieux ? rigola Alyssa.

– Sérieux. Argh, j'aimais pas ce Vaiss… cette apparence. Mais bon, j'ai vécu dedans pendant quelques centaines d'années. Ensuite, il m'est arrivé une bricole en Allemagne, vers le VIIe siècle.

Plus précisément, son Vaisseau avait été déchiqueté par un dieu païen. Ça avait marqué la fin de sa période de chasse de cinquante ans. Ça et l'engueulade de Gabriel. Son frère, après lui avoir passé un savon, l'avait vite aidée à trouver un nouveau Vaisseau, le tout en la cachant des autres anges tandis qu'elle était bloquée dans son réceptacle de viande hors d'usage. Ça avait été une longue, longue semaine, avant que Gabriel ne revienne avec une descendante de la lignée d'Øivind, une jeune fille nommée Hulda.

– Et je suis devenue une fille à ce moment-là, reprit Astrid. Une très belle fille. Woah, j'étais raide d'orgueil tellement j'étais sexy. Du coup j'ai inventé le prénom _Astrithr_, qui veut dire, en gros, beauté divine.

Hulda détestait son prénom (qui était celui de sa grand-mère qui la battait), et la convaincre d'en porter un autre avait été très facile. En fait, c'était sans doute l'idée de pouvoir changer d'identité qui avait convaincu Hulda de devenir le Vaisseau de Sealiah.

– Au fil des siècles, la langue allemande a évolué, continua Astrid d'un ton rêveur. Le prénom d'Astrithr a donné celui d'Astrid. Alors, quand j'ai… changé une nouvelle fois… C'est ce prénom que j'ai pris.

Elle avait dû changer de Vaisseau au XIIe siècle, en même temps que Gabriel. C'était le début de la Renaissance en Europe, et Gabriel et Astrid étaient tombés sur un groupe de démons en train d'essayer de détruire Paris. La bataille avait été vraiment sanglante. Cette fois c'était Astrid qui, avec ses dernières forces, était allée chercher un nouveau Vaisseau pour Gabriel : l'homme dont son frère avait le visage actuellement, un simple curé de Liverpool qui, quand Gabriel agonisant lui avait parlé dans ses rêves, avait immédiatement accepté. Une fois dans son nouveau Vaisseau, Gabriel était allé chercher une française descendante d'Hulda (qui était en train de mourir de pneumonie quand l'Archange l'avait ramassée, mais ce n'était pas le sujet), et hop, Astrid avait à nouveau changé de Vaisseau.

Comment s'appelait cette fille mourante déjà ? Ah oui. Marie-Louise. Quel drôle de prénom.

Après avoir pris possession de Marie-Louise, Astrid s'était remise à chasser. Trente ans. Parce qu'elle était en colère de s'être faite avoir comme ça, mais surtout parce qu'elle était une combattante et que l'existence d'Illusionniste avait beau être drôle et géniale, ça n'était pas suffisant pour combler une guerrière.

Elle secoua la tête, puis se rendit compte qu'Alyssa la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Puis la démone lâcha :

– Tu changse comme le Docteur qui se régénère, c'est ça ? Comme dans _Doctor Who _?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas cette série, fit très sérieusement Astrid. Dès que Moffat s'est mis à écrire le script j'ai eu envie de transformer le Docteur en macaque.

– … Tu te régénères ou pas ?

– Non, admit Astrid. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

Alyssa haussa les épaules :

– Bah, ce n'est que justice après tout. Eh, garçon, remettez-nous la même chose ! Avec un supplément de caramel !

Tandis que le serveur, effaré par la quantité d'assiettes que les deux jeunes femmes empilaient, se hâtait d'aller chercher leur commande en cuisine, Astrid reporta son regard sur la démone :

– Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Ton vrai nom ?

Alyssa lui jeta un regard en coin :

– Tu m'as toujours pas dit le tien.

Astrid se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre inférieure, puis soupira :

– Je ne peux pas te le dire. Désolée.

Alyssa haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Au lieu de ça, elle enchaîna :

– Alyssa est le nom de la fille que je possède. Ça va faire quoi, quarante ans, quarante-cinq ans que je l'ai ? Je m'y suis habituée. Mais sinon, je sais que le démon à partir duquel j'ai été créé s'appelait Asmodée et que la vierge sacrifiée avec s'appelait Anne.

– Que des noms en A, s'amusa Astrid. Et ton vrai nom ? crache le morceau.

– Il est moche.

– Oh, allez, ça peut pas être pire que _Øivind_ !

– … Ambrosia.

Astrid hurla de rire, et Alyssa se mit à la bombarder de miettes de gaufres en représailles.

– C'est pas drôle ! Heige m'a donné un nom de merde ! Et après tous les démons se sont foutus de ma gueule en Enfer ! Essaie donc de créer une race toute nouvelle quand à chaque fois que tu te présentes, les gens se foutent de ta gueule parce que tu as un nom de fleur !

– Tu sais que c'est aussi nom de champignon ? hoqueta Astrid en essuyant une larme de rire.

– JE LE SAIS ET C'EST ENCORE PIRE !

Complètement pliée, Astrid mit un long moment à se calmer. Finalement, quand l'ange et la démone se téléportèrent ailleurs, la blonde avait un sacré mal aux abdos, mais ça en valait le coup.

– Je ne te donnerai plus jamais d'infos sur moi, menaça Alyssa.

– J'en sais tellement sur toi que c'est embarrassant, rétorqua joyeusement Astrid.

L'Apocalypse menaçait, certes. Mais, tant qu'Alyssa était là pour faire le pitre et remplir le silence de son bavardage joyeux, Astrid ne se sentait pas seule.

Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	4. Ange et démon en reconversion

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais complètement zappé tiens x) A vrai dire, là je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 de cette fic (qui a lieu à peu près au niveau de l'épisode 15 de la saison 5, celui où les morts reviennent à la vie, dont la femme décédée de Bobby...), du coup, l'intrigue se complexifie, je m'éclate x)

Bref ! Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Merci **Claimi** ! Aaaah, Loki x) J'avoue, le peu que je sais de la mythologie de ce dieu vient surtout de wikipedia et du Loki de la franchise Marvel xD Mais ça reste fun de faire rentrer Gabe dans cette mythologie !

Hello **Vanille** x) Contente de voir que cette fic te plait x) Pour voir Barbara en chair et en os, il va falloir attendre au moins le chapitre 9, j'espère que tu es patiente. Mais j'espère que tu vas quand même te marrer x) Tu as lu le Challenge de Yamane sur le forum, avec Alyssa et Lucifer ? Tu devrais, c'est pliant xD

.

Bref ! Alors, mes chers lecteurs, lectrices, curieux, curieuses, autres... Voici la suite ! Astrid et Alyssa face à la préparation de la libération du Diable, les Sceaux qui se brisent, les anges qui nous cassent les cou... pieds, et les chasseurs humains qui servent à rien. Et un invité surprise à la fin de ce chapitre... Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**Ange et démon en reconversion**

.

– Tu sais quoi ? Si je rencontre le fondateur de la lignée Winchester un jour, je lui coupe les couilles et je lui pète les deux jambes.

Alyssa leva un regard halluciné du manga yaoi qu'elle était en train de lire :

– Non mais ça va pas mieux, toi.

Astrid lui jeta un regard torve. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, portait un T-shirt froissé qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis deux jours, et envisageait de se mettre au café (bien qu'il lui en faudrait presque un baril pour en sentir les effets). Le bureau auquel elle était assise débordait de grimoires ouverts, de lettres, de documents imprimés, et de post-its sur lesquels elle avait écrit les infos que lui donnaient Bobby. Trois mois depuis que les Winchester s'étaient mis en chasse de Lilith, et ça se présentait de plus en plus mal.

– Dean et Sam Winchester sont des incapables chroniques. Bon, d'un autre côté, je suis à moitié sûre que les anges leur sabotent le boulot…

Alyssa grimaça. Quand Astrid lui avait révélé que les anges étaient vraisemblablement enchantés à l'idée de déclencher l'Apocalypse, ça avait fini en match de hurlement où Alyssa insultait ces enculés emplumés et Astrid vociférait que les enfoirés d'en bas n'étaient pas plus clean. Finalement, elles s'étaient réconciliées dans un bar en Italie, avec de grandes quantités d'alcool raffiné, et un mec mignon chacune pour la nuit.

– … Mais c'est pas une excuse ! s'énerva Astrid. Déjà trente-cinq Sceaux brisés, trente-cinq ! C'est plus de la moitié ! Raaaah !

Le téléphone sonna et Astrid décrocha d'un geste rageur :

– Allô, quoi ?! aboya-t-elle dans le combiné.

– _Toujours un plaisir de t'entendre_, fit Bobby d'un ton grognon après un instant de surprise. _Pas d'infos de ton côté ?_

– Les jumeaux tués à Détroit étaient un Sceau, grogna Astrid. Ça fait le trente-cinquième. J'espère que tu as un plan d'enfer parce que les démons font des pieds et des mains pour faire sortir le diable de sa boîte.

– _Ben, justement. Les chasseurs sont débordés, et…_

– Je te l'ai dit, le coupa Astrid. Je suis à la retraite. Je ne chasse plus.

– _Des gens meurent_, fit Bobby d'un ton très bas. _Des gens meurent, Astrid._

– Je suis. Hors. Du. Business.

– _Je ne sais rien sur toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je te donne des infos sur des démons, des anges, même mes garçons…_

– Eh, je t'informe moi aussi ! C'est un échange de bon procédé.

– … _Allez, Astrid. Tu m'en as déjà demandé beaucoup. Juste un retour d'ascenseur et c'est tout._

Ça serait beaucoup plus qu'un retour d'ascenseur. Une fois qu'on replongeait dans la chasse, c'était pour des mois, des années. Comme une rechute dans la drogue ou l'alcool. Astrid se mâchonna la lèvre, puis lâcha à contrecœur :

– D'accord. Mais pas de démons. Juste… des trucs surnaturels.

– _Vampires, tu gères ?_

– Vampire, goule, loup-garou, tout ce que tu veux mais pas de démons. C'est clair ? Si je sens le relent du souvenir d'un pet de démon, je lâche tout.

– _Capiche, t'énerve pas ! Alors, j'ai peut-être un nid de vampires en Californie. Ils s'agitent donc j'ai peur qu'ils ne tardent pas à bouger, mais le seul chasseur du coin est déjà sur un cas… C'est quoi ton niveau ?_

– Douée, se contenta de dire Astrid. Et capable. Vas-y, crache le morceau.

– _Attends, je te donne la ville…_

Astrid nota le lieu, les indices, puis raccrocha et releva les yeux… Et son regard tomba sur Alyssa, qui l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Sur la défensive, la bonde se recula dans son siège :

– Quoi ?

– Tu sais, fit pensivement Alyssa. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles une chasseuse éviterait les démons.

– Je ne suis pas une chasseuse. Pas vraiment.

– Mais tu chasses. Et pas que des infos. J'ai vu ta chambre.

Le visage d'Astrid se ferma. Alyssa l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis poussa un profond soupir :

– Bon, éviter les démons est un mouvement malin. En ce moment ils ont l'œil, et ils communiquent entre eux, puisqu'ils préparent une opération de grande envergure. Donc je suppose qu'une chasseuse avec des superpouvoirs attirerait leur attention. Mais te remettre à la chasse, même si tu ne vas trucider que des loups-garous, c'est risquer d'attirer l'attention sur toi quoi qu'il en soit. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

– Je m'y serais remise tôt ou tard, grommela Astrid. Ce genre de choses… n'arrête pas de revenir.

Et elle n'avait pas chassé sérieusement depuis son arrivée aux États-Unis. C'était destiné à arriver à un moment où à un autre. Elle poussa un profond soupir, pus repoussa la Bible et les autres bouquins ouverts sur son bureau :

– Bon, je vais dégommer ces suceurs de sang et je reviens.

– Attends, je t'accompagne ! fit Alyssa en se levant vivement. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer et de prendre un canif pour décapsuler du vampire.

– Euh, t'es sûre ?

Alyssa haussa un sourcil tout en montant les escaliers en direction de sa chambre :

– Ma vieille, même avec le minimum d'infos que j'ai sur toi, je sais que tu n'as pas chassé depuis un moment. S'il t'arrive une bricole, tu auras l'air malin.

– Alors quoi, tu vas jouer les chevaliers en armure ? rigola Astrid en lui emboitant le pas.

– Trop. Pour une fois que c'est toi la demoiselle en détresse…

Astrid et Alyssa disparurent dans leurs chambres respectives. La blonde troqua son jean tout mou et déformé contre un autre, bleu sombre et épousant ses formes sans la gêner, et enfila une paire de bottes à la semelle plate et robuste. Son T-shirt froissé disparut dans le panier à linge sale au profit d'un débardeur rouge foncé et d'un blouson de cuir noir. Elle attacha à ses hanches un étui dans lequel elle glissa une machette courte prise dans l'un de ses placards.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en même temps qu'Alyssa. La démone avait troqué son débardeur et son pantalon de survêtement contre un jean noir à la coupe droite, des chaussures noires et solides, et un T-shirt moulant violet avec une inscription humoristique en rose ("_Ask For Me, God Is Busy_" au-dessus d'une image de diablotin). Elle n'avait pas de machette, mais un long poignard affuté, et autour de ses hanches était attachée une ceinture avec plusieurs rangements, comme une cartouchière.

– J'adore ton T-shirt, commenta Astrid après un blanc.

– J'adore ta machette, répondit joyeusement Alyssa pas plus déphasée que ça.

– Tu n'en as pas ?

La démone agita son poignard, puis tapota sa ceinture pleine de rangements :

– J'ai des fléchettes avec du sang d'homme mort là-dedans. Ça me fait des réserves pour ma sarbacane.

– … Une sarbacane ? Sérieux ?

– Eh, y a plein de trucs louches qui ont essayé de me faire la peau au cours des siècles. Une fois des vampires ont dégommé mon costume de chair parce que j'étais dans leur chemin, et j'ai cherché un moyen de les faire chier en retour. Leur lancer des fléchettes de sang d'homme mort ? Une idée de génie. Tout le nid assommé et malade. Je me suis bien marrée ce jour-là.

Astrid lui jeta un regard dubitatif, mais ne protesta pas. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de la démone, et pouf ! Elles disparurent.

Elles réapparurent dans un champ, non loin d'une grange peinte en vert devant laquelle étaient garés trois véhicules. Alyssa plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté :

– Ça pue le vampire par ici.

– On est en pleine après-midi, ils devraient tous roupiller, fit Astrid d'un ton lent. On entre et on dégomme tout ce qui a l'air d'avoir des crocs ?

– Tu y vas à la méthode bourrine toi, rigola Alyssa.

– Eh, ça a toujours marché.

– Peut-être mais les temps ont changé, tu n'as pas chassé depuis un bail et tu te fies seulement aux indications d'un alcoolo. Humain qui plus est.

– Quoi, tu as un autre plan ? Les vampires ont un bon odorat. Ils sentent les démons. On ne peut pas rester plantées là éternellement.

Alyssa agita son poignard sous le nez d'Astrid d'un air réprobateur, et l'ange ne cilla même pas (ce qui était un brin alarmant, réalisa-t-elle : à quel point avait-elle baissé ses défenses face à Alyssa pour ne même plus réagir face à la démone qui remuait une arme devant son visage ?) :

– On le fait à ta manière, lâcha Alyssa. Mais la prochaine fois, on le fait à la mienne.

– Il y aura une prochaine fois ?

– Si t'es sage, promit Alyssa avant de s'éloigner d'un pas dansant en direction de la grange. Je commence par le haut, et toi par le bas, d'accord ?

Le haut ? Ah oui. La plupart des granges avaient un grenier à foin.

– Euh, d'accord…

Astrid la suivit, mais la démone était rapide : le temps de la rejoindre, et Alyssa avait déjà entrouvert la porte de la grange pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Astrid leva les yeux et vit la démone perchée sur une des poutres de la grange, se hissant effectivement dans le grenier. Pour être plus facile d'accès, ledit grenier ne couvrait moitié de l'espace de la grange, comme une terrasse construite seulement sur la moitié droite et à mi-hauteur. Alyssa avait un tube de bois relativement court (qui devait être sa sarbacane) à la main. Elle le porta à sa bouche, souffla, et une fléchette alla se piquer dans l'un des corps endormis sur un lit de camp, dans le grenier à foin. Le vampire émit un vague grognement, mais ce fut tout.

Ça allait être fastoche.

C'était le jour et ils dormaient à poings fermés. Astrid en trouva deux, au rez-de-chaussée, qu'elle décapita d'un seul coup de machette. Puis un troisième, qui commençait à papillonner des paupières. Elle leva les yeux et vit Alyssa lui faire signe de monter : elle devait avoir piqué tous les autres vampires. Astrid grimpa donc dans le grenier à foin, et Alyssa lui murmura :

– Je vais faire un tour pour vérifier s'il n'en reste pas. Occupe-toi de ceux-là.

– Oui chef, renifla Astrid avec dédain.

Alyssa se volatilisa et l'Illusionniste soupira, avant de se mettre à trancher des têtes. Elle totalisa neuf vampires avant de baisser sa machette :

– Je crois que c'est bon, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle était un peu déçue d'ailleurs. Pas de combat, pas de mêlée sanglante, pas de coups de poings, de pieds, de tête, de dague ? Pas de lutte et de violence, juste… ça ? C'était de la boucherie, méthodique et barbare, ça. Pas l'art de la chasse, pas l'art du combat tel que les vikings et les guerriers des terres glacées le glorifiait.

Elle essuya sa machette, la rangea dans son étui… Elle sentit le déplacement de l'air avant d'entendre le moindre bruit, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver : une masse rugissante et furieuse la percuta, et elle tomba avec un grognement, se débattant sous le poids du vampire fou de rage qui cherchait à la déchiqueter de ses crocs.

Mais il sortait d'où celui-là ?

Astrid avait une force colossale, surhumaine en fait : mais, du fait de tous les sorts de dissimulation dont elle était entourée et qui la cachait aux yeux des anges (et plus spécialement de Naomi, chargée de la discipline céleste), elle avait pris l'habitude de réduire sa force, de s'adapter aux limites d'un corps humain. Elle n'eut donc pas le réflexe d'envoyer son ennemi voler contre un mur, ou de lui faire bouillir les entrailles dans un grand jet de lumière avec un simple toucher. Et le vampire, enfin la vampire puisque c'était une femme – à moitié dévêtue – aux longs cheveux noirs et aux ongles horriblement longs et pointus, avait une force… vampirique.

Les premiers coups faillirent mettre Astrid K.O. et laissèrent le temps à la vampire de lui infliger de sacrés coups de griffes, tandis qu'Astrid se débattait frénétiquement pour éviter que les crocs de son adversaire ne s'approchent d'elle. Dieu merci, son blouson en cuir la protégeait un peu. Puis les vieux réflexes revinrent et Astrid lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec tant de force qu'un des crocs du vampire sauta et qu'elle entendit ses vertèbres craquer. Ça ne le tua pas (dommage) mais ça permit à Astrid de se dégager et de le repousser à coups de pieds, puis de se hisser sur ses jambes, la respiration rauque, cherchant sa machette à tâtons. Elle avait des marques laissées par les longs ongles du vampire partout sur le cou, la clavicule, et même sur un côté de son visage. Heureusement que le monstre n'avait pas eu d'arme sur lui…

La vampire feula, et Astrid réalisa soudain que si elle ne trouvait plus sa machette, c'était parce que la suceuse de sang la lui avait piquée. Sans doute quand elle lui avait sauté dessus. Argh. Astrid avait vraiment perdu du niveau question chasse !

– Tu vas regretter ça, pauvre blondasse, gronda la vampire en levant la machette.

Astrid se tendit et se ramassa sur elle-même dans une garde de combat qu'elle savait imparable. La vampire ne savait pas à qui elle se mesurait ! La blonde ouvrit les mains, fléchit les jambes, se prépara à désosser vivante cette sale sangsue, fit un pas en arrière pour ajuster son équilibre…

… Et tomba.

Quelle gourde, elle était au bord de la trappe du grenier.

Elle s'écrasa trois mètres plus bas dans un tas de paille avec un grognement surpris, et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la vampire la regarder depuis le grenier d'un air méprisant, avant qu'une fléchette n'aille se planter dans le cou de ladite vampire. Fléchette qui fut suivie d'une deuxième, en pleine poitrine. La buveuse de sang les regarda stupidement, ahurie, puis vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba en arrière sur le sol du grenier, hors de la vue d'Astrid.

La tête d'Alyssa apparu au bord du grenier, regardant Astrid de haut avec un large sourire :

– Bah alors, t'as pas vu le trou ?

– Ah ah, marmonna Astrid en se redressant. Très drôle. T'étais passée où ?

Alyssa disparut du bord du grenier et Astrid entendit le bruit écœurant de la chair qui cède. La démone était en train de décapiter la vampire qui avait fichu une dérouillée à un ange. Astrid prit le temps d'apprécier ironie de la situation.

– J'étais allée vérifier les voitures, lança la démone sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche. Celle-là et un mec étaient en train de baiser dans le mini-van. J'ai eu le mec mais celle-ci s'est enfuie, alors je suis revenue pour l'avoir. Juste à temps en dirait…

– C'est le manque de pratique, maugréa Astrid en se relevant. Et puis, j'étais en mauvaise posture mais je m'en serais sortie.

– Téléportation ? supposa Alyssa.

Téléportation, guérison magique, ou bien arrachage de tête ou désintégration pure et simple… Astrid était un ange. Face à une vampire, elle aurait forcément eu le dessus. Seulement, elle avait perdu l'habitude de se battre, et le réflexe d'utiliser sa pleine puissance mettait du temps à revenir. Alors, oui, certes : elle aurait dégommé la vampire. Mais elle aurait sacrément morflé, avant.

– Où est son compagnon ? lança la blonde en brossant le foin de ses vêtements.

Alyssa sauta du grenier, se réceptionnant avec souplesse sur le sol à côté d'Astrid, et lui rendant sa machette.

– Toujours dans le mini-van, assommé par une de mes fléchettes. Je vais aller le finir, si c'est terminé ici.

– Yep. Il faudra faire disparaitre les corps, après.

– On peut mettre le feu à la grange.

– Les flics vont venir et risquent de trouver des os, objecta Astrid. On y mettra le feu quand même, mais il faudra incendier les corps ailleurs. Tu peux les rassembler ? Je m'occuperai de les téléporter dans un volcan.

– Un volcan ?!

– Il n'y a pas mieux pour se débarrasser d'un corps. Les volcans ont une énergie très pure et destructrice. Ils ne laissent rien subsister. Pas même un fantôme.

Alyssa la regarda bizarrement, et Astrid se défendit :

– J'ai appris ça d'une sorcière.

– Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Bon, tant que ça marche… Je vais aller m'occuper du dernier restant, rassemble les cadavres.

Alyssa sortit et Astrid alla donc empiler les corps au centre de la grange, profitant de l'absence de son amie pour jeter les cadavres comme de vulgaires poupées sans poids. Quand vint le tour de la vampire qui l'avait griffée, en se penchant pour la soulever, Astrid vit un éclat blanc au sol. Elle le ramassa, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait… du croc qu'elle avait fait sauter à la vampire.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement, avant de glisser son trophée dans sa poche. Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, cette chasse était une totale honte. Mais, en prenant en compte toutes ses années d'inaction (presque deux siècles !), et le fait qu'elle était tombée sur un nid nombreux et sur une adversaire douée… Ça aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus mal.

C'est ce qu'elle dit à Alyssa, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir téléporté les cadavres au bord d'un cratère de volcan actif et les avoir jetés dans la lave en fusion, tandis qu'elles regardaient ensemble le feu prendre dans la grange à partir des réservoirs siphonnés des voitures des vampires.

– Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

– Hum ?

– On dirait que je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi, fit Astrid d'un air de martyr.

Alyssa éclata de rire, puis son attention fut attirée par le croc que la blonde faisait machinalement rouler entre ses doigts.

– C'est quoi ?

– Un trophée de guerre, plaisanta Astrid en lui montrant. Je l'ai arraché à la vampire qui m'a pris pour sa planche à griffer.

– Tu pourrais en faire un bijou, commenta Alyssa en observant le croc. Il y a bien des gens qui portent des dents de requin, pourquoi pas une dent de vampire ?

Astrid hésita, puis haussa les épaules et tendit le croc à la démone :

– Dans ce cas c'est toi qui devrais l'avoir. C'est toi qui as mené cette chasse et qui l'as réussie. Littéralement.

– La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, rigola Alyssa. Mais j'avoue que c'est vrai. Astrid, ma vieille, tu es sérieusement en manque de pratique. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : on rentre, on se douche parce qu'on pue, tu soignes ces bobos qui pissent le sang sur ton T-shirt, on se mate un film, et demain on fait une virée dans une partie de paint-ball ?

– Du paint-ball ? répéta Astrid avec incrédulité. Sérieux ?

– Pour travailler ta vitesse. Avec une lame, je suis juste bonne à découper des vampires assommés : mais je suis terrifiante avec une arme à feu. Sérieux.

Astrid haussa les épaules, vaincue, et grimaça, quand ça tira sur ses coupures et griffures. Son corps se soignait déjà, mais tout doucement, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire durant ses siècles à se faire passer pour une Illusionniste aux capacités normales d'Illusionniste.

– Comme tu veux.

– Super ! s'exclama joyeusement Alyssa en tapant dans ses mains. Oh, tu peux me déposer chez moi le temps que je récupère quelques fringues ? Leo a du faire la lessive.

Astrid fit apparaitre un sac dans lequel elle cacha leurs armes, puis se téléporta avec Alyssa devant la porte de l'appartement de Leo. Alyssa prit la clef cachée sous le paillasson, ouvrit, et entra d'un pas tranquille dans le salon, couverte de foin et les vêtements tâchés de boue, suivie d'Astrid qui avait l'air de s'être faite agresser par un puma. Leo, qui était assis devant son ordi sur un fauteuil, les regarda d'un air horrifié :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

– On est allées chasser des vampires, on les a décapités, jetés dans un volcan et ensuite on a incendié leur maison, fit Alyssa complètement pokerface. Un vrai barbecue à point, c'est bête que tu aies manqué ça.

Leo se contenta de les regarder bouche bée. Sur son ordi, où Skype était en plein écran, la fille avec laquelle il était en train de discuter par vidéoconférence se pencha vers sa webcam d'un air curieux :

– _Ah ? Ça se mange les créatures de la nuit ?_

– Barbara ! s'exclama Leo d'un ton choqué.

– _Bah quoi ? Je me renseigne petit frère, on ne sait jamais, en cas de famine c'est utile de savoir si on peu boulotter le surnaturel sans danger…_

Mortifié par l'attitude de sa sœur (Astrid comprenait soudain mieux pourquoi Leo vivait seul dans un appartement et acceptait sans rechigner les lubies d'Alyssa, si sa famille ressemblait à cette Barbara), Leo ferma d'un geste sec son ordinateur portable. Astrid eut pitié de lui et de sa santé mentale, et inventa une histoire qui n'impliquait pas de surnaturel :

– On est tombées sur un chien pas content en essayant d'entrer par effraction dans une grange.

– … Je ne vais même pas commencer à vous dire à quel point vous êtes frappées toutes les deux, soupira Leo en se levant. Je vais chercher du désinfectant, ne bouge pas. Alyssa, tes fringues propres sont sur ton lit.

Il disparut en direction de la salle de bain, et Alyssa, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sourit d'un air enchanté à l'adresse de son amie :

– Tu vois ? J'ai même un humain secourable qui va panser tes blessures ! Sérieusement, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi.

Et ceci était, musa Astrid en levant les yeux au ciel, une excellente question.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid commençait à se dire que Lucifer sortirait de sa cage avant l'été, à ce rythme. Les Sceaux se brisaient, les uns après les autres, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les Winchester ne pouvaient rien faire. Les anges… ne faisaient rien. C'était clair, à présent, qu'ils voulaient voir arriver l'Apocalypse. Les frères élus de la prophétie s'en étaient-ils rendu compte, ou espéraient-ils encore naïvement que les anges allaient les sauver ? Astrid devait-elle le leur dire ?

Elle soupira et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise, contemplant les papiers étalés devant elle sans vraiment les voir. La fin du monde… Elle l'aimait bien, ce monde. Elle aimait les humains. Ils avaient du chocolat, le Wi-Fi, des Bellini. Ils avaient inventé YouTube, les boîtes de nuit, la pop, le rock, le dubstep. Ils pouvaient savourer la douceur des bonbons, oublier le lendemain en s'éclatant sur une piste de danse, se shooter à l'adrénaline.

Que pensaient les anges de tout ceci ? Toute cette création, toute cette humanité, tas de glaise façonné des mains de Dieu et laissé à son vagabondage, qu'en pensaient-ils, des projets que faisaient Lucifer pour la détruire ? Hael avait-elle soif de combat ? Samandriel était-il triste et résigné à ce gâchis ? Ezekiel avait-il protesté ? Oui, sans doute : mais une fois seulement, d'une seule question incrédule : puis, en bon soldat, il s'était remis au garde-à-vous et avait obéi. Inias n'avait sans doute pas osé interroger ses supérieurs, mais il devait redouter le combat et les pertes qui en découleraient. Et Balthazar, ah, Balthazar qui aimait tant la Terre et ses plaisirs, il devait sans doute être écœuré par tous ces projets.

Si Gabriel avait proposé à Balthazar de fuir le Paradis avec lui et Astrid, deux mille ans plus tôt, il aurait sans doute refusé. Mais à présent ? Plus Astrid y songeait et imaginait l'atmosphère du Paradis, plus elle se disait que certains anges devaient en avoir marre de la façon dont c'était géré, et que Balthazar en faisait définitivement partie.

– Arrête de déprimer, lui lança Alyssa.

– J'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Perchée sur le canapé, la démone haussa un sourcil. Tandis qu'Astrid bossait sa paperasse, Alyssa épluchait le journal, cherchant des activités démoniaques. Sauf que contrairement à Astrid, elle ne faisait pas ça à un bureau, mais assise en tailleur sur le dossier du canapé, en pyjama. À son cou, au bout d'une cordelette noire, était accroché le croc de vampire offert par Astrid.

– Tu veux qu'on aille chasser ?

Interloquée, l'ange releva le nez de sa paperasse :

– Tu _veux_ chasser ?

– Seule, jamais de la vie, se défendit Alyssa. Mais la dernière fois était fun. Et puis tu as toujours besoin d'entraînement, vu que tu es plus rouillée qu'un char soviétique.

– Ah ben merci, se vexa Astrid. Ça fait plaisir.

– On y va ou pas ?

L'ange prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules. Elle n'arrivait à rien avec ses recherches, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Lilith de briser les Sceaux sans se révéler aux anges. Le mieux était sans doute d'empêcher la rupture du Sceau final, à savoir la mort de Lilith (l'un des seuls Sceau dont Astrid était sûre), ou, si ça foirait… Tuer le diable. Ce qui ne devrait pas s'avérer trop difficile. Tuer un Archange était possible, après tout.

– D'accord. Tu sais où aller ?

– Euh, non pas vraiment, mais je suggère d'éviter Chicago.

– … À cause de leur mafia griffue ?

– Tiens, tu es au courant de ça ? s'étonna la démone.

Astrid lui jeta un regard blasé. Elle était vieille. Alyssa avait tendance à l'oublier. Astrid était vieille, et elle avait vu les loups-garous et les Shapeshifters et les Djinns être créés… Et, très récemment à l'échelle de sa vie, elle les avait vus s'intégrer et s'imposer dans cette ville.

– C'est la même chose à Moscou, tu sais, l'informa Astrid. Et ça commence à venir à Marseille en France, et à Rio de Janeiro au Brésil, aussi. Et dans plusieurs autres villes en Asie, et dans quasiment toute l'Afrique du Sud.

– La vache.

– Ça a peut-être changé, cela dit, fit pensivement Astrid. Ça va faire quoi, deux siècles que je n'ai pas voyagé dans le monde ? Je vis surtout aux États-Unis maintenant.

– Bah, quand on aura annulé la fin du monde, on saura quoi faire ! fit joyeusement Alyssa.

Astrid la regarda avec affection :

– Deal.

– Cool. Alors, pour la chasse, je propose l'Alaska. Il y a un article en ligne qui parle d'attaques d'ours vraiment bizarres.

Astrid lut l'article en question, et en conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de loups-garous. Un petit nombre, sans doute cinq ou six, mais désorganisés, brutaux et qui s'en prenaient indistinctement aux hommes et aux animaux.

– Des mordus inconsciemment, en déduisit-elle en refermant l'ordi.

– … Des quoi ? fit Alyssa sans comprendre.

– Des loups-garous qui tiennent leur lycanthropie d'une morsure, expliqua. Et qui ne savent pas qu'ils se transforment à la pleine lune. Ils ont juste l'impression de dormir.

– Sérieux ?

– Sérieux, acquiesça Astrid. Odin, qui est un connard d'ailleurs, a une certaine affection pour les loups-garous. Il y a des tas de lycanthropes. Mais chez cette espèce-là, et plus particulièrement chez les loups-garous non-mordus, c'est-à-dire ceux qui sont nés comme ça… Ces loups-garous vénèrent généralement la mythologie nordique, et plus précisément Fenrir. Un loup géant censé être à la botte d'Odin.

– Alors quoi, tu as rencontré Odin ? fit Alyssa d'un air ébahi.

– Une seule fois, brièvement, rectifia Alyssa. En 1520, quand la Suède s'est révoltée contre l'union de Kalmar. Il y a eu une grosse réunion des dieux liés aux pays Scandinaves et Gabe, ben, en tant que Loki… Il y est allé, et je l'ai collé pour voir comment c'était.

– L'union du Calamar ? répéta Alyssa avec incrédulité.

– L'union de Kalmar, inculte, rouspéta Astrid. Un empire unique réunissant la Suède avec le Danemark, la Norvège et l'Islande.

– Oh.

– Ouais. Donc, Gabe y est allé, je l'ai suivi, et comme je n'étais pas conviée à la réunion, je me suis tapée la discut' avec l'aubergiste. Qui s'est avéré être un loup-garou héréditaire, et qui m'a parlé d'Odin et des lycanthropes et compagnie.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard torve :

– Et maintenant tu te sers de cette conversation civile pour traquer ses congénères.

– … Ouais.

– Démoniaque. J'aime. On y va ?

Astrid se leva, secouant la tête d'un air amusé :

– L'avantage avec toi c'est que tu ne risques pas de me faire la leçon.

– Non, désolée, fit Alyssa d'un ton léger en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pousser une conscience toi-même. Allez, je vais me changer. Ah, et je vais aussi t'emprunter un flingue avec des balles en argent, au cas où. Je ne compte pas m'en servir, après tout c'est toi la chasseuse, mais on n'est jamais trop prudente. Et oublie pas de prendre une lame en argent, toi aussi !

– Tu es préparée, sourcilla Astrid.

– J'ai été scout.

– Menteuse.

– Coupable. Va te changer, toi aussi. À moins que tu ne comptes y aller en pantoufles ?

Astrid étouffa un rire et s'exécuta. Elle enfila un jean propre, un haut à manche longues vert bouteille, et son blouson noir : elle troqua ses pantoufles contre une paire de bottes, dissimula sous son manteau un holster retenant un flingue (chargé de balles en argent qu'elle récupéra dans un de ses placards), et glissa dans un étui à sa cuisse un long poignard à lame plaquée argent. Il lui suffirait d'une illusion minime pour dissimuler cette arme au regard des civils.

Alyssa, quand elle émergea de sa chambre à son tour, portait une tenue similaire à celle qu'elle avait lors de leur dernière chasse, mis à part le fait qu'elle y avait rajouté une parka noire. Astrid lui tendit galamment son bras, Alyssa fit la révérence avant de saisir son coude, et l'ange les téléporta directement en Alaska.

Trouver les loups-garous ne fut pas difficile. Astrid percevait la différence entre leurs âmes et les âmes humaines. Seulement, Alyssa insista pour qu'elles ne les massacrent pas avant qu'ils ne se soient transformés : elle voulait leur tendre un piège, les mener tous dans un endroit désert, et leur régler leur compte là-bas.

– Tu sais que ça serait moins risqué de les dégommer quand ils sont humains, hein ? sourcilla Astrid.

– Oui, admit Alyssa. Et si j'étais toute seule et obligée de chasser le loupiot, c'est ce que je ferais. Mais je t'ai, toi, qui as les capacités de Chuck Norris mais un manque de pratique honteux, alors je pense que ça va te faire un bon entraînement.

– Quoi, me lâcher cinq tarés lupins dessus ?

– Exactement !

Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle n'était pas spécialement inquiète : face à de simples loups-garous, elle était virtuellement invincible. Ça n'empêcha pas Alyssa d'ajouter, comme pour la rassurer :

– Mais t'inquiète, tu as le rôle le moins dangereux.

– … Ah oui ?

– Ben oui, moi je ferai l'appât.

Et elle se téléporta, laissant Astrid attendre au milieu du parc désert tandis que le soir tombait. L'ange pesta contre cette maudite démone qui la faisait tourner en bourrique, puis s'assit par terre, sortit son téléphone et lança un jeu de _Guitar Hero_ pour passer le temps.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une heure à peine plus tard, Alyssa en plein sprint déboula dans le parc, avec les cinq loups-garous à ses trousses. Elle avait du passer par tous leurs territoires de chasses, les entraînant à sa suite comme un aimant, et les poussant naturellement à s'organiser comme une meute. Les loups-garous couraient, mi-bipèdes mi-quadrupèdes, grondant férocement.

Et Alyssa, courant à une vitesse ahurissante pour une si petite personne, les menait droit vers Astrid en beuglant :

– AAAAAAAAH !

Astrid dégaina sa machette, banda ses muscles, et quand les loups la virent et qu'Alyssa se téléporta ailleurs, laissant les fauves continuer leur course droit vers l'ange, elle était prête. Le premier loup-garou fut décapité en plein bond.

Elle esquiva les deux autres en se décalant de côté, se plaçant dans l'axe d'un quatrième loup qui vint littéralement s'empaler sur son arme avec un cri d'agonie. Il n'avait pas encore rendu son dernier soupir qu'Astrid le projetait violemment contre un autre fauve, envoyant les deux monstres s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler : déjà le dernier lycanthrope bondissait sur elle, agrippant d'une main inhumaine son poignet avec une force qui l'aurait brisé si Astrid avait été humaine. C'était le poignet qui tenait sa lame, et le monstre pensait sans doute l'avoir désarmée : sa bouche, non, sa gueule rugissante fusait vers la gorge d'Astrid…

La blonde envoya son poing dans les dents du loup-garou. Littéralement. Avec la puissance d'une locomotive à pleine vitesse.

La mâchoire, les joues et quasiment toutes les dents du monstre explosèrent sous l'impact.

Astrid dégagea son poing ensanglanté, et abattit sa machette sur la colonne vertébrale de son punching-ball alors que celui-ci faisait demi-tour avec un hurlement de douleur inarticulé, prêt à s'enfuir. Le sang gicla sous sa lame, et le monstre s'effondra, mort ou paralysé. Peu importait : il restait encore deux loups, l'un qui se dégageait de sous le corps de son camarade projeté contre l'arbre, et l'autre qui, ayant reculé de quelques pas, semblait hésiter à fuir.

Ils allaient s'enfuir, réalisa Astrid. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas stupides : pris par surprise, ils combattaient, mais face à un adversaire de toute évidence plus puissant, ils préféraient battre en retraite. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes…

Elle bondit sur le loup-garou le plus proche et l'homme-bête fut trop lent à esquiver la lame qui se planta dans sa gorge : Astrid se redressa, fit volte-face, vit que le dernier lycanthrope était en train de s'enfuir, se téléporta juste devant lui et le trancha pratiquement en deux d'un coup de machette, éclaboussant son blouson de sang.

Le silence retomba, uniquement rompu par les gémissements du loup-garou à la colonne vertébrale tranchée. Astrid l'acheva d'un geste rapide et précis, puis essuya sa machette sur les vêtements déchirés par la transformation que portaient ses victimes.

– Terminé, lança-t-elle dans le vide.

Alyssa apparut sans un son à côté d'elle, et grimaça de dégoût en voyant les corps :

– Beurk, t'as pas fait dans la dentelle.

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Pas faux, mais je te mets au défi de trouver quelqu'un qui fait plus vite et plus efficacement face à cinq loups-garous pas contents.

Alyssa éclata de rire puis, pas du tout déphasée, tendit la main à Astrid :

– Puisqu'on est dans le Nord, et si on passait par le Canada ? J'ai jamais vu de caribou.

La blonde gloussa, et rangea sa machette dans son étui. La main ensanglantée de l'ange prit celle du démon et, toutes les deux, elles disparurent.

Comme d'habitude.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid se replongea donc dans la chasse de manière intensive. Pas autant que durant ses périodes prolongées de trente ou cinquante ans d'avant sa rencontre avec Alyssa, néanmoins : à présent, elle avait quelqu'un à surveiller, quelqu'un qui la traînait dans les bars et les boîtes de nuits et la distrayait de son obsession.

Elle et Bobby s'appelaient régulièrement. Le chasseur lui confiait des enquêtes, des chasses, et Astrid, quand elle captait une info particulière dans la sphère télépathique de communication des anges (que les Winchester appelleraient plus tard « Radio Anges »), la lui transmettait. Généralement, il s'agissait de la destruction d'autres Sceaux.

Lors des chasses, l'ange et la démone se répartissaient souvent les tâches (même si c'était l'Illusionniste qui faisait quasiment tout le boulot). En effet, Astrid était très mauvaise aux enquêtes : heureusement, Alyssa était très bonne. Dieu seul savait comment la petite brune arrivait à glaner autant d'infos aussi vite. Elle était mignonne et inspirait confiance aux gens, ça devait être ça : alors qu'Astrid, même si elle était jolie, était grande, athlétique et c'était littéralement écrit au-dessus de sa tête qu'elle ne s'en laissait pas conter… Du coup, la recherche d'infos revenait surtout à Alyssa. Une fois les indices rassemblés, Astrid fouillait sa documentation chez elle (dans la fameuse pièce gardée contre les démons) ou, très rarement, demandait conseil à Bobby. Ensuite, elle éliminait la menace.

Astrid chassait les monstres en tous genres. Loups-garous, vampires, Arachnées, un Chupacabra, plusieurs sorcières, deux Kitsunes… À chaque fois qu'elle sentait des démons, néanmoins, elle et Alyssa fuyaient la ville dans la minute.

– _C'est quoi ton problème avec les démons ?_ lui demanda un jour Bobby.

Astrid, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, roula des yeux mais ne détacha pas son attention de la crêpe qu'elle faisait sauter dans sa poêle. Alyssa l'avait mise au défi de cuisiner quelque chose alors ce soir, ça serait soirée crêpes.

– Tu veux une liste par ordre alphabétique ou par ordre de nuisance ?

– _Sérieusement, Astrid_, râla le vieux chasseur. _Tu sais te débrouiller face à tout un gang de sorcières…_

– Elles étaient quatre !

– … _Et tu es l'une des rares personnes vivantes à avoir dégommé une Arachnée ! Les démons ? Je parie que tu pourrais t'en faire trois au petit-déjeuner. Mais tu fuis dès que l'un d'eux apparaît !_

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient, se défendit Astrid.

– _T'as peur ?_

– Pas d'un démon tout seul, admit Astrid en se demandant jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans ses révélations. Mais si les démons s'intéressent à moi, eh ben… Disons que je vais vite me retrouver dans le top 3 de leur liste noire. Le nom juste en dessous de celui des frangins Winchesters, en fait.

– _Sérieusement ?_

– Yep.

– _T'es connue chez les démons ?_ fit Bobby d'un ton qui était à présent très curieux.

– En quelque sorte. Ah, et puis j'ai eu des contacts avec les anges. Sans parler du fait que j'ai déjà aidé des divinités païennes à dégommer ces fils de pute aux yeux noirs. Et en bonus, je ramasse des infos sur l'Apocalypse pour lesquelles pas mal de démons se couperaient une main !

– _Pas faux. Mais tu es sûre que…_

– Oui, je suis sûre. S'il y a un risque que mon identité soit révélée aux démons, c'est non pour la chasse, pour l'enquête et même pour un passage dans les toilettes municipales du bled en question.

– _Bon, bon… Quoi de neuf niveau infos, de ton côté, sinon ?_

Astrid soupira. Les Sceaux tombaient les uns après les autres. Il n'en restait que quatre, à présent. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien du tout, mis à part faire des crêpes et prétendre que la fin du monde n'était pas à sa porte.

– Pas grand-chose. Aucun Sceau n'est tombé depuis ton dernier coup de fil. Mais les démons s'agitent pas mal à Seattle. Ah, et… Je suppose qu'il est temps de le dire… Tu devrais vraiment te préparer à accumuler de la doc sur l'Apocalypse, Lucifer et compagnie.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Puis Bobby gronda, incrédule :

– _Quoi, tu crois que les garçons n'empêcheront pas le diable de sortir de sa boîte ?_

– Exactement, fit fermement Astrid. Ils sont seuls contre une armée de démons, une armée d'anges qui les manipule, et ils ont en bonus des monstres qui leur tombent dessus toutes les demi-heures.

– _On a pas mal réduit l'effectif des monstres_, objecta Bobby d'un ton bourru.

– Ouais, grâce à moi.

Parce qu'elle avait un taux de succès de 100%, ne fatiguait jamais, n'avait jamais besoin de soins, voyageait sans délai de déplacement, et pouvaient effacer la mémoire des gens qui en avaient trop vu. Bien sûr, Bobby ignorait tout ça, mais il savait qu'elle faisait quasiment des miracles, en chasse.

– Mais ce n'est pas assez, poursuivit Astrid en faisant glisser sa crêpe cuite sur la pile et en versant une nouvelle louche de pâte dans la poêle. Tout le monde veut l'Apocalypse. Les démons, les anges… Ils ont enfin un moyen d'exterminer l'autre, tu penses qu'ils ne vont pas le saisir ?

– … _Impossible. Les anges nous aident depuis le début à…_

– Ouais, j'en suis sûre, fit sarcastiquement la Séraphine. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous. Mais les grosses pointures de là-haut ? Les grands chefs, ceux qui donnent des ordres parce que Papa leur a donné les clefs du domaine, tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont accorder une simple pensée aux humains, à la Terre ? Eux, tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'une prophétie leur annonce l'occasion de fracasser la gueule de Lucifer. Ils vont la saisir.

Bobby resta silencieux un long moment, puis il poussa un long soupir, visiblement déchiré :

– _Je ne peux pas y croire. Vraiment, Astrid, je ne peux pas. Il y a des anges qui sont de vrais connards, c'est vrai, mais Castiel m'a ramené mon garçon et n'arrête pas de les protéger, lui et Sam. Je ne peux pas penser qu'un mec… ange… que quelqu'un comme lui voudrait l'Apocalypse._

– Lui ne la veut sans doute pas, marmonna Astrid. Mais quand ses chefs lui diront de reculer et de laisser faire les grands, il obéira.

– _Jeez, tu es un vrai rayon d'optimisme !_ ironisa Bobby.

– Je préfère le terme réaliste. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai fini ma cuisine.

– _Tu cuisines ?_

– Quoi, tu penses que je vis uniquement de sang de monstres et de hamburgers ?

– _Le doute était permis_, se défendit Bobby. _La moitié de ce que tu fais nécessite d'être un poil plus qu'humain._

– Je suis géniale. Ciao, Bobby !

Et elle raccrocha. Elle fit glisser sa dernière crêpe sur le haut de pile, puis balança saladier de pâte et poêle dans l'évier, où l'eau se mit à couler et l'éponge à gratter d'elle-même, façon apprenti sorcier. Astrid, elle, claqua des doigts et les crêpes se téléportèrent à table, tout comme le sucre, la confiture, le caramel, le sirop d'érable et compagnie.

– À TAAAAAABLE !

– J'ARRIIIIIIVE ! beugla Alyssa depuis le haut des escaliers.

Depuis quand leur routine était-elle devenue si domestique ? s'amusa Astrid en son for intérieur. Si trois ans plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle vivrait avec une démone pour qui elle ferait des crêpes, elle aurait amené l'idiot à l'asile le plus proche. Certes, sa vie n'avait jamais été exactement banale (surtout à cause de la place qu'y occupait Gabriel), mais là, on atteignait des sommets.

Alyssa dévala les escaliers, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bavant presque d'extase devant les crêpes.

– Astrid, épouse-moi.

– C'est pas légal dans cet État, se contenta de dire la blonde en s'essayant aussi.

– Tu veux bien m'adopter alors ?

– Passe-moi la confiture et on reparle.

Alyssa s'exécuta joyeusement, puis se jeta avec enthousiasme sur sa première crêpe, la recouvrant d'un mélange de miel, de sucre roux et de beurre qui aurait donné du diabète à n'importe quel humain rien qu'en regardant l'assiette.

Techniquement, ni Astrid ni Alyssa n'avaient besoin de manger. Elles passaient parfois une ou deux semaines sans rien avaler. Mais manger ou boire, c'était devenu un loisir récréatif. Certaines personnes fumaient : Astrid et Alyssa mangeaient et buvaient. C'était agréable, ça ne leur faisait pas de mal, ça n'affectait pas leur ligne ou leur santé, elles passaient le temps, et puis ça occupait leurs mains pendant qu'elles discutaient.

– Alors, quelle est notre prochaine chasse ? s'enquit Alyssa en léchant ses doigts couverts de miel.

Astrid, qui avait recouvert une crêpe de beurre de cacahuète et de Nesquik et essayait de penser à une troisième garniture en plus, haussa les épaules :

– Disparitions dans une forêt, au Nevada. Je penche pour un Wendigo. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte…

– … Le truc qui mange les gens ?

– Ça a surtout une vitesse incroyable, la rabroua Astrid. Une vitesse et une force incroyable en fait. Les humains n'ont aucune chance.

– Mais nous, on peut se téléporter, contra Alyssa. Et tu as une force surhumaine. Et des superpouvoirs. Comment ça se tue ?

– Il faut le brûler, je pense.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander si Astrid pouvait faire cramer un truc d'un claquement de doigts (la réponse étant oui), mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en empêcha. C'était une musique assourdissante de basses et de techno, qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux. La démone se hâta d'ouvrit son téléphone à clapet, haussa un sourcil en voyant le numéro, et décrocha d'un air prudent :

– Allôôôô ?

Astrid aurait bien voulu s'en empêcher, mais elle était un être céleste. Et elle entendait ce que disait l'interlocuteur d'Alyssa aussi clairement que si c'était elle qui avait le combiné plaqué sur l'oreille.

– _Alyssa_, lâcha une voix d'homme à l'intonation sarcastique. _Ça faisait longtemps._

– Dix ans je pense, fit la démone d'un ton badin. J'avoue, je t'avais complètement oublié.

– _L'Apocalypse va se déclencher et tu m'avais oublié ?_ fit l'homme d'une voix indigné.

Astrid articula en silence « qui c'est ? ». Alyssa se contenta d'un clin d'œil dans sa direction puis, s'adossant plus confortablement à sa chaise, déclara d'un ton blasé dans son téléphone :

– Je traîne chez les humains, je baise tous les soirs ou presque et je mange des crêpes le reste du temps. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les chamailleries infernales. Et puis, de quoi tu te plains ?

– _De la sortie imminente de Lucifer de sa cage, voilà de quoi je me plains._

– Mais tu couches avec Lilith, non ? fit pensivement Alyssa. Elle devrait protéger tes fesses.

Astrid cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Alyssa était en contact avec un démon ? Un démon qui s'envoyait en l'air avec Lilith ? Bon, ok, ça faisait apparemment dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Mais quand même, c'était quoi ces fréquentations ?!

– _Petit un : tu penses vraiment que ça va empêcher Satan de me dépecer vivant ? Un démon reste un démon, et l'extermination est dans ses plans…_

– Oui je sais c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, fit Alyssa d'un air ennuyé.

– _Petit deux : Lilith va mourir._

Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux, et Alyssa se redressa, concernée :

– Quoi ?!

– _C'est dans ses plans_, fit le démon d'un ton à la fois ennuyé et nerveux. _Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. Je ne connais pas les détails mais… Elle en est certaine._

– Du coup ta protectrice numéro deux va passer l'arme à gauche et tu renoues avec la protectrice numéro un ? fit Alyssa en fronçant le nez. Sans même un s'il te plaît, un comment vas-tu, ou une invitation au resto ? Mec, tu n'as vraiment aucun tact.

– _Je ne te permets pas_, fit l'autre d'un ton offensé. _Je suis l'un des démons les plus retors et vicieux de l'enfer. Seulement notre pacte m'interdit de te manipuler de quelque manière que ce soit et chiante comme tu es, tu aurais considéré toute formule de politesse comme une tentative de t'amadouer._

– C'est parce que je te connais bien et que tu es une enflure. Je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde.

Astrid était dévorée de curiosité, à présent, et frémissait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Alyssa le remarqua, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis reporta son attention sur le téléphone.

– Bref, pour en revenir à ton souci actuel. J'imagine que tu n'as pas affiché sur les murs des toilettes démoniaques le fait que tu supportais pleinement l'idée de garder Satan au coin ?

– _Tu me prends pour qui, un débutant ?_

– Bien. Alors de quoi t'as peur ?

– _De voir Lucifer gagner et se mettre au désherbage intensif_, grogna le démon. _Et je sais que toi aussi._

– Et tu veux reformer notre vieille alliance au cas où c'est ce qui se produirait, en déduisit Alyssa. Je suis touchée par ta confiance en mes capacités…

Le démon émit un gloussement amusé :

– _Oh je t'en prie. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu caches un as dans ta manche…_

De quoi parlait-il ? Le visage d'Alyssa se vida d'expression pendant une seconde, et Astrid eut l'impression que la démone lui jetait un regard à la dérobée, comme inquiète de sa réaction. Mais ça ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. Retrouvant son attitude désinvolte, la démone lâcha :

– Figure-toi que je suis un peu occupée en ce moment. Je traîne avec une amie en ce moment. Enfin, en ce moment… Depuis deux ans et demi. Ou plus.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis le démon fit d'un ton incrédule :

– _Tu as une amie, maintenant ?_

– Eh, c'est quoi ce ton incrédule ? se vexa Alyssa. Je suis adorable je te signale.

– _Tu es une plaie. Je suis ton seul ami._

Le sourcil gauche d'Astrid tressauta. Non mais c'était qui ce connard ?! S'il avait besoin d'amis, le poing de l'ange se sentait très seul en ce moment, il serait ravi de faire connaissance avec sa tronche de cake !

– Nom d'un chien, fit Alyssa d'un ton incrédule. Est-ce que tu es _jaloux_ ?!

– _Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout._

– Oh my Satan. Tu es jaloux. Tu as peur que je me sois trouvé un autre démon chouchou et que je te fasse remplacer par un mec plus mignon. C'est adorable, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Il était plus probable que le démon soit inquiet au sujet des « as » qu'Alyssa avait supposément dans sa manche, songea Astrid. Il devait s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'Alyssa les partage avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais quels étaient ces atouts cachés ? C'était visiblement la raison pour laquelle ce démon voulait s'allier à Alyssa : seulement, Astrid n'en avait jamais entendu parler…

– _Tu délires_, fit le démon d'un ton dédaigneux. _Elle existe au moins, ton amie ?_

Astrid n'y tint plus et déclara d'un ton bien fort :

– Oui, connard !

– Eh, ne vous engueulez pas, protesta Alyssa.

Mais bien sûr aucun des deux ne l'écouta. Le démon se mit à s'indigner et à rugir, Astrid à clamer haut et fort que les coups de fils de démons malpolis étaient à présent interdits chez elle, ce qui fit crier le démon encore plus fort parce que, comment ça, _chez elle_, _Alyssa_ _où tu t'es encore fourrée_, et finalement, à bout de patience, Astrid arracha le téléphone des mains de son amie :

– Bon, t'es qui toi ?!

– _Je te retourne la question_, grogna le démon d'un ton sifflant.

– On dirait deux gosses qui se disputent l'attention de Maman, fit Alyssa d'un ton blasé assez fort pour être entendu à l'autre bout du fil. Bien, puis que vous insistez : Crowley, Astrid : Astrid, Crowley.

Crowley ? Astrid cligna des yeux. Est-ce que ce n'était pas…

– Et la discussion est terminée, acheva Alyssa d'un ton sec. Crowley, j'y réfléchirai mais là tu me saoules. Alors vous la fermez tous les deux, j'ai envie de finir mes crêpes !

Et, extirpant le téléphone de la prise d'Astrid, elle raccrocha. Astrid hésita à fracasser le téléphone par terre, juste parce que ce Crowley l'avait mise de mauvais poil, puis se dit que c'était un téléphone neuf et renonça. Au lieu d'en faire de la purée, donc, elle reporta son attention sur sa démone (parce que oui, Alyssa était _sa_ démone, que Crowley aille au diable. Littéralement) et haussa un sourcil :

– Crowley ? Le big boss des démons des carrefours ? Je pensais qu'il t'avait virée.

– Ça c'est la version officielle, convint Alyssa. La vérité est qu'il n'aurait jamais acquis sa position sans moi. En échange, j'ai du bosser pour lui pendant cinquante ans, histoire de ne pas être cataloguée tout de suite comme traître, puis il a prétendu me virer. Mais en fait, c'est moi qui ai démissionné, et ça faisait partie de notre accord.

– Mais vous êtes toujours en contact, lâcha Astrid.

– Pas depuis au moins dix ans, se défendit Alyssa. Il a le business à gérer, moi j'ai des boîtes de nuit à visiter… On fait appel l'un à l'autre en cas de coup dur, mais jamais plus que nécessaire.

Astrid acquiesça, pensive, puis trifouilla machinalement sa crêpe Nesquik.

– Il a parlé d'un pacte.

– Ouais, admit Alyssa. En gros, il ne peut pas me mentir, me manipuler, me blesser, me tuer, ou être rendu responsable de quelque manière que ce soit de la moindre blessure que je pourrai subir. Et en échange… Bah, euh. Je lui ai laissé un truc pour lui assurer le contrôle des démons des carrefours.

– Un truc ? releva Astrid.

Alyssa lui adressa un regard implorant de chaton mouillé :

– On pourrait pas plutôt parler de Wendigo ?

L'ange hésita, mais finit par soupirer et rediriger la conversation vers un territoire plus sûr. Tandis qu'elles planifiaient leur prochaine chasse, néanmoins, Astrid ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce coup de fil. Aux liens qu'avait encore Alyssa avec les démons. A ceux qu'elle, Astrid, avait encore avec les anges. Aux secrets qu'elles ne se disaient pas.

Elles avaient beau être en reconversion, on ne se débarrassait jamais complètement de sa nature…

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	5. Sur le sentier de la guerre

Et voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, DÉSOLÉE, mais il y a eut les révisions, puis les partiels, et là je viens de découvrir que je dois repasser une matière au rattrapage... Argh. Et puis mon lapin s'est évadé mais on l'a rattrapé, tout ça. Du coup, voilà, y a eut de l'aventure chez moi x)

Bref ! J'ai pas eu de review sur ce chapitre, je me sens abandonnée. Mais bon. J'ai encore plein de chapitres d'avance alors je continue à poster.

Au programme dans le chapitre du jour : Lulu débarque sur Terre, Astrid fait de la gravure sur os, Alyssa a ses soupçons sur Gabe, les Winchester se révèlent être utiles (un peu), Astrid et Alyssa deviennent des terroristes, et on apprend quel est le secret d'Alyssa qui a tant de valeur pour Crowley, le fameux atout qu'elle cachait dans sa manche...

.

* * *

.

**Sur le sentier de la guerre**

.

Lucifer fut libéré de sa cage en mai. Astrid n'eut pas à recevoir le coup de fil de Bobby pour le savoir. Elle le sentit dans ses os, sa chair, sa Grâce, à l'instant même où l'Archange déchu s'échappait de l'enfer. Ça faillit bien lui coûter la vie, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle était en train d'affronter un dieu païen des forêts et que son sursaut donna l'occasion à Mr Bois-De-Chauffage de tenter sa chance dans la trépanation angélique. Astrid n'esquiva que d'un cheveu, et y laissa un bout d'oreille.

Elle ignora la douleur de sa blessure qui pissait le sang et, bandant ses muscles, abattit sa hache de bronze sur la créature de bois. Le dieu païen fut fendu en deux de la tête aux pieds, et en lâcha son pieu. Astrid acheva le boulot en claquant des doigts, ce qui lui fit prendre feu comme un torchon imbibé d'essence.

– Ça va ? demanda Alyssa en apparaissant derrière l'ange.

Astrid ferma les yeux un instant, sans se retourner. Le sursaut écrasant d'erreur, d'irréalité, avait diminué en intensité, mais son après-coup faisait encore frissonner sa Grâce. Un Archange libéré avec fracas, c'était quelque chose que tous les anges de l'univers devaient sentir. Puissance écrasante, révérence terrifiée, stupeur pétrifiée. Combien d'anges, dans tout l'univers, s'étaient immobilisés, frappés par cette vague, cette onde de choc ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux deux secondes plus tard, presque surprise de constater que la force écrasante de Lucifer s'était volatilisée. Satan était mégalo mais pas stupide. En attendant d'avoir trouvé son Vaisseau, il allait se faire discret.

– Ça va, finit-elle par dire.

Sauf qu'Alyssa le regardait d'un air alarmé et que non, ça n'allait pas du tout, alors Astrid poussa un long soupir et se passa une main lasse dans sa courte crinière blonde :

– Satan est en balade.

– … Maintenant ?!

– Oui, maintenant, fit Astrid avec agacement. Il doit se chercher un Vaisseau, en ce moment.

– Merde. On fait quoi ?

Astrid prit le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était vrai, elles faisaient quoi ? Le dernier Sceau avait été détruit bien plus vite que prévu. Et le plan B, tuer le diable… Bonjour la difficulté. Comment on pouvait tuer le diable d'ailleurs ?

– On rentre à la maison, décida Astrid. Et je vais fouiller mes bouquins.

– Et moi, je fais quoi ?

La démone la regardait avec une expression de confiance candide qui, pendant une seconde, donna presque le vertige à Astrid. Une démone. Alyssa était une démone et, curieusement, la première chose que l'ange pensa ne fut pas « _elle est censée être dans l'autre camp_ » mais « _les démons vont vouloir la tuer parce qu'elle est dans _mon_ camp_ ». Et, bon. Astrid en avait eu, des anges sous son commandement. Et elle avait toujours eu ce défaut de s'attacher à eux. D'être hyper protectrice.

– Toi, tu vas barder l'appartement de Leo de protections contre les démons.

– Mais je serai plus capable d'y entrer.

– Si parce que tu vas dessiner des pièges et des symboles contournables par une clef. J'ai un bouquin là-dessus chez moi, je vais te le passer.

Du coup, le jour de la sortie de Lucifer dans le monde des mortels, tandis que les démons faisaient la java et que les Winchester étaient en train d'avoir une attaque de panique dans un avion, Astrid et Alyssa s'enterrèrent dans les vieux grimoires et se préparèrent à tenir un siège.

Astrid avait des livres pour lesquels certaines personnes, humains ou pas, se seraient coupé une main. Ainsi, elle avait un grimoire qui expliquait comment ajouter un certain sigle dans des pentacles et autres symboles anti-créatures surnaturelles, afin que seules les créatures possédant la « clef » puissent passer ces symboles. Ladite clef étant généralement un sort, une incantation récitée par une personne portant une certaine marque sur le corps.

– Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me faire tatouer ? fit Alyssa.

Elle observait d'un air malheureux la marque qu'elle devrait porter pour être considérée comme ayant la clef du sort. C'était un truc immense aux dessins minuscules, tout en longueur…

– Ça va me dessiner un réseau de lignes à la con ce truc, pesta-t-elle.

– C'est fait pour être gravé dans tes os, lâcha Astrid sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. Pas sur ta peau.

– Sérieux ?! Outch !

– Sérieux, fit distraitement l'ange en tournant une page. Plus précisément, les os de tes bras, et quand tu joints les mains, ça joint les deux bouts de la formule et ça complète la clef.

– Woah. C'est vachement pratique ! Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

– Ah… À la base, cette histoire de clef était utilisée pour autoriser une créature païenne alliée avec un camp d'anges ou de démons à franchir leurs protections. Ça n'a pas été utilisé depuis… Uh. Les espions de Ramsès, je pense.

– Ramsès, répéta Alyssa. Genre, un pharaon ?

– Le Ramsès qui s'est opposé à Moïse.

– … La vache.

– Mmmh, fit Astrid qui n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il y avait très peu de choses permettant de tuer un Archange. Surtout un Archange aussi puissant que Lucifer… Ce type était presque invincible.

Il y avait la Mort, bien sûr : rien ne pouvait survivre à la Mort, le plus terrible des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Les Séraphins l'avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et, bien qu'Astrid lui ait trouvé un certain humour et ait déjà discuté tranquillement avec lui, elle n'avait jamais été immunisée contre cette sorte de sainte frayeur que la Mort inspirait à tous ceux qui se retrouvaient en face de lui.

Mais la Mort… La Mort était difficile à invoquer. Et une fois invoqué, il était souvent agacé, et pas très prompt à négocier. Sauf s'il était enchaîné, bien sûr : mais quel fou se risquerait à mettre la Mort en laisse ? Ça tenait à la fois de la démence et du blasphème.

Il y avait Caïn et sa Première Lame, aussi. Astrid était sous les ordres de Raphael et surveillait la Terre quand Caïn avait tué Abel. Elle avait été aux premières loges, et c'était avec chagrin qu'elle avait vu Caïn sombrer dans les ténèbres, avec colère qu'elle s'était vue refuser le droit d'intervenir par Raphael. Les anges avaient passivement regardé la tragédie de ces deux frères au motif que c'était écrit, alors qu'Astrid et d'autres comme elle bouillaient d'envie de faire ce qui était juste. Mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire, et Caïn était devenu ce qu'il était : le plus terrible des démons, un Chevalier de l'Enfer, dont l'arme pouvait tuer n'importe quelle créature.

Mais Caïn avait disparu après avoir formé les autres Chevaliers de l'Enfer. Mort ? Peu probable. Sans doute caché. Peut-être dépérissant… Après tout, Caïn était un démon très particulier. Les règles normales ne s'appliquaient pas vraiment à lui. En tout cas, on pouvait le rayer de la liste.

Il y avait Dieu, aussi. Astrid considéra l'idée, puis la balaya d'un haussement d'épaules. Dieu ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la mort du Christ, et c'était ce silence-radio insupportable qui avait finalement fait craquer Gabriel et l'avait persuadé de quitter le Paradis de manière définitive.

(Parce qu'Astrid avait deviné, en le voyant interagir avec les divinités païennes, que Gabriel avait du passer un certain temps sur Terre depuis la Chute de Lucifer. Les autres divinités païennes étaient bien trop habituées à lui et à son identité de Loki… Gabriel creusait son trou depuis deux millions d'années. Au moins).

Et finalement, il y avait la dernière option. Un autre Archange. Idéalement, Michel : il était l'aîné, le plus puissant. Mais Raphael ferait aussi l'affaire. Ou même Gabriel. Il suffisait que ce soit un Archange et sa lame, et que le coup soit mortel : et Lucifer périrait comme un homme frappé par un autre homme.

Un Archange. Et merde.

Astrid poussa un long soupir et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Lucifer… Michel… Raphael…Gabriel. Les Archanges. Au final, tout tournait autour d'eux.

Ils avaient été les premières créations de Dieu. Se sentait-il seul ? Était-ce une expérience ? Toujours était-il qu'il les avait créés. D'abord Michel, droit et loyal et dévoué, bon et fort, mais entièrement tourné vers Dieu, vers ses créations, qu'il en était trop peu individualiste. Michel était humble et droit, respectable : mais il était aussi un moralisateur, qui ne jurait que par son Père. Ce côté hypocrite avait toujours agacé Astrid.

Puis Dieu avait ensuite créé Lucifer, beau, magnifique, charismatique, courageux et caractériel : Lucifer aimait Dieu, lui aussi, peut-être même plus que Michel : mais contrairement à son frère, il n'avait pas peur de protester, de s'indigner, de s'affirmer. Lucifer était un être fascinant, tout de flammes et de puissance et d'immensité, mais aussi d'humour, de sarcasmes, et de petites cruautés. Astrid ne pouvait pas le nier : elle aussi, elle avait été fascinée par lui. Irritée au point de vouloir lui cramer quelques plumes, bien souvent : mais toujours fascinée. Lucifer avait cet effet sur les gens, quelle que soit leur espèce. Il était magnétique.

Ensuite était né Raphael. Celui-là, Dieu seul savait quelles idées avait gouvernées sa création. Était-il censé être un mélange de Michel et Lucifer, un point d'équilibre ? En tout cas, même s'il avait la détermination de Michel et le charisme de Lucifer, Raphael cumulait les défauts : il était égocentrique, parfois cruel, jaloux de ses frères, et terrifié par le changement. Quand les hommes avaient été créés, Raphael avait fait un de ces cacas nerveux… Une honte. Astrid, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé pour commencer, s'attendait à moitié à ce que ce soit lui qui se révolte. Mais Raphael n'avait pas assez de courage… Raphael n'avait jamais eu assez de courage.

Et puis le petit dernier était arrivé. Gabriel. Espiègle, n'aimant pas les responsabilités, arrogant et malicieux, mais adorant littéralement ses frères. Tous ses frères. Cette enflure de Raphael, Lucifer et son ego, Michel la sainte-nitouche. Gabriel était sans doute la derrière tentative de Dieu pour recoller les morceaux entre ses créations trop disparates. Pas un guerrier, comme les trois autres : mais un messager, un médiateur. Et ça avait marché, il n'y avait pas de doute : parce que Gabriel était aimé. Les anges avaient beau arguer qu'ils ne ressentaient rien, ils pouvaient aimer et haïr. Juste… pas comme les humains. Mais ils savaient ressentir, et les Archanges _adoraient_ Gabriel. Il était leur petit frère, leur chouchou, la prunelle de leurs yeux.

Astrid esquissa un vague sourire. Gabriel avait été un sale gosse pourri-gâté. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais en pensant à lui en tant que petit frère des Archanges, ça prenait tout son sens.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours été aussi chiant.

Sur la table de cuisine, Alyssa recopiait avec hésitation quelques-uns des symboles anti-démons sur une feuille de papier, pour s'entraîner. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Astrid la couva d'un regard amusé, puis retourna à la contemplation de ses grimoires… Et de l'échec qui lui pendait au nez.

La Mort ? Pas question. Caïn ? Impossible. Dieu ? La bonne blague. Et un autre Archange ? Ça promettait d'être fun.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n'y avait que trois Archanges pour s'opposer à Lucifer. Gabriel ne le ferait jamais, littéralement jamais : il aimait Lucifer, sans doute plus que Raphael et Michel réunis. Et en plus, c'était un trouillard. Un trouillard qui admirait énormément son frère. Non, Gabriel pouvait être rayé de la liste…

Restait Raphael et Michel. Ah ah. _Raphael_. Comme si Raphael pouvait soudain se découvrir le cran de s'opposer à son frère… Non, Raphael pouvait être bouffi d'importance et agressif tant qu'il voulait, il ne l'était jamais sans avoir la certitude de gagner. Et face à Lucifer, rien n'était moins sûr. Alors Raphael allait se terrer dans un coin et laisser la corvée à Michel.

Michel, justement. Michel le ferait à contrecœur, certes, mais il le ferait : le seul souci était qu'il n'était pas du genre à poignarder les gens dans le dos, il irait droit au combat frontal, à coups de catastrophes naturelles et de déchaînement de puissance, et pouf, l'humanité serait rayé de la planète. Enfin, sans doute une grande partie.

(Avec un peu de chance, ça se limiterait aux États-Unis… Non, il y avait des chances pour que le Canada soit touché aussi. Et que les remous de l'océan affectent la Grande-Bretagne et la France. Autant les États-Unis auraient bien cherché l'Apocalypse, autant les autres ne méritaient pas ça. Au Canada, ils étaient sympas et ils avaient du sirop d'érable. En Grande-Bretagne ils avaient la reine et _Doctor Who_. Et en France ils étaient feignants et malpolis mais ils étaient marrants).

– Je crois que j'ai le truc, annonça Alyssa. Maintenant, faut que j'aille dessiner ça autour de chez Leo. Et que je me grave la clef sur l'humérus…

– Tu peux graver des trucs sur les os de ton Vaisseau ? fit Astrid avec intérêt en sortant de sa rêverie.

– Bah, je suis dedans. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Par contre j'ai peur d'être un peu brouillon, je n'aurais pas de seconde chance…

Astrid se leva de sa chaise en proposant :

– Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

– Euh, t'es sûre ?

Astrid jeta un coup d'œil à la page du livre décrivant la clef, puis s'approcha d'Alyssa, lui attrapa les épaules et serra brièvement. De ses doigts fusèrent sa puissance brute, angélique, se gravant dans les os de l'humaine que portait Alyssa comme un costume de chair : et la démone émit un jappement de douleur indigné.

– Eh !

– C'est fait, espèce de chochotte, se moqua Astrid en s'écartant. Tu le sens ?

Des signes étaient à présent gravés dans les os d'Alyssa, depuis l'humérus jusqu'aux os de ses paumes. La démone se frotta les bras en grimaçant douloureusement, puis regarda ses mains, sourcils froncés :

– Ça fait… bizarre.

– Hum, fit pensivement Astrid. Rien qu'au cas où, je devrais aussi t'assurer une protection contre les anges. Ils vont venir fourrer leur museau dans cette histoire pour s'assurer que l'Apocalypse ait lieu et si une petite démone leur met des bâtons dans les roues, ils vont être… irrités.

Alyssa leva un regard effaré sur son amie :

– Des anges ? Carrément. Tu peux me protéger des anges ?

Astrid ne répondit pas « _je peux te protéger de _n'importe quoi_, laisse-les venir et je leur botterai le cul si fort qu'ils auront le goût du cuir de mes semelles dans la bouche pendant trois semaines_ », mais il lui fallut presque faire un effort. Au lieu de ça, elle haussa les épaules :

– Je peux te graver sur les côtes des sceaux qui te rendront impossible à localiser pour les anges.

– Cool ! Euh, attends, ça va faire mal ?

– Pas plus que les trucs sur tes bras.

Alyssa grimaça, et Astrid sourit d'un air narquois :

– Espèce de lopette, va.

Alyssa, dans un geste de grande maturité intellectuelle, lui tira la langue. Puis, avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et écarta les bras comme si elle s'apprêtait à se faire crucifier :

– Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement, et s'exécuta. Alyssa sursauta là aussi, et se répandit aussitôt en gémissements et protestations contre la barbarie des inventeurs de symboles protecteurs.

– Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, fit Astrid en roulant des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Astrid écarta les bras :

– J'ai les mêmes.

En plus complexes, et avec des ajouts qui couraient sur son bassin et même son crâne. C'était une partie de son camouflage contre les anges, les démons et autres créatures surnaturelles. C'était même _l'ossature_ de son camouflage… Ah ah.

– Oui mais toi tu es une warrior et moi une lopette, geignit Alyssa.

– Tout à fait d'accord.

– Eh, tu es censée me réconforter là !

– Alors là tu peux toujours courir, se moqua l'ange avant de changer de sujet. Dis, j'en ai marre des recherches, on sort un peu ?

La démone sembla tergiverser un instant, tentée de poursuivre leurs chamailleries, puis haussa les épaules :

– D'accord. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait ton job d'Illusionniste de toute façon. Eh, il y avait un vendeur de journaux dans le quartier de Leo qui joue les pervers dans le métro. Je l'ai balancé sous la rame il y a quatre ans mais là il est guéri et il recommence. On va le voir ?

Astrid acquiesça avec un sourire de loup. Ce mec allait en baver.

**oOoOoOo**

Les démons étaient délirants de bonheur et très vite, ça commença à se voir. Il n'y avait pas que les séismes, les ouragans et autres catastrophes. Il y avait aussi une surabondance de meurtres, incidents bizarres, actes de barbarie, disparitions fréquentes…

Après avoir protégé l'appartement de Leo, Alyssa cessa d'y aller et demanda à Astrid de faire de même. La démone disait avoir placé ses propres protections là-bas et que lesdites protections étaient du genre méchant. Astrid fut bien tentée d'aller voir, mais ça lui sortit de l'esprit.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire. Elle passa deux jours à chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Caïn, le premier et le plus puissant des Chevaliers de l'Enfer, parce que c'était quand même une bonne piste : mais elle ne trouva rien. Un de ses grimoires mentionnait l'existence d'un sort de localisation, mais ledit grimoire était le seul rescapé de toute une collection d'ouvrages venant de la bibliothèque d'une sorcière qui avait été tuée par des chasseurs et dont toutes les possessions avaient été brûlées. Le troisième jour, donc, Astrid décida que Caïn était hors-jeu et se pencha donc sur ses autres options.

Alors qu'Alyssa était en train de conclure un pacte quelque part dans le Missouri, Astrid se souvint qu'elle devait appeler Bobby et le fit – avec quelques jours de retard – mais le vieil homme était grincheux et répondait par monosyllabes. Astrid finit par lui arracher qu'il était à l'hôpital après une attaque de démons. Bien sûr, Astrid n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Bobby se croyait paralysé à vie, sinon… Elle aurait probablement fait quelque chose. Parce que Bobby était utile, parce qu'elle s'était habituée à lui, et parce qu'elle le pouvait.

Astrid était une Séraphin : ses pouvoirs étaient supérieurs à ceux des simples anges. Zachariah, elle, tous les Séraphins en fait… Ils pouvaient déclencher cancers, blessures et mutilations, mais ils pouvaient aussi soigner, guérir et réparer ce qui était brisé.

Le cinquième jour, Alyssa revint de sa tournée – techniquement c'était une pêche aux infos, mais elle en profitait souvent pour sceller des contrats : et, avec l'Apocalypse et toutes ses catastrophes, le marché était en plein boom – en faisant une tête de six pieds de long :

– Guerre est réveillée.

– Guerre, répéta Astrid qui était en train de fourbir une épée sur la table de la salle à manger. La Guerre, comme le Cavalier ? Merde !

– Tu l'as dit. On fait quoi ?

Astrid la regarda comme si elle était idiote :

– On ne s'en approche pas. Guerre peut faire naître la dissidence et la haine entre les personnes les plus soudées et on est aux pôles opposés du grand spectre des espèces, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

Juste après avoir parlé, elle aurait voulu reprendre ses mots. _Les pôles opposés du grand spectre des espèces…_ C'était un indice beaucoup trop flagrant sur son identité. Parfois Astrid oubliait qu'Alyssa ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle le lui dise, c'était inévitable : elles étaient tellement ouvertes l'une à l'autre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles en aient terminé avec les secrets. Mais Astrid ne trouvait jamais de bon moment. Ni de bons mots.

Alyssa sembla ne rien remarquer. Elle poussa plutôt un long soupir :

– Bon, d'accord. Et de ton côté ? Pas d'infos ?

Astrid récupérait souvent lesdites infos par la Radio des Anges mais, absorbée par sa tâche sur Caïn, et exaspérée par les jubilations de Zachariah qui était l'employé du mois depuis qu'il avait déclenché la Grande Prophétie, elle l'avait coupée dès le début de ses recherches. Dès qu'elle eut réalisé ça, elle la rebrancha, et se mit à écouter les conversations des anges tout en répondant tranquillement à Alyssa :

– Rien de neuf. J'ai cherché les moyens de tuer le diable et j'ai fait chou blanc. Aucune de mes quatre méthodes ne semble aboutir.

– Tu as quand même trouvé quatre méthodes, remarqua Alyssa. Moi j'aurais eu du mal à penser à une seule. C'était quoi tes idées déjà ? Dieu, la Mort, Caïn ou un Archange ?

– Yep. J'ai cherché tout ce que j'avais sur Caïn mais le sort de localisation permettant de trouver sa Première Lame, et donc lui, a été perdu. Dieu est aux abonnés absents depuis deux mille ans. La Mort, je préfèrerais garder mes distances.

– J'espère bien, marmonna Alyssa. La Mort, carrément…

– Eh, il est très poli ! protesta Astrid. Très professionnel. Et même drôle !

– … Quoi, tu as rencontré la Mort ? Le Cavalier ?

– C'était il y a longtemps, éluda Astrid. Il n'empêche qu'il est d'agréable compagnie, si tu passes au-dessus de l'effroi qu'il inspire.

– Je sens que c'est une rencontre dont je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre le récit, grimaça la démone. Bon, et qu'en est-il des Archanges ?

Astrid compta sur ses doigts :

– Michel est destiné à le faire et à détruire les trois quarts du monde dans le processus, donc on va essayer de se passer de lui. Raphael est une lopette doublée d'un bureaucrate geignard et n'agira pas tant que Michel est en vie pour le faire à sa place. Et Gabriel est un trouillard qui adore ses frangins et n'osera pas élever la voix pour s'opposer à eux.

– Donc on est dans la merde.

– Voilà.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, puis Alyssa proposa :

– Et sinon, si l'Apocalypse commence aux États-Unis, combien de temps avant que ça atteigne l'Afrique ? On pourrait se refaire une vie là-bas.

Le premier réflexe d'Astrid fut de protester. Les États-Unis étaient un pays corrompu et pourri, certes, mais c'était chez elle, elle y avait sa maison, ses habitudes, des amis. Elle était une guerrière, elle ne tournait tout simplement pas les talons sans combattre !

Puis elle referma la bouche et y réfléchit. Quelles étaient leurs chances, à elles seules contre une armée de démons, une armée d'anges ? Elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Astrid, Sealiah, quel qu'ait été son nom, n'avait jamais été d'une importance ou d'une puissance capitale. Elle n'était qu'un pion qui avait décidé de déserter le plateau de jeu un jour. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Et Alyssa… Alyssa n'était même pas aussi puissante qu'un vrai démon. Elles étaient impuissantes.

– Tu veux partir ? finit-elle par dire.

– Moi ? Non, je me sentirais seule. Mais si tu veux partir aussi, alors ouais.

– Mais tu préfèrerais rester, tenta l'ange.

– J'aime les possibilités qu'offre ce pays, dit simplement Alyssa. Et tu n'es pas du genre à fuir. Et moi, pas du genre à te laisser derrière.

Astrid posa sur sa démone un regard affectueux.

– On est tellement dans la merde.

– Tellement, approuva Alyssa. Donc, on reste ?

Astrid tergiversa un instant, puis acquiesça :

– Pour l'instant. Mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Dans son esprit, la Radio des Anges transmettait un message important. Au bout de quelques secondes, Astrid sourit largement, puis revint à la réalité, reportant son regard sur Alyssa qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

– Mais…? releva la démone.

– Mais je vais donner une chance aux Winchesters, fit tout naturellement Astrid.

– Les deux ahuris qui ont libéré Lucifer, on parle bien des mêmes.

– Yep. Il se trouve qu'ils sont nécessaires au grand plan angélique et démoniaque de faire s'affronter Lucifer et Michel, et qu'ils ont décidé d'envoyer le script au diable et d'y aller solo.

– Et tu leur fais confiance ? demanda Alyssa d'un air confus.

– Oh non, je trouve qu'ils sont cons comme des chaises. Mais ils semblent être favorisés par Dieu.

– …. Dieu. Carrément.

Astrid sourit comme une idiote, si ravie qu'elle avait envie de sauter de joie et de danser dans son salon, tandis que dans sa tête, les anges échangeaient des commentaires inquiets :

– Ouais. L'ange qui s'est rebellé pour soutenir les Winchester et qui a été tué par un Archange… Il a été ramené à la vie. Tout le Paradis doit être en train de paniquer.

– Alors quoi, fit Alyssa après un temps de stupéfaction. Tu penses que Dieu va leur donner un moyen de tuer le diable ?

– Oh, non. Mais je pense que Dieu veut voir comment les humains peuvent se débrouiller. Il vient de donner la permission implicite au jeu d'avoir plus de deux camps. Alors même si les Winchester ne tuent pas Lucifer, je suis certaine qu'ils vont nous gagner du temps.

– Du temps, répéta Alyssa.

– Yep. Assez de temps pour trouver une cinquième méthode.

Alyssa hocha la tête, acceptant ce plan. Puis, de manière inattendue, elle demanda :

– Et Gabe ?

– Quoi, Gabe ? fit Astrid sur la défensive.

– Bah, j'en sais rien. C'est ton frère. Tu ne veux pas lui demander un coup de main, ou son avis ?

– J'ai déjà son avis, gronda Astrid. Laissez les anges et les démons s'entretuer parce que c'est écrit et que ça mettra enfin fin au conflit ! Ah, la bonne blague.

– Ça ne ressemble pas trop à un truc d'Illusionniste, vouloir la fin du show, réfléchit Alyssa en se frottant le menton.

Du coup Astrid la fixa. Alyssa s'en rendit compte et s'immobilisa. Puis, sans briser leur regard, elle baissa sa main et déclara à mi-voix :

– Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas un Illusionniste, pas vrai ?

Astrid déglutit. Son corps n'en avait pas besoin, mais ce réflexe de nervosité très humain s'était ancré en elle.

– Tous ces secrets, cette puissance, continua Alyssa. Il est plus qu'un simple Illusionniste. Il a réussi à berner tant de monde, mais c'est peut-être parce que personne ne s'est approché assez près pour remarquer les failles du masque.

Elle ne parlait pas de Gabriel, Astrid le savait. L'ange, la bouche sèche, finit par demander d'une voix basse, presque inaudible :

– Et qu'est-il, alors ?

Alyssa haussa les épaules, se redressa, et l'instant fut rompu tandis qu'elle déclarait avec nonchalance :

– C'est pas mes oignons et honnêtement, ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

– Ça ne t'embête pas plus que ça ? sourcilla Astrid.

– Pas vraiment. Tu finiras par me le dire, non ? Quand tu auras arrêté de flipper.

Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Oui.

– Bah voilà. Bon, si on en a fini avec la recherche, et si on allait faire un tour dans ce club de Florence où on est allées la dernière fois ?

**oOoOoOo**

– Tes Winchester ne sont pas si empotés que ça finalement, déclara Alyssa en grignotant un biscuit apéritif.

Astrid et elle étaient sur le parking d'une petite boîte de nuit en France, quelque part dans la Charente-Maritime, un coin où les catastrophes ne s'étaient pas encore abattues. Assises sur le capot de la voiture qu'Astrid avait téléporté avec elles – une des voitures volées qu'elle avait, un peu partout dans l'État du Dakota, mis dans ses garages afin de les ressortir quand elle en avait envie –, elles grignotaient des biscuits en regardant le jour se lever après avoir passé toute la nuit à danser, boire et draguer.

– Ce ne sont pas _mes_ Winchester, fit mollement Astrid.

– C'est toi qui avais parié sur eux au début.

– Ouais, ouais…

Astrid tendit la main, et deux des cannettes de bière rangées dans la glacière sur le siège du passager arrière se matérialisèrent dans sa main. Elle les décapsula avec ses dents, parce que ça faisait toujours ouvrir de grands yeux admiratifs à Alyssa, et lui en tendit une. La démone l'accepta avec un hochement de tête avant d'y boire à long trait.

– Bref, reprit Astrid après avoir bu quelques gorgées de la sienne. Les Winchester ont tué la Guerre.

– Alléluia, sourit Alyssa.

C'était, après tout, la raison pour laquelle elles avaient fait la fête en France toute la nuit.

– J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, fit Astrid d'un ton songeur. Ce sont juste des humains. Et des connards pleins de suffisance et sans aucun respect pour autrui, qui résolvent leurs problèmes avec des flingues et se foutent du nombre de victimes.

– Ben justement, ça leur permet d'être une épine encore plus grosse dans le pied des anges et des démons, non ?

– Mouais. N'empêche, je les aime pas.

– Mmmh, d'après ce qu'on sait d'eux, je les aimerais pas non plus. Mais, eh, souris un peu ! Ils se sont avérés pas complètement inutiles aujourd'hui !

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, et piocha à nouveau dans le bol d'amuse-gueules posé entre elles sur le capot de la voiture. Alyssa, pour la troisième fois, jeta un œil à la voiture en question. Une Ford. Grande, longue, élégante, sans doute de collection.

– C'est quoi comme caisse ?

– Une Gran Torino Sport.

Gabriel l'avait volée en 1980 à une de ses victimes et s'était beaucoup amusé à conduire comme un fou avec jusque chez Astrid. Comme la voiture était rouge, Astrid avait décidé de la garder. Ça et aussi parce qu'il y avait un nouvel apprenti chez le garagiste de la ville où elle préparait son prochain mauvais coup, et que faire réparer la voiture maltraitée par Gabe avait été une excellente technique d'approche.

– Cool…

– Je peux te la donner si tu veux, proposa Astrid. T'as pas de voiture, non ?

Alyssa lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Toi non plus.

– Mais si, j'en ai plein !

– Tu les as toutes volées.

– … Certes.

Alyssa secoua la tête d'un air amusé, jouant machinalement avec son collier – celui avec le croc de vampire offert par Astrid –, puis lâcha :

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture, mais j'apprécie l'offre.

– Comme tu veux.

Elles se remirent à grignoter, contemplant le ciel qui prenait graduellement des couleurs, passait du bleu sombre au pâle puis au rose doux. En Amérique, les démons se déchaînaient et deux misérables humains accompagnés par un ange rebelle et un vieil alcoolique paralysé essayaient de sauver le monde. Et un océan plus loin, une ange fugueuse et une démone artificielle regardaient le soleil se lever en silence.

Un lever de soleil de plus. Un magnifique lever de soleil.

Astrid expira longuement. Parfois, elle était subjuguée par les créations de son Père comme au premier jour. Le soleil. L'océan. L'intelligence des dauphins, l'empathie des chiens, le chant des baleines, la grâce des félins, le vol des oiseaux. La pureté de la nuit en plein milieu du désert. L'immensité de la banquise, la luxuriance des forêts tropicales. Le monde.

Et les hommes.

Imparfaits et stupides et cruels et violents et destructeurs, mais aussi poètes, rêveurs, êtres de compassion, d'amour, de curiosité. Ils étaient furieux et sereins, volatiles et constants, changeants, divers, éphémères comme des étoiles filantes. Tant de vie, tant de potentiel pour aimer et haïr, pour créer et détruire. Il y avait tant de mères et de pères, tant de couples qui se faisaient et de défaisaient, tant d'enfants qui grandissaient, tant de découvertes, tant de manière de les appréhender, tant de manières de les partager.

Parfois Astrid était émerveillée comme au premier jour, et dans ces moments-là, elle se disait que rien ne pourrait la chasser d'ici.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de retourner en Afrique.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard surpris :

– Ah ?

– Si on en est réduites à ça, tout sera perdu de toute façon, déclara Astrid sans quitter des yeux l'aurore.

Alyssa ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'Astrid avait raison. Mais ça ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On ne peut pas laisser tout le job aux Winchester. Ils vont merder.

Astrid gloussa. Ouais. Pas faux. Qui avaient-ils de leur côté ? Un alcoolique, et un ange rebelle qui venait tout juste de découvrir le libre-arbitre. Pas les meilleurs conseillers en bonnes décisions…

– On va défendre notre place au soleil, décida-t-elle. Je vais continuer à chasser et à m'amuser tant que je pourrai. Et toi ?

– Oh, je crois que je vais te coller.

Elles échangèrent un large sourire, puis la démone reprit son sérieux :

– À nous deux, on n'ira pas loin, cela dit.

– Oui, admit l'ange. Mais les gens prêts à nous donner un coup de main, ça ne court pas les rues.

– Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. Je vais faire un tour parmi mes contacts démoniaques. Avant que Lucifer ne sorte de sa cage, il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de démons qui étaient contre sa libération. Ils doivent être moins nombreux maintenant, mais il doit en rester.

– Et tu les connais tous ? sourcilla Astrid.

Alyssa hésita :

– Bah, ils tiennent tous leurs convictions politiques de moi ou d'Heige, alors…

– Petite rebelle va, plaisanta Astrid avant de reprendre son sérieux. Et tu penses qu'ils vont marcher ? Sans vouloir te vexer, ce sont des démons.

Son amie haussa les épaules :

– Bah, il y en a bien une dizaine qui ont dû retourner leurs vestes. Crowley a les autres dans son entourage proche mais comme il fait passer ses fesses avant tout, il va sans doute les sacrifier pour s'échapper dès que ça va chauffer pour lui… Alors je pense que j'aurai pas de problème à les recruter. Ils ne vont pas être partants pour jouer les soldats, c'est sûr, mais nous renseigner et dégommer un loyaliste de temps en temps ne va pas les déranger.

– Combien sont-ils ?

Alyssa compta sur ses doigts :

– Twany m'aime bien, donc ça va être fastoche. Josh est plutôt loyal à Crowley mais il sait que le boss ne le soutiendra pas s'il a des ennuis, mais que moi si, alors c'est digne d'un essai. Pareil pour Maximus, Drew et Saoirse. Pierce, même chose, mais c'est un connard, donc non. Sharon, elle y est obligée, et Sean, Antonio et Neal aussi.

– Obligée ? releva Astrid.

Alyssa tergiversa une seconde, puis grimaça :

– Disons que je t'en parlerai un jour.

Astrid la dévisagea avec curiosité mais n'insista pas. Elle aussi, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle parlerait un jour à Alyssa de sa véritable nature. Elle était mal placée pour critiquer.

– Et tu leur fais confiance ?

– T'es folle, ce sont des démons ! Non, mais je sais qu'on pourra faire alliance et qu'ils ne brisent pas leurs pactes. Et surtout pas avec moi. Je les ai créés, quand même. Et toi, t'as des alliés en vue ?

Astrid grimaça. Pas vraiment, non. Elle était un brin asociale. Sa seule fréquentation durable avait été Gabriel. Elle connaissait quelques créatures surnaturelles, genre des Faucheurs ou des êtres très rares comme un Phénix, un Griffon…

– Peut-être. Je connais un ou deux humains avec du pouvoir et de l'influence. Et quelques Faucheurs.

– C'est toujours bon à avoir dans sa poche, un Faucheur, approuva Alyssa.

– Hum. Et un Phénix.

– Un phénix ? Genre, le piaf ?

– Non débile. C'est une créature comme les loups-garous ou les vampires. Enfin, le terme d'_être_ conviendrait peut-être mieux… Le Phénix a l'air humain, seulement, il ne peut pas mourir… Sauf dans certaines circonstances. Et il a un certain contrôle du feu. J'en ai rencontré un il y a quelques décennies. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu…

– Ah. Non mais quand même, un Phénix…

– Ils sont très rares, fit pensivement Astrid. Celui-là doit avoir cent ans maintenant. Je pense qu'il doit être le dernier de sa race.

– Il doit être vieux et croulant.

– Pas vraiment. Un Phénix arrête de vieillir après sa première… mort. Enfin, la première situation qui aurait dû le tuer, quoi. Et celui que j'ai vu a perpétuellement vingt-quatre ans.

– Il est mignon ?

Astrid lui jeta un regard en coin :

– Non, tu ne dragueras pas le Phénix. Espèce de démon.

– Mais, euh !

Astrid dissimula un sourire et piocha à nouveau dans les biscuits apéritifs. Il n'y en avait presque plus. Sur l'horizon, le soleil était presque complètement levé.

– Alors, on les rassemble et on leur dit qu'on fonde un club contre la fin du monde ? proposa Alyssa.

– C'est aller un peu loin dans l'altruisme, sourit Astrid. Disons, pour la préservation de notre peau et de notre confort, et optionnellement la non-combustion de cette planète.

– C'est tellement verbeux comme nom de club qu'on dirait un contrat juridique. Et crois-moi, je m'y connais.

Astrid bâilla, et fit disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts les canettes de bière vides d'Alyssa et d'elle-même, avant de lancer d'un ton badin :

– Par contre, pas question qu'on ramène nos alliés respectifs chez moi. Tu as une idée de Q.G. ?

Alyssa secoua la tête. Astrid grimaça : elle possédait pas mal de garages pour ses bagnoles, pas mal de faux papiers, mais une seule maison, et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alyssa ou Gabriel y mette les pieds.

– D'accord, nouvelle priorité, décréta-t-elle. On doit se trouver un Q.G.

– Et voilà, maintenant on est des terroristes, fit Alyssa d'un ton blasé.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid et Alyssa, tout en discutant de la future activité de leur organisation terroriste, mirent la main sur une grande maison abandonnée dans le nord de l'Indiana, en plein milieu de nulle part. L'endroit était lugubre et délabré, et elles passèrent dix minutes à faire grincer les portes et à émettre des bruits de fantôme, juste comme ça, parce qu'elles avaient trois ans d'âge mental. Ensuite Astrid falsifia des documents pour que la maison appartienne à une personne imaginaire, puis utilisa ses superpouvoirs pour faire marcher à nouveau l'électricité et l'eau chaude, parce qu'elle tenait à son confort et à avoir un frigo pour ranger ses boissons sucrées.

– C'est classe, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur, commenta l'ange en observant les toiles d'araignées au plafond et les murs craquelés noyés dans l'obscurité.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Aujourd'hui, ça serait le treizième jour depuis le réveil de Lucifer. Astrid espérait que le nombre leur porterait chance.

Mieux valait se jeter à l'eau maintenant, décida l'ange, et elle se redressa, faisant craquer ses jointures. Ce jour-là, elle portait un jean ajusté et bleu foncé, des bottes noires aux allures de rangers, et un top à manches longues rouge sombre aux imprimés noirs représentant des chauves-souris. Totalement assorties à ses boucles d'oreilles noires, d'ailleurs. Alyssa avait retrouvé son style classique, petite robe noire et boléro de même couleur, ainsi que son inséparable sac gothique. Avec, en bonus, le collier à croc de vampire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire, à tes démons ? lâcha soudain l'ange.

– Qu'en se serrant les coudes on pourra profiter du chaos pour se tailler la part du lion, fit Alyssa d'un ton tranquille. L'appât du gain marche toujours avec eux. Et toi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment acheter les Faucheurs…

– Nope, fit Astrid en lissant ses manches. Je vais leur dire qu'on va faire chier Satan et titiller leur fierté. Les Faucheurs ont leur orgueil, et le fait que Lucifer fasse son caca nerveux sur leur territoire ne les enchante sans doute pas trop.

– Et pour le Phénix ?

– Alors là, faudra déjà que je le trouve.

Alyssa gloussa, et Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour perdre un Phénix… Enfin bref. Chassant ces pensées parasites, elle tendit la main à Alyssa :

– On y va ?

– Ouais, soupira la démone. Tu me déposes à Bridgewater, en Virginie ? Je vais commencer par Neal.

– Sûr.

Astrid posa la main sur l'épaule, et elles disparurent, pour réapparaître l'instant d'après devant la ville, faisant la peur de sa vie à un chat errant qui passait dans le coin. Alyssa inspira un grand coup, Astrid lui adressa un regard moqueur, puis l'ange disparut.

Elle réapparut dans le Michigan, au bord d'un lac où, presque hors de vue dans le petit matin, un homme se noyait. En silence, Astrid le regarda hurler et appeler une dernière fois, puis être englouti par les flots et ne plus remonter. C'était fini.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparut sur la rive, à côté d'elle.

– Astrid, la salua-t-il.

– Danzin.

Danzin était un Faucheur. La peau noire, mince, soigné, les cheveux courts et les yeux gris bordés de longs cils : Astrid mentirait en disant ne pas le trouver sexy. Il portait un jean élimé et une chemise bleue pâle aux manches retroussées, mais avait toujours l'air propre sur lui et élégant. Il était tout en élégance, d'ailleurs : rêveur, poli et gentil, avec un certain humour, une assez vaste culture populaire pour saisir les références d'Astrid, et un côté rebelle qui avait immédiatement plu à l'ange en vadrouille.

(Quand elle l'avait rencontré, vingt ans plus tôt, Danzin était en train de _s'engueuler_ avec l'homme qu'il était censé faire passer « de l'autre côté », parce que ce dernier était un vicieux qui avait essayé de s'enfuir. C'était un comportement assez inédit chez un Faucheur. Astrid avait tout de suite accroché.)

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Astrid esquissa un mince sourire :

– J'ai entendu dire que Lucifer se promettait de mettre une laisse à ton patron. C'est vrai ?

Danzin grogna et regarda ailleurs. Les Faucheurs avaient un respect immense pour la Mort. Évidemment, le geste de Lucifer leur déplaisait.

– Il le regrettera, promit-il. La Mort ne se laisse pas enchaîner comme ça.

– Sûr, fit Astrid en haussant les épaules. Nous en espérons autant.

– Nous ? releva Danzin.

– Moi et quelques autres. Dont des démons, tu es prévenu. Disons qu'on ne soutient pas la politique générale de Lucifer.

Danzin tourna la tête vers elle, séduit par l'idée, les yeux soudain pleins d'intérêt. Astrid conserva une expression blasée alors qu'intérieurement, elle souriait. L'avantage, avec les Faucheurs, c'était qu'ils n'y allaient pas par quatre chemins.

– Des démons contre Lucifer, déclara le jeune homme avec intérêt. Et que comptent-ils faire ?

– Juste veiller sur leurs fesses, emmerder d'autres démons, probablement dans l'espoir de se tailler une part du gâteau quand ce sera fini. Ils sont surtout là pour nous protéger, mon amie et moi, pendant qu'on fait tout le boulot.

– Parce que tu penses pouvoir changer quelque chose ?

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– La plupart des créatures s'assoient et attendent que ça passe ou qu'un miracle arrive, mais je ne suis pas si pusillanime. Et j'ai assez de fierté pour m'agacer à l'idée que mes actions devraient être dictées par le script d'un gamin qui fait un caprice.

Danzin resta silencieux un moment, ruminant ces paroles qui trouvaient un écho identique en lui. Il était un rêveur, un Bilbo le Hobbit qui n'attendait qu'une petite poussée pour se précipiter vers l'aventure, un Rose Tyler qui n'attendait qu'un Docteur pour filer en TARDIS, songea Astrid. Mais elle resta muette et ils regardèrent le lac qui scintillait sous le soleil levant. Au loin, un bateau sans personne à la barre dérivait. Le noyé de tout à l'heure devait être tombé de son bord.

– Tu as un plan, fit Danzin d'un ton qui n'était pas interrogatif.

– Hmmh. Tu as entendu parler des Winchester ?

Danzin hocha la tête, et elle enchaîna, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avec décontraction :

– Je ne vais pas réellement confronter Satan sur sa crise d'ado incompris. Mais les Winchester adorent se mettre en travers de ses plans, et surprise ! Ils sont trop indispensables au plan des anges et des démons pour que l'un ou l'autre les laisse mourir. Je vais donc… les aiguiller un peu sur le chemin de l'emmerdement maximum.

– Et tu penses qu'ils vont arrêter Lucifer ? s'ébahit le Faucheur.

– Les chances pour qu'ils y parviennent sont négligeables, fit Astrid d'un ton désinvolte. Mais le perturber assez pour que mes collaborateurs et moi-même puissions coincer notre bulle tout en menant la guérilla… Possible.

Il y eut un court silence. Elle savait à quoi pensait le Faucheur. Danzin était un récalcitrant, un rêveur, quelqu'un qui se mêlait parfois aux humains, comme Astrid. Lui aussi, il détestait Lucifer, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait enchaîné la Mort. Danzin avait envie de faire quelque chose d'utile, ne serait-ce que pour la satisfaction de ne pas rester les bras croisés. Ne serait-ce que pour l'ivresse de l'action, de la rébellion, ne serait-ce que pour briser la routine.

Le silence s'étira encore. Astrid respirait lentement, calmement. Elle n'était pas nerveuse. Elle ne doutait pas, pas un seul instant. Elle connaissait bien Danzin, tout comme il la connaissait. Alors elle attendait. Puis Danzin demanda, prudent et dans l'expectative :

– Et ton alliance… Compte-t-elle des créatures non-démoniaques ?

Bingo.

…

Restée seule sur la route, Alyssa ferma les yeux un instant… Et quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle savait où aller.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle s'y était téléportée, et apparut devant un entrepôt abandonné dans la petite zone industrielle du coin. L'odeur de soufre était faible, ici, mais dès qu'Alyssa se mit à siffloter, un concert d'aboiements lui répondit. La démone esquissa un sourire. C'était bien l'endroit.

Elle entra dans l'entrepôt, et dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle parcourut du regard les vastes containers ouverts et alignés le long des murs, les cages assez grandes pour enfermer un ours disséminées dans la pièce et au sol recouvert de paille, et la luxueuse caravane garée dans un coin. Aucun être vivant n'était visible aux yeux des humains qui entraient ici : ni aux yeux de la plupart des démons, d'ailleurs… Mais Alyssa, elle, les voyait. Dans les cages ou enchaînés dans les containers, la fixant de leurs yeux rouges.

Les chiens de l'Enfer.

– Salut mes jolis, sourit-elle.

Les aboiements reprirent, les chiens bondissant contre les barreaux de leur cage ou tendant leur laisse, la langue pendante et battant frénétiquement de la queue, et Alyssa éclata de rire. Dans le boucan, elle entendit à peine la porte de la caravane s'ouvrir.

– Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui fait cet effet-là aux chiens de l'Enfer…

Elle se retourna pour faire face au démon qui venait de quitter la caravane. Grand, rondouillard, la petite quarantaine, séduisant, il avait les yeux très bleus et les cheveux noirs et ondulés coiffés en arrière. Vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre, les mains dans les poches, il s'avança vers elle avec nonchalance, souriant :

– Alyssa.

– Neal. Comment vont les affaires ?

Neal désigna d'un large geste du bras les chiens de l'Enfer qui, même s'ils avaient cessé d'aboyer, remuaient et s'agitaient dans leurs cages, les yeux rivés sur Alyssa et lui.

– Comme tu vois. J'ai vingt-deux chiens sous ma tutelle, actuellement, et ils sont tous là.

– Pas de location en cours ? devina Alyssa. C'est mauvais pour le business…

– À qui le dis-tu, soupira Neal. Crowley se fournit toujours chez moi mais Sharon lui a vendu ses chiens, il a donc moins besoin de mes services.

– Sharon ? releva Alyssa. Elle n'est plus dans le dressage de chiens de l'Enfer ?

Car c'était le job de Neal. Dresseur de chiens de l'Enfer. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible : les chiens ne pouvaient pas réellement être dressés. Disons que Neal était chargé de les garder sous contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'un démon ait besoin d'eux. Il était leur maître temporaire, leur « maître de chenil ». Les chiens l'écoutaient et le respectaient, mais ils ne le considéraient pas supérieur. Un chien de l'Enfer ne considérait un être comme son maître que si celui-ci lui était désigné par son Créateur.

Et le nombre de gens qui savait qui avait _créé_ les chiens de l'Enfer se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main.

– Elle a été mise sur le tableau de chasse de Lucifer il y a trois jours, l'informa Neal. Une histoire d'insubordination. Elle a vendu ses chiens à Crowley contre l'assurance qu'il lui permettrait de s'échapper, et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle.

Diable, ça enlevait Sharon de la liste, songea Alyssa. Mais elle se contenta de dire :

– Crowley ne peut pas gérer des chiens de l'Enfer. Ça prend du temps, un temps qu'il n'a pas. Tu sais, big boss des carrefours, tout ça.

– Oui, acquiesça Neal. Il a nommé Drew maître de chenil.

Drew. Un de ses gardes du corps, un qui partageait ses convictions concernant Lucifer. Bon choix. Alyssa hocha la tête, et demanda :

– Tu as des nouvelles des autres maîtres de chenil du pays ? Sean, Antonio. Twany.

– Twany n'a que quatre chiens.

– Ils sont à elle, elle compte comme un maître de chenil, trancha Alyssa. Alors ?

Neal soupira :

– Antonio est mort. Ses chiens ont été capturés par une démone qui se fait appeler Meg Masters. Et elle sert Lucifer, au cas où tu te poserais la question.

Ah, merde.

– Sean va bien, du moins il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, fit pensivement Neal. Un de ses chiens a été piégé par un chasseur, il ignore ce qu'il en est advenu. Il le vit mal.

– Sean est un vrai professionnel, fit Alyssa avec affection.

– Et Twany… L'une de ses chiennes a eu deux petits il y a trois mois. Ils ont déjà chacun tué un homme, c'est un signe de bonne santé.

Alyssa hocha la tête, et Neal l'observa d'un air calculateur :

– Tu n'es pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, je me trompe ?

– Non, fit la démone d'un air affable. Je suis venue m'inquiéter du sort de mes sympathisants politiques.

Neal marqua un temps d'arrêt, ayant saisi l'allusion, puis grinça des dents.

– Quoi, tu veux des excuses parce qu'on ne t'a pas soutenue quand Crowley t'a virée ?

– Crowley ne m'a jamais virée, fit tranquillement Alyssa. Ça faisait partie de notre accord. Je lui garantissais un statut de maître de chenil aux yeux des chiens de l'Enfer et il me laissait me casser. Non, je suis venue savoir si vous étiez intéressés par une petite… association.

– Une association, répéta Neal avec méfiance.

– Yep. Une sorte d'alliance. Avec moi, une amie et sans doute un ou deux Faucheurs. Pour le salut de notre peau, de notre confort, et de manière optionnelle la non-combustion de la planète où sont actuellement posées nos fesses.

– … Tu es sérieuse ? fit Neal d'un ton incrédule.

– Complètement.

– Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? En tuant Lucifer avec tes petites mains ?

– Oh non. Je vais juste me défendre un petit coin de territoire et recevoir les rapports de mes sympathisants pendant que mon amie manipule les Winchester pour qu'ils fassent capoter la fin du monde à notre place, et quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, on sera en pleine forme pour prendre le pouvoir dans le chaos ambiant.

Neal lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Tu n'as pas intéressée par le pouvoir.

– C'est vrai, admit Alyssa. Mais je suis intéressée par le fait d'être dans les petits papiers de ceux qui l'ont.

– Et tu penses que les Winchester feront capoter la fin du monde ? lâcha Neal, dubitatif.

– Ce que je sais c'est qu'ils vont bien saboter les plans du diable, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton de certitude. Et que quelle que soit l'issue du combat, j'aurais ma part du gâteau.

– Tu n'es pas sûre de ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

– J'ai les chiens de l'Enfer. _Tous_ les chiens de l'Enfer. Pas vrai mes jolis ?

Et, en reconnaissant la voix de leur maîtresse, la créatrice de leur espèce, les chiens se mirent à aboyer et à hurler comme des fous, déchaînés.

.

* * *

.

A suivre ! Vous vous attendiez pas, hein ? x)


	6. Un drôle de rassemblement

Et voici la suite ! Alors, la fin du dernier chap' vous a plu ? Avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas... Alyssa semblait tellement inoffensive x) Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a survécu à l'Enfer durant des siècles...

Enfin bref ! Le chapitre ! On y verra Ajay, qui est un personnage canon de la série (_SPOILER : le Faucheur de Bobby_) : Clélia, qui est une OC : Crowley (le seul ! L'unique !) : et notre cher duo va découvrir la fanfiction ! En selle !

.

* * *

.

**Un drôle de rassemblement**

.

Astrid et Alyssa se retrouvèrent chez l'ange après une tournée de leurs alliés, qu'elles avaient laissés chez eux pour réfléchir à leur offre. Le soleil se couchait et le crépuscule, entrant à flot par la fenêtre du salon, baignait la pièce tandis qu'Astrid ouvrait une bouteille de vin blanc et qu'Alyssa sortait les verres.

– Tu as vu des démons, du coup ? lança l'ange.

– Yep. Neal marche. Twany aussi. J'ai eu Josh au téléphone et lui aussi. Drew et Maximus sont avec Crowley, j'irai les voir demain, et j'essaierai de faire alliance avec lui par la même occasion.

– T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? fit Astrid d'un ton dubitatif.

– Crowley n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut se permettre de laisser de côté, fit Alyssa d'un ton sentencieux. Et puis, c'est un investissement, je garde un œil sur lui.

– Crowley est un investissement, répéta Astrid d'un ton amusé. Vraiment ?

Alyssa lui jeta un regard en coin :

– Eh, il ne serait pas roi des carrefours sans mon aide. En fait, sans moi il ne serait rien. C'est mon poulain. Et je garde un œil dessus.

– D'accord, d'accord. Et les autres démons que tu avais mentionnés ?

La démone grimaça, et tendit son verre, qu'Astrid remplit aimablement d'alcool :

– Ah, ça…. Sharon est hors-jeu. Antonio est mort, et Saoirse aussi. Pierce, comme je m'en doutais, a retourné sa veste. Bref, c'est foutu pour eux. Et toi, t'as trouvé du monde ?

Astrid se versa un verre de vin en hochant la tête, puis reposa la bouteille sur la table :

– Yep. Trois Faucheurs, pour le moment. Danzin, Clélia et Ajay.

– Des rebelles ? sourit la démone.

– Danzin et Clélia, c'est sûr, rigola l'ange. Danzin est le gamin qui rêve d'aventure, et Clélia est l'ado fantasque qui veut sortir du rang. Ajay, je ne le connais pas, mais Clélia l'a mentionné, je lui ai parlé au téléphone, et il a l'air de correspondre au profil. Je le rencontre demain.

– Comment tu fais pour entretenir de bons rapports avec des Faucheurs ? s'enquit Alyssa avec curiosité en portant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres. C'est quand même, ben, des créatures de la mort.

– Techniquement ce sont des anges de la mort, fit tranquillement Astrid. Des créatures liées à l'ordre naturel. Ils ne sont pas plus dangereux qu'un démon. Et souvent plus sympas.

– Eh !

– Tu es l'exception, rigola Astrid. Ah, et demain, je vais aussi proposer le truc à un Griffon.

– Un Griffon, répéta Alyssa incrédule. Ils existent ?

– Yep. Leur véritable forme est bien le truc mythique de la bête mi-aigle mi-lion, mais ils peuvent aussi prendre forme humaine. Et sous forme humaine, ils sont indécelables par les autres créatures surnaturelles, c'est leur grand atout.

– Alors il y a des griffons cachés parmi les humains ? fit Alyssa avec intérêt.

– Plus que tu ne crois, s'amusa Astrid. Ils aiment la compétition et l'adrénaline. Ce sont souvent des pilotes de course, des sportifs de haut niveau. Dorian, celui que j'irai voir, est un joueur de hockey sur glace.

– De hockey ? répéta Alyssa d'un air dubitatif.

– Il est canadien.

– Comment diable tu as connu un griffon joueur de hockey canadien ?

Astrid émit un rire bas. Sa rencontre avec Dorian remontait à six ou sept ans. Le griffon vendait ses plumes, chaque année, à un fournisseur de produits pour chasseurs : ça lui rapportait une jolie petite somme et ledit fournisseur ne posait pas de questions. Seulement, là, deux chasseurs avaient pris en filature le griffon dans le but de lui faire la peau.

Pas de bol, Astrid était passée dans la rue juste à temps pour voir deux types armés passer à tabac Dorian, qui n'était pas si baraqué que ça à l'époque.

Après avoir jeté les deux enfoirés tout nus et tabassés (Astrid aimait se défouler à coups de poing, parfois) dans une benne à ordure, l'Illusionniste avait proposé à Dorian de lui appeler une ambulance. La vigueur avec laquelle il avait refusé l'avait rendue suspicieuse. Elle avait insisté et, peut-être parce qu'il avait une contusion, ou peut-être par reconnaissance, Dorian avait craché le morceau.

Par la suite, Astrid l'avait soigné, et durant un an, elle avait suivi sa carrière de sportif amateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un club. Ensuite… Ensuite, comme avec toutes ses autres distractions, elle s'était lassée. Mais elle avait toujours son numéro de téléphone alors, voilà.

– Honnêtement ? Par hasard. Complètement par hasard. J'ai sauvé sa peau des chasseurs et il m'a laissé un numéro.

– Uh. Et tu penses qu'il va nous soutenir ?

– Les griffons ont un fort sens de l'honneur, fit Astrid en haussant les épaules. Et ils aiment les défis. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il va dire oui, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

– Si tu le dis. Et pour le phénix ?

– Je n'ai aucune idée de sa localisation, grimaça Astrid. Je pense que demain, je vais me poser sur le canapé avec mon ordi et les Pages Jaunes et chercher à tracer son parcours depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Alyssa rigola, puis s'affala sur le canapé :

– On fait quoi ce soir ?

– Je sais pas, lâcha l'ange en se passant une main dans les cheveux (ce qui ébouriffa encore davantage sa crinière). Tu veux sortir à la recherche de contrats ?

– Bof, j'ai déjà vu des démons toute la journée… On se fait une soirée film ?

– Attends, je vais voir sur Internet s'il y a un bon film sur le surnaturel, ils sont toujours à mourir de rire.

Du coup Astrid attrapa son ordinateur portable, l'ouvrit, et tapa « _Supernatural movie 2009_ », et parcourut la page… Puis un lien attira son attention. Un post sur un forum, qui titrait « _can we expect a Supernatural movie ?!_ » et qui, dans sa description, mentionnait le nom _Winchester_. Curieuse, Astrid cliqua dessus.

Elle lut le post. Puis le relut. Puis effectua une nouvelle recherche, l'air ébahie. Puis une autre. Un sourire hilare éclaira son visage, elle ouvrit un nouvel onglet, tapa une nouvelle recherche. Cliqua sur deux ou trois liens au hasard. Puis elle s'écroula de rire.

– Bordel, c'est génial !

– Quoi, quoi ? bondit Alyssa en essayant de prendre l'ordi.

– Les Winchester ont un prophète branché sur leur fréquence !

– De quoi ?!

Alyssa lui arracha l'ordi et se mit à lire, ses yeux s'agrandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Astrid, elle, hoquetait de rire, essuyant les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. À chaque fois qu'elle se calmait un peu, son regard retombait sur l'écran et elle repartait.

– … Il y a un mec qui écrit leur histoire ? réalisa lentement Alyssa d'un air effaré.

Gloussant désespérément, Astrid hocha la tête :

– Un prophète. Il a des visions de leur vie et du coup il l'écrit.

Alyssa lui adressa un regard horrifié :

– Pauvre type. T'imagines les visions de cauchemar ?

– Non mais attends, hoqueta Astrid. C'est pas le meilleur ! Regarde le deuxième onglet que j'ai ouvert…

– Hum…? C'est quoi ?

– De la fanfiction, balbutia Astrid avant de repartir dans une crise de fou-rire qui la fit tomber du canapé.

– De la fanfiction ? répéta Alyssa d'un air dubitative.

– Nom d'un chien, _tu connais pas la fanfiction_ ? Mais c'est horrible !

– Bah j'ai eu une vie très chargée, c'est… Attends, ça veut dire quoi Wincest ?

C'est ainsi qu'Alyssa découvrit d'un coup la fanfiction, la saga Supernatural, et le pairing Sam/Dean. Du coup Astrid commanda sur Internet toute la saga des bouquins pour « faire des recherches », avant de se vautrer avec Alyssa devant une « crack-fic » qui les plia en deux. Puis Astrid chassa Alyssa de devant son ordi – et la démone, râlant, alla chercher le sien – et les deux amies passèrent la nuit à lire des écrits de fictions amateurs sur des individus bien réels.

– J'ai une fic post-apocalyptique qui est mieux que la moitié des bouquins que je connais, commenta Astrid qui était en train de lire un texte avec une attention rapace.

– Hum ? fit distraitement Alyssa. Oh moi je suis tombée sur un filon, y a une auteur qui écrit que du porno sadomasochiste entre Sam et Ruby.

– Le prophète a un manque de bol dingue d'être tombé sur ces deux-là, mais j'adore son fandom, s'esclaffa Astrid. Pas besoin d'aller à la pêche aux infos, tout est dans les bouquins et les bonnes fics !

– Il y a des trucs réels dans toute cette histoire de fanfic ? fit Alyssa qui du coup regardait sa fic sadomaso d'un œil alarmé.

– Pas dans ton porno, râla Astrid. Dans les fics qui étudient la psychologie d'un perso. Il y a des lecteurs qui s'attachent à un personnage et étudient ses actions, son passé, ses pensées, et qui l'analysent. Dans la fic que j'ai ici, il y a une analyse brillante de Dean Winchester.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors c'est une brute macho avec des insécurités de la taille du Grand Canyon, lâcha l'ange en roulant des yeux. Sérieusement, ce mec est épais comme une brique. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le Vaisseau de Michel, ils sont tous les deux aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

Alyssa ne releva pas l'allusion à Michel, et demanda plutôt :

– Il n'a pas au moins une qualité ?

– Hum, il est loyal. Jusqu'à la déraison, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une qualité ou juste une autre preuve de stupidité.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas, en déduisit Alyssa.

– Nope. Ma préférence va à Sam. Le petit rebelle de la famille.

– Il est plus mignon que Dean ou pas ? fit pensivement la démone. Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de Dean…

– Tu es superficielle, se moqua Astrid.

– Et alors ? rétorqua Alyssa en faisant défiler la page pour lire la suite.

Astrid haussa les épaules. C'était vrai, ça : et alors ? Elle se remit plutôt à lire, rigolant doucement devant une autre crack-fic, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa la fasse sursauter avec un couinement suraigu :

– Sainte mère de tous les péchés, cette auteur a fait des fanfics sur _Doctor Who_ ! À moi le pairing Doctor/Jack !

Ça les occupa jusqu'au matin.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid déposa Alyssa dans l'État de Caroline, où vivait Crowley, puis se téléporta en bordure du Canada et sortit son portable pour appeler Dorian le Griffon. Elle n'eut pas à faire sonner longtemps.

– _Hey, Astrid._

– Hey, Dorian, sourit l'ange en s'appuyant contre un mur. Je vois que tu as reçu mon SMS.

À l'autre bout du fil, le Griffon émit un rire bas en s'effaçant pour laisser passer une femme portant un cabas. Dorian était en chemin vers son club, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Dorian était un jeune homme grand et athlétique, à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs en bataille vaguement coiffés vers l'arrière, et aux traits francs et réguliers. Les pieds chaussés de baskets, vêtu d'un jean usé, d'un T-shirt _Harry Potter_ et d'une parka noire, il louvoyait entre les passants sans ralentir.

– _Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir après toutes ces années ?_

– Tu exagères, j'ai regardé tous tes matchs à la télé. Et j'ai un T-shirt de ton club.

– _Ça me touche_, fit sarcastiquement le Canadien. _Mais viens-en au fait._

Ça partait mal.

– Bon. Tu es au courant que c'est la fin du monde ?

Le silence incertain de Dorian était une réponse suffisante. Astrid enchaîna :

– Lucifer est sorti des Enfers et veut détruire l'humanité et tout ce qui y est relié. J'ai l'intention de lui compliquer un peu la tâche et je me demandais si tu serais partant.

– _La fin du monde ?_ fit Dorian d'un air dubitatif. _T'abuserais pas un peu ?_

– Du tout.

Il y etu un silence. Au Canada, à quelques kilomètres de là, Dorian s'était immobilisé sur le trottoir, regardant fixement devant lui :

– _Tu es sérieuse._

– Complètement.

– _Nom de Dieu, _la fin du monde_ ?! Vraiment ?!_

– Eh, eh, est-ce que tu vas paniquer ? s'inquiéta Astrid.

– _Tu parles oui que je vais paniquer !_ chuchota Dorian en regardant autour de lui et en s'éloignant de la foule. _Tu me parles de Satan et de l'Apocalypse !_

– Mais tu peux soulever cent kilos de fontes et je t'ai vu passer au travers d'un mur de défenseurs…

– _C'est différent dans la vie normale ! C'est le facteur surnaturel qui est flippant !_

– … Tu es un griffon.

– _Et tu m'as remarqué rugissant à la lune ou faisant des loopings récemment ? Je vis une vie normale, Astrid. Pas de chasseurs qui me courent après et pas de démêlées avec le surnaturel. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, que j'encaisse sans un mot que c'est la fin du monde et que je t'invite à prendre le thé ?!_

Astrid se tut, prise au dépourvue et soudain confrontée à un gouffre dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle était une guerrière, une agitatrice, un feu follet qui ne tolérait pas l'inaction ou l'ignorance, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger, d'agir, de fourrer son nez partout. Pour elle, pour Gabriel, pour Alyssa, pour Danzin ou Clélia, c'était normal : c'était une façon de vivre, l'unique façon acceptable.

Et voilà que Dorian la mettait nez à nez avec cette réalité inconfortable : tout le monde n'était pas comme ça. En fait, l'immense majorité des gens n'était pas comme ça. L'immense majorité avait peur, aimait son confort, la sécurité, la sédentarité, la raison, fermer les yeux sur les petits trucs inconfortables.

– Donc tu ne vas pas m'aider, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Dorian poussa un long soupir :

– _Je ne peux pas. Vraiment, je ne peux pas._

Astrid expira. Bon, ça leur faisait un atout de moins. Ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis, entre les démons, les Faucheurs et l'ange, Dorian aurait été le plus fragile de la bande, le plus _mortel_. Elle se serait sentie responsable de lui.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– _Ouais_, fit Dorian après un silence. _Enfin, appelle-moi si besoin, mais… Je ne suis pas bon à grand-chose. Le jugement dernier… Tu vois le genre._

– Oh, je vois très bien, fit l'ange d'un ton ironique. Bon, je dois y aller. À plus tard peut-être.

– _Ouais. Sûr. Et, euh… Bonne chance._

– À toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et se pinça l'arête du nez. Argh. Recruter des gens pour la guérilla anti-Lucifer était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. M'enfin, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait Alyssa, Danzin et Clélia, et si son rendez-vous de l'après-midi marchait, elle aurait un autre Faucheur.

…

De son côté, Alyssa avait un peu plus de succès.

Elle s'était téléportée devant le portail imposant de la maison de Crowley (une très belle demeure, cela dit en passant). À côté de la maison proprement dite, il y avait un long bâtiment qui devait originellement servir de garage, mais Alyssa percevait la présence de chiens de l'Enfer. Drew était là. La démone esquissa un mince sourire, et se téléporta dans la maison. Plus précisément dans le salon.

Encore plus précisément : sur un fauteuil, devant Crowley qui lisait le journal, et qui haussa poliment un sourcil.

– Alyssa. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu t'es décidée à accepter mon offre ?

– Plutôt à engager des pourparlers, biaisa Alyssa. Et par la même occasion, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de certains vieux amis.

– Drew, en déduisit Crowley. Tu as appris qu'il était devenu maître de chenil, c'est ça ? Je peux t'assurer qu'il est très compétent.

Alyssa hocha distraitement la tête. Deux démons surgirent dans le salon, l'air alarmé – ils venaient sans doute enfin de deviner la présence d'un intrus – mais se détendirent tous les deux en reconnaissant la petite brune avachie dans le fauteuil.

– Alyssa, la salua poliment un grand brun aux yeux sombres et au visage creusé. Il aurait été poli de prévenir.

– Désolé, Josh. Salut, Maximus.

– Vous pouvez nous laisser, leur ordonna Crowley.

Les deux démons inclinèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Restés seuls, Crowley et Alyssa se dévisagèrent un instant, puis le roi des carrefours replia son journal et le posa sur la table, et la jeune femme promena un regard désabusé sur la pièce luxueuse :

– Je vois que tu n'as pas eu besoin d'une alliance avec moi pour te faire ta place au soleil.

– Travailler aux côtés de Lilith était très gratifiant, fit négligemment Crowley. Mais depuis sa mort, je me suis mis… un peu en retrait. C'est ennuyeux.

– Tu n'as pas tant besoin de moi que ça, renifla Alyssa avec amusement. Drew a des chiens à présent, tu n'as plus à commercer avec d'autres maîtres de chenils.

– Il n'est pas le seul, fit Crowley avec mécontentement. Une servante de Lucifer a mis la main sur la meute d'Antonio, et elle perturbe le commerce.

Alyssa grimaça. Pour devenir maître de chenil, il fallait soit se faire transmettre le titre par un précédent maître (comme Saoirse l'avait fait avec Crowley qui l'avait ensuite fait avec Drew), soit prendre ce titre de force en tuant le précédent maître de chenil sous les yeux de sa meute (comme Meg l'avait fait avec Antonio). Dans le second cas, les chiens devaient se soumettre, le démon leur ayant prouvé qu'il était le plus fort : mais ils étaient furieux, difficiles à maîtriser, et très agressifs. Dans ce genre de situation, ils faisaient parfois des victimes collatérales, tant humains que démons.

– J'imagine. Et mis à part ça, comment se passe l'Apocalypse ?

– Oh, parfaitement, fit sarcastiquement Crowley. Lucifer est en bonne voie pour détruire l'humanité. Tu penses qu'il réfléchit déjà aux meilleurs moyens d'éliminer tous les démons, ou bien qu'il ne s'y mettra qu'après avoir terminé son génocide ?

– D'accord, d'accord, soupira Alyssa. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

Crowley renifla avec dédain :

– Pas un miracle, c'est sûr. Tu arrives trop tard. J'ai mon propre plan pour pimenter la vie du diable.

Alyssa cligna des yeux. Quel genre de plan pourrait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Satan ? Mis à part compter sur les deux humains fauteurs de trouble, il n'y avait… Oh. Oh, c'était hilarant, songea Alyssa avec un large sourire. Crowley avait eu la même idée qu'Astrid !

… Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était drôle ou flippant en fait.

– Tu comptes te servir des Winchester ? fit-elle d'un ton badin. Malin, Crowley, j'admire.

Le démon marqua un temps d'arrêt, pris au dépourvu :

– Comment le sais-tu ?

La démone tergiversa une seconde. Puis elle soupira lourdement. Le pacte qui la liait à Crowley interdisait au roi des carrefours de lui faire le moindre mal, en échange d'une autorité sur les chiens de l'Enfer (et de la propriété de son propre chien, l'un des plus gros spécimens) : mais il y avait aussi une clause d'honnêteté, qui stipulait qu'ils devaient être « honnêtes dans la mesure du possible » avec l'autre. Le but de cette clause était bien sûr d'empêcher qu'ils complotent l'un dans le dos de l'autre, ce qui avait de toute façon peu de chances d'arriver. Mais ça avait aussi l'effet de rendre leurs conversations assez intéressantes.

Crowley et Alyssa ne briseraient jamais un contrat. Encore plus un qui impliquerait des chiens de l'Enfer.

– Bah, c'est basiquement mon plan.

– Vraiment ? sourcilla Crowley. Tu as un plan pour tuer le diable ?

– Bon, ce n'est pas _mon_ plan, concéda Alyssa. C'est celui de mon amie. Celle chez qui je squatte et qui ne t'aime pas. Oh et à ce sujet, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, accidentellement ou non, je considérerais ça comme une blessure infligée à mes sentiments et donc à ma personne et ça sera une rupture de contrat.

Crowley eut l'air offensé, puis carrément indigné :

– Tu es une démone, je ne peux pas blesser tes sentiments.

– Démone artificielle, corrigea Alyssa d'un ton mielleux. Avec certaines capacités émotionnelles dignes de la vierge innocente à partir de laquelle j'ai été créée.

– Et heurter tes sentiments compte comme une attaque ? fit le démon d'un air outré.

– Yep. Considère ça comme une façon de contrebalancer le fait que je vais t'aider à annuler la fin du monde et les plans d'extermination de Satan.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Crowley, qui haussa un sourcil méprisant :

– J'ai un plan qui marchera très bien sans ta participation. Pourquoi j'accepterais de laisser les termes de notre pacte s'étendre à un autre démon ?

– Astrid n'est pas un démon, fit Alyssa d'un air ennuyé. Tu peux arrêter de flipper, je ne vais pas donner le trône des carrefours à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Pas un démon, répéta Crowley avec surprise. Et tu es amie avec elle ? C'est… sans précédent.

– Ouais, ça résume bien ma vie, fit flegmatiquement la démone.

– Et elle est quoi ? Une Faucheuse ?

– C'est pas tes oignons.

– Avoir de bonnes relations avec un Faucheur peut être très profitable, contra Crowley. Parfois ils aiment se mettre à leur compte, et si on leur graisse la patte… Ils peuvent faire passer une âme en Enfer au lieu de l'amener sagement au Paradis.

– Tu as déjà fait affaire avec un Faucheur de ce genre ? s'intéressa Alyssa.

Mais Crowley secoua la tête, l'air chagriné :

– Je ne suis qu'un humble démon des carrefours.

– C'est bon, j'ai saisi le message, rouspéta Alyssa. Je vais voir ce que je peux te faire pour te hausser dans la hiérarchie, ça te va ? Seulement on a un problème un peu plus pressant, en la personne de _Satan_. Donc, je répète, quel est ton plan pour les Winchester ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, fit Crowley d'un ton mielleux horripilant. C'est confidentiel et on ne sait jamais qui pourrait écouter…

Crowley pouvait les téléporter sur le Mont Everest pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes (contrairement à Alyssa qui était limitée dans ses capacités de téléportation, Crowley pouvait apparaître n'importe où, sans limite de distance). Il voulait juste garder son plan pour lui pour prouver à Alyssa qu'il était toujours vexé par la fin abrupte de leur conversation téléphonique de la dernière fois. La démone leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _non mais quelle drama queen_ », puis secoua la tête et lâcha :

– Enfin bref. Et ton plan peut tuer le diable ?

Crowley hocha la tête avec conviction et Alyssa faillit lui dire qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil – Astrid en savait bien plus que lui sur Lucifer et avait établi quatre façons de le tuer, et il était évident que Crowley n'avait aucune des quatre : sa méthode allait donc lamentablement échouer – puis décida de ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas comme si l'échec de Crowley signifiait la fin des haricots : les anges et les démons ne permettraient pas aux Winchester de mourir de toute façon. Astrid le lui avait certifié.

Non, la seule chose que ça ferait, ça serait d'enseigner un peu l'humilité à Crowley.

– Si tu le dis, fit-elle d'un ton neutre. En attendant ton coup de génie, mon amie organise une petite guérilla contre le diable. Tu penses que certains adeptes de nos convictions politiques seraient intéressés ?

Crowley était intelligent (c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Alyssa, maîtresse des chiens de l'Enfer, l'avait choisi pour buter Heige et prendre le trône : parce qu'il était assez intelligent pour bien gérer le business _et_ pour voir son intérêt dans le fait de garder Alyssa de bonne humeur), et il ne mit pas longtemps à additionner deux et deux :

– Tu veux recruter Josh et Maximus.

– Et Drew, avoua franchement Alyssa.

– Ah non, pas lui, je le garde : c'est lui qui a mes chiens.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Tu pourrais t'en occuper toi-même. Je t'ai accordé un statut universel de maître de chenil : aucun chien de l'Enfer ne va t'attaquer.

– Je suis un démon très occupé, contra Crowley. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que la rumeur de ce statut se répande en ce moment. Avec Lucifer dans la nature, ça m'arrange d'être sous-estimé.

Alyssa devait lui concéder ce point. Crowley était une drama queen mais il aimait garder un atout dans sa manche. Ainsi, quand il avait utilisé les chiens de l'Enfer pour établir sa domination sur les démons des carrefours après la mort d'Heige, il l'avait fait de façon assez subtile pour qu'on pense qu'il avait fait alliance avec les maîtres de chenil, et pas qu'il en était un lui-même.

– D'accord, admit-elle. Mais je vais quand même parler à Drew. Si tu te fais tuer, qu'il sache que j'ai une offre d'emploi pour lui.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer, merci bien ! se vexa l'autre.

– J'espère bien, tu es un l'un de mes plus gros investissements, commenta Alyssa. Mais je vais quand même parler à Drew. Et, en ce qui concerne Josh et Maximus…

– Je ne peux pas te laisser tous mes gardes du corps, protesta vaguement Crowley. Déjà que Pierce s'est fait tuer…

– Moitié-moitié ? proposa Alyssa. J'ai juste besoin d'en mettre un dans une zone d'activité démoniaque pour qu'il me fasse un rapport de temps en temps. Il pourra t'informer aussi si tu y tiens.

Crowley soupira, puis maugréa :

– D'accord, d'accord…

– Cool ! Je prends Josh.

Crowley fronça les sourcils, et Alyssa haussa les épaules :

– Maximus est aimable comme une porte de prison. Au moins avec Josh on peut parler. Bref, ça mis à part, comment va Marshmallow ?

Crowley lui jeta un regard noir :

– Très bien. Et pitié, cesse de l'appeler Marshmallow. J'essaie de l'entraîner à répondre au nom de Rufus.

– Mais c'est tellement banal ! geignit Alyssa.

– C'est un chien de l'Enfer, soupira le démon d'un air excédé. De la taille d'un _poney_. Tu ne _peux pas_ l'appeler Marshmallow. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une loi contre ça !

– Ah ah, ricana Alyssa. _Je_ suis la maîtresse des chiens de l'Enfer, _je_ fais les lois concernant les noms ! Et franchement, c'est une grosse part du fun.

Crowley grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Avec Alyssa, il était impossible d'argumenter…

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid se téléporta en Pennsylvanie, devant un bar, et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de se recomposer une attitude et de pousser la porte. Elle n'eut qu'à parcourir la salle du regard pour repérer le Faucheur qu'elle cherchait, assis à une table du fond. Ça avait ses avantages, d'être un ange qui voyait les âmes… Sans hésitation, elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui, détaillant d'un bref regard le Vaisseau qu'il portait. Taille moyenne, visage assez commun, nez un peu busqué, barbe de quelques jours, regard scrutateur, vêtements aux couleurs neutres, Ajay le Faucheur semblait assez quelconque. Et justement, ça, ça n'était pas commun. Les Faucheurs ne se préoccupaient pas d'être quelconques, puisqu'ils ne se mêlaient pas aux humains : ils portaient costumes ou jupes et maquillage, et affichaient un air grave quelles que soient les circonstances.

Ajay, comme Danzin le rêveur et Clélia l'impatiente, avait un petit quelque chose de plus. Un petit quelque chose d'humain.

– Astrid je suppose ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Yep, fit-elle avec nonchalance. Et tu es Ajay, l'ami de Clélia.

– En chair et en os. Enfin temporairement, j'ai emprunté le corps d'un étudiant en Histoire.

Astrid le regarda ostensiblement de bas en haut, puis haussa les épaules :

– Il est pas mal.

– C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, sourit Ajay. Je crois que je vais le garder. Clélia l'aime bien aussi.

– Clélia, releva Astrid. Elle m'a dit que vous seriez intéressé par mon… projet.

Elle n'avait fait que survoler le sujet lors de leur coup de fil de la vieille, mais ça avait vivement intéressé Ajay. En effet, le Faucheur hocha la tête :

– Votre petit club de lecture anarchiste ? Et comment. Je ne suis pas un grand fan du conformisme. Alors, laisser un ange avec une case en moins rayer l'humanité de la carte juste parce qu'un grand barbu a décidé là-haut que ça devait être comme ça ? Pas moyen.

Qui se ressemble s'assemble, songea Astrid. Seulement, elle haussa un sourcil incrédule. Les idéalistes, c'était mignon, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Astrid elle-même, qui pourtant considérait qu'elle avait des intentions assez pures comparées à celles du reste de sa clique, se battait par possessivité et rancœur.

Bon, ok, son affection pour la Terre, les humains et Alyssa entraient en ligne de compte. Certes. Mais le point était : les idéalistes étaient fragiles et définitivement pas le genre de recrues dont elle avait besoin.

– J'aurais du mal à croire que tu rejoindrais le club de lecture anarchiste par bonté d'âme, fit-elle négligemment.

Ajay esquissa un sourire plein de dents :

– Exact. C'est pour ça que, comme Clélia était très enthousiasme à propos de vous, Astrid, j'espérais que vous me convaincriez. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes digne d'être suivie.

Astrid le regarda, blasée, et Ajay leva les mains dans un geste de reddition, sur la défensive :

– Eh, je bosse pour la Mort, beauté. Si je prends un second job, j'ai des standards à remplir en matière de boss.

Ça se tenait, admit Astrid. Ajay n'était pas un Gryffondor façon Clélia ou un Poufsouffle façon Danzin, il était un Serdaigle, et il calculait avant de sauter. Ah. Elle retint un sourire. Si Ajay pensait la déstabiliser, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. On ne passe pas deux millénaires en compagnie de Gabriel sans devenir capable de percer les gens à jour. Et on ne passe pas trois ans (à peu de choses près) avec Alyssa sans être capable, au moins, de vendre un congélateur à des Inuits.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, posant ses coudes à table sans lâcher le Faucheur du regard. Assurance nonchalante, sourire tranquille, regard scrutateur. Ajay voulait être tenté. Il voulait que l'offre le séduise, qu'il ait des bonus à en tirer. D'accord, Astrid devait donc lui vendre le projet. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle le scruta au-delà des apparences, usant de ses sens aiguisés d'ange pour regarder l'âme, le Faucheur qui possédait ce corps. Jeune. Ajay n'avait pas été créé depuis longtemps : quinze siècles, peut-être moins ? Les Faucheurs étaient très jeunes à cet âge. Et l'âme d'Ajay ne portait pas de marque caractéristique du Purgatoire… Ça plus le fait qu'il avait parlé de critères en matière de boss… Il était facile d'additionner deux et deux : Ajay n'avait encore jamais essayé de se mettre à son compte. Il en mourait d'envie, calculateur comme il était. Mais il était encore jeune et donc effrayé par les démons, les principaux commerçants avec les Faucheurs en freelance.

Ah.

_T'es cuit, Ajay_, songea joyeusement l'ange. _Tu vas sauter dans mon club de lecture à pieds joints et ensuite, je pourrai même m'assurer que tu t'envoles vers d'autres cieux._

– Ton job est bien le transport des âmes humaines vers l'au-delà, non ? lâcha-t-elle en passant sans gêne au tutoiement. Il y a des créatures qui seraient prêtes à payer très cher pour une âme humaine.

– Je sais, fit aussitôt Ajay.

– Oh, et tu sais aussi que généralement, ce sont des créatures très désagréables à fréquenter, pas vrai ? Dieux païens, démons et compagnie. Le genre à prendre l'âme et à s'enfuir sans payer en laissant ton cadavre dans une ruelle. Très sympathique. Les contractants prêts à tenir parole sont rares et nécessitent d'avoir des contacts démoniaques pour entrer en affaire avec eux. Et les Faucheurs qui ont des relations démoniaques ne les partagent pas, de peur de se faire dénoncer au boss. Il faut donc se débrouiller tout seul, à ses risques et périls…

Ajay se renfrogna. Astrid, elle, esquissa un sourire de loup.

– Il se trouve que _j'ai_ ces contacts, lâcha-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Du coup Ajay se pencha aussi, essayant vainement de dissimuler son intérêt :

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment, confirma Astrid. Bien sûr, tu peux essayer de te lancer seul dans le business et perdre un membre ou deux ou bien carrément la vie avant de trouver un bon associé, mais… Je connais des démons.

Enfin, Alyssa connaissait des démons. Dont, en particulier, un odieux connard qui avait de l'ambition dans la vie et que la démone artificielle avait tout l'air de soutenir : Crowley l'Emmerdeur Suprême. Astrid poursuivit donc d'un ton vaguement amusé :

– Et il se trouve que ces démons ont des postes hauts-placés en vue et qu'ils sont assurés que dès que Lucifer sera cuit, ils hériteront des hautes sphères de l'Enfer. En fait j'ai déjà carrément le roi des carrefours dans ma liste de contacts téléphoniques.

C'était vrai. Elle avait regardé dans le téléphone d'Alyssa quand celle-ci était sous la douche et avait enregistré le numéro (sous le nom de « _Odieux Connard_ »), au cas où. Sans doute pour lui aboyer dessus si Alyssa disparaissait. Lui aboyer dessus _et_ géo-localiser son portable et lui arracher les entrailles.

(Non, elle n'était pas une sociopathe, elle était juste créative.)

– Pourquoi voudrais-je entrer en contact avec des démons ? laissa tomber le Faucheur en regardant ses ongles d'un air blasé. Ça a l'air plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Astrid haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde désarçonnée :

– Je suis vieille, Ajay : j'ai rencontré la Mort, j'ai rencontré les tiens, je les ai observés, je les ai compris et je le ferai encore pendant sans doute des milliers d'années. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de Faucheurs que j'ai vu grandir, changer, mourir ? Je sais comment vous fonctionnez tous. Je sais comment _tu_ fonctionnes. Et tu rêves de te mettre à ton compte. C'est une phase par laquelle passent tous les jeunes Faucheurs quand ils ont acquis assez d'individualité pour se détacher de leur job, pour devenir autre chose que la tâche qui leur est assignée par la Mort.

La Mort, d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais sanctionné ce genre de pratique. Une âme qui part est une âme qui part, et où elle va ensuite n'était plus sa juridiction… Et Dieu qu'est-ce que ça avait pu emmerder les anges, parfois.

Ajay la regardait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Astrid retint un sourire, conservant un visage impassible, et réalisant que le jeune Faucheur était probablement en train de flipper. Parce que quel genre de créatures pouvait côtoyer les Faucheurs assez longtemps pour les analyser ? Quel genre de créatures pouvait être assez puissante pour ne pas les craindre, pour les étudier et en parler avec un tel détachement ?

– J'ai connu beaucoup de Faucheurs dans ton cas, poursuivit-elle. Et ils ont _tous_ fini par essayer le freelance, que ça soit une fois ou bien qu'ils en aient fait un mode de vie. Même en sachant que ça se finit mal le plus souvent, même en sachant que c'est la raison pour laquelle la Mort crée de nouveaux Faucheurs de temps en temps, pour _combler les rangs vides_… Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, c'est un passage nécessaire. Alors je sais que tu finiras par te mettre à ton compte toi aussi.

Elle se pencha vers le Faucheur qui la regardait avec effarement, et souffla avec un mince sourire :

– Mais tu veux vraiment le faire sans parachute ?

Ajay ne pipa mot, complètement soufflé. Astrid haussa les sourcils, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis se leva et quitta la table. Elle sortit du bar sans se retourner.

Resté seul, Ajay retrouva la voix et lâcha dans un couinement :

– La vache, cette fille fait super peur.

Puis, deux secondes plus tard :

– C'est la chance de ma vie.

**oOoOoOo**

– Donc, tu les as mis où tes espions ? lança Astrid en s'observant dans un miroir accroché dans le salon.

Elle changeait sa coiffure, lissant puis ébouriffant sa courte crinière blonde, puis la frisant et la défrisant. Elle avait envie de changer. Un dégradé, peut-être ? Elle avait passé la journée à se téléporter dans tous le pays, consultant ses quelques contacts, faisant des recherches Internet et passant des coups de fils à des chasseurs pour localiser ses futurs terrains de chasse, et même s'il faisait nuit, à présent, elle vibrait encore d'énergie.

Alyssa, avachie dans le canapé et caressant Gibson, le gros matou roulé en boule sur ses genoux, énuméra :

– Neal est toujours en Virginie, c'est là qu'est son Q.G., on va dire. Il va s'occuper de toutes les infos qui circulent dans cet État et ses voisins, donc il va servir de point-relais pour tout ce qui concerne, ben… Quasiment toute la côté Est. Twany est une vagabonde, une fauteuse de troubles. Son truc c'est plus les États du genre Texas ou Mississipi ou Colorado, quoi. Du coup je lui ai dit d'ouvrir ses oreilles en ce qui concerne tout le Sud des États-Unis. C'est pas exclu qu'elle sorte des frontières ou qu'elle aille jusqu'au Mexique, mais bon, elle devrait jouer son rôle.

Est et Sud, c'était un grand territoire, songea Astrid. Ces démons étaient-ils puissants ? Influents ? Comment Alyssa parvenait-elle à marchander avec eux ?

– Ensuite il y a Josh, poursuivit Alyssa. Je lui ai filé la côté Ouest. Californie, Nevada, Washington.

– Pas plus ? fit Astrid avec surprise.

Vu tout le terrain que Neal et Twany semblaient pouvoir couvrir… Mais Alyssa secoua la tête. Ce jour-là, elle portait une jupe noire, des leggings roses et des ballerines violettes, ainsi qu'un T-shirt gothique de tissu pourpre. Elle ressemblait à une étudiante un peu frappée. Par contraste, Astrid portait un jean, des bottes robustes, un T-shirt noir des _Beatles_ et son blouson de cuir, et elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une chasseuse.

– Les autres ont un avantage qu'il n'a pas, éluda Alyssa. Bref, à part Josh, j'ai Drew, le plus costaud du lot, et je lui ai confié le centre. Kansas, Arkansas, Wiscontin, la totale. Il a plusieurs subordonnés qui lui font des rapports sans savoir qu'il me les transmet. Ah, et j'ai aussi Crowley.

– Alors tu as finalement réussi à marchander avec lui, en déduisit Astrid en cessant de modifier sa coupe de cheveux.

Elle se décida à faire pousser le tout de quelques centimètres, et rafraîchir le dégradé, accentuant l'effet de volume de sa crinière blonde. Pour le moment, elle aimait ses cheveux comme ils étaient.

– Ouais, il paraît qu'il a déjà son propre plan pour tuer le diable en utilisant les frangins barjots…

– Ah ? s'amusa Astrid en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et tu lui as dit que ça allait lui péter à la gueule ?

– Naaaaah, j'attends justement que ça lui pète à la gueule. Ça lui apprendra à être condescendant. Enfin bref, Crowley a plus de contact et d'influence que tous mes autres espions réunis, et il peut couvrir un territoire beaucoup plus vaste, mais quant à savoir s'il me transmettra les infos…

– C'est un abruti quoi, résuma Astrid.

– … Ouais.

C'était le comportement normal d'un démon qui n'était pas en position d'infériorité, en fait. À en juger par leur conversation, et le fait qu'ils avaient un pacte les liant… Astrid supposait qu'Alyssa et Crowley étaient plus ou moins sur un pied d'égalité. Ce qui était assez inconfortable pour leurs plans.

Bah, elles survivraient.

– Bon, décida Astrid. Si ça te va, je nous téléporte à la maison hantée pour une première réunion officielle du club de lecture anarchique…

– Eh, il est cool ce nom !

– … Et je te présenterai les Faucheurs, continua l'ange en l'ignorant. Tu verras, tu les aimeras bien. J'ai même repéré quelques coins où on pourrait commencer notre terrorisme domestique.

Alyssa acquiesça et déposa le chat sur le sol avant de prendre la main tendue d'Astrid. Le temps d'un battement de cils, l'ange les avait téléportées.

Elles réapparurent dans le salon de la vieille maison. Les Faucheurs y étaient déjà. Danzin, toujours vêtue de son éternelle chemise aux manches retroussées, jouait aux dames avec Ajay, qui avait posé sa veste en laine sur le dossier d'une chaise branlante. Clélia, une jeune fille aux origines hispaniques et aux vêtements colorés, les regardait depuis l'appui de fenêtre où elle était assise et jouait sur son portable.

– Astrid ! s'exclama joyeusement Clélia en les voyant et en sautant de son perchoir. Ah ben quand même, on a failli attendre !

Alyssa lui jeta un regard, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis lui jeta un _second_ regard. Clélia était petite, le teint hâlé, le visage rond, les yeux couleur café, une fossette à la joue. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains emmêlés, striés de quelques mèches blondes : une plume de geais était accrochée au bout d'une petite tresse sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle portait un T-shirt un poil trop grand, bleu foncé, proclamant en grandes lettres blanches : « _Make love, not war : condoms are cheaper than missiles_ ». Son jean moulant était délavé à l'extrême et déchiré aux cuisses, et elle portait aux pieds une paire de sandales de cuir usées.

Et à côté, il y avait le Faucheur noir de peau sexy comme tout, avec ses manches retroussées, les pieds sur la table et une pièce de jeu de dames à la main, qui semblait hésiter entre la poser ou la jeter au visage de Clélia juste pour le fun, et qui avait un portefeuille _Doctor Who _dépassant de sa poche. Et en face de lui il y avait le Faucheur habillé comme un chauffeur de taxi, avec ses fringues sans couleur et un gilet en laine (qui dans ce siècle portait encore des gilets en laine d'ailleurs ?), qui s'était tourné et observait Astrid avec limite de la vénération.

… Bon, ça se confirmait, Astrid avait un certain goût pour les gens bizarres.

– Salut, j'suis Alyssa, fit la démone à la cantonade.

– Danzin, lâcha le noir avec un hochement de tête poli.

– Ajay, se présenta l'autre.

– Tu te tapes Astrid ? fit Clélia avec intérêt.

– Clélia ! fit Danzin mortifié.

– Eh, c'est une question légitime, se défendit la Faucheuse.

Astrid grogna et se frappa le front. Morte de rire (elle l'aimait bien, celle-là !), Alyssa secoua la tête :

– Nope, j'suis libre. Intéressée ?

– Je te dirai ça tout à l'heure, fit la Faucheuse sans se dégonfler.

Astrid se racla bruyamment la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle parcourut la petite assemblée du regard, un sourcil haussé. Une démone en leggins roses, un Faucheur sexy qui prenait la pose et un autre qui la fixait comme un rapace, et leur petite sœur hippie. Ah ben, ils formaient une belle bande de bras cassés.

– Tout le monde se connaît, tout le monde est content, et personne ne se tape personne, merci. Du moins pas durant les heures de travail.

– Dieu merci, soupira Danzin en feignant le soulagement.

Ajay roula des yeux, puis reporta son regard sur Astrid et déclara avec un brin de défi :

– Alors, quel est ton plan génial pour arrêter l'Apocalypse ?

Astrid lui rendit son regard sans sourciller :

– Rien de bien compliqué. On trouve des éléments stratégiques du plan de Satan et on les détruit. Démons qui servent de pivots, créatures alliées, entreprises utilisées par les démons…

– Des entreprises ? releva Clélia.

– Ne t'avise pas de tagger à nouveau sur les murs des multinationales, la menaça Astrid.

– C'était un tout petit tag !

– « Arrêtez de foutre la merde dans mon job, signé la Mort », en vert fluo sur les murs de Wall Street ? fit Astrid d'un ton dubitatif.

Alyssa retint un rire, Danzin se frappa le front, et Ajay gloussa doucement. Clélia, elle, se hérissa d'indignation :

– Ils ont merdé et pouf, une demi-douzaine de suicides ! Et j'étais la seule sur les lieux ! J'ai dû faire attendre deux accidents de voiture et j'ai failli laisser vivre un mec qui aurait dû crever trois rues plus loin tellement je devais galoper avec ce timing ! Le boss m'aurait dépecée vivante !

– C'est ça, c'est ça, railla Ajay. On te croit, Miss Timing.

Clélia ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Astrid lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Du calme les enfants. Quand je parle des entreprises compromises par les démons je parle des trucs dont tous les employés sont des démons et qui, par exemple, donneraient dans l'empoisonnement massif et autres saloperies pour aider Lucifer à génocider la Terre. Et Wall Street ne compte pas. Capiche ?

– Maiiiis…

– Capiche, fit Danzin en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Clélia. Alors, capitaine, comment on inaugure le club de lecture anarchiste ?

– Capitaine ? sourcilla Alyssa.

Astrid ne put retenir un sourire supérieur. Quoi ? Elle aimait bien les titres et autres marques de respect ! Ça flattait son ego. Elle secoua la tête, puis énuméra tous les coins qu'elle avait repérés grâce aux infos des chasseurs ou ses propres vérifications :

– On a l'embarras du choix. Il paraît qu'il y a un lieutenant de Satan à Seattle, qu'il y a un Q.G. de démons dans un entrepôt de l'Ohio, que des sorcières invoquent des trucs louches dans le Texas… Faites votre choix.

– Ça serait plus productif de s'en prendre au lieutenant, fit pensivement Danzin.

– Oui, mais si on s'attaque à l'entrepôt, on peut y mettre le feu, fit remarquer Astrid mine de rien.

– J'en suis ! s'exclama Clélia.

– Non mais c'est quoi ton truc avec la dégradation de l'immobilier ? rouspéta Alyssa.

– N'écoute pas le démon, Clélia ! badina Ajay. Je vote pour l'expérience pyromane moi aussi.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'acquiescer. Et c'est ainsi que toute la bande se retrouva dans l'Ohio, non loin d'un entrepôt où, de loin, on voyait se balader deux ou trois silhouettes. L'odeur de soufre, pourtant, se sentait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

– La vache, ils doivent être nombreux, murmura Ajay.

Astrid, elle, esquissa un sourire sauvage. Dans sa manche, sa lame angélique semblait brûler d'impatience. Danzin observa la scène d'un bref regard, puis déclara :

– On doit les enfermer. Les attirer à l'intérieur et sceller les entrées avec du sel, par exemple. Astrid…?

Une demi-douzaine d'énormes sacs de sels, du genre ceux utilisés pour dégeler les routes l'hiver, apparurent devant eux, faisant violemment sursauter Alyssa, qui n'aimait pas le sel, et Ajay, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Puis l'ange ordonna :

– Alyssa, tu restes absolument hors du bâtiment.

– Ça t'as pas à me le dire deux fois, frémit la démone en regardant la quantité de sel.

Astrid l'ignora et poursuivit :

– Ajay et toi vous verserez du sel partout : entrées, portes, fenêtres, tout. Danzin et Clélia, vous rabattez tous les démons dans l'entrepôt.

Les deux Faucheurs hochèrent la tête, et Alyssa se demanda brièvement à quel point ceux deux-là faisaient confiance à Astrid. Et pourquoi ils lui faisaient confiance, d'ailleurs. Savaient-ils qui elle était ? _Ce_ qu'elle était ? Parce que ce n'était certainement pas une Illusionniste… Les Illusionnistes n'étaient pas des guerriers. Et Astrid l'était incontestablement.

– Et toi ? demanda Ajay avec curiosité.

Astrid lui renvoya un sourire carnassier :

– Je serai dedans.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus de vingt, n'avaient pas de chiens de l'Enfer, n'étaient pas si costauds que ça, et ils ne s'attendraient pas à son arrivée. Ça ne serait pas du gâteau, certes : mais c'était à sa portée, et Sealiah la guerrière brûlait d'envie d'en découdre. Ajay la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, Alyssa ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'être prudente, mais Danzin avait déjà disparu, et Clélia, sautillant d'excitation, faisait de même en dégainant d'on-ne-sait-où une flasque d'eau bénite.

Astrid se volatilisa.

– Rah, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça, grogna Alyssa en attrapant un sac de sel.

L'instant d'après, un flash de lumière vint de l'entrepôt, puis ce fut une cacophonie de hurlements, de cris rageurs, d'insultes et de bruits de lutte. Les démons hors de l'entrepôt s'y précipitaient, et ceux qui tentaient de fuir – pour ramener du renfort ou sauver leur peau – étaient arrêtés par Danzin et Clélia et balancés à travers l'une des portes non-salée du bâtiment.

Ajay salait efficacement les portes et fenêtres, veillant à ne pas se retrouver pris entre deux feux : mais Alyssa se contenta de le suivre, regardant avec ahurissement comment Danzin et Clélia se battaient. Ils se coulaient sous la garde des démons, les paralysaient ou distrayaient d'une bonne giclée d'eau bénite au visage, puis les attrapaient et les balançaient comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, avec une facilité presque insultante. Ils ne se battaient pas : ils se dégageaient un chemin.

Alyssa était soudain très contente de n'avoir jamais emmerdé de Faucheur.

– Ils y sont tous, clama Clélia en attrapant un autre sac de sel. Bouclez le reste des issues !

En recouvrant de sel une fenêtre, soudain, Alyssa aperçut brièvement le combat. Astrid, bondissant par-dessus un cadavre au sol, frappa un autre démon du plat de la main dans la poitrine : quand sa paume toucha le démon, elle émit un bref flash de lumière, et la créature vola littéralement à travers tout l'entrepôt comme s'il avait heurté un camion de quinze tonnes lancé à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait pas encore percuté le mur du fond qu'Astrid faisait volte-face, son autre main maniant avec dextérité une étrange lame argentée qu'elle planta dans la poitrine du démon qui essayait de l'attaquer par derrière, puis elle recula d'un pas, laissant un démon armé d'une dague la lui planter dans le dos. Ça ne lui fit aucun effet. Elle tendit le bras par-dessus son épaule, touchant du bout de doigts le front de son agresseur, et il s'écroula en hurlant dans une explosion de lumière. Déjà Astrid, sa lame argentée à la main, avait égorgé une démone aux cheveux roux, et enjambait son corps pour s'approcher d'un groupe de démons qui essayait frénétiquement de trouver une porte qui ne soit pas salée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? râla Ajay qui lui faisait la courte-échelle. T'as fini ?

– Ouais, fit Alyssa sans quitter des yeux Astrid qui s'approchait du groupe de démons.

Elle avait levé une main, que diable espérait-elle faire…? Mais soudain la démone dégringola : Ajay l'avait lâché. Une seconde trop tôt. À peine les pieds d'Alyssa avaient-ils touché le sol que, par la fenêtre à présent trop haute pour y voir quoi que ce soit – ainsi que par toutes les fissures des murs et entrebâillements de portes –, un puissant flash éclaboussait de lumière blanche les alentours.

Même Ajay marqua un temps d'arrêt. Là, ça devenait vraiment louche. Quelle créature tuait les démons comme ça ?

– What the…

Danzin, lui, n'eut pas l'air plus déphasé que ça, et les tira tous les deux par le col pour les faire reculer de l'entrepôt :

– Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, vraiment. Allez, on bouge.

À l'intérieur, on entendait toujours cris, coups, vacarme d'objets balancés à travers la pièce, le tout entrecoupés de coups de feu (l'un des démons avait du sortir un revolver) et de flashs de lumière. Clélia observait le tout d'un peu plus loin, les yeux plissés et le visage indéchiffrable. Quand Danzin, Ajay et Alyssa la rejoignirent, la démone fut sûre de l'avoir entendue murmurer « _Ça va vraiment griller sa couverture…_ », et lui jeta un regard perçant. Mais Clélia ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux rivés sur l'entrepôt où le bruit de combat se faisait de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que les adversaires se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Finalement, il y eut un dernier coup de feu, un râle étranglé, puis le silence. Et Astrid, soudainement apparue derrière le reste du groupe, lâcha d'une voix exténuée mais euphorique :

– Bah, c'était pas si dur.

Elle était recouverte de sang. Le sien, sans nul doute (un filet écarlate avait coulé sur la moitié de son visage, venant sans doute d'une coupure à la tête, et des taches rouges sur son pantalon ou son T-shirt indiquaient l'endroit où elle avait été poignardée ou tirée dessus), mais aussi celui des démons : elle en était éclaboussée sur son blouson, son visage, ses bras, partout.

– Woah, merde, lâcha Alyssa estomaquée. Tu vas bien ?

– Heureusement qu'on s'est entraînées avec les vampires parce que aurait pu aller beaucoup plus mal, rigola vaguement l'ange. Mais ouais, je vais bien. Je les ai eus.

Ajay la regardait avec un mélange d'épouvante et de fascination. Clélia, elle, se détendit et se fendit d'un large sourire, soulagée et hilare :

– Ça c'est la Astrid que je connais ! Ils étaient combien, vingt ? Trente, comme à Paris ?

Ok, ça soulevait d'intéressantes questions sur le pourquoi du comment et de quand Clélia et Astrid s'étaient rencontrées…

– Dix-huit, rectifia Astrid avec un sourire vacillant.

– Et là, t'étais toute seule ! Wouhou, champagne !

Danzin, lui, secoua la tête d'un air blasé, et tapota avec compassion l'épaule d'Ajay qui avait l'air de se demander où il était tombé. Alyssa retint un sourire puis sortit un briquet de sa poche, et proposa :

– On fout le feu, d'abord ?

Astrid fit apparaitre quelques bidons d'essence, Alyssa alluma aimablement la mèche, et quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq complices regardaient l'entrepôt brûler comme un bûcher dans la nuit, tandis qu'au loin résonnait la sirène des pompiers.

– C'est un style de vie auquel je pourrais m'habituer, finit par dire Ajay.

Astrid lui adressa un large sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Alyssa, elle, se renfrogna, soupçonneuse. Les flashs de lumière et maintenant Ajay qui faisait les yeux doux à son amie, cette soirée devenait de plus en plus louche…

_Qu'est-ce que tu es, Astrid ?_ songea la démone en reportant son regard sur son amie aux cheveux blonds. _Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?_

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	7. L'Antéchrist

Helloooooo ! Et oui, comme vous l'avez deviné, dans ce chapitre on va parler de notre demi-démon préféré (juste après Alyssa bien sûr) : j'ai nommé JESSE TURNER, l'Antéchrist qui est le point central de l'épisode de Supernatural "Ou Children Are The Future" ! Oui, pauvre petit, je pouvais pas le laisser tranquille. Et puis, un Cambion ! Vous pensez bien que le club anarchique va s'y intéresser !

Au programme : Jesse, évidemment : un aperçu des Winchester, Ajay qui est curieux, Alyssa qui se montre territoriale, des pancakes, un selfie, un chaton noir au nom impossible, des faux papiers, une valise rose, et de la crème glacée. Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**L'Antéchrist**

.

– Donc, on va en parler ou pas ? fit Alyssa en nouant les lacets de ses bottines noires.

Astrid regarda ailleurs tout en enfilant ses bottes (elles venaient de regarder un film, vautrées dans le canapé, et s'en extirpaient pour se rendre à leur club anarchiste) :

– Parler de quoi ?

– Oh alors ça c'est une bonne question, fit Alyssa d'un ton dégagé. Du fait que tu es badass à trucider les démons, de ta mystérieuse arme que tu as directement cachée ensuite, ou bien de la lumière mortelle que tu as utilisée ?

Astrid se frotta la nuque, l'air embarrassée :

– C'est compliqué.

Alyssa renifla avec dédain et repoussa le chat qui essayait de grimper sur ses genoux. Son débardeur gothique pourpre et son jean noir étaient tous propres et repassés, pas question qu'un chat – blanc, en plus – vienne y mettre ses poils :

– Ouais, ça va faire deux semaines que tu dis ça.

Astrid claqua de la langue d'un air agacé tout en enfilant son blouson, à présent débarrassé de taches de sang. Elle portait son habituel jean usé et ses bottes robustes aux allures de rangers militaires, mais son T-shirt noir des Beatles avait disparu au profit d'un top gris foncé barré par des dessins d'éclairs et de tempête en strass argenté sur fond noir. Alyssa trouvait ça plutôt approprié.

Astrid était un putain d'ouragan. Une force de la nature, quelque chose de puissant et d'inhumain qui entrait dans votre vie de façon incontrôlable et vous emportait que vous le vouliez ou non. Mais le pire, c'était qu'on n'avait pas envie de résister : parce qu'être emporté par le vent, ça ressemblait à un envol, et qu'Alyssa se sentait pousser des ailes.

Elle appréhendait un peu la chute. Mais bordel de nouilles, ça en vaudrait tellement le coup.

– Ça fait partie du pack, c'est ça ? s'enquit Alyssa. C'est un truc caractéristique de ton espèce… Mais t'es quoi, du coup, une sorte de dieu ?

Astrid émit un gloussement nerveux et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, mais la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alyssa les coupa. La démone jeta un regard au numéro, haussa les sourcils, puis décrocha :

– Je te manque déjà, Twany ?

– _Va chier_, lança une voix rauque mais définitivement féminine. _J'ai des infos, tu les veux ou merde ?_

Tiens, encore un démon aimable.

– Elles sont sûres tes infos ? fit Alyssa d'un ton dubitatif.

– _Elles viennent de Josh, donc c't'à toi de juger._

– Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui appelle alors ? rétorqua Alyssa.

– _Il se fait tout petit là vu qu'il y a plein de potes à Satan venus semer le trouble là où il est. D'ailleurs il te dit bonjour et qu'il te déteste parce que ce job est à chier._

– Typique, marmonna Alyssa. Ce mec est un parano, j'te jure… Bon c'est quoi ton info ?

– _Accroche-toi ma poule : les anges sont sur la piste d'un Antéchrist qui a échappé aux démons à sa naissance. Et Lucifer le veut._

Alyssa et Astrid échangèrent un regard soudain inquiet :

– Il est où ? fit Alyssa.

– _Ah, ça j'en sais rien. Les démons le savent pas, les anges sont partout. Josh te fait dire de suivre les chasseurs, ça te parle ?_

– Bien sûr, marmonna Astrid. Les chasseurs enquêtent sur ce que l'Antéchrist provoque.

Alyssa cligna des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le combiné :

– Merci Twany, t'as pourri ma soirée.

– _C'était le but_, ricana l'autre d'un ton réjoui.

Puis elle raccrocha. Astrid décida qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus ce démon-là.

– Un Antéchrist ? geignit Alyssa. Sérieusement ? Et puis quoi, après, les licornes et les robots aliens venus de l'espace ?

– Ne parle pas de malheur, grommela Astrid. Bon, ben voilà, on a la nouvelle tâche du club de lecture : trouver l'Antéchrist…

– … Et le dézinguer, compléta Alyssa.

Du coup Astrid la regarda bizarrement :

– T'es folle ? On va le mettre dans notre camp.

– C'est pas censé être méchant, un Antéchrist ?

– Quoi, t'as peur ? railla Astrid avant de retrouver son sérieux. Non, un Cambion…

– Cambion ? répéta Alyssa.

– Hybride né d'un humain et d'un démon, résuma Astrid. L'équivalent démoniaque d'un Néphilim, quoi.

Un Néphilim était un hybride d'ange et de démon. Astrid en avait connu plusieurs, tous des enfants de Gabriel. Et à chaque fois, ça c'était assez mal passé… Elle préféra ne pas développer, et poursuivit :

– Antéchrist, c'est le nom barbare que les chrétiens leur ont donné, mais c'est Cambion la bonne terminologie, cherche sur le net si tu ne me crois pas. Enfin bref ! Un Cambion n'est pas plus méchant que… Ben, qu'un autre humain. C'est un être humain, techniquement. Il a juste des pouvoirs dignes d'un ange. Enfin, supérieurs à ceux d'un ange. Au niveau de ceux d'un Séraphin à peu près.

– Un quoi ?

– Un chef de légion angélique, traduisit Astrid en conservant un visage de marbre. Grossièrement, en niveau de puissance, il y a les archanges, les Séraphins puis les anges normaux. Lucifer est un archange. Et pour avoir une armée qui vaille le coup face au Paradis, il a créé des soldats capables de résister aux Séraphins. À savoir : Cambions, Chevaliers de l'Enfer, maîtres de chiens de l'Enfer…

– Eh, Lucifer n'a pas créé les chiens ! fit Alyssa d'un air insulté.

– Peut-être bien, concéda Astrid. Il n'empêche que c'est une arme redoutable. Je pense qu'une petite meute de chiens est déjà venue à bout d'un ange auparavant.

… L'ange était un connard donc ça n'avait pas été une grosse perte mais bon. Voilà. Ça donnait une perspective. Quoiqu'Astrid ne voyait pas pourquoi Alyssa avait l'air si fière d'elle, comme le chat qui a mangé le canari. Et le poisson rouge.

– Allez, on va chasser l'Antéchrist ! fit joyeusement la démone en attrapant un manteau violet vif.

Peut-être que c'était juste ta tarée-attitude normale. Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement, puis l'attrapa par l'épaule et les téléporta toutes les deux dans leur Q.G.

Ajay y était déjà. Astrid lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas au point pour jouer dans la cour des grands (à savoir, les démons) et du coup le Faucheur semblait farouchement déterminé à briller aux yeux de la soi-disant Illusionniste. Il était tout le temps présent, ramenait des informations et même des paquets de bonbons, ce qu'Astrid adorait.

Ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à Alyssa parce que _grrrr_. Astrid était _à elle_. Pas touche.

– Bonjour toutes les deux, lança Ajay depuis son fauteuil.

Un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il surfait sur Internet. En regardant par-dessus son épaule d'un air soupçonneux, Alyssa réalisa qu'il consultait les rapports météo et avait aussi un onglet ouvert sur les rapports des agriculteurs. En gros, il cherchait des traces d'activité démoniaque.

– Laisse tomber, lui lança-t-elle. On a du gibier !

– Il va déjà falloir le trouver, contra Astrid.

– Un démon ? questionna le Faucheur.

– Non, un Antéchrist, répondit l'ange en attrapant son portable. En gros, un être conçu par une humaine possédée par un démon. Pas de père, juste de l'essence démoniaque injectée dès la création de son âme. Il ressemble donc à un être humain, n'est pas sensible à l'eau bénite et à l'exorcisme, mais a des pouvoirs qui défient l'imagination.

Alyssa avala de travers :

– Sérieux ?

– Sérieux, acquiesça Astrid en composant un numéro. Et si ce Cambion s'est révélé seulement maintenant et qu'il a échappé aux démons à sa naissance, ça veut dire que se pouvoirs ont été réveillés par la sortie de Lucifer et qu'il a du mal à les contrôler. Ce qui veut dire : phénomènes bizarres. Combien tu paries qu'il y a un chasseur dans le coup ? Laissez-moi deux secondes et…

Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, et lâcha :

– Salut Bobby. Quoi de neuf ?

Deux minutes plus tard, l'affaire était pliée, et Astrid rangeait son portable :

– D'accord. Les Winchester sont dans le Nebraska.

– Comment tu le sais ? sourcilla la démone. Parce que je suppose qu'il ne te l'a pas dit…

– Non mais il m'a dit que quelqu'un s'occupait déjà du Nebraska, et il a mentionné « les garçons ». Qui d'autre ?

– Pas mal, admit Ajay. Tu veux que j'aille y jeter un œil ?

– Ça serait bien, acquiesça Astrid. Les Faucheurs peuvent trouver n'importe qui, non ?

– Tout à fait, sourit l'homme en refermant son ordinateur. Et je cherche qui, mis à part un individu au centre de plein d'évènements bizarres, dans la même ville que les Winchester ?

Astrid réfléchit, puis lâcha :

– Un jeune. Peut-être même un gamin. Ou une gamine. C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ses pouvoirs. Et son âme n'est… pas complètement humaine. Ça n'est pas visible pour tous, cependant. Les anges peuvent le voir mais je ne sais pas si les Faucheurs peuvent…

– Noté. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il se volatilisa. Astrid haussa un sourcil. Le club de lecture anarchiste aurait dû s'appeler la Société Anonyme des Gens Qui Se Téléportent Sans Prévenir.

Alyssa piqua l'ordi d'Ajay et se mit à surfer sur Tumblr, à la recherche de fanfictions sur Supernatural. Deux minutes plus tard, Ajay réapparaissait, l'air contrarié :

– Trouvé. Et les Winchester sont chez lui.

– Merde, jura Astrid. Bon, emmène-moi là-bas. Alyssa, tu restes là !

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner, mais déjà Astrid et Ajay s'étaient volatilisés.

L'ange et le Faucheur apparurent à l'extérieur d'une grande maison à l'air un peu triste, au milieu de champs. Astrid lorgna sur la magnifique voiture garée devant le bâtiment, mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'en approcher, Ajay la tira en arrière, les dissimulant tous les deux derrière un large massif de haies juste au moment où deux hommes en costume sortaient de la maison.

– Les Winchester, souffla Ajay. Et la voiture est à eux.

Dans tous les cas ils avaient bon goût en matière d'automobile… Et de costume, ajouta mentalement Astrid en détaillant les deux chasseurs.

L'un était très grand, cheveux assez longs, avec l'air inquiet et déterminé à la fois. L'autre était plus petit, les yeux verts, et visiblement c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Astrid les scruta tandis qu'ils montaient dans leur Impala, son ouïe angélique lui permettant de capter absolument tout ce qu'ils disaient. Apparemment, ils venaient d'aller voir un petit garçon, Jesse… Et tout ce que croyait celui-ci devenait réalité. Par contre, il n'en avait pas conscience. Ça sonnait bien comme un pouvoir possible d'un Antéchrist…

– Laisse-moi deviner, murmura-t-elle tandis que l'Impala démarrait. Le petit teigneux c'est Dean et le grand ahuri c'est Sam.

– Yep, sourit Ajay. Les graaaands Winchester.

Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement puis, une fois que l'Impala eut disparu de leur vue, se tourna vers la maison du Cambion. Ajay suivit son regard :

– On entre, on dit qu'on est des créatures surnaturelles et on voit ce qui se passe ?

– Je comprends pourquoi tu es pote avec Clélia, s'amusa Astrid. Vous avez le même humour pourri.

– Au moins, c'est juste de l'humour, se défendit Ajay. Avec toi ou Danzin c'est littéralement le plan d'action.

– Pas faux.

– Attends, tu ne comptes pas vraiment….? Eh, attends !

Ajay la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'allée menant à la porte de la maison, l'air vaguement affolé :

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce gamin est dangereux.

– Je suis dangereuse aussi, sourit Astrid d'un air carnassier.

– Tu veux faire quoi, le traumatiser ? se fâcha Ajay. Les enfants réagissent mal aux étrangers. Et ce gamin pourrait sans problème te transformer en tasse à thé, peu importe tes pouvoirs. Sans compter que tu veux éviter les Winchester, non ? Si jamais le petit résiste, tu as toutse les chances de finir, je ne sais pas moi, enfermée dans un placard ou autre quand ils reviendront…

– Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

– Oui, fit Ajay sans se démonter. On va devoir y aller en finesse. Est-ce que tu as un moyen de l'endormir sans l'approcher ? Gaz, somnifères…

Astrid tourna les yeux vers la maison, fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux semblèrent brièvement devenir lumineux, puis elle reporta un regard parfaitement normal sur Ajay :

– Fait.

– Il dort, là ? s'ébahit le Faucheur.

– J'ai d'immenses pouvoirs, se contenta de dire Astrid. Alors, la suite ?

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis se reprit et se racla la gorge d'un air incertain :

– Euh, il a été difficile à trouver, alors il faudrait poser une sorte de marqueur sur lui. Je pourrais marquer son âme mais ça risque de le réveiller. Et une fois qu'il est facile à localiser, pour nous bien sûr, on attend que les Winchester s'en aillent pour bouger.

… Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan. En fait c'était même un très bon plan. Ça résolvait le problème Winchester, la difficulté à pister l'Antéchrist, et ça leur laissait le temps d'analyser la situation. L'ange dévisagea le Faucheur d'un regard neuf, puis esquissa un mince sourire :

– Bonne stratégie.

– Merci, fit modestement le Faucheur.

Astrid se volatilisa et réapparut dans la maison. Le gamin était allongé par terre, dans la cuisine. En se réveillant, il penserait avoir fait un malaise. Astrid l'observa avec pitié. Quel âge avait-il ? Neuf ans ? Dix ans ? Sans parents dans la maison, en train de se faire à manger tout seul, surveillé par des chasseurs et sans doute traqué par des démons… Tout ça parce que sa mère avait eu la malchance d'être prise pour cible par une créature de l'Enfer.

Elle secoua la tête. Peu importait. Si ça se passait comme elle voulait, le gamin serait sauvé. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait, non ? Sauver ceux qu'elle pouvait…

Elle retroussa les manches de son blouson et se mit au travail. D'un toucher sur le front du gamin, elle connecta son pouvoir angélique au corps du petit mortel, puis se concentra. Il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Déjà, un symbole anti-possession démoniaque. Elle le grava sur son sternum. Ensuite, un marquage qui rendrait l'enfant plus facile à repérer pour elle, une sorte de balise à usage personnelle (c'était une marque qu'elle avait déjà utilisé : le Vaisseau de Gabriel avait la même). Ce fut ce truc-là qui prit le plus de temps. Ensuite, finalement, elle recula en expirant doucement, puis se téléporta près d'Ajay, faisant sursauter le Faucheur.

– C'était rapide, constata celui-ci.

– Une minute, deux peut-être, fit l'ange en haussant les épaules.

– Une minute trente-cinq, rectifia Ajay avec amusement. Nous autres, les Faucheurs, aimons la précision.

– Pas moi, fit négligemment Astrid. On fait quoi du coup, maintenant, en attendant que les Winchester découvrent ce qu'il est et déguerpissent ?

Ajay haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

– On attend. Je t'invite à manger un morceau ?

C'est ainsi qu'Astrid l'ange et Ajay le Faucheur se retrouvèrent à manger des pancakes dans un café pas loin de là. Du coup, ils se mirent à discuter, et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient une passion commune pour les films d'action et les romans policiers. De fil en aiguille ils en vinrent à parler de leurs amis communs, et plus spécialement de Clélia.

– C'est la seule Faucheuse hippie de ma connaissance, s'amusait Astrid.

– Je suis à moitié sûr que c'est elle qui a créé le mouvement ! marmonna Ajay d'un air de conspirateur.

– Sérieux ? La vache !

– Ouais, rigola le Faucheur.

– Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

– Quelques années à peine. Neuf, dix ans je crois ? On s'est croisés par hasard dans un hôpital en pleine crise, elle était surchargée de boulot et a appelé le plus proche Faucheur à la rescousse.

– Ça lui ressemble bien, sourit Astrid.

Clélia s'occupait de situations de crise en priorité, afin de remplir son quota d'âmes à toute allure, et de pouvoir glander quelques semaines après-coup. C'était très… hippie.

Elle reçut un SMS et jeta un œil à son portable. C'était d'Alyssa et le message disait succinctement : _« Toujours en vie ? »._ Pour toute réponse, Astrid se photographia avec Ajay et leurs assiettes de pancakes et envoya l'image à sa démone personnelle. Elle rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche, mais le sentit vibrer toutes les trente secondes, recevant des messages indignés d'Alyssa, sans doute.

– Est-ce que tu sors avec Alyssa ? s'enquit Ajay avec curiosité.

Astrid faillit tomber de sa chaise :

– Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

– Parce que vous vous comportez comme un couple marié ? fit le Faucheur d'un ton blasé.

– On n'est pas mariées !

– Vous l'êtes un peu quand même.

– Ouais, soupira l'ange avec satisfaction. Je sais. C'est trop cool.

– Et ça t'inquiète pas plus que ça qu'elle soit un démon ? sourcilla Ajay.

Ignorant le troisième SMS qui faisait vibrer son portable, Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Nan, pas tellement. Elle est différente des autres démons.

– … Oui, elle a une case en moins.

– Comme nous tous, fit très justement remarquer l'ange.

Ajay grimaça. Pas faux. Astrid reçut un autre SMS et, lassée, coupa son portable. Le Faucheur lui lança un regard amusé :

– Tu ne vas pas répondre ?

– Elle peut survivre sans moi deux minutes.

– Sérieusement, j'en doute, fit gravement Ajay.

Astrid lui lança un regard dubitatif et le Faucheur leva les mains en s'exclamant avec emphase, ouvrant de grands yeux effarés comme s'il annonçait l'Apocalypse (trop tard, d'ailleurs) :

– Vous êtes collées l'une à l'autre comme deux sœurs siamoises. Ou un vieux couple. J'ai rarement vu deux créatures surnaturelles aussi co-dépendantes. Et en plus vous n'êtes même pas de la même espèce !

Astrid lui lança un regard railleur :

– Je pourrais être un démon se faisant passer pour une Illusionniste.

– Non, tu ne l'es pas, fit tranquillement le Faucheur. Mais je pense que oui, tu te fais passer pour une Illusionniste.

Astrid plissa les yeux et, une seconde, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

– Et tu sais ce que je suis, peut-être ?

Le regard d'Ajay se fit sérieux, il ouvrit la bouche, Astrid banda ses muscles et se prépara à lui sauter dessus s'il disait un mot de trop…

… Et, surgissant de nulle part, Alyssa apparut à côté de leur table et abattit si violemment son poing sur le plateau que les pancakes bondirent de trente centimètres :

– ASTRID FAIS ATTENTION À MOI !

Astrid faillit tomber de sa chaise, Ajay tomba tout court, et la démone très remontée pointa un doigt menaçant sur la prétendue Illusionniste :

– TU AS ÉTEINT TON PORTABLE !

– Et alors, quelqu'un est mort ? s'insurgea Astrid.

– Nan ! Mais j'aime pas qu'on m'ignore !

– On a vu, gémit Ajay en se remettant debout.

Du coup Alyssa se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant, saisissant un pancake et l'agitant devant le nez d'Ajay comme si c'était une arme à feu :

– Et toi ! C'est de ta faute !

– Quoi ? Mais non ! Je lui ai dit de répondre !

– Ah ah ! Je savais que ta compagnie était ennuyeuse.

– Bordel, Alyssa, grogna Astrid en se frappant le front. Tu peux pas dire ça aux gens.

– Je dis ce que je veux aux gens ! Je suis un DÉMON !

Si le scandale fait par Alyssa quand elle avait bazardé les pancakes n'avait pas déjà attiré toute l'attention du resto sur eux, ben là, ça y était. Ajay poussa un long soupir, brossant son pull blanc comme neige à présent taché de confiture, puis déposa dignement dix dollars sur la table et s'éloigna en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

– Je vous laisse à votre dispute conjugale, toutes les deux.

– On n'est pas mariées ! rugit Alyssa.

– Oui, ben faudrait, marmonna le Faucheur en quittant le restaurant aussi vite que possible.

Du coup Alyssa reporta son attention sur Astrid et ouvrit la bouche pour lui sortir une énième récrimination indignée sur l'abandon des démons sans défense ou la négligence abusive ou autre connerie, et là un malheureux serveur se racla la gorge non loin d'elle :

– Ça fera 25 $.

Et Alyssa lui flanqua une mandale.

**oOoOoOo**

– Je ne t'emmènerai plus jamais nulle part, t'es pas socialement sortable.

– Duh, fit Alyssa en se désignant elle-même d'un geste vague. Démon, ma vieille. Démon.

Elles étaient de retour au Q.G. de leur club anarchiste, où elles avaient retrouvé Ajay en train de raconter l'affaire à Danzin qui était mort de rire, tandis que Clélia était très affairée à fumer un joint sur le canapé. Les Faucheurs s'étaient immédiatement dispersés à leur arrivée, non sans se foutre allègrement de leur pomme, et Astrid s'était affalée sur le canapé qui sentait encore le cannabis.

– Mais pourquoi tu as frappé ce type ? se désespéra l'ange.

– Euh, réflexe ?

– … J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir souvent vue frapper les gens qui te réclamaient du pognon.

– Parce que d'habitude ils te réclament du pognon à _toi_, et tu sors des billets de tes poches comme si c'était une machine à sous ! Moi quand on parle fiscal, ça me rend nerveuse.

– Et tu frappes les gens.

– Je suis juriste, pas comptable !

– Et tu les _frappes_.

– D'habitude je m'enfuis mais là j'étais énervée ! C'est une première pour moi aussi ! Ta personnalité me rend violente !

– Forcément c'est de ma faute !

– Tu m'as abandonnée pour aller te taper Ajay !

– DE QUOI ?!

– Enfin, manger des pancakes, c'est pareil.

– Euuuuuh non. C'est pas pareil.

– Tu m'as trompée culinairement avec un autre homme !

– D'une, on n'est pas mariées, de deux, je t'ai fait des crêpes une fois ! Et du pop-corn pas plus tard qu'hier !

– Pas faux, concéda Alyssa d'un air amadoué. Bon, je te pardonne alors. Mais je veux des gaufres.

– Moi je ne t'ai pas pardonné, contra Astrid avec mauvaise foi. Alors c'est _toi_ qui vas m'offrir des gaufres. Et sache que je les veux caramélisées.

– Mais-euh !

Heureusement, contrairement aux démons en général, Alyssa n'était pas rancunière. Enfin, pas envers Astrid, parce que les autres, elle leur ferait la peau sans états d'âmes…

Du coup, l'ange et la démone se retrouvèrent vautrés sur leur canapé devant un épisode de _Heroes_, le tout en mangeant des gaufres qu'Alyssa était allée acheter (ou voler) en se téléportant quelque part au Canada. Après coup, Bobby appela Astrid put aller chasser le phénomène paranormal des Massachussetts. Astrid téléphona à Danzin et lui demanda de surveiller l'Antéchrist, puis elle et Alyssa endossèrent leur rôle de chasseuses.

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de sorcières. Trois. Alyssa en poignarda une, Astrid une autre, et la dernière invoqua une tempête, mais Astrid fit soudain quelque chose et la foudre tomba sur l'humaine, la carbonisant sur le coup. Succès de la mission. Elles récupérèrent même le petit chat noir d'une des enchanteresses.

Elles tirèrent au sort son nom, et Alyssa fut désignée pour choisir. Du coup, la petite bestiole se retrouva affublée de l'appellation _Stromageddon Le Terrible_, ce qu'Astrid abrégea en _Toto_.

Il était minuit passé et, dans la chambre de la démone, Astrid et Alyssa délibéraient quant à l'étymologie du nom de Stromageddon et de son influence sur la psychologie des chats, quand elles reçurent un coup de fil de Danzin.

– Et ce nom est beaucoup trop long, c'est… Allô ?

– _Astrid_, fit Danzin d'un ton nerveux. _Les Winchesters sont entrés chez notre Cambion._

Pour le coup Astrid en oublia le chaton noir :

– Là maintenant ? En pleine nuit ? Ils vont le tuer ?

– _Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils le puissent_, fit Danzin sans humour. _Mais ils vont essayer. Tu veux intervenir ?_

– Euuuuh, je vote contre, intervint Alyssa.

– Tu n'as plus voix au chapitre, tu as nommé ton chat Stormageddon, riposta Astrid.

– Ouais ben celui que tu m'as offert s'appelle Fleur !

– _Temps mort_, _toutes les deux_, soupira la voix d'Ajay du côté de Danzin. _Et si on se concentrait plutôt sur le problème qu'on a là, maintenant ?_

Alyssa plissa le nez en entendant la voix d'Ajay, mais Astrid s'était déjà mise debout et avait attrapé son blouson qui pendait au dos d'une chaise :

– J'arrive. Danzin, quitte ton Hôte et va observer discrètement ce qui se passe. Tu ne viens pas chercher l'un d'eux, alors ils ne pourront pas te voir. Je suis là dans une minute.

Et elle raccrocha, glissant son téléphone dans la poche de son blouson avant d'enfiler ce dernier. Cachée dans sa manche, sa dague angélique apparut, téléportée depuis le placard de sa chambre. Les lacets de ses bottes se nouèrent tout seuls, son T-shirt taché de miettes de gaufres disparut au profit d'un T-shirt noir à manches longues, et un holster retenant un flingue apparut fixé à sa cuisse.

– Je pourrais venir, tenta Alyssa.

– Pas avec ces tarés de Winchesters dans la nature, s'opposa Astrid. Et surtout pas s'ils ont un ange rebelle avec eux. Bouge pas, je reviens.

Et hop, elle disparut.

Elle réapparut là où elle et Ajay s'étaient cachés pour regarder partir les Winchester quelques heures plus tôt. Le Faucheur était là, et il sursauta violemment en la voyant apparaître. À ses pieds se trouvait le Vaisseau de Danzin, qui dormait profondément. Le Faucheur, invisible, devait observer ce qui se passait dans la maison.

La voiture des Winchester était garée devant la maison, et Astrid caressa un instant l'idée de leur voler leur Impala (cette voiture était vraiment superbe), avant de se secouer mentalement et de se tourner vers Ajay :

– Quoi de neuf là-dedans ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de mort, fit pensivement le Faucheur.

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, le regard distrait, comme s'il écoutait un murmure qu'il était le seul à attendre. Il poursuivit :

– Je le sentirais, si un humain devait mourir. Je ne peux pas être sûr pour l'ange, cela dit.

– L'ange ? répéta Astrid d'un ton alarmé. Castiel est avec eux ?

– Oui, acquiesça Ajay. Il veut sans doute tuer le Cambion. Il n'y parviendra pas.

Ah, merde. Astrid se sentait un peu responsable pour Castiel. Après tout, il avait été sous ses ordres (enfin, sous ceux d'Anael qui était elle-même sous les ordres de Sealiah) pendant un temps.

Mais pour l'instant, c'étaient les humains qui l'intéressaient, alors si Castiel voulait se la jouer kamikaze, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, utilisa ses sens surdéveloppés pour savoir s'il y avait une odeur de soufre, des éclairs, des manifestations du pouvoir de l'Antéchrist… Mais non, rien.

– Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Ajay.

– Aucune idée, fit l'autre avec une grimace. Le gamin se méfie des Winchester, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

Astrid haussa un sourcil :

– Précise. Parce que moi, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle notre Cambion.

– Ah, oui. Jesse Turner, onze ans. Tu l'as vu, c'est un mioche. Très mature, mais assez naïf. Normal, vu son âge. Et il est visiblement effrayé par se pouvoirs.

Compréhensible, songea Astrid. Elle avait connu des Néphilims, ces hybrides d'ange et d'humain, et elle imaginait qu'un Cambion devait se sentir comme eux. Seul, perdu, effrayé par lui-même et par ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.

– Il ne contrôle pas du tout ses capacités, poursuivit Ajay. Du coup, on ne sait pas comment son face-à-face avec les Winchester va se passer… L'observateur privilégié, c'est Danzin. Faudra attendre son retour.

Juste à ce moment-là, une mince silhouette décharnée et au visage inidentifiable avec ses rides et son teint gris s'avança vers eux. Les Faucheurs, sans leur enveloppe corporelle, se ressemblaient tous. Mais l'écarquillement comique des yeux de ce Faucheur, qui affichait un visage inhabituellement expressif, l'identifiait tout de suite : c'était Danzin.

– Il a chopé l'ange !

Astrid saisit la poignée de la dague cachée dans sa manche, soudain tendue :

– Il a tué Castiel ?

– Tué, non mais il l'a transformé en figurine en plastique.

… C'était inattendu. Astrid secoua la tête, et lâcha avec une certaine nervosité :

– Alors quoi, on entre ?

– Non, je retourne observer, fit fermement Danzin. Maintenant que Castiel n'est plus là, je pourrai observer sans avoir à me cacher.

Oui, car les anges pouvaient voir les Faucheurs. Astrid rigola intérieurement deux secondes en imaginant Danzin le Faucheur caché derrière un rideau ou dans un vaisselier pour observer Castiel se faire transformer en jouet, puis elle reprit son sérieux :

– D'accord. Mais s'il y a un problème…

– Je sais, tu gères, s'amusa Danzin avant de disparaitre.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra plutôt sur la localisation du Sceau qu'elle avait apposé à l'Antéchrist. Si son corps cessait de fonctionner… Enfin, de vivre, puisque c'était un humain… Son Sceau l'en avertirait probablement. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Ce Sceau était une balise de localisation, surtout.

Elle était concentrée sur sa perception de cette balise quand Danzin revint, ayant retrouvé son habituel flegme. Il réintégra son Vaisseau, et le grand noir se redressa en brossant son jean :

– Le gosse a accepté de les suivre. Pas de carnage à l'horizon.

Juste à cet instant, la balise… disparut. Astrid cligna des yeux, et la sentit de nouveau, mais loin, bien plus loin. Plus loin encore que le Sceau du Vaisseau de Gabriel, qui était actuellement au Brésil. L'ange aux cheveux blonds ressentit un pincement au cœur, puis s'efforça de se détourner de la localisation de Gabriel, se concentra sur celle du Cambion, et haussa un sourcil :

– Il a menti. Le gamin vient de se téléporter en Australie.

– … Il peut faire ça ? fit Ajay d'un ton dubitatif.

– Probablement, lâcha Danzin. Je vous préviens, je ne le suis pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir mon existence sous la forme d'une Barbie. Astrid, c'est pour ta pomme !

Le Faucheur semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Astrid fit mine de râler, puis lâcha :

– D'accord, je prends le relais. Avec Alyssa.

– Évidemment, marmonna Ajay.

Du coup Danzin lui flanqua un coup de coude, ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux Faucheurs de rigoler comme des bossus tandis qu'Astrid se téléportait vers leur Q.G.

C'est ainsi que l'ange et la démone apparurent en Australie, au milieu d'une plaine remplie de kangourous, sous un soleil brûlant et sans personne à l'horizon.

– Argh, fait chaud ! s'étrangla la démone en s'éventant avec sa main.

– Tu crapahutes sans problème dans les neuf cercles de l'Enfer et un peu de lumière céleste te file un coup de chaleur ? se moqua Astrid.

– Cet Hôte a une peau délicate, rouspéta la démone. Bon, il est où l'autre andouille ?

La plaine était vide. Astrid se concentra : le gamin était à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Dans une ville. L'ange pouvait sentir le nombre d'âmes qui vagabondaient autour de lui. Il s'était caché dans la foule : le trouver et l'isoler ne serait pas facile, surtout que le gamin avait d'incroyables pouvoirs.

Elle esquissa un large sourire, et tira de sa poche une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle glissa sur son nez :

– Eh bien, ça va être fun.

**oOoOoOo**

Finalement elles trouvèrent le gamin dans le patelin voisin, devant un fast-food et plus précisément devant une affiche vantant leurs glaces. L'Antéchrist avait l'air misérable d'un chiot jeté à la rue, et un coup de soleil commençait à apparaître sur sa nuque.

– C'est ça la terreur des armées du ciel ? se récria Alyssa quand Astrid lui désigna l'enfant. Un chien de l'Enfer et on n'en parle plus !

– T'as des chiens de l'Enfer sous la main ?

– Euh…

– Voilà qui répond à la question. Allez, ne sois pas timide, viens dire bonjour !

Et Astrid, affichant une assurance qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ressentir, s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le gamin. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui adressa un sourire en coin :

– Salut.

– Salut, fit l'enfant avec une certaine appréhension.

– Je m'appelle Astrid, fit l'ange en lui tendant la main. Je suppose que les Winchester n'ont pas eu le temps de te parler de moi, Jesse.

Bonne pioche. Le Cambion ouvrit de grands yeux, et Astrid sut qu'elle avait ferré le poisson. Elle esquissa un geste vague pour désigner Alyssa :

– Et elle, c'est Alyssa. On fait partie du club de lecture anarchiste.

– Le quoi ? répéta le gamin éberlué.

– C'est une longue histoire. En bref, c'est un groupement de créatures surnaturelles qui n'ont pas envie de se faire dégommer par l'Apocalypse.

– On pourrait en parler devant une glace ? geignit Alyssa. J'ai chaud !

Les glaces des fast-foods étaient insipides, avaient le goût de produit industriel, et Astrid n'était incommodée ni par la chaleur ni par la faim. Néanmoins, les yeux de Jesse s'illuminèrent en entendant parler de glaces, malgré son expression prudente. Astrid proposa :

– Si tu veux, on t'en dit plus devant une glace. Ça ne t'engage à rien.

À l'intérieur du fast-food, ils commandèrent donc des sorbets, et entamèrent la discussion. Astrid brossa un rapide tableau des anges, des démons, de leurs combats, de la Terre et des créatures surnaturelles qui y vivaient, et du bazar qu'avait semé Lucifer.

– J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me battre, refusa obstinément Jesse. Et puis, je ne contrôle pas du tout mes pouvoirs. Chez moi… À Alliance, je veux dire, il y a eu des morts parce que je faisais n'importe quoi.

– Parce que tu étais effrayé ? tenta de deviner Astrid.

– Non ! Juste parce que je croyais que la fée des dents était un monstre… Un monstre a arraché toutes les dents de quelqu'un. Et il y a eu plein d'autres accidents de ce genre !

– Je vois, réfléchit Astrid. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas déclenchés par une émotion forte, ils se baladent juste autour de toi en réajustant aléatoirement la réalité… Ça pourrait devenir une arme très destructrice si les démons te mettaient la main dessus… Mais pour le moment, c'est surtout une menace pour les gens qui t'entourent.

En voyant l'expression de Jesse, Astrid réalisa que sa dernière phrase ne sonnait pas bien du tout. L'enfant avait l'air anéanti. Alyssa lança un regard de reproche à l'ange, ce qui fit fulminer cette dernière (comment cette fichue démone pouvait-elle lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, elle avait frappé un serveur il n'y avait même pas douze heures), puis se tourna vers Jesse :

– Heureusement, Astrid et moi-même sommes un peu plus solides que la plupart des gens ! Et je suis partiellement comme toi, tu savais ?

– Quoi, à moitié démon ? ironisa Jesse.

Oh, s'il savait, songea Astrid en ricanant intérieurement. Mais Alyssa hocha gravement la tête, pas déphasée pour deux sous :

– Dans mon cas je suis même plus démoniaque que toi, nabot.

– C'est gonflé de ta part de m'appeler comme ça, t'es toute petite, pointa très justement Jesse.

– Eh ! Je ne suis pas petite !

– Tu l'es un peu, se moqua Astrid.

– Va te faire voir, espèce de culturiste. Mon Hôte est très mignonne.

Astrid roula des yeux. Avec ses épaules larges et son corps athlétique, elle était plutôt baraquée, comparée à la petite Alyssa. Mais la réplique de la démone avait au moins eu le mérite d'attiser la curiosité de Jesse :

– Un Hôte ?

– La plupart des créatures surnaturelles ont besoin de posséder un corps pour arpenter le monde terrestre, lui exposa Astrid. Les anges, les Faucheurs, les démons, certains dieux… Ils sont immatériels. On ne les voit pas. Les démons sont semblables à de la fumée noire, s'ils ne possèdent personne : les Faucheurs sont invisibles, on sent seulement un frisson glacé quand on passe près d'eux. Quant aux dieux, ça varie. Certains sont entourés de musique, d'autres ont une odeur, et je crois que Zeus se fait remarquer par un coup d'électricité statique.

– Et les anges ?

– Ils font fondre tes yeux et parfois tu meurs, résuma Astrid.

– … Glauque.

– Carrément, approuva Alyssa avec ferveur. Les anges me fichent la trouille. Ils veulent tous me tuer aussi.

– Moi aussi ils veulent me tuer, fit sinistrement Jesse.

Alyssa émit un léger rire, et posa ses coudes sur la table :

– Oui, parce que tu es dangereux. Moi, je suis littéralement une abomination. Ne fais pas ta drama queen, nabot.

– À quel point tu es démoniaque, en fait ? lâcha le gamin.

Oh, voilà qui allait être intéressant. Astrid se renversa contre son dossier et observa Alyssa avec un sourire narquois, la mettant au défi d'expliquer le concept de sa création à un enfant de onze ans qui n'était au courant du monde surnaturel que depuis quelques heures. La démone releva le défi sans hésiter :

– Bon, imagine que les humains soient des chevaux, et les démons soient des ânes. Et là je suis méchante avec les ânes. Toi, tu es un baudet.

– Sympa, râla Jesse alors qu'Astrid étouffait un fou-rire.

– Non mais laisse-moi finir. Moi, je suis un âne qui a été amputé des pattes, d'un bout de thorax, de trois côtes et de la tête. Et les parties manquantes ont été remplacées par des bouts de cheval. Techniquement, je suis donc un âne.

Astrid partit dans un fou-rire monstrueux, tandis que Jesse, lui, réfléchissait à l'idée. Finalement, après avoir avalé trois cuillerées de glace, il résuma :

– Donc je suis le produit d'un croisement fait pour optimiser les capacités des deux espèces, et toi tu es le monstre de Frankenstein ?

– Sympa, grimaça Alyssa. Mais oui. Je suis donc un démon qui n'a quasiment aucun pouvoir, et qui a parfois des crises de conscience. Et je suis aussi capable d'affection, mais si tu répètes ça à quiconque, je te transforme en pâtée pour chat.

Jesse sourit faiblement, puis se tourna vers Astrid :

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que… Euh…

– Qu'est-ce que je suis ? compléta Astrid qui souriait toujours d'un air hilare. Ça dépend des jours… Non, je plaisante. On m'appelle _Illusionniste_.

Astrid partit donc dans une description des Illusionnistes, leur goût pour le sucre et les farces, et les quelques exemples d'Illusionnistes les plus célèbres. Elle mentionna Loki parce que c'était une figure connue, mais sans s'attarder dessus. Sa dispute avait Gabriel était encore fraîche dans son esprit.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et, intérieurement, Astrid fit face à un dilemme. Jesse était un gamin très sympa, le genre d'humain avec lequel elle pourrait s'entendre. Mais en restant à l'affut des fluctuations de la réalité, Sealiah sentait l'écrasant pouvoir de l'Antéchrist. Une arme surpuissante, et conçue pour la détruire, elle. Elle avait voulu utiliser l'Antéchrist pour elle, mais à présent, elle se dégonflait. Elle était un Séraphin, et elle serait _incapable_ de contrôler ce pouvoir. Qu'en serait-il d'Alyssa ? De Danzin, Clélia ? Ajay ?

Ramener Jesse serait les mettre en danger, tous. Pas seulement parce que l'enfant ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir (ce qui était quand même un sacré handicap), mais aussi parce que ce pouvoir était originellement créé pour servir les démons, et que… Mis à part Alyssa, ils n'étaient pas des démons. Ils avaient donc toutes les chances de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la puissance déchaînée d'un Cambion. Alors, avait-elle vraiment envie que le petit Jesse se joigne à leur combat ? D'autant plus qu'il semblait assez opposé à l'idée, et qu'Astrid n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir se battre contre lui…

Ils terminèrent leurs glaces et continuèrent à discuter, mais ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient assis à la même table. Il finit par y avoir un blanc dans la conversation, et Jesse les regarda l'une après l'autre, incertain :

– Et maintenant ?

Astrid et Alyssa se regardèrent un instant. Le gamin avait des pouvoirs qui défiaient l'imagination, mais il ne les contrôlait pas et n'avait pas conscience lui-même d'où commençaient ses pouvoirs et où s'arrêtait la réalité. Il était conçu pour détruire les anges. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser Jesse. Mais pas question de le laisser aux démons, non plus.

Le tuer ? Astrid caressa l'idée une seconde, puis se ravisa. L'enfant était innocent, et même si Sealiah ne rechignait jamais devant une tuerie, assassiner des innocents était une autre affaire. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour le pouvoir de l'Antéchrist cesserait de lui donner des frissons. Peut-être qu'un jour Jesse pourrait maîtriser son pouvoir et se rallier à eux…

– Je ne veux pas me battre, répéta Jesse d'un ton d'avertissement.

Astrid imagina affronter les pouvoirs de cet enfant et frissonna, ses connaissances d'ange lui apportant une crainte instinctive à l'idée de se mettre à dos la puissance d'un Antéchrist. Elle prit sa décision :

– Et tu ne te battras pas. Ce n'est pas ta guerre.

– Astrid ! s'exclama Alyssa d'un ton choqué.

L'ange se tourna vers son amie. La démone avait l'air carrément réprobateur.

– Il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, expliqua calmement Astrid. Et il n'a aucune idée de leur ampleur. Un hoquet pourrait déclencher un tremblement de terre, et si quelqu'un le fait sursauter cette personne pourrait exploser comme une bouteille de champagne. On ne peut pas le garder enfermé dans du papier-bulles. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il reste à l'écart du combat. S'il vient, déjà ça sera à contrecœur et je doute qu'il nous aiderait… Mais il pourrait facilement nous blesser, toi, moi, ou même Clélia ou Danzin.

Elle laissa soigneusement de côté toute mention d'Ajay. La démone, en bonne juriste, examina longuement ses arguments, les yeux plissés, puis soupira :

– D'accord, d'accord… Tu gagnes, nabot.

– Je ne suis pas un nabot !

– On verra, le taquina Astrid avant de reprendre son sérieux. Bon, en attendant, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul comme ça dans la nature. Ça manquerait de charité chrétienne.

Alyssa éternua pour cacher un éclat de rire, et Jesse gloussa. Astrid esquissa un sourire, mais elle était très sérieuse. Recruter Jesse n'était pas possible en ce moment : mais plus tard, peut-être… Et pour anticiper, mieux valait construire des rapports solides avec l'enfant. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un gamin perdu dans un pays étranger, alors il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

Il fallait donc trouver un logement à Jesse Turner, et assurer sa survie dans le pays hostile qu'était l'Australie. Convaincre Alyssa ne fut pas difficile (la démone avait d'ailleurs sans doute pensé à la même chose qu'elle), et la corvée se révéla finalement très amusante. L'ange, la démone et l'Antéchrist firent le tour des hôtels du coin, décidèrent qu'ils étaient tous miteux, se téléportèrent ailleurs pour le plus grand émerveillement de Jesse, et finirent par dénicher un hôtel tranquille non loin d'une grande bibliothèque municipale. Astrid décida que ça conviendrait, et les entraîna dans une ruelle un peu plus loin pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

– Les humains ont une fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions, exposa Astrid en faisant apparaître une valise devant eux. C'est pour ça que…

– Mais d'où tu sors cette valise ? s'ébahit Jesse.

– De mon placard, je l'ai téléportée. J'ai dû m'en servir trois fois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai achetée. J'aimais bien le bleu, à cette époque… Enfin bref ! Les humains, donc, fourrent leur nez n'importe où alors il va te falloir une histoire crédible, jeune homme.

– Il pourrait fuir des beaux-parents abusifs ! s'exclama Alyssa.

– Trop cliché. Et un excellent moyen de rameuter les services sociaux. Non, non, il faut un truc crédible…

– L'une de vous pourrait être ma sœur, récemment mutée ici, proposa Jesse. Elle et moi, on vivrait à l'hôtel en attendant d'acheter une vraie maison, ce qui peut prendre facilement six mois ou un an. Mais il faudra que vous passiez régulièrement pour maintenir cette couverture…

C'était une tentative pas si subtile que ça pour les faire revenir souvent, et Astrid sourit intérieurement. Ben voilà ! Créer un lien affectif avec un humain, c'était si facile. Un peu de temps, d'attention, un service rendu et hop ! Ça n'était pas plus difficile que ça.

– Bonne idée, dit-elle. Je serai ta sœur.

– Pourquoi pas moi ? se plaignit Alyssa.

– Parce que tu es un démon.

Alyssa ouvrit de grands yeux, vivante incarnation de l'indignation vertueuse :

– C'est raciste !

– Elle n'a pas tort, pointa Jesse.

Astrid haussa un sourcil en direction de l'Antéchrist :

– Tu penses qu'Alyssa en grande sœur responsable aura l'air crédible ne serait-ce que deux minutes ?

Jesse regarda Alyssa, ses cheveux très courts et en pétard, son rouge à lèvres noir, son débardeur gothique et sa jupe violette courte et déchirée, ses chaussures compensées, ses collants troués, son bracelet de cuir à pointes d'acier…

– Tu seras ma sœur, fit-il en se tournant vers Astrid.

Il fallait dire qu'après avoir fait disparaître son blouson de cuir au profit d'une veste bleu sombre assortie à son jean moulant, Astrid avait l'air très mature. Presque élégante. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés en un court dégradé, semblaient sortir de chez le coiffeur, et elle avait fait apparaître un maquillage discret sur son visage en s'observant dans un des miroirs d'une boutique de vêtements. Il avait suffi de troquer ses rangers contre des ballerines noires et hop, le tour était joué. Astrid était passé de _chasseuse_ à _civile respectable _en moins d'une minute.

– Discrimination ! protestait Alyssa. Cet argument est irrecevable !

– La deuxième raison est que tu as appelé ton chat Stormageddon et non, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.

– Eh !

– Enfin bref, reprit Astrid avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'Alyssa se mettait à bouder. Je serai ta sœur, Astrid Dawn, et ton nom à toi sera Jesse Dawn. Je vais placer quelques illusions autour de l'hôtel pour que les employés aient l'impression de me voir passer souvent. Je viendrai régulièrement pour tout vérifier, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser tomber notre club de lecture…

Jesse acquiesça. Ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à remplir la valise du gamin de vêtements et autres accessoires nécessaires, du genre ordinateur, téléphone portable, brosse à dents. Comme Astrid tirait son argent directement du néant (plus spécialement, du compte en banque de la CIA, pour le fun) et qu'Alyssa et elle s'éclataient comme des folles, elles eurent besoin d'une deuxième valise pour les affaires de Jesse, puis d'une troisième où elles empilèrent leurs achats à elles.

– C'est pour qu'Astrid fasse illusion à l'hôtel en ayant des bagages, argumenta Alyssa en achetant une large valise rose vif.

– Ben voyons, marmonna Jesse.

Mais il ne se plaignit guère, visiblement assez content que ses problèmes d'argent soient pris en charge. Bien sûr, Astrid savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Jesse se fasse la belle avec tous leurs cadeaux : mais c'était un risque qu'elle était prête à courir. Jesse avait beau être très autonome, il avait onze ans à peine, était tout seul dans un pays inconnu, une montagne de problèmes venait de lui dégringoler sur la tête, et Astrid et Alyssa étaient les seules personnes qu'il connaissait et qui étaient alignées avec lui. Il n'allait pas renoncer à ce contact immédiatement.

De toute façon, s'il décidait de fuir, Astrid le retrouverait sans problème grâce au Sceau posé sur son squelette.

Ils finirent par entrer dans l'hôtel quand la fatigue de Jesse devint évidente. C'était le plus humain des trois et il avait eu une très longue journée. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, Jesse se traînait comme un zombie, éreinté.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôtel, jouèrent leur rôle, obtinrent une chambre, et deux minutes plus tard Jesse ronflait sur le lit. Alyssa le regardait avec curiosité :

– C'est moins résistant que dans mon souvenir, les humains…

– Celui-là a onze ans, lui rappela Astrid. Tu as mis ton numéro de portable dans son téléphone ? J'ai déjà mis le mien, mais au cas où…

Alyssa s'exécuta, puis tapota affectueusement la tête de Jesse avant de quitter la chambre avec Astrid. L'ange jeta quelques illusions persistantes sur les employés de l'hôtel, plaça quelques Sceaux sur les murs par mesure de sécurité, puis fit craquer ses vertèbres en contemplant son œuvre. L'hôtel échapperait à l'attention des créatures surnaturelles nuisibles, du moins tant qu'ils ne le cherchaient pas spécifiquement. Plusieurs Sceaux avertiraient Sealiah si un démon entrait ici. Et la balise posée sur le garçon était active.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le plan qu'elle avait envisagé au début, mais… Elle n'en était pas mécontente. Elle avait sauvé un gamin, s'était laissé une ouverture pour un futur recrutement, avait réussi à éviter de se mettre à dos un Cambion, et avait probablement évité une grosse catastrophe en changeant d'avis quant à son kidnapping.

– J'avais raison, fit-elle à Alyssa qui la rejoignait d'un pas sautillant.

– À propos de quoi ?

– C'était fun, comme activité.

La démone éclata de rire, puis lui proposa :

– Et si on allait fêter ça à Mexico ? Il doit bien y avoir une boîte de nuit d'ouverte là-bas.

.

* * *

.

A suivre !

ET ouais, pour info, elles ont trouvé une boîte de nuit x) Alors, ça vous a plu ?


	8. Nouveaux et vieux alliés

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si les commentaires se font rares... Je persévère !

Alors, au programme de ce chapitre-ci : des poneys, une phobie, une idée d'Ajay, une petite référence à _Teen Wolf_ et une autre à _Harry Potter_, un ange grade gueule, deux loups-garous, une femme belle à tomber par terre et pas tout à fait humaine, un peu de diversité, un Illusionniste piteux et déprimé, une réconciliations, et une tentative de drague ratée ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

**Nouveaux et vieux alliés**

.

Leur club de lecture anarchiste reprit son activité habituelle, à savoir traquer des démons, mettre le feu à leurs repaires, et pourrir de manière générale la vie de tous les habitants des Enfers. Ils s'occupaient de leurs activités individuelles (faucher des âmes, conclure des pactes…) mais fréquemment, ils se retrouvaient à leur Q.G., souvent avec de l'alcool, des gâteaux ou des films à regarder. Et une à deux fois par semaine, Astrid et Alyssa se téléportaient en Australie pour vérifier que l'Antéchrist était toujours hors des griffes de Lucifer… Ou s'il avait envie de les rejoindre.

(La réponse était non, même un mois après.)

Ajay et Danzin faisaient surtout un boulot d'indicateurs et d'espions, fournissant des infos précieuses sur la localisation des démons et leurs occupations. Ils ne se joignaient qu'occasionnellement aux opérations de destruction massive que menait Astrid et auxquelles Clélia participait allégrement. Néanmoins, quand ils tombaient sur un truc qui les intéressait, ils s'incrustaient dans l'espoir de se distraire. Ajay, surtout, tenait beaucoup à assister à nouveau au déchaînement de puissance qu'Astrid avait démontré durant leur premier combat.

Il en était, pour le moment, pour ses frais.

– Un centre équestre, se désespéra Alyssa. Un démon informateur sous couverture dans un centre équestre ! Ils ne respectent même pas les poneys !

Un des informateurs d'Alyssa l'avait prévenu qu'un pivot du réseau de Lucifer se trouvait dans un centre équestre. D'autres démons, possédant des humains de la ville voisine, lui faisaient passer des infos sous prétexte de venir faire un tour à dos de cheval. En bonus, il y avait de nombreux accidents avec les montures un peu fougueuses de certains cavaliers… Du coup, tout le club de lecture anarchiste était en visite.

– Vraiment, il n'y a plus rien de sacré, approuva Clélia.

– Moi je trouve ça très approprié, frissonna Ajay.

Du coup, même Clélia et Danzin regardèrent leur compagnon Faucheur d'un air bizarre. Ils étaient devant l'entrée du centre équestre, et Ajay semblait légèrement appréhensif. Astrid haussa les sourcils :

– Tu as peur des chevaux ?

– Quoi, pas toi ? s'étonna Ajay. Les chevaux sont super flippants. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un jour un homme s'est dit « tiens je vais grimper sur cette bête effrayante et rester dessus pendant qu'elle va vite ». Quel abruti.

– Ah ah, il a peur des chevaux ! se moqua Alyssa. Trouillard !

– C'est une anxiété chronique, j'y peux rien ! protesta le Faucheur.

– Alyssa, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des peurs irraisonnées des gens, la sermonna Astrid d'un ton pompeux. Sois gentille et respecte leurs phobies.

Alyssa se mit à bouder, et Danzin ajouta d'un ton sentencieux :

– Sauf si c'est l'homophobie bien sûr. Dans ce cas-là, agis de manière la plus non-hétéro possible et regarde-les pleurer du sang !

Tout leur groupe éclata de rire, à l'exception d'Ajay qui se contenta de gémir qu'il fréquentait des tarés profonds : mais le Faucheur ne résista guère quand Astrid l'entraîna avec les autres à l'intérieur du centre équestre.

– Je peux avoir un poney ? demanda Alyssa en s'approchant d'un box.

– Quoi ?! Non !

– Oh, allez ! Je te jure que tu ne le verras même pas.

– J'en doute. Tu vis chez moi, je te rappelle. Et je ne veux pas d'un Shetland dans mon salon !

– Tu m'as laissée ramener un chat !

– Les chats c'est différent !

– Moi je veux bien un poney aussi, fit joyeusement Clélia.

– Si tu fais ça, je ne t'adresse plus la parole, menaça Ajay.

Les yeux d'Alyssa s'illuminèrent, et elle se tourna vers le box le plus proche en lançant d'une voix claire :

– Astrid, et si je t'achetais un cheval ?

L'Illusionniste roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer promener sa démone, quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Un homme en jean et en chemise blanche impeccable les observait, un sourcil haussé. Astrid jeta un coup d'œil à Alyssa, qui lui répondit d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. C'était leur homme.

– Puis-je vous aider ? fit le démon d'un ton poli.

Astrid lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

– Je crois que oui.

Elle l'attrapa à la gorge et se volatilisa avec lui. Les Faucheurs et la démone échangèrent un regard amusé, puis se téléportèrent également. L'allée resta déserte, sans personne pour témoigner de la mystérieuse disparition du gérant…

Ils réapparurent dans la cave du Q.G. Astrid avait déjà placé leur proie au milieu d'un piège à démons.

– Qui êtes-vous ? gronda leur captif.

– Ah, ça ce n'est pas important, fit Clélia en attrapant une bassine d'eau bénite (Alyssa se hâta de se mettre au fond de la pièce). L'important, c'est : quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de chez Lulu ?

Le démon grimaça avec colère :

– Je ne vous dirai rien !

Astrid haussa un sourcil :

– On parie ?

Et Clélia lui lança l'eau bénite à la gueule d'un grand geste enthousiaste, lui arrachant un hurlement qui fit grimacer Alyssa et Ajay.

Un jour normal pour le club de lecture.

Le démon – surnommé Bob par Alyssa – leur apprit que Lucifer était ennuyé par les chasseurs qui tuaient ses sous-fifres, et essayait d'en rayer le maximum de la carte. En les envoyant droit dans des nids de vampires ou en leur envoyant quelques assassins, au choix. En bref, Lucifer était de plus en plus ennuyé par ces misérables humains qui ne se laissaient pas exterminer tranquillement, et cela suffit à amener un sourire sinistre sur le visage d'Astrid.

Bien sûr, kidnapper et torturer des démons puis aller ensuite tuer d'autres démons n'était pas leur seule occupation. Clélia, Danzin et Ajay avaient tous les trois leur boulot de Faucheurs à faire. Alyssa devait conclure des pactes, et Astrid… Astrid devait se trouver des victimes pour rendre leur vie misérable.

En ce moment, c'était période de chasse pour toutes les créatures ou divinités profitant des troubles de l'âme humaine. Les gens étaient agressifs, la situation économique désastreuse faisait remonter les plus horribles comportements à la surface, on avait une explosion du taux de criminalité, et avec les lois laxistes des États-Unis en matière de contrôle des armes ou de punition du harcèlement ou des viols, Astrid n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour frapper un enfoiré. En ce moment, elle pourchassait surtout des flics qui avaient abusé de leur autorité, et faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante et un brin sadique qui ravissait Alyssa au plus haut point.

Gabriel était de retour aux États-Unis. Astrid ne l'avait pas croisé, mais elle surveillait le Sceau posé sur son frère. C'était assez étrange, de surveiller Gabe sans jamais aller le voir, et de ne plus le surprendre dans son salon en train de manger des sucreries.

Mais Astrid s'était habituée à avoir sur son canapé, en lieu et place de l'archange familier, une petite démone sautillante aux fringues gothiques. Parfois Alyssa dormait, mais généralement l'ange et la démone passaient leurs soirées à regarder des films, lire des fanfictions, s'occuper des chats ou regarder des vidéos idiotes sur YouTube. Alyssa rentrait de moins en moins chez elle, c'est-à-dire chez Léo, et finit par déménager complètement chez Astrid, ramenant même Fleur le chat avec elle. Ce fut l'occasion pour l'ange et la démone de se disputer au sujet du placement des quelques meubles que ramenait Alyssa avec elle, et elles se réconcilièrent en regardant _Le silence des agneaux _pour la huitième fois.

Elles avaient quarante-trois chats au dernier comptage (oui, il fallait bien s'occuper), dont plus de trente qui ne venaient qu'occasionnellement pour piquer des croquettes dans la gamelle. Le Wi-Fi marchait de manière splendide. Elles avaient fait les soldes. Jesse leur téléphonait régulièrement. En fait, mis à part l'Apocalypse, tout allait super bien dans leur vie.

Mis à part l'Apocalypse, bien sûr.

Leur petit club ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts et ils devaient vite trouver une solution pour mettre davantage de bâtons dans les roues de Satan. Tout commença par une suggestion d'Ajay, ce qui explique que plus tard Alyssa blâmerait le Faucheur pour ça (et pour les autres maux de la Terre). Ils étaient au Q.G., assis autour du petit bar que Danzin venait de monter, et où Clélia préparait des cocktails d'une main experte. Pour une fois, Astrid avait délaissé ses Bellini et sirotait un Tequila Sunrise tandis qu'Alyssa essayait toutes les variantes de Mojito que la Faucheuse pouvait faire.

– On devrait recruter davantage de membre pour le club, déclara pensivement Danzin.

Alyssa émit un reniflement amusé :

– Pas de démons en tout cas.

– Et vous êtes les seuls Faucheurs que je connaisse, fit Astrid.

– Et les anges sont, je suppose, hors de question ? fit Clélia en zieutant leur « Illusionniste ».

Astrid lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Clélia, pour l'avoir vue avec Gabriel lors de la catastrophe de Paris qui avait détruit leurs Vaisseaux, connaissait sa véritable nature. Danzin l'avait plus ou moins deviné. Mais Ajay et Alyssa étaient encore dans l'ignorance et Astrid tenait à ce qu'ils y restent.

– Non, pas d'anges.

– Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à taper dans les créatures surnaturelles, fit pensivement Ajay. Je connais une Banshee, si ça vous intéresse.

Alyssa plissa le nez, s'opposant par réflexe à toute suggestion qui venait d'Ajay. Certes, Astrid et le Faucheur n'étaient plus allés manger de pancakes, mais ils s'entendaient suspicieusement bien et, quand Alyssa se laissait distraire par les récits loufoques de Clélia ou les débats lancés par Danzin, elle se retournait souvent pour voir Ajay et Astrid plongés dans une passionnante discussion, assis sur le même canapé.

– Je ne sais pas si…

– Très bonne idée ! s'exclama Clélia. Moi je connais une meute de loups-garous français !

– En France ? fit Danzin d'un air perplexe.

– Non, s'amusa Astrid en reposant son Tequila Sunrise. Les loups-garous français sont une sous-espèce de loups-garous, consistant en une lignée d'humain maudite pour ressembler aux loups-garous que la plupart des chasseurs dégomment. Et comme ils sont plus humains que monstres, ils vont au Paradis ou en Enfer, et pas au Purgatoire.

– Tu t'y connais vachement ! fit Clélia d'un ton impressionné.

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Oh, j'ai connu Jacques Argent, l'un des fils du mec qui a lancé la malédiction. On chassait tous les deux dans la même zone, alors on a sympathisé et il m'a permis d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre à mon bestiaire.

– Tu as un bestiaire ? s'étonna Alyssa. Où ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

– C'est la collection de livres reliés en cuir bleu foncé dans ma chambre, la renseigna Astrid.

– … Mais il y a au moins vingt livres ! Je croyais que c'était une encyclopédie !

– Bah, ce n'est pas tant que ça… Et puis, ils ont quasiment tous beaucoup de pages blanches, pour que j'y écrive sur les nouvelles espèces que je rencontre.

Astrid, avec sa mémoire angélique, n'avait pas besoin d'écrire ses connaissances pour ne pas les perdre. Mais les livres ajoutaient à sa crédibilité de chasseuse, et puis, si un jour elle laissait tomber la chasse, elle pourrait toujours transmettre ces connaissances aux humains.

– Enfin bref, reprit Ajay. Combien de créatures surnaturelles connaissez-vous qui pourraient être intéressées par notre petit projet ?

– La meute des Hale pourrait marcher, proposa Clélia avec espoir.

Mais Astrid secoua la tête :

– Les loups-garous français tiennent beaucoup du loup normal. Ils sont territoriaux, et n'iront pas chercher la bagarre à moins qu'un membre de leur meute soit menacé.

– Zut. Mais j'irai quand même jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais. Et puis, je connais deux autres loups-garous du même type.

– Des solitaires ? fit Astrid avec intérêt. Ils se font souvent vite trucider.

– Incapables de veiller sur eux-mêmes ? sourcilla Alyssa. Je ne suis pas sûre que les recruter soit un bon plan, alors !

– Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua Astrid. Les loups-garous français tirent leur force de leur meute. Plus leur groupe est grand, plus les forces individuelles de chaque loup augmentent. Du coup, les Omégas, les loups solitaires si tu préfères, sont plutôt faibles. Et comme ils n'ont pas d'alliés pour les cacher ou les protéger, ce sont souvent eux que les chasseurs trouvent et dégomment.

– Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : je suis pas sûre que les recruter soit un bon plan. Ils ont l'air de boulets.

– Ça tu n'en sais rien, se rebiffa Clélia. Mes deux omégas à moi tiennent plutôt la route. L'un est flic et l'autre est chasseur à mi-temps.

– Propose-leur le deal et on verra, trancha Astrid. Pour ma part, je connais un griffon qui a déjà dit non, et un phénix dont j'ai totalement perdu la trace. Mais je le cherche, promis. Enfin bref… Danzin ?

– Euh, réfléchit le Faucheur. Je connais une déesse, ça compte ?

– Athéna ? devina Clélia en plissant le nez. Elle est super snob.

– Tu dis juste ça parce qu'elle t'a battu au Trivial Pursuit ! protesta Danzin.

Astrid cligna des yeux, et essaya de laissa de côté le fait que deux Faucheurs et une déesse avaient un jour joué au Trivial Pursuit. Sans grand succès.

– J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un contexte.

– Danzin passe son temps à traîner avec des créatures toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres, exposa Clélia d'un ton pompeux. Il joue aux échecs avec Zeus et discute économie avec Pluton, par exemple. Et lui et Athéna ont une liaison.

Cette fois, Astrid, Ajay et même Alyssa manquèrent d'en tomber de leur chaise. Danzin se contenta de rouler des yeux :

– Notre relation est strictement platonique, mais très riche intellectuellement. Clélia se fait des films. Et avant que vous me posiez la question : Athéna refuse de se mêler à l'Apocalypse.

– Ah, merde…

– Mais je connais des centaures qui pourraient aider.

Ajay avala de travers :

– Des quoi ?!

– Des centaures qui lisent l'avenir, comme dans _Harry Potter_ ? fit Alyssa avec intérêt. Cool !

Danzin ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, puis grimaça :

– Oui, je suppose qu'_Harry Potter_ est une bonne analogie. Généralement ce sont des brutes, mais ils ont des tas de prophètes, et leurs prévisions sont généralement exactes.

– Comment tu as fait pour sympathiser avec eux ? s'étonna Astrid. Les centaures détestent les étrangers. J'ai déjà essayé de les approcher, et notre échange s'est résumé à une volée de flèches et un feu de forêt.

Danzin lui renvoya un sourire à la blancheur éclatante :

– Ce sont des prophètes, Astrid. Quand un ange de la mort vient leur parler, ils écoutent toujours avec attention.

Ça se tenait, en plus. Maudits canassons racistes… Astrid fit la tête, dépitée, et Ajay en profita pour se tourner vers Danzin d'un air plaintif :

– Des _chevaux_, Danzin ? Vraiment ?

– Ce sont des centaures, pas des chevaux, rectifia très sérieusement l'autre Faucheur. Ils sont plus grands, plus rapides, ont un très sale caractère, ils lisent l'avenir dans les étoiles et ils jettent des sorts.

Ajay poussa un gémissement de désespoir qui n'était sans doute qu'à moitié feint.

– C'est une connerie.

– On utilise tous les atouts dont on a connaissance, c'est tout, ricana Astrid.

Elle donna même un coup de coude joueur au Faucheur, faisant plisser les yeux d'un air mauvais à Alyssa. Mais Ajay maintint sa position :

– Il y a une différence entre la connaissance et la sagesse !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Clélia.

– Oui, fit gravement Ajay. La connaissance, c'est savoir que la tomate est un fruit. La sagesse, c'est ne pas mettre de tomates dans une salade de fruits.

– C'était profond, commenta Clélia.

– Et la philosophie c'est se demander si ça fait de la sauce tomate un smoothie, fit Astrid d'un ton goguenard.

– C'était encore plus profond.

– Et le sens commun c'est savoir que la sauce tomate n'est pas un smoothie, bande de secoués du citron ! s'exclama Alyssa. Vous me donnez soif en plus. Clélia, impressionne-moi encore, mon verre est vide.

En rigolant, la Faucheuse s'exécuta, et la conversation dériva sur les smoothie, les fruits, les cocktails, la philo et Platon, dans le désordre. Le nouveau projet du petit groupe attendrait bien le lendemain.

**oOoOoOo**

Recruter de nouveaux membres s'avéra plus difficile qu'Astrid ne l'aurait pensé.

La Banshee que connaissait Ajay venait de fonder une famille, et commençait à peine à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Le gène Banshee apparaissait uniquement chez les femmes de certaines lignées, et rendait leur existence très pénible. Du coup, quand on lui proposa de s'impliquer davantage dans le surnaturel, surtout pour tuer des démons (job dangereux cela dit en passant), elle envoya directement Ajay sur les roses. Le Faucheur revint au Q.G. tout piteux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait une Banshee, en fait ? fit Jesse d'un ton curieux.

Astrid, Alyssa et lui étaient à la plage. Astrid laissait son Vaisseau bronzer, son corps athlétique moulé dans un maillot deux-pièces rose et rouge, tandis qu'Alyssa et Jesse s'étaient réfugiés sous leur parasol pour se protéger du rayonnement infernal du soleil. Alors que Jesse discutait tranquillement avec l'Illusionniste, Alyssa boudait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la chaleur. La démone était recouverte de crème solaire et avait également mis un T-shirt et un chapeau, et observait le large avec mélancolie en espérant qu'un surfeur se ferait boulotter par un requin pour mettre un peu de piment dans cet après-midi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Banshee ? lui retourna Astrid.

– Euh, elles hurlent à l'approche de la mort ?

– Pas faux, admit Astrid. Une Banshee est la réapparition d'un gène surnaturel dans une lignée humaine, et ça n'apparaît que chez les femmes. En gros, les Banshee sentent le surnaturel, plus spécialement l'autre monde. La Mort et les Faucheurs ont une présence très forte, certes, et les Banshee sont souvent assourdies par les signes au point de hurler pour essayer de noyer le bruit qu'elles sont les seules à entendre. Mais elles entendent aussi, à un degré moindre, les trucs du genre fantômes, traces de résurrection… La plupart des vrais médiums humains sont des Banshee, en fait.

– Et ça vous aurait été utile, une Banshee ? interrogea le Cambion.

– Probablement. Une Banshee peut prédire la mort, alors si elle nous disait où les démons allaient frapper, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps. Mais niveau capacités de combat, une Banshee ne diffère pas d'un être humain.

– Ah. Et vous avez d'autres créatures surnaturelles ?

Astrid secoua la tête. Clélia était allée en Californie parler à la meute des Hale, seulement pour en revenir furieuse et dépitée. Visiblement, la meute avait péri dans un terrible incendie huit ans plus tôt, et vu que l'endroit puait la satisfaction criminelle, Clélia supposait qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs. La Faucheuse était sacrément en pétard : les Hale étaient des loups-garous terriblement _humains_ dans leur gentillesse et leur courtoisie, et leur sort était profondément injuste.

Clélia était allée traitée avec les deux Omégas qu'elle connaissait, et Danzin n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine, discutant sans doute avec Athéna et les centaures. Pour le moment, ils faisaient chou-blanc.

– Et les démons sont hors de question ? interrogea Jesse.

Le gamin s'impliquait beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se battre…

– Nope, fit Alyssa en quittant enfin l'océan des yeux. Ils sont tous avec Lucifer, et ceux qui ne le sont pas n'attendent qu'une occasion de nous poignarder dans le dos.

– Et les anges alors ? Ils ne sont pas tous du même côté. Les Winchester avaient un ange avec eux, et les Winchester ne sont pas du côté des anges.

Sa logique était imparable. Alyssa écarta les mains d'un geste désemparé comme pour signifier à quel point ce n'était pas de sa compétence, mais Astrid réfléchit une seconde avant de déclarer posément :

– C'est compliqué.

Le Cambion et la démone se tournèrent vers elle, intéressés, et Sealiah prit une seconde pour apprécier le fait qu'elle allait faire une leçon sur les anges à deux des créatures que lesdits anges détestaient le plus au monde. Félicitations, elle avait franchi un nouveau degré dans la folie profonde.

– Les anges n'ont pas été conçus pour avoir un libre-arbitre, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont leur individualité, mais ils n'ont pas le désir d'exploiter cette individualité. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux ne l'ont pas. Ils ont le potentiel, mais pas la volonté.

– Mais tu as rencontré un ange, pointa très justement Alyssa.

Astrid grogna. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait de cette conversation.

– Parfois ce potentiel se développe. Certains développent leurs propres opinions et désapprouvent les actions de leurs supérieurs. D'autres deviennent curieux. D'autres sont rebelles. Ça dépend. Mais oui, certains anges décident de se faire la malle. Mais c'est très rare.

– Pourquoi ? trépigna Jesse.

– Euh… Déjà, il leur faut un corps physique. Alors soit ils abandonnent leur Grâce et renaissent sous forme d'être humain, soit ils trouvent un Vaisseau. Et tous les humains ne sont pas des Vaisseaux, ça n'est possible que dans certaines lignées spécifiques.

– Et les autres anges les laissent partir, comme ça ? sourcilla Alyssa. En Enfer, si tu fais défection, tu peux être sûre que le boss ne va pas laisser couler.

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Les archanges se contrefichent de ce qui arrive aux autres anges en tant qu'individus, alors ils n'ordonnent pas de recherches ou de punitions. Et si les archanges ne font rien, les anges simples ne prennent pas d'initiative.

– Bizarre, commenta Jesse.

– C'est une autre espèce, leur rappela Astrid. Vous deux êtes humains à la base, mais les anges sont littéralement des aliens.

Et Astrid avait mis un certain temps à se conformer aux normes humaines (ou païennes). Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la patience et toute l'aide de Gabriel.

– Et l'ange que tu as connu ? s'enquit Alyssa qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire. C'était un ange devenu humain, ou juste dans un costume de chair ? Un ado qui fait sa crise ? Un curieux ? Un punk rebelle ?

Astrid émit un rire jaune, et hésita entre s'enfuir en Alaska ou bien leur déballer toute la vérité. C'était pénible, de mentir sans cesse à ceux dont elle était proche. Surtout à Alyssa. Elles partageaient tout et pourtant Astrid lui mentait sur sa nature même.

Elle décida de couper la poire en deux :

– Sealiah.

– Sealiah, répéta Alyssa comme si elle testait les syllabes.

Entendre son nom prononcé à voix haute fit courir un imperceptible frisson dans la Grâce d'Astrid, même si elle conserva un visage impassible.

– Quel genre d'ange il était ? insista Alyssa en plissant les yeux.

Ah, les humains et leur habitude d'assigner un genre, un sexe, à toutes les créatures. Par défaut, Alyssa assumait que Sealiah était un mec, vu que le mot « ange » était masculin. D'un côté, c'était bien pratique pour Astrid vu qu'elle était du genre féminin. De l'autre…

– Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? s'exclama l'ange d'un ton incrédule.

Alyssa fit un bruit bizarre, à mi-chemin entre une inspiration vexée, un reniflement méprisant et un grognement menaçant. Jesse se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Astrid, elle, se contenta de secoua la tête avec amusement, et de se lever de son transat :

– Allez, debout tout le monde. Ça fait assez de soleil pour votre épiderme humain !

Elles ramenèrent Jesse à son hôtel et revinrent aux États-Unis, où elles trouvèrent sur le portable d'Astrid un message de Bobby lui parlant de vampires. Alyssa geignait à propos de coup de chaleur et de fatigue, donc Astrid la laissa à la maison et se chargea de l'affaire toute seule. Ce fut facile. Le nid était grand, mais Astrid n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se déchaîner depuis un bon moment, alors elle s'en donna à cœur joie.

Quand elle revint, couverte de sang et de bouts d'organes (le désavantage d'utiliser uniquement une machette), Alyssa était sur le canapé, la Bible ouverte à côté d'elle et l'ordinateur allumé sur ses genoux. Le spectacle était assez rare pour qu'Astrid hausse un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Au lieu de répondre, Alyssa se racla la gorge et lut ce qui était affiché sur son écran :

– Sealiah est un ange appartenant à la classe des Séraphins, et référant à l'archange Michel. L'ange Sealiah représente l'énergie intensifiée du Soleil. Il nous fait découvrir le pouvoir que possède chacun de gouverner sa vie et d'en être le total créateur, bla bla bla… Pas étonnant qu'il se soit rebellé ! C'était une grande gueule, c'est ça ?

Astrid émit un grognement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, tandis qu'Alyssa la suivait, son ordi dans les bras :

–Allez, avoue !

– Oui, c'était une grande gueule, capitula Astrid. Du genre à faire chier ses supérieurs, d'où sa petite fugue. Tu me laisses aller me laver maintenant ?

– Hum hum, fit Alyssa en reportant son regard sur l'écran. Aide à développer son identité et à lutter contre l'autoritarisme… Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait la malle. Il me serait presque sympathique cet emplumé. Pierre symbolique, tourmaline noire… Eh, t'as des bijoux en cristal noir, non ? C'est un cadeau de luiiiiii ?

Astrid roula des yeux. Oui, elle avait un petit pendentif en tourmaline. Évidemment, comptez sur Alyssa pour relever les détails…

– Non, c'est un cadeau de Gabe, la détrompa-t-elle. Et si tu t'ennuies, va racheter du lait, on est presque à court.

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des traces de son combat sanglant. Ses vêtements souillés disparurent dans le panier à linge salle, elle alluma la douche, et une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur carrelé avec un long soupir. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle avoue la vérité à Alyssa. Sealiah, Gabriel, Zachariah, Michel, un jour ça allait leur revenir dans la figure et il faudrait qu'Alyssa soit au courant pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

(Parce que c'était non-négociable : même si l'Apocalypse cramait la planète, Astrid allait sauver sa démone. Et ses chats. Et une de ses voitures si elle pouvait.)

(Et Gabriel, mais lui pouvait très bien se sauver tout seul.)

Alyssa cessa de titiller Astrid avec l'ange Sealiah assez vite, cependant. Déjà parce qu'elle acheta du lait et se renversa une bouteille sur les genoux, pour le plus grand bonheur des chats : puis parce qu'Astrid l'emmena à Moscou pour taguer les murs de slogans anarchistes. Et avant la fin de la nuit, Astrid fit des recherches sur son Phénix perdu dans la nature et tomba sur une photo, postée sur Facebook par une ado revenant de vacances dans l'Himalaya, sur laquelle on voyait nettement ledit Phénix en arrière-plan.

Astrid se fit une petite danse de la victoire au milieu du salon, puis se téléporta au Népal pour creuser sa piste.

Elle revint le lendemain (et se fit tacler par Alyssa qui avait été morte d'inquiétude), avec la certitude qu'elle touchait au but. Clélia et Danzin revenaient eux aussi avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ils en discutèrent dans leur Q.G., tandis que Clélia faisait passer des joints volés au Pérou et dont la fumée aurait fait piquer les yeux d'un simple humain. La Faucheuse hippie sortie ensuite un impressionnant narguilé d'un des placards du Q.G., sous le regard ébahi d'Alyssa, tandis qu'Astrid et Danzin discutaient recrutement.

– Les centaures hésitent, fit Danzin en toussant après sa première bouffée. Visiblement le destin est complètement bouleversé, et il y a en a qui pensent qu'observer les évènements de plus près ne risque pas d'ajouter beaucoup plus au chaos ambiant.

– Mais ils sont plus pour ou plus contre ?

– … Plus contre.

Ajay poussa un inaudible soupir de soulagement et, tandis qu'Alyssa se foutait allègrement de lui, Astrid se tourna vers Clélia :

– Et de ton côté ?

– Oh, c'est excellent, fit paresseusement Clélia en préparant son narguilé. Johan, celui qui est flic, n'est pas trop d'accord parce qu'il se fait vieux, qu'il doit protéger sa ville, tout ça… Mais son fils a tout juste vingt-cinq ans et frétille d'envie de se jeter dans la grande bagarre.

– Uh uh. Il pourrait être utile ?

Clélia haussa les épaules :

– Il est entraîné par son père depuis tout petit pour savoir se battre avec ses griffes, ses crocs ou un flingue. Et il est en totale adoration devant le concept de sauver le monde, ce qui est un joli bonus.

– Je le rencontrerai avec toi pour en juger, décida Astrid. Et l'autre ? Le loup-garou chasseur ?

– Il marche à 100%. Il a hâte de nous rencontrer d'ailleurs. Par contre il n'aime pas les démons. Je ne lui ai pas dit au sujet d'Alyssa, mais je suppose qu'il faudra bien que ça vienne dans la conversation…

– Je lui parlerai, décida Astrid. Quand est-ce que je peux les rencontrer ?

– Quand j'aurai fini ma dose, rétorqua Clélia avant d'inspirer une large bouffée de son narguilé. Eh, Danzin, tu ne fumes pas ?

L'élégant Faucheur avait donné son joint à Alyssa, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ajay tirait sur sa clope d'un air plus mesuré, et Astrid elle-même ne fumait que pour se joindre aux autres (il aurait fallu trois kilos d'herbe en plus pour affecter son Vaisseau), mais Danzin snobait la dope.

– Chacun ses goûts, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Ça en fait plus pour moi, se réjouit Alyssa. Bon, pendant qu'Astrid dira bonjour aux loups-garous, moi je vais essayer de passer un contrat avec l'une des âmes en peine qui erre à l'hôpital de New York. Je parie que j'aurai cinq contrats avant la fin de la journée, vous relevez le pari ?

– Je tiens à mon argent, fit dédaigneusement Ajay.

– Moi pas, sourit Danzin. Tope-la, démone !

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid rencontra en premier le loup-garou chasseur. Clélia les fit se rencontrer dans une petite ville de Floride, plus précisément dans une cafétéria tranquille. Il était encore tôt, c'était donc un lieu trop public pour toute dispute, mais assez tranquille pour pouvoir parler sans risque d'être écoutés.

Niklas Evenson était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la peau claire et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair tirant vers le gris. Son visage avait des traits droits et objectivement assez séduisants, et il avait un sourire en coin qui rappelait celui de Gabriel. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond vaguement grisonnant malgré sa relative jeunesse, et il avait la silhouette souple et dense à la fois que possèdent les soldats, les mercenaires ou les autres tueurs en puissance.

Astrid pouvait voir au-delà de l'apparence physique, et elle jugeait les gens sur ce qu'elle percevait de leur âme. Celle du loup-garou était brillante et mouvante, pas plus corrompe que celle d'un humain normal, sans doute bien moins atteinte que celle de bien des chasseurs. Astrid décida que ça valait le coup de faire connaissance.

Clélia les présenta, et ils s'entendirent assez vite. Niklas était un type assez sympa. Il avait un humour coupant et un esprit vif, Astrid pouvait deviner sans difficulté pourquoi Clélia l'aimait bien.

– Difficile de se trouver une équipe de chasseurs quand on est soi-même un loup-garou, grimaçait Niklas. Et difficile de se trouver une meute quand on cherche la bagarre avec le surnaturel.

– J'imagine oui, sourit Astrid. Comment tu en es venu à devenir chasseur ? Je ne te reproche rien mais quand même, c'est inhabituel pour un loup.

– Oh, mon père était chasseur, ma mère humaine née dans une meute. Une aventure d'un soir, un préservatif qui craque, et boum, un gamin. Moi. J'ai hérité des gènes lupins des parents de Maman et du charme de Papa. La meute m'a élevé et appris à embrasser ma nature, et mon père me rendait parfois visite. Ma mère a réussi à faire en sorte que la meute et le chasseur ne réalise jamais la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour mon grand-père découvre le pot aux roses.

– Outch, grimaça Astrid.

– Outch, oui. Ma famille nous a virés, ma mère et moi. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. On s'est installé dans un autre État, mon père est passé de plus en plus souvent, et bien sûr il a fini par réaliser ce que je suis. Ça a été un sacré choc, mais bon, il m'aimait vraiment, alors il a fait un effort pour comprendre. Il est devenu beaucoup plus réfléchi, beaucoup plus posé. Dur, pour un chasseur, d'accepter que les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas des monstres. Mais il a changé son point de vue sur le monde, et lui et moi, on est devenus des chasseurs qui essayaient de protéger les deux parties, au lieu de tirer dans le tas dès qu'on voyait un bout de créature non-humaine.

– Et ça a marché ? fit Astrid.

– Oh, carrément, rit Clélia. J'ai rencontré Niklas quand son père m'a invoqué pour savoir ce qui allé mal avec les morts suspectes dans un petit village. N'importe quel autre chasseur aurait déjà tiré dans la famille de Kitsunes qui vivait là.

Astrid hocha la tête avec approbation. Invoquer le Faucheur résident était un bon moyen d'en apprendre plus sur les décès, mais généralement les chasseurs préféraient se fier à leur intuition et leur soif de sang. Le côté lupin de Niklas semblait l'avoir préservé des travers humains…

– Bon, jusqu'ici c'est un sans-faute dans ton CV, lâcha l'ange en s'accoudant à la table. Maintenant, la question à cent points. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de bosser avec d'autres créatures surnaturelles ?

– Tant qu'il n'y a pas de démons, ça me va, fit immédiatement Niklas.

Clélia lança un regard en biais à Astrid, qui haussa un sourcil :

– Tu as une dent contre les démons ?

– Et pas qu'un peu, grogna le loup. Ce sont les seuls fils de putes assez vicieux pour commettre des meurtres et s'arranger pour que les chasseurs croient que c'est la créature surnaturelle du coin qui est responsable. Et pour ne rien arranger, ils puent, c'est horrible.

Effectivement, pour les narines sensibles d'un loup-garou, l'odeur du soufre devait être plutôt intense. Intense et déplaisante. Astrid plissa le nez, puis décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins : Niklas semblait être le genre de gars qui préférait la franchise.

– On a un démon dans le lot.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Niklas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? lâcha l'Illusionniste en haussant les épaules. Ce démon-là est sur la liste des nuisibles aux yeux des copains de Lucifer. Et comme il nous permet de savoir ce qui se raconte chez les autres démons.

– Un espion alors ?

– Un coordinateur d'espions, plutôt.

Niklas semblait dubitatif, et Astrid se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Écoute, on ne va pas te forcer. Si tu participes, il y a peu de chances pour que toi et notre démon soyez ensemble lors des raids, on évite de laisser les autres démons voir qu'on a l'un d'eux dans notre camp.

L'ange, la Faucheuse et le loup-garou se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis finalement le lycantrope émit un grognement désabusé.

– Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

– D'accord, accepta Astrid. Tu as un numéro de portable auquel je peux te contacter ?

Niklas et elle échangèrent leurs numéros, et ils se séparèrent. Tandis que le loup-garou remontait la rue, Astrid et Clélia restèrent sur le trottoir, le regardant s'éloigner.

– Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, constata Clélia.

– Celui-là était un facile, répondit Astrid. C'est un chasseur qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de chasser avec nous pour faire son job. En plus, c'est un loup-garou, il cherche instinctivement une meute. Pourquoi il ne chasse plus avec son père, il est mort ?

– Non, mais il lui manque une jambe à cause d'un accident de voiture, lâcha la Faucheuse. Depuis il reste chez lui avec sa femme. Ils vivent à Londres je crois, et ils écrivent des bestiaires et des thèses sur les différentes créatures surnaturelles.

– Une famille de chasseurs qui a une histoire avec une fin heureuse, fit pensivement Astrid. Ça ne court pas les rues.

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je garde contact. Ils sont originaux.

Astrid retint un sourire, et offrit son bras à Clélia d'un geste machinal, avant de réaliser que c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise à force de téléporter Alyssa partout avec elle. La Faucheuse ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et attrapa son coude pour les transporter au lieu de rendez-vous avec leur deuxième loup-garou.

Cette fois, c'était dans l'Ohio, dans la petite ferme dont l'épouse de Johan avait hérité de ses parents. Lors de ses congés, Johan le loup-garou y venait, et c'était aussi là que vivait son fils, la potentielle recrue d'Astrid. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais le gamin avait offert à Clélia cet endroit comme lieu de rendez-vous. En passant devant un pré, Astrid caressa le museau d'un cheval qui s'était approché d'un air curieux, et lui offrit un sucre qu'elle téléporta de son placard.

– Alyssa ne t'a pas encore offert de cheval ? la taquina Clélia.

– Tu as vu la taille qu'elle fait, ma démone ? Elle n'osera jamais. Le cheval en question serait capable de lui marcher dessus sans faire gaffe ! Non, elle dit ça pour énerver Ajay, c'est tout.

– Elle est incroyable jalouse, _ta_ démone, s'amusa la Faucheuse en accentuant le pronom possessif. Vous êtes sûres que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

– Pourquoi les gens me posent constamment la question ? se désespéra Astrid en s'éloignant du cheval. La réponse est non ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Alyssa !

– Alyssa se contente de hausser un sourcil et de dire « qui sait ? », alors ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Et puis, ça ne serait pas si improbable que ça. Tu aimes les filles, non ?

– Techniquement, j'aime personne, pointa judicieusement Astrid qui ne faisait pas mystère de son asexualité.

– Oh, allez ! Vous formeriez un super couple !

Comme elles étaient arrivées devant la porte d'entrée, Astrid ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avancer une autre suggestion stupide, et frappa.

Le jeune homme qui ouvrit était sans nul doute leur recrue. Grand et aux épaules larges, il se tenait avec l'assurance caractéristique des sportifs. Il avait le teint hâlé, et les traits assez ronds, excepté pour son nez droit. Astrid supposait une origine turque, peut-être grecque. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coupés assez courts, et il possédait des yeux vairons. Celui de droite était noisette, tirant vers le doré, et celui de gauche était noir.

– Jeremy Martinez ? sourit Astrid en lui tendant la main.

Jeremy lui adressa un large sourire. Son âme à lui était étincelante et énergique, pas complètement innocente, mais indubitablement droite et juste. _Poufsouffle_, souffla la partie d'Astrid qui adorait la saga Harry Potter.

– Lui-même. Et vous devez être Astrid.

Jeremy fut facile à convaincre. Il était jeune, débordant d'enthousiasme et d'intentions vindicatives, et se contenta de hausser les épaules quand la présence d'Alyssa fut mentionnée. Il avait chassé une goule, un jour : son seul fait d'armes, en fait. Il en tirait une confiance démesurée en ses capacités, et Astrid se promit en aparté de l'envoyer se casser les dents face à une cible un peu plus coriace. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Après lui avoir serré la main, échangé leurs numéros de portable, et fixé une date pour un futur rendez-vous, Astrid le laissa et se téléporta au Népal. Elle n'était plus très loin de son Phénix, elle le sentait.

Elle prit le temps de contempler le paysage un instant. Elle était apparue au milieu des montagnes, sur un col étroit recouvert de poudreuse. Ici, la température était toujours dans les négatifs. Il neigeait, doucement, et les nuages obscurcissaient le soleil, le laissant filtrer qu'une lumière grisâtre qui réussissait pourtant à être aveuglante, reflétée sur toute cette neige. Le souffle d'Astrid dessinait un nuage de buée dense à chaque expiration. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait déjà eu les doigts bleus, même après seulement dix secondes d'exposition au froid. Là, elle se contenta de cueillir un flocon dans sa main, tout doucement, et de le regarder fondre.

Puis elle releva la tête, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle savait où aller.

– Mon cher Phénix, le cache-cache est fini, sourit-elle d'un air malicieux en se tournant vers le Sud.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, plusieurs heures après et recouverte de neige jusqu'aux sourcils, Alyssa était déjà vautrée sur le canapé et lisait des fanfictions sur son site préféré. La démone lui jeta un regard, reporta les yeux sur son ordi, puis releva la tête vers l'ange d'un air interloqué :

– Mais tu sors d'où, d'un congélo ?!

– Presque, fit joyeusement Astrid en se débarrassant de son manteau. Du Népal !

– Je sais que le club de lecture est important, mais tu sais, c'est vraiment pas la peine d'aller chercher l'abominable homme des neiges pour nous filer un coup de pouce…

– Naaaan, je cherchais mon Phénix.

La démone ouvrit de grands yeux, refermant son ordinateur pour fixer son amie avec avidité :

– Et alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

– Yep.

Alyssa émit un couinement d'excitation qui lui attira les regards choqués des six chats qui rôdaient dans le salon à ce moment-là, et se mit à sautiller sur place :

– Alors, il est où ? Il est sexy ? Il est célib ?

– Bien sûr c'était inutile d'espérer que tu oublies ça, marmonna Astrid.

– Allez, réponds !

– Je ne te le dirai pas, oui, et oui.

– Yesssss !

Astrid, qui ôtait ses bottes et son jean trempé, haussa un sourcil. Certes, Alyssa avait déjà manifesté un intérêt pour cette créature immortelle, mais là, c'était un peu excessif.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à ce Phénix ?

La démone haussa un sourcil, comme si c'était évident :

– Je tiens à varier mes expériences sexuelles au-delà de la catégorie « humain ». Et j'adore les mecs chauds. Ils savent danser le tango horizontal _et_ servir de bouillotte !

Astrid peina à réprimer un fou-rire :

– Alyssa, tu es insensible au froid. Tu es un _démon_.

– Eh, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule ici à te taper une créature surnaturelle, se rebiffa Alyssa. Moi aussi je veux un sex-friend exotique.

– La seule à…? Raaaah, bordel, je ne couche pas avec Ajay !

– Menteuse ! Et les pancakes alors ?

Astrid enfouit son visage dans ses mains et renonça, manquant ainsi le sourire hilare qui s'étala sur le visage de son amie démone. Il faudrait tuer Alyssa pour l'empêcher de saouler Astrid à propos d'Ajay. Et encore, pas sûr que ça suffise !

Tandis que la démone rouvrait son ordi et parcourait en sifflotant la page d'accueil du site de fanfiction, Astrid soupira puis sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle l'avait coupé pour qu'il ne se vide pas de sa batterie à cause du froid. Après l'avoir réchauffé entre ses mains, elle l'alluma et jeta un œil aux messages qu'elle avait reçus. Un texto d'Ajay lui demandant si elle était tentée par un resto (par la barbe de Merlin, Alyssa avait peut-être raison…), un message vocal de Clélia râlant que celui qui avait fait disparaître sa réserve de cannabis à l'étage du Q.G. entendrait de ses nouvelles (c'était Danzin, à tous les coups, mais Astrid allait bien se garder de le lui dire), et un appel en absence.

De Gabriel.

Astrid eut la sensation physique qu'un seau d'eau glacé lui avait été renversé dessus. _Gabe_ _?! _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appellerait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Des milliers de scénarios-catastrophes incluant Lucifer, Michel ou même Dieu bondirent dans l'esprit de Sealiah, et elle ne composa même pas le numéro de son frère pour le rappeler : elle chercha la balise posée sur son Vaisseau, et se téléporta.

Gabe était assis sur un canapé dans une luxueuse suite, sans doute dans une des splendides hôtels de Los Angeles puisque c'était dans cette ville qu'il se trouvait. Le minibar était ouvert, et un ou deux sous-vêtements féminins traînait derrière la table basse, témoins du passage récents de prostituées. L'archange avait à la main un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent qui n'était certainement pas de l'eau, et fixait sa boisson d'un air morose. Quand Astrid se téléporta, il sursauta si fort qu'il faillit renverser son breuvage.

– Gabe ! s'écria Astrid. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu que tu as essayé de m'appeler…

– Eh, ce n'était qu'un appel, tenta de se défendre son frère.

– Gabriel. Tu n'appelles _jamais_. Jamais.

Tous les coups de fils que le frère et la sœur avaient pu échanger au cours de leur histoire avaient été initiés par Astrid. Gabriel préférait de loin se téléporter. L'archange émit un bref ricanement, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste las :

– J'ai merdé.

Astrid s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé au côté de son frère :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'ai piégé les Winchester et… Oui, ok, je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Bon, je les ai piégés, et… Ils ont deviné… qui je suis.

Astrid digéra la nouvelle, et déglutit. Ah, merde. Le Paradis n'avait pas un prix sur leur tête (l'avantage d'être un archange et sa protégée), mais quand même, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle jeta un regard à son frère et plissa les yeux. Une mauvaise nouvelle, certes, mais rien qui justifiait que Gabriel soit aussi déprimé…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son frère poussa un lourd soupir, et descendit son verre d'un trait avant de répondre d'un ton amer :

– Ils ont dit la même chose que toi.

– La même chose que moi ? répéta Astrid sans comprendre.

– À propos de Michel et de Lucifer. À propos du fait que je sois un lâche… Que j'aurais pu aider, et que je n'ai rien fait.

Astrid referma la bouche. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, effectivement. Mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que les Winchester auraient assez de neurones pour taper en plein dans le point faible de Gabriel… Elle devait réévaluer ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Ils frappaient directement à la gorge, ces deux-là, et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte.

Elle doutait cependant que les deux chasseurs sachent à quel point ils avaient fait des dégâts. Ce qu'Astrid avait dit à Gabriel lors de leur dispute lui avait fait mal, véritablement. Mal au point qu'il avait perdu ses mots, qu'il avait tenu ses distances. Elle lui avait reproché d'être parti, de ne pas avoir été assez brave, de ne pas avoir aimé assez. Et elle l'avait laissé seul. Gabriel _détestait_ être seul. Quitter les Cieux avait dû être un déchirement pour lui : il était bouleversé quand il s'était enfui, Astrid le savait, elle était là. Partir avait été une épreuve, parce que ça voulait dire solitude : mais il l'avait fait quand même. Gabriel avait été bouleversé et désespéré et _seul_, malgré la présence de Sealiah, et s'il menait une existence d'hédoniste c'était uniquement pour oublier ce vide laissé dans son cœur par sa famille.

Une famille qu'il avait abandonnée une deuxième fois, quand Astrid et lui s'étaient disputés. Et Gabe s'était retrouvé seul, plus seul encore qu'aux premiers jours. Oui, les Winchester avaient vraiment frappé là où ça faisait mal.

Astrid expira profondément, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel dans un geste de réconfort très humain. Son frère tourna la tête vers elle, l'air misérable, et Sealiah déclara posément :

– Tu n'as pas d'excuses, Gabe, mais tu as des raisons. Des raisons à chier, certes, mais des raisons quand même, et ils n'ont pas le droit d'en juger.

Son frère la regarda longuement :

– Mais toi si.

– Mais moi si, acquiesça Astrid.

– … Est-ce que je peux retourner chez toi quand même ?

Sa voix était basse mais elle l'entendit quand même, et étrangement, ça lui brisa le cœur. Gabriel n'avait jamais eu de chez-lui, de maison. Elle réalisa soudain que c'était chez elle, le foyer de son frère, et qu'il s'était sans doute senti chassé de chez lui une seconde fois, en plus de s'être retrouvé seul à nouveau.

– Sûr, Gabe. Alyssa et moi, on allait justement regarder _Jurassic Park_. Il reste de la place pour toi sur le canapé.

Alors Gabriel et Astrid se téléportèrent ensemble chez cette dernière, faisant cligner des yeux d'un air surpris à Alyssa qui les attendait de pied ferme. La démone se contenta de dire que ça n'était pas trop tôt, et de s'arroger la moitié droite du canapé, laissant les deux frangins se tasser sur la moitié restante.

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder de vieux films dont Alyssa critiquait les effets spéciaux et Astrid les manquements scénaristiques, tandis que Gabriel boulottait tout le pop-corn sucré et ponctuait la discussion de sarcasmes. On se serait cru de retour au bon vieux temps, avant que Castiel ne sorte Dean Winchester de l'Enfer, et avant que l'univers ne parte en sucette.

– Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas stopper l'Apocalypse, finit par dire Astrid.

C'était l'aube, et ils jouaient au Trivial Pursuit (une idée d'Alyssa, qui s'était avérée plutôt bonne puisqu'Astrid était en train de battre ses deux concurrents à plate couture). Gabe se tendit :

– Non. Je ne veux pas prendre part à ça.

– Rester neutre face à une situation de conflit c'est prendre le côté de l'agresseur, philosopha Alyssa en lançant les dés.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, Astrid fronça les siens, et Alyssa se défendit :

– Tu ne peux pas me blâmer ! Tu as tout à fait le profil pour rejoindre les méchants. Pas que tu le fasses dans l'avenir, hein ! C'est juste un risque.

– Alors quoi, tu t'inquiètes que je passe du côté obscur de la Force ? s'amusa l'archange. Non parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les Siths, et de toute façon je n'ai pas le bon teint pour porter autant de noir.

Astrid réprima un gloussement, et Alyssa, visiblement rassurée, roula des yeux et annonça sa carte. Leur jeu se poursuivit quelques minutes, puis Astrid relança le sujet :

– Et tu es sûr que…

– Non, Astrid, soupira son frère. Ton club de lecture anarchique a l'air sympa et c'est votre choix, mais je n'irai pas m'impliquer là-dedans à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire.

– Comment ça, absolument nécessaire ? fit Alyssa avec curiosité.

– Si Lucifer ou Michel me menacent directement, répondit négligemment Astrid.

– Oh, alors, si on te met face à Lucifer, Gabe débarque ? fit la démone avec intérêt.

– Euh…

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Provoquer Gabe au combat, ça se passait généralement mal pour tout le monde. Forcer la main à un archange n'était pas un truc à faire. Jamais.

– Tu mettrais Astrid en danger comme ça ? fit froidement Gabriel.

Alyssa sentit peut-être la menace, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, elle se redressa avec indignation, pointa sa carte de question en direction de Gabriel d'un air vindicatif :

– Jamais ! Astrid est mon amie. Je la défendrai avec ma vie s'il le faut !

Astrid sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avec une soudaine envie de faire un câlin à la démone : et la tension disparut du corps de Gabriel, qui haussa un sourcil amusé :

– Tu sais, elle peut sans doute très bien faire ça toute seule.

– Oh, je sais, fit Alyssa tout naturellement. Je me contenterai de lui tenir son sac à main pendant qu'elle encastre les gens dans des murs.

Les deux anges rigolèrent, et la conversation fut close.

…

Le lendemain, le club de lecture anarchique se réunit pour la première fois avec leurs nouveaux effectifs. Niklas toisait l'assemblée avec suspicion, surtout Alyssa : Jeremy, lui, trépignait d'impatience. Clélia rayonnait de satisfaction, tandis que Danzin et Ajay affichaient un air blasé. Alyssa, vautrée sur un fauteuil, arborait un sourire en coin. Quant à Astrid, elle fut la dernière à arriver. Cette fois, elle passa par la porte, et ne vint pas seule.

– Les gars, je vous présente Chani Télila. C'est un Phénix.

Derrière elle entra une jeune femme à la peau hâlée et aux yeux noirs. Elle avait le visage le plus racé et aristocratique qu'Alyssa ait jamais vu : un nez retroussé, des pommettes hautes, de longs cils courbés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient cachés par un hijab écarlate qui attirait l'œil. Elle portait un haut rouge à l'encolure soulignée d'un ruban noué, ainsi qu'une veste noire, un pantalon de même couleur, et des escarpins noirs. Elle portait de longs pendants d'oreilles rouges rubis, de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvre. À vrai dire, dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la pièce, tous les regards se fixèrent avec stupeur sur cette créature élégante et superbe, toute de noir et d'écarlate.

– Woah, finit par dire Alyssa. T'avais pas menti, elle est vraiment sexy… Helloooo, je m'appelle Alyssa !

La belle métisse haussa un sourcil :

– Chani. Pas intéressée.

Alyssa se mit à bouder, et Astrid, avec un sourire en coin, s'assit et fit signe à la Phénix de prendre place elle aussi. Jeremy, qui était bouche bée, referma la mâchoire, et Ajay camoufla un rire dans un éternuement factice.

– Bon, sourit Astrid. On commence ?

.

* * *

.

A suivre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ces nouveaux persos =D


	9. La Mort et les kebabs

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Avec un titre marrant et un contenu qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. Ca va être fun !

Mais avant toute chose... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Oooh **Sengetsu**, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review ! J'y répond avec deux ou trois chapitres de retard (désolée...), mais je viens de retomber dessus, et ça m'a fait super-plaisir ! Tu as été mené à EBI à cause de ma fic sur GOT, en plus, ça veut dire que mes persos arrivent à te passionner *.* Et c'est génial ! Tu regarde la série ou bof, ça ne te tente pas trop ? Sinon, commence directement à la saison 4. A la fin de la saison 3, en gros, Dean va en Enfers parce qu'il a vendu son âme un an plus tôt afin de ressuciter Sam, parce que Dean et Sam sont deux tarés codépendants x) BREF ! Ils sont cools mes Faucheurs, hein ? J'adore Clélia, elle est très largement inspiré d'une de mes OC dans l'univers d'Heroes, dans une fic que j'ai jamais fini. Pour la révélation de la nature d'Astrid, par contre, il va encore falloir attendre un moment... Mais ça va venir, t'inquiète. Et Gabe est revenuuuu !

Salut **ZephireBleue** ! Ah ah, oui, y a un peu plein de persos dans ce dernier chapitre... Mais j'espère que tu arrives à suivre x) Astrid et Alyssa, c'est pas difficile de les distinguer ! Astrid est la grande ange blonde et Alyssa la petite démone brune x)

.

Et voilà ! Dans ce chapitre, vous croiserez Leo, sa soeur tarée, une discution portant sur Van Helsing et le ketchup, un échec critique de Crowley, Gabe et son humour douteux, la Mort (of course), de la malbouffe, et des pancakes !

Alors, à présent... Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**La Mort et les kebabs**

**.**

Astrid, Alyssa, Niklas, Jeremy, Ajay, Danzin, Clélia et Chani reprirent le travail du club anarchiste. Ils avaient parfois le soutien occasionnel de Gabriel qui leur transmettait des infos, ou de Jesse qui matérialisait de l'argent ou de l'or d'un claquement de doigts avec ses pouvoirs d'Antéchrist. Ils traquaient les démons, souvent. Niklas et Astrid étaient d'une efficacité brutale et sauvage, tandis que les autres étaient plus subtils et évitaient la confrontation directe. Ils se retrouvaient au Q.G. pour mettre aux points leurs missions, les accomplissaient à deux ou trois, puis se retrouvaient pour faire le point et parfois (souvent) faire la fête.

Leur groupe était censé être un rassemblement d'ordre purement pratique, mais à vrai dire, ils s'entendaient extraordinairement bien. Parfois ils se rendaient tous dans un bar quelconque, ceux qui pouvaient se téléporter emmenant les autres, et ils tombaient doucement dans la familiarité d'une bonne vieille bande de copains. Ce n'était pas difficile. Les Faucheurs étaient curieux, les deux loups-garous ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être sociables, Chani était fascinante, et Astrid et Alyssa étaient le centre autour duquel gravitait tout ce groupe. Et tous, ils avaient été seuls trop longtemps pour ne pas apprécier le fait d'appartenir à un tout.

– Je suis égyptienne, en fait, déclara Chani un soir alors qu'ils étaient attablés dans un bar.

C'était le début de décembre. Ce soir-là, ils étaient dans un bar d'une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington : le bar était bien chaud, mais dehors il faisait un froid incroyable, et une bise glacée soufflait sur les trottoirs verglacés.

– Et musulmane ? vérifia Niklas.

– Oui. Un problème avec ça ?

– Rien, rien, bredouilla le loup-garou. C'est juste que, euh, il ya a un a priori négatif sur l'Islam à cause des attentats et…

– Pourquoi les américains assimilent musulmans et terroristes, ça me dépasse, maugréa Chani. Quand le Ku Klux Klan assassine des gens, personne ne va accuser les chrétiens de terroristes !

– C'est parce que les Américains sont des bigots racistes et étroits d'esprit qui sont fiers de leur connerie, la réconforta Clélia. Un peu de vodka ?

– Moi, je veux bien, fit Ajay.

Tandis que la Faucheuse servait son confrère, Chani reprit son récit, se renversant en arrière contre son dossier. À ses côtés, Alyssa, Niklas et Jeremy l'écoutaient avec avidité. Astrid sirotait son Bellini, connaissant déjà l'histoire, et les Faucheurs étaient très occupés à tester tous les alcools proposés dans ce bar.

– Je suis née il y a cent-quatre ans si mes calculs sont justes, en 1905. Dans un petit village, pas loin de Memphis, ou du moins dans la région. J'y ai grandi, je me suis mariée, j'ai eu un enfant, et je suis morte à vingt-quatre ans en tombant d'une falaise.

– Outch, grimaça Alyssa avec sympathie.

Astrid dissimula un sourire derrière son verre en se souvenant du jour où Alyssa était tombée d'un pont et où Astrid avait dû aller la sauver. La démone était parfois d'une maladresse incroyable, et se lamentait sans fin sur ses diverses gamelles…

Jeremy, lui, était resté bloqué sur un certain passage de la tirade de Chani :

– Tu étais mariée ?! Avec un gosse ?!

– Uh uh.

– Vingt-quatre ans, ce n'est pas un peu jeune ? fit Niklas avec prudence.

– J'étais mariée à seize ans.

Le loup-garou s'étrangla, puis marmonna quelque chose à propos de mariage arrangé et d'Arabes et de clichés vivants, et Jeremy, qui avait sans doute entendu la phrase en détail grâce à son ouïe lupine, lui aboya dessus :

– Oh non, ça suffit, merde ! Espèce de raciste !

– Je disais juste que seize ans… Je parie que c'était un homme plus âgé, en plus.

– Vingt-deux ans, confirma Chani d'un ton sec. Et si tu as un problème, dis-le-moi en face.

Du coup Niklas se retrouva la cible de quatre regards accusateurs, et se rétracta :

– Non, vas-y, continue. Je la boucle.

– Encore heureux, marmonna Alyssa.

Chani ricana, puis reprit tout en réajustant son hijab rouge :

– Yamanu et moi étions heureux. Le mariage là-bas ne veut pas dire la même chose qu'ici. Ce n'est pas une romance dans laquelle les gens se jettent à corps perdu pour se retrouver à quarante ans misérables, avec une femme battue et un mari alcoolique. Le mariage est un contrat et notre union était donc un moyen de réunir nos familles. Et nous étions heureux, parce que nous étions entourés.

– Et t'es morte, lui rappela Alyssa.

Du coup Jeremy lui donna un coup de pied, mais Chani se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée :

– Oui. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Je me suis réveillée en bas de la falaise, il y avait du sang partout mais je me sentais bien, alors je suis rentrée. J'ai appris que j'avais disparu pendant deux jours, et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, j'ai mis une certaine distance entre moi et les membres de ma famille… Mais rien n'a changé. Ce n'est qu'environ cinq ou six ans plus tard que j'ai réalisé que j'avais cessé de vieillir.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Jeremy avec avidité.

– Je l'ai dit à mon mari, et il m'a aidée à me cacher. Je sortais moins, je voyais moins les gens, il m'achetait des voiles plus couvrants et m'aidait à me vieillir avec du maquillage. Au bout de dix ans, néanmoins, c'est devenu impossible à cacher, alors nous avons quitté le village pour trouver un remède.

– Et ?

– Et nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, fit simplement Chani. Mais nous avons découvert le monde du surnaturel, et nous avons beaucoup voyagé. Nous nous sommes même mis à la chasse, parce qu'il fallait bien savoir se protéger.

Elle marqua une pause, sirotant sa boisson, puis reprit :

– Yamanu est mort dans une chasse, justement. Il avait à peine cinquante ans. J'ai ramené sa dépouille au village, et quand j'ai vu qu'Asar, mon fils, était heureux et ne souffrait pas de la même malédiction que moi, je suis repartie. Je suis allée en Europe, où j'ai rencontré Astrid qui m'a enfin révélé le nom de mon espèce : puis je suis allée en Amérique du Sud, puis je suis retournée en Asie. C'est là qu'Astrid m'a retrouvée, et me voilà.

– Et tu n'as pas chassé durant tes voyages ? questionna Ajay.

– Parfois, quand il fallait me défendre. Mais non. Je préférais me consacrer à moi, à ma vie. J'ai suivi des études dans plusieurs universités, j'ai appris différentes langues, j'ai découvert des religions, j'ai assisté à des révolutions politiques, culturelles ou scientifiques. Quand on voit à quel point l'humanité avance, ça relativise de surnaturel.

– Je dirais même plus, ça le rend trivial, fit gravement Clélia.

– Banal, approuva Alyssa.

– Quelconque, riposta la Faucheuse.

– Commun, renchérit la démone.

Devant l'air perplexe de Niklas, Astrid se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille sur le ton de la conspiration :

– Elles essaient de séduire Chani.

Le loup-garou la regarda, clairement dubitatif :

– Avec des mots compliqués ?

– Chani aime les subtilités du vocabulaire, se contenta de dire l'Illusionniste.

Chani était, en effet, immensément cultivée. Et intelligente, et drôle, et raffinée. Et belle. Pas étonnant que la moitié de leur petit groupe lui fasse la cour. Astrid termina son cocktail avec un sourire amusé. Le club de lecture anarchiste avait décidément été une idée de génie.

Ce fut vers la fin de la soirée, alors que les deux loups-garous étaient sérieusement beurrés et que même Alyssa commençait à être sacrément pompette (Chani buvait peu, et Astrid et les Faucheurs étaient quasiment insensibles à l'alcool), que Danzin mentionna :

– Satan ne va pas tarder à invoquer le boss.

« Le boss », dans la bouche d'un Faucheur, ne pouvait être qu'un seul être. Ça rendit Alyssa sobre plus vite qu'un seau d'eau glacé dans la figure :

– La Mort ? couina-t-elle.

– Eh, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, soupira Astrid. Je t'ai dit que Satan allait utiliser les quatre Cavaliers, et la Mort est l'un d'entre eux.

– Oui mais quand même ! Quand ? Où ? Bientôt ?

– Bientôt, confirma Clélia d'un ton plutôt guilleret pour quelqu'un qui annonçait la fin du monde. Nous autres Faucheurs pouvons sentir la présence du boss se faire de plus en plus fort. Satan l'attire vers ce monde, et ça se terminera par un enchaînement dans les règles de l'art. Ça fait plusieurs jours que cette pression se rapproche, et puis il y a eu des rituels chelou à Carthage.

– Carthage, la Grèce ? fit Chani interloquée.

– Nan, Carthage dans le Missouri, fit Clélia d'un ton d'évidence.

– Hum, acquiesça distraitement Astrid. La destruction reste plutôt focalisée sur les États-Unis… Ça permet à Satan de garder son pouvoir concentré au même endroit je suppose.

– Très intéressant, fit Niklas qui avait le regard un peu flou. Et il y a une raison pour qu'on en parle ? Pour une fois qu'on discutait pas de boulot… On discutait quoi déjà ?

– D'alcoolisme, fit Chani avec un sourire en coin.

– D'ivrognerie, renchérie Clélia.

– D'éthylisme ! approuva Alyssa en levant son verre.

– De célébrations Bacchanales, fit posément Jeremy en articulant avec soin pour cacher le fait qu'il était absolument bourré.

Chani, Alyssa et Clélia le regardèrent, se regardèrent, puis la démone fit glisser son verre vers le jeune loup-garou :

– Ok, tu gagnes ce round.

Tandis que le jeune homme avalait cul-sec la récompense de son succès, sous l'œil effaré de Niklas qui voyait son apprenti approcher dangereusement du coma éthylique, Alyssa se retourna vers Astrid et les Faucheurs :

– Bon, et pour quand est la séance de bondage de la Mort ?

– … Déjà, sois gentille et n'appelle pas ça comme ça, pitié, geignit Danzin en se cachant les yeux. J'ai une imagination très visuelle et c'est… Oh mon Dieu. Argh.

Ajay ne dit rien, mais il avait l'air tout aussi horrifié que Danzin. Et à moitié mort de rire par-dessus le marché. Ce fut lui qui répondit :

– On n'en sait rien. Bientôt. Moins d'un mois, c'est sûr.

– Et quand ça arrivera, je suggère qu'on aille en Russie noyer notre malheur dans la vodka ! suggéra Niklas d'un air réjoui.

L'évènement en question se produisit trois semaines plus tard, juste avant Noël. Ajay, Clélia et Danzin cessèrent de répondre aux messages et de prendre les appels pendant presque trois jours. Plus tard, ils racontèrent que tous les Faucheurs du pays étaient rassemblés dans la ville, debout et silencieux, attendant l'arrivée de leur maître. Les Winchester avaient bien tenté d'empêcher l'invocation de la Mort, et de tuer le diable : mais leur pistolet magique s'était avéré complètement inutile contre Satan.

Et la Mort avait été invoquée et enchaînée. Alors Ajay, Clélia et Danzin étaient allés prévenir le reste du club, ils s'étaient téléportés en Russie et s'étaient consciencieusement noyés dans l'alcool pour oublier à quel point ils étaient dans la merde.

Bien sûr, ce fut aussi le prélude à un appel de Crowley.

Le téléphone d'Alyssa sonna juste après leur fête, vers huit heures du matin. Ils s'étaient téléportés au Q.G., riant comme des idiots. Niklas et Clélia chantaient un rythme paillard parlant de pratiques sadomaso entre le diable et les trois autres archanges, et Chani se bouchait les oreilles en gloussant hystériquement. Jeremy était déjà en train de ronfler dans le canapé, et Danzin et Ajay étaient allés s'effondrer dans les lits à l'étage en espérant que fermer les yeux une ou deux heures les aiderait à se débarrasser de leur taux d'alcoolémie. Astrid et Alyssa, quand à elles, étaient devant la maison et s'apprêtaient à se téléporter chez l'ange pour décuver.

La sonnerie d'Alyssa était, à présent, une chanson des années 70 qu'Astrid lui avait fait découvrir, au rythme entraînant. La démone fit quelques pas de danse sur ce tempo, manquant de tomber la tête première dans un parterre de fleurs négligées, puis décrocha avec un sourire béat :

– Salut mec, ça gaze ?

– _Alyssa !_ fit anxieusement la voix du roi des carrefours. _Tu es où ?_

– Dans une mouise bien moins profonde que la tienne, fit joyeusement la démone. C'est toi qui as donné le pistolet magique aux frangins déments, avoue ! C'était ça ton plan !

– _Le pistolet ma… Oh, peu importe. C'était supposé marcher._

Astrid, qui écoutait sans se cacher, émit un ricanement railleur et croisa les bras. Le ton boudeur du démon était très marrant.

– Aaaah mais c'est de ta faute, babilla Alyssa. Si tu m'avais dit ton plan, je t'aurais prévenu qu'il ne marchearait… Marchorait… Qu'il marcherait pas !

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut une pause.

– _Est-ce que tu as bu ?_ fit Crowley d'un ton incrédule.

– T'es qui, ma mère ? se rebiffa Alyssa.

– Attends, je croyais que c'était toi sa mère, fit soudain Astrid d'un ton inspiré. Vu l'ordre de création, l'autorité, et tout.

Alyssa prit une expression songeuse :

– Crowley, es-tu mon fils ?

Astrid s'écroula par terre, secouée par un fou-rire quasi-hystérique, pendant qu'au téléphone Crowley se mettait à protester et à dire qu'il était en danger et qu'Alyssa avait intérêt à dessaouler, genre, maintenant, tout de suite !

Évidemment la démone se contenta de lui rire au nez et, posant le téléphone à côté d'elle, elle s'assit lourdement sur les marches du perron et bâilla. Astrid rigola doucement, puis s'assit à côté de sa démone en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur :

– Alors, tu tiens pas l'alcool ?

– Je peux faire rouler n'importe quel humain sous la table…

– Ouais, mais face à des non-humains, t'as du chemin à faire. Tu veux vomir ?

– Nan, marmonna Alyssa en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Astrid. Par contre, j'veux dormir. Fatiguée. Mal au crâne. Ajay me saoule.

– Ajay n'est pas là.

– Il m'saoule de façon générale.

– Mais oui, mais oui…

Alyssa sourit béatement en entendant Astrid acquiescer et, une minute plus tard, elle ronflait. Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement. Il n'y avait qu'Alyssa la démone pour s'endormir bourrée sur le perron d'une maison vide d'Indiana, et à moitié vautrée sur une ange en cavale, en plus.

Puis l'Illusionniste reprit son sérieux. Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa le téléphone d'Alyssa. L'appel était toujours en cours : la démone n'avait pas raccroché. Astrid poussa un soupir, puis porta le combiné à son oreille :

– Toujours là ?

Elle entendit un reniflement méprisant, puis Crowley la salua d'un ton hautain :

– _La fameuse Astrid, je suppose._

– En plein dans le mille. Bon, pour ton info, le Colt n'est pas un objet de pouvoir absolu. Il a été fabriqué par un être humain, après tout. Il y a cinq choses que le Colt ne peut tuer, à savoir la Mort, Dieu, un archange, un Léviathan, et un Chevalier de l'Enfer.

– _Et Satan est un archange_, pesta Crowley. _Enfer et damnation. D'où tu sais ça ?_

– Je suis un puits de science, lâcha flegmatiquement l'ange. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une démone bourrée qui me bave dessus alors je vais te laisser.

– _Je dois lui parler._

Astrid ouvrit la bouche pour aller dire au démon qu'il pouvait toujours se gratter, puis elle y réfléchit un instant. Crowley avait eu du pouvoir, il était malin, Alyssa tenait à le garder de son côté… Elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Au cas où il s'avérerait utile.

– Plus tard, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu connais les Winchester ?

– _Malheureusement_, grogna Crowley.

– Il paraît qu'ils ont survécu à leur tentative de meurtre sur le diable, ils ne sont donc peut-être pas si inutiles que ça. Garde-les dans ton radar, on sait jamais. Alyssa te rappellera quand elle sera… Bon, peut-être pas sobre, mais réveillée en tout cas.

– _Où êtes-vous ?_ essaya innocemment de savoir le démon.

– Chez ta mère, fit Astrid d'un ton léger. À plus, charogne !

Et elle raccrocha. Elle était sûre qu'à l'autre bout du pays, Crowley état déjà en train de pester. Bien fait pour lui. En plus, à présent, il serait un fugitif traqué par les forces de Lucifer. Ah ah. Astrid lui souhaitait bien du courage. Ça lui ferait les pieds !

L'ange posa la main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa, et les téléporta toutes les deux chez elle, plus précisément dans la chambre de la démone. Alyssa avait personnalisé la pièce, depuis qu'Astrid la lui avait laissée. Le clic-clac avait été remplacé par un lit surmonté d'une couette violette et d'un tas de peluches, avec deux chats bien vivants qui dormaient au milieu. Quelques étagères, recouvertes de livres, avaient également fait leur apparition.

– Allez, on vire de là, marmonna Astrid en faisant dégager les chats. Fenouil, lâche cette peluche, et Toto, bouge tes grosses fesses.

Stormageddon le Terrible, aussi surnommé Toto, lança un dernier regard indigné à Astrid, puis suivit Fenouil le chat roux et sauta du lit. Astrid écarta du chemin quelques peluches, puis fit basculer Alyssa sur la couette. La démone ne se réveilla même pas, et se contenta de marmonner quelque que chose à propos de taguer des murs avec du sang, avant d'émettre un ricanement d'ivrogne. Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, l'enroula dans son édredon comme une tortillas, puis prit une seconde pour réfléchir à l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était en train de _border un démon_, après s'être beurré la gueule avec ledit démon et une poignée de créature surnaturelle pour noyer leur chagrin quant à _l'asservissement de la Mort_.

Ce n'était définitivement pas dans l'avenir qu'elle envisageait quelques années plus tôt.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oh, allez. Elle ne dupait personne, pas même elle-même. Certes, c'était un tournant inattendu. Mais elle n'aurait échangé cette vie contre rien au monde. Le combat, l'amitié, Alyssa, et sa réconciliation avec Gabriel… Jamais son existence ne lui avait semblé aussi resplendissante.

Elle quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Astrid donna charitablement un paquet d'aspirine à Alyssa qui chouinait, puis rappela à la démone de rappeler Crowley, ce que son amie fit sans enthousiasme. La conversation fut brève, et Astrid eut la distincte impression qu'Alyssa voulait faire regretter à Crowley de ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence en ce qui concernait son plan avec le Colt. En gros, Alyssa recommanda au roi des carrefours de faire profil bas et d'aider les Winchester à parasiter la fin du monde, puis elle lui raccrocha au nez et se resservit en pancakes d'un air grognon.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui cuisine ? geignit Astrid en faisant une nouvelle fournée.

Pas qu'elle se plaigne, vraiment. Elle faisait de la bonne bouffe, et elle aimait s'occuper les mains. Mais Alyssa semblait avoir besoin d'un changement de sujet.

– Parce que je suis l'homme viril de cette maison, fanfaronna la démone. Toi et moi on l'a toujours su, poupée : je respire la testostérone et cuisiner est bien en dessous de moi.

Astrid haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, et Alyssa grimaça :

– Ouais, tu as raison, _poupée_ est un surnom atroce. Et terriblement démodé. Je peux t'appeler _sexy_ à la place ?

– Si tu cuisines pour moi à partir de maintenant, lâcha Astrid en retournant son pancake dans sa poêle avec une spatule.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis capable de mettre le feu à une casserole remplie d'eau.

– Et tu respires la testostérone, lui rappela malicieusement Astrid.

La petite démone hocha gravement la tête du haut de son mètre soixante. Avec ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par sa nuit de sommeil et sa robe noire lacée de rubans violets, elle avait l'air d'une lolita sortant de désintox. Astrid s'abstint charitablement de le lui faire remarquer.

– Ouais, lâcha la démone en sucrant ses pancakes. Les hommes sont vraiment des incapables.

– L'habilité des hommes à cuisiner n'a rien à voir avec la testostérone, je te rappelle.

– Non, ça tient juste à leur connerie pure. Tu veux du sirop d'érable sur tes pancakes ?

Astrid et Alyssa étaient juste en train d'entamer leur petit-déjeuner quand Gabriel apparut à table, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean mal boutonné. Alyssa en sursauta si violemment qu'elle se renversa dessus tout le pot de sucre roux, et Astrid poussa un juron qui fit sourciller son frère. Ledit frère se reprit très vite, et adressa un sourire rayonnant aux deux filles :

– Salut ! Il y a assez pancakes pour moi ?

– Crève, lui lança Astrid en lui sortant néanmoins une assiette. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Bah, normal. Je vais par ci, par là, je voyage, je fais des farces, je tue des gens, j'en mutile d'autres, je couche avec des canons, je dévalise des boutiques de sucreries et j'en remets une couche. La vie d'Illusionniste dans toute sa splendeur. Ah, récemment je me suis amusé avec un type qui aimait suivre les petites filles ! J'ai pensé à toi, Astrid, ce mec méritait vraiment une leçon.

– Alors, tu lui as fait quoi ? lança sa sœur en s'asseyant à table.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire purement diabolique :

– Il s'est fait sodomiser par un cochon.

Alyssa s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de pancake, puis fusilla Gabriel du regard :

– Mec ! Je mange !

– Désolé, fit l'Illusionniste qui ne semblait pas désolé du tout. Tu me passes le sucre ?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant la plus grande partie du petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que Gabe avait croisé des amis, comment était l'activité des chasseurs en ce moment, quelle était sa dernière blague, quelle était celle d'Astrid, ou le dernier pacte d'Alyssa. Finalement, néanmoins, Astrid demanda innocemment :

– On a un incendie de prévu dans quelques jours, ça te dit de venir ?

– « On » ? releva l'archange. Tu veux dire toi et Alyssa, ou d'autres andouilles ?

Astrid soupira. Grillée.

– Le club de lecture anarchiste, admit-elle.

– Alors là, nope. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je suis opposé à tout affrontement, quel qu'il soit, avec les forces de Lucifer.

– On ne va pas les affronter, on va les enfermer dans un bâtiment résidentiel et y mettre le feu ! protesta Alyssa. Allez, viens, ça va être cool !

La piste sur les démons et leur résidence venait d'un des indic' d'Alyssa : le plan pour les détruire était de Niklas et Danzin : quant à l'idée de l'incendie, c'était bien évidemment celle de Clélia. Et, de manière surprenante, Ajay avait approuvé de tout cœur. Il commençait à prendre à cœur la dégradation de l'immobilier, lui aussi…

– Laisse tomber, soupira Astrid. Gabe est beaucoup trop… Comment on dit égoïste gentiment ?

– Indépendant, suppléa charitablement son frère.

– Oui, c'est ça, il est trop indépendant.

Alyssa ricana, puis engloutit son dernier pancake en deux bouchées, et vida d'un trait sa tasse de thé brûlante, puis se leva de table et se dirigea vers le couloir en lançant négligemment par-dessus son épaule :

– J'vais me doucher, quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ?

– Occupe-toi de tes propres fesses, démone nympho ! se contenta de rire Gabriel.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de suivre du regard la démone qui de déhanchait exprès. Du coup, sitôt qu'Alyssa eut disparu de leur vue, Astrid asséna un coup de fourchette à son frère, qui couina avec un remarquable manque de virilité.

– Pas touche à la démone, menaça Astrid.

– Rabat-joie, bougonna Gabriel avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'ai des infos pour ton club de lecture anarchiste. Je sais où se trouve la Mort.

Astrid avala de travers :

– Sérieux ?

– Yep. En ce moment, il est à la frontière mexicaine.

– Je ne peux pas juste lui demander d'arrêter l'Apocalypse, il est enchaîné à Satan, fit Astrid avec regret. Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tuer le diable… Laisse-moi réfléchir.

– Si tu veux, sourit Gabriel. Mais je suis un archange, tu as oublié ? Je suis au courant de deux ou trois petites choses et la présence de la Mort fait apparaître une hypothèse exploitable… J'ai un plan.

– On peut tuer le diable ? s'exclama Astrid, les yeux ronds.

– Non, andouille. Pas sans une dague d'archange et il est hors de question que je te file la mienne, Lucifer te réduirait en cendres avant même que tu l'aies approché à moins de vingt mètres. En revanche, il est possible de le renvoyer dans sa cage.

– La cage du diable en Enfer, réalisa Astrid. Elle existe toujours.

– Exactement ! Et la clef pour l'ouvrir, ce sont les quatre anneaux des quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Vieille prophétie biblique, bla-bla-bla.

Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Guerre avait été dégommé par les Winchester, mais il y avait trois autres Cavaliers… Et comment voler l'anneau sans mettre au courant les deux frangins chasseurs ? À moins que… L'ange plissa le nez, alignant les informations, calculant les hypothèses. Comment déplacer ses pions sur le plateau de jeu pour exploiter cet élément ?

Elle fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Gabriel donna des petits bouts de pancakes à Pattoune et Plume, deux chats qui miaulaient à ses pieds. Puis Astrid prit sa décision :

– Je vais parler de ce plan à la Mort. Mais la grande mission d'ouverture de cage et de lancer d'archange dedans, je vais laisser ça aux deux humains avec lesquels Dieu fait mumuse en ce moment.

Son frère lui lança un regard ahuri :

– Tu vas confier ça aux Winchester ?! Ces deux abrutis ?!

– Yep. D'ailleurs, soit gentil et trouve un moyen de les mettre au courant du plan. Quant au club de lecture… On va faire ce qu'on a toujours fait jusque-là : tuer du démon et tirer les ficelles, mais sans se mouiller avec Satan.

Elle se remit à boire son chocolat chaud, tandis que Gabe l'observait d'un air sidéré qui se mua soudain en expression soupçonneuse :

– Attends une minute… Tu ne veux pas t'approcher des Cavaliers, c'est ça ? Nom d'un chien, c'est ça !

Astrid plissa le nez, puis soupira. Oui, son frère avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas, mais alors pas _du tout_, s'approcher des Cavaliers. Mis à part la Mort, bien sûr, qui était bien davantage qu'un simple Cavalier, et qui était très sympa par-dessus le marché. Certes.

– Pestilence peut me tuer, fit-elle calmement. Ou pire, rapporter mon existence à Satan. Quant à Famine, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il réveillera en moi.

La piété ? La soif de combat ? La haine, la violence ? Contre quoi, ou pire, contre qui ? Les humains, Dieu, les démons ? _Alyssa_ ? Non, pas question qu'elle risque ça…

Gabe semblait avoir compris, car il hocha lentement la tête. Puis il poussa un profond soupir :

– Bon, fais comme tu veux. C'est ton plan après tout.

– Et n'oublie pas de prévenir les Winchester, menaça sa sœur.

Gabe maugréa deux minutes, mais il finit par s'incliner. Astrid dissimula un sourire victorieux derrière le rebord de sa tasse. Elle emportait quasiment toujours ses débats avec Gabriel…

– Vous êtes bien calmes, s'étonna Alyssa en revenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est la pleine lune ?

Ce jour-là, elle portait des Doc Martins montante, un leggings déchiré au motifs de fleurs noires et rouges, et une tunique noire et longue, marquée de dessins argentés d'éclairs et de tsunamis. C'était sa référence personnelle à Astrid, cette espèce de force de la nature aux allures de catastrophe destructrices. Elle avait probablement choisi cette tenue parce qu'Astrid, quant à elle, était habillée d'un jean slim noir et d'un T-shirt gothique.

– Non, mais on a un projet pour aujourd'hui, fit tranquillement l'ange en reposant sa tasse vide. Tu connais un bon endroit pour manger des kebabs de qualité ?

– On vient de petit-déjeuner et t'as envie de malbouffe ? fit Alyssa interloquée.

– Oh, c'est pas pour moi. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on soit sur notre trente-et-un pour l'occasion. Je vais mettre ma robe verte, tiens, elle va bien avec ma veste de tailleur noire. Et toi, hummm… T'as toujours la robe que tu portais quand on s'est rencontrées ?

– Oh, que c'est romantique, ronronna Gabe.

Astrid lui flanqua un coup de pied. Alyssa, elle, regardait toujours Astrid comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes :

– On a un rencard chez un vendeur de kebab ? T'as une façon bizarre de fêter Noël, toi.

– Oh non, nous on ne fête pas du tout Noël, lui indiqua Astrid. C'est un rendez-vous strictement professionnel. Avec la Mort. Et il est fan de kebab. Alors, tu connais un bon vendeur ou pas ?

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa, après être quasiment tombée dans les pommes, se montra décidée à coller aux pas d'Astrid. Celle-ci n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à la laisser avec le reste du club anarchiste, ou même à la maison, seule ou avec Gabe. Mais la petite démone avait absolument et catégoriquement refusé de laisser Astrid partir hors de sa vue.

Et comme personne, dans le club de lecture anarchiste, n'était volontaire pour se faire un tête à tête avec la Mort… Cette mission était strictement dévolue à l'ange et la démone. Niklas avait prétexté une chasse et avait embarqué Jeremy, Chani avait refusé directement, et les Faucheurs s'étaient tassés sur place en évitant de toutes leurs forces de croiser le regard de l'Illusionniste.

Astrid ne renonça pourtant pas. Elle troqua son jean contre une robe vert sombre mi-longue, issue d'un grand couturier et qui devait valoir les yeux de la tête. Puis elle se coiffa, se maquilla, enfila une veste cintrée noire et des escarpins polis : pour rencontrer la Mort, il fallait être sur son trente-et-un.

– Quitte à mourir autant avoir la classe, dit-elle en guise d'explication à Alyssa.

Du coup la démone laissa tomber ses vêtements gothiques et enfila la robe noire bordée de blanc, assortie de délicates ballerines, qu'elle portait quand elle avait rencontré Astrid. Elle avait nettement moins la classe que l'Illusionniste, mais au moins elle aurait l'air présentable quand elle tomberait raide morte.

Elles trouvèrent la Mort en début d'après-midi dans un petit parc complètement desséché, assis sur un banc dont la moitié du dossier manquait, et à l'ombre d'un mur couvert de graffitis. Astrid inspira profondément en posant les yeux sur la silhouette maigre et impeccable qui semblait les attendre, ne suant pas d'une goutte malgré la chaleur. L'apparence humaine de la Mort était celle d'un homme, en costume, maigre et élégant. Astrid s'y attendait un peu : les Faucheurs affectionnaient les costumes pour une raison, après tout… Et même avec une apparence humaine, la Mort semblait neutre et imposante, presque déplacée dans cet endroit miteux. Mais au niveau spirituel, Astrid pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui semblait pétrifier l'endroit, comme si tout mouvement, toute vibration, toute vie était figée dans l'attente de son départ.

– Si je meurs je veux que tu t'en veuilles toute ta vie, menaça Alyssa à voix basse.

Mais la démone n'en menait pas large, Astrid pouvait aisément le deviner. Elle tenait bien trop nerveusement le sac en papier où se trouvaient les kebabs achetés en route. Astrid réprima un sourire amusé, puis se dirigea droit vers la mort, Alyssa suivant trois pas derrière avec beaucoup de réticence.

Il y avait de nombreux mots pour désigner la mort en tant qu'état, et presque autant pour désigner la Mort en tant qu'identité. Durant un temps, la Mort avait été appelé par son nom Enochien parmi les anges, mais l'appellation la plus populaire était son nom hébreu, et c'est celui qu'Astrid utilisa pour s'adresser à lui cette fois-là, s'asseyant sur le banc à distance respectueuse et le saluant poliment :

– Bonjour, MaVèTh. Ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'il s'agit du crépuscule de l'humanité.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Alyssa faire un petit bruit incrédule. Mais la Mort se contenta d'hausser un sourcil :

– Bonsoir alors, ma chère. Tu es en bien étrange compagnie.

Et il posa les yeux sur Alyssa, qui se tendit immédiatement et leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Eh, moi je suis juste là pour apporter les kebabs.

– Elle s'appelle Alyssa, intervint Astrid en se plaçant subtilement entre la démone et la Mort. Et elle est avec moi.

MaVèTh jaugea Astrid du regard. L'ange eut beau se sentir soudain minuscule, elle ne cilla pas. Finalement, l'homme en costume se contenta de dire :

– Et quel est ton nom, en ce moment ?

Astrid apprécia la courtoisie à sa juste valeur. MaVèTh aurait très bien pu l'appeler Sealiah sans lui demander son avis…

– Astrid dans ce monde. Mes autres noms n'ont guère n'importance en ce moment.

– Hum, fit la Mort d'un air vaguement amusé. Et qu'en est-il de tes allégeances ? Es-tu devenu un pion de Lucifer ou son ennemie ?

MaVèTh semblait plutôt désintéressé par le sujet, mais Astrid conserva une assurance qui semblait inébranlable. C'était étrange, pour Alyssa, de voir son amie sans sa désinvolture habituelle, remplacée par un sérieux acéré.

– Son ennemie de manière générale, fit tranquillement Astrid en prenant le sac de kebabs des mains d'Alyssa. Bien que je doute qu'il suspecte ne serait-ce que mon existence. D'ailleurs, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas lui en parler. Bien que je doute que faire la conversation à Satan soit dans vos projets. J'imagine qu'il doit être beaucoup plus exaspérant pour vous que pour moi. Un kebab ?

– Volontiers.

MaVèTh prit un kebab, Astrid un autre, et Alyssa s'assit prudemment sur l'accoudoir derrière l'Illusionniste, n'osant manger ni détacher les yeux de l'homme maigre en costume.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici en compagnie d'une démone, Astrid ? finit par dire la Mort au bout d'un moment. Tu sais à quel point perdre mon temps m'est irritant.

Alyssa avala de travers, mais Astrid resta complètement impavide, affichant sa meilleure _poker face_.

– Nous ne gaspillerons pas votre temps. Nous sommes jute venus vous faire une suggestion quant à votre course d'action.

Et Astrid expliqua rapidement à MaVèTh l'histoire de la cage, des anneaux, des frères Winchester et de leur singulière détermination. À aucun point la Mort ne sembla intéressé, mais il ne les tua pas sur-le-champ, hocha légèrement la tête et dit qu'il y songerait. Astrid le remercia puis, comme ils avaient fini leurs kebabs, l'Illusionniste et la démone prirent congé.

Elles réapparurent dans le salon de leur Q.G., où les attendait Chani et Ajay. Niklas et Jeremy étaient toujours à la chasse, et Danzin et Clélia faisaient sans doute leur boulot de Faucheur. En les voyant, le Faucheur poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement, et la phénix esquissa un sourire en coin :

– Vous n'êtes pas mortes à ce que je vois.

– La Mort aime les kebabs, se contenta de dire faiblement Alyssa en s'effondrant dans un canapé. Mais où va le monde ?

– Vers la fin des temps et c'est bien ça le problème, renifla Ajay avec dédain avant de se tourner vers Astrid. Jolie robe, au fait, tu es en beauté aujourd'hui.

Ajay n'avait même pas fini d'énoncer son compliment que la démone avait relevé le nez de son canapé et le trucidait du regard. Et voilà qu'il se remettait à draguer ! Astrid fit semblant de ne rien voir, et répondit joyeusement :

– Merci. Elle est cool, hein ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même et Ajay se remit derechef à abreuver l'Illusionniste de compliments, ce qui fit gronder Alyssa et ricaner Chani.

– Très bien, la récré est finie ! clama la démone en se redressant. Ajay, t'as pas du boulot ?

À côté d'Astrid qui semblait aller à une soirée cinq étoiles, le Faucheur avait l'air un peu minable avec sa barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise bleue rayée tout froissée. Alyssa en tira un certain réconfort. Réconfort qui fit de courte durée :

– Justement non, fit le Faucheur d'un ton mielleux. Alors je me disais justement qu'on pourrait aller se détendre un petit peu. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Charlotte ? C'est dans la Caroline du Nord. Je connais un super fast-food, et j'ai envie d'un hamburger.

– Moi ça me va, acquiesça aussitôt Astrid pour le plus grand mécontentement de sa démone. Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous changer.

Elle claqua des doigts, et sa robe ainsi que celle d'Alyssa furent remplacées par des vêtements normaux : jean, T-shirt, et manteaux. Comme toujours, la démonstration de pouvoir fit son petit effet : puis ils se téléportèrent tous, direction le fast-food d'Ajay.

Ce dernier avait des goûts modestes, voire franchement miteux. Le quartier ne suintait pas le luxe et, dans le coin de parking où ils s'étaient téléportés, des graffitis couvraient les murs et ça puait la poubelle. Alyssa passa bien dix minutes à lancer des piques méprisantes au Faucheur, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid lui mette un hamburger dans les mains. Parce qu'effectivement, les hamburgers étaient délicieux. Même la démone en convint.

Ils dégustèrent leurs hamburgers assis sur un muret verglacé, observant le va et vient des passants et discutant avec flegme de la marche du monde et de l'imminente apocalypse. Ajay fut le premier à partir, suivant l'appel du devoir et allant remplir son quota de morts. Astrid et Alyssa raccompagnèrent chez elle Chani (la Phénix habitait dans la ville de Phoenix en Arizona, ce qu'Alyssa trouva absolument hilarant), puis rendirent visite durant deux heures à Jesse en Australie, où le gamin se montra très impressionné par le fait qu'elles avaient rencontré la Mort en personne.

Elles ne rentrèrent que dans la soirée. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de dormir mais c'était la coutume, pour elles, de passer la nuit à la maison afin de profiter du Wi-Fi pour faire leurs recherches ou lire des fanfictions. Le téléphone d'Alyssa sonna juste au moment où celle-ci se laissait tomber dans le canapé, et la démone décrocha d'un geste las :

– Allô ?

Astrid dressa l'oreille, s'attendant à un appel de Crowley ou de l'un des informateurs d'Alyssa. À sa grande surprise, la voix qu'elle entendit était familière :

– _Alyssa ? C'est Léo… Tu es toujours dans le New Jersey ?_

C'était l'excuse qu'avait donné Alyssa à son colocataire pour justifier son déménagement. La démone fronça les sourcils, caressant machinalement Toto qui était grimpé sur ses genoux :

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– _Je suis en panne_, soupira Léo. _En panne et coincé avec ma sœur, il caille et il commence à faire noir et je n'ai pas le numéro de mon assurance parce que c'est pas ma voiture, alors… Euh… À l'aide ?_

Alyssa haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction d'Astrid, qui hocha la tête et fit apparaître dans sa main les clefs d'une de ses voitures. Alyssa se fit donner l'endroit où Léo était arrêté, lui assura qu'elle serait là en moins d'une demi-heure (elle pouvait y être instantanément, mais il fallait quand même avoir l'air crédible), puis raccrocha.

– Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas retournée à New York voir Léo, remarqua Astrid en les téléportant dans un de ses garages.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer à grands flots la lumière du crépuscule, et Alyssa émit un sifflement impressionné en voyant l'étincelante Chevrolet Camaro grise apparaître.

– Pas mal, hein ? lança Astrid en s'installant au volant. C'est une Camaro de quatrième génération. Elle est de 2002. Y a pas beaucoup de place à l'arrière mais ton pote Léo et sa sœur l'auront bien cherché, à nous obliger à partir à cette heure.

– Avoue, tu veux juste faire joujou avec ta voiture de course ! s'amusa Alyssa en bouclant sa ceinture.

– Je plaide coupable.

Astrid démarra dans un rugissement de moteur, et passa vingt bonne minutes à faire du rallye sur les routes de campagne du Texas (c'était là qu'était le garage, et Alyssa ne devina leur localisation qu'en croisant un panneau), avant de les téléporter au New Jersey. En un battement de cil, la voiture lancée à pleine vitesse disparut du bitume du Texas, et réapparut sur une route plus étroite et où il faisait déjà plus sombre, encadrée par des arbres : l'apparition soudaine du monstre rugissant flanqua une peur de tous les diables à un chien errant qui s'enfuit en hurlant, et l'ange et la démone échangèrent un large sourire carnassier.

Elles rejoignirent Léo en roulant à une vitesse moins terrifiante pour le commun des mortels, et parvinrent assez rapidement au lieu de la panne. Un pick-up cabossé était garé sur le côté de la route : Léo faisait le pied de grue à côté en grelottant, et une jeune fille enveloppée dans une doudoune noire était perchée sur le capot. Elles se gardèrent derrière le pick-up en panne, et descendirent toutes les deux pour saluer les deux malheureux.

– Hello cow-boy, fit Alyssa d'une voix traînante en s'approchant de Léo. Tu veux monter en croupe ?

– C'est de la drague ? vérifia Léo. Non parce que je t'informe, c'est lamentable.

Léo Melvin n'avait pas changé, avec ses cheveux bruns en pétard et son air rieur. Astrid le salua en rigolant tandis qu'Alyssa s'insurgeait :

– Eh, je te sauve la vie là, un peu de reconnaissance !

– Moi je veux carrément monter en croupe, lança la jeune fille au blouson noir en descendant du pick-up. Y a de la place dans votre bolide ou on fait courir Léo derrière ?

– Alyssa, Astrid, voici ma sœur Barbara, soupira Léo avec résignation. Barbara, voici Alyssa mon ancienne coloc', et Astrid, son amie.

Astrid jeta un regard curieux à ladite Barbara. Petite, brune et ronde, elle était emmitouflée dans une doudoune gigantesque. En-dessous, elle portait un jean sans forme et des Converses bleues : elle portait également un sac à dos usé recouvert de pin's prônant l'existence des extraterrestres, la foi en notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ, et autres trucs étranges. Elle fixait avec intérêt le T-shirt gothique d'Alyssa, à moins que ce ne soit le décolleté de la démone…

– Une amie de quel genre, vous sortez ensemble ? s'enquit ladite Barbara sans aucun tact.

Astrid et Alyssa se regardèrent, regardèrent Barbara, regardèrent Léo qui se frappa le front, puis re-regardèrent Barbara :

– Oui, fit Alyssa.

– Non, fit Astrid.

Du coup, elles se re-regardèrent.

– Absolument, fit Astrid avec un sourire en coin.

– Pas du tout, lâcha Alyssa.

– Peut-être ?

– Aucune idée.

Elles reportèrent leurs regards sur Barbara qui les regardait, décontenancée, tandis que Léo pouffait en arrière-plan, et Astrid déclara tout naturellement :

– Je vous dépose où ?

– Dans la banlieue de New York, répondit Léo avec un mince sourire. On se prendra un taxi, pas besoin de vous imposer les embouteillages.

Barbara leva la main :

– J'peux monter à l'arrière avec Alyssa ?

Alyssa eut l'air vaguement alarmée, mais Astrid n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Quelle erreur… Ils se mirent en route et, au bout de dix minutes, l'ange avait déjà très envie d'enfermer cette ennuyeuse humaine dans le coffre.

– … Et donc j'ai décidé que plus tard je serai Van Helsing, parce que dégommer des vampires moches pour la gloire de notre Seigneur, si c'est pas le top du top, je sais pas ce que c'est. Et pis ça me permettrait de vérifier s'ils pétillent, les vampires, parce que la saga _Twilight_ m'a sérieusement mis le doute. Mais qu'ils brillent ou pas je vais quand même les maraver grave à la carabine, ces enfoirés. T'imagines ? Je serai Barbara la Chasseuse du Vatican, et mon talent sera enfin reconnu ! Et puis ensuite je les mangerai.

– …

– Non mais les vampires, pas le Vatican, hein. Comme ça j'aspirerai leur force vitale ! D'ailleurs faudra aussi que je me diversifie. Genre, je pourrais aussi manger des loups-garous et des démons. Comme ça je les purifierai avec du ketchup béni et je me ferai un barbecue surnaturel, et pan ! Augmentation des points de vie de Barbara !

– …

– Chasseuse de démons, préparatrice de barbecue _et_ bénisseuse de condiments, tout ça en un seul job ! Le rêve, quoi. C'est orgasmique comme carrière ! Tiens en parlant d'orgasme, c'est quoi ta position sur la religion vis-à-vis du sexe ? Non parce que moi, je dis, c'est chacun ses oignons. Même si je déconseille quand même l'usage des oignons dans l'accouplement, bien sûr. Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis pour le mariage gay ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Léo semblait complètement mortifié, Alyssa fixait Barbara avec un effroi grandissant et essayait de se fondre dans la portière de la voiture (une tarée avec des idées ecclésiastiques, au secours), mais Barbara semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Astrid plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, puis lança d'une voix forte :

– Et sinon, _Barbara_, qu'est-ce que toi et Léo faisiez dans le New Jersey ?

Léo bondit sur l'occasion de changer de sujet :

– On allait à une convention sur les bandes dessinées.

– Oui, pépia Barbara. Y a une nouvelle BD sur les apôtres qui tuent des démons et qui les mangent !

– Non mais c'est quoi cette fixette sur la consommation du surnaturel ? finit par râler Alyssa toujours collée contre sa portière.

– J'suis une bonne chrétienne.

– Mais c'est pas hygiénique enfin ! se fâcha la démone. Et puis c'est toxique pour les humains, le soufre.

– … Quel rapport ?

– Ben, les démons laissent des traces de soufre non ? fit Alyssa d'un air vaguement incertain. Donc si tu manges des démons, tu t'empoisonneras !

– Ah parce que tu t'y connais en démonologie ?

– Carrément ma poule !

– Cool !

Et Barbara cessa de terrifier Alyssa parce qu'elles se lancèrent toutes les deux dans une discussion animée sur les démons, les pouvoirs surnaturels, le soufre et différents menus gastronomiques (pas dans cet ordre). Léo avait l'air de souhaiter que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse. Et Astrid était… monstrueusement jalouse.

– Et je me suis toujours demandé, les chiens des enfers, genre Cerbère et autre, c'est du bidon ou c'est vrai ? Enfin vrai bibliquement, hein, parce que moi je suis comme le saint qui croit que ce qu'il voit !

– Saint Bob ?

– Saint Thomas grosse courge, saint Thomas !

– Si tu veux. Et non, y a des chiens de l'Enfer mais ils n'ont pas trois têtes. Et y en a plein. Et ils sont cools. Et invisibles.

– Invisibles ? Ah ben c'est bien pratique ça ! Comment j'peux savoir que tu me racontes pas des craques ?

Alyssa prit un air suprêmement offensé :

– Je ne mentirais jamais quand il s'agit de chiens des Enfers !

– Quoi, t'as des actions dans ce commerce ?

– Euuuh…

– TU AS VENDU TON AME AU DIABLE POUR UN CHIEN C'EST ÇA ? Oh mon Dieu ! Alyssa, j'attendais tellement mieux de toi !

– D'un autre côté on se connait que depuis cinq minutes…

– Mais tu étais déjà ma nouvelle meilleure amie !

Le volant craqua entre les mains d'Astrid qui se mit à débattre intérieurement de la possibilité de tous les crasher contre un platane au bord de la route.

– Ah bon ? s'enquit Alyssa avec intérêt. Il est arrivé quoi à ton ancienne meilleure amie ?

– Je l'ai mangée.

– …

– Nan je déconne, elle a déménagé. Au fait t'habites où toi ? Si tu veux tu peux venir habiter chez moi, y a de la place dans mon placard !

– Elle habite avec _moi_, lâcha Astrid d'une voix excessivement menaçante. Chez _moi_ dans _ma_ maison, avec _mes_ chats. Et mon placard est plus grand que le tien !

Léo lança un regard incrédule à Astrid, genre « vraiment, tu es sérieuse là ? », et Alyssa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air ravi, visiblement très contente d'avoir fait réagir son Illusionniste. Barbara, elle, se hérissa comme un pigeon essayant d'impressionner un rival :

– Comment tu le sais, d'abord ?

– Parce que j'ai un très grand placard, fit Astrid avec suffisance.

Barbara renifla avec dédain et posa familièrement une main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa :

– Oui mais le mien a plus d'espace, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de sous-vêtements. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Le sourire d'Alyssa se figea tandis que la démone commençait à songer qu'elle avait un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation, à en juger par le regard meurtrier que leur lançait Astrid dans le rétroviseur :

– Moi je loge Alyssa gratuitement _et_ je lui offre des sous-vêtements.

La démone ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisa. Techniquement, c'était pas faux : Astrid faisait apparaitre des dollars à volonté…

– Tiens, on est arrivés ! s'exclama soudain Léo en se redressant sur son siège comme devant une apparition providentielle.

Effectivement, l'arrêt de bus menant vers New York pouvait sembler être un cadeau du ciel, pour le pauvre humain mortifié. Astrid aurait plus volontiers jeté Barbara dans une cuve d'acide, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a : elle se contenterait du bus.

– On va y aller, hein ? fit Léo en détachant fébrilement sa ceinture tandis qu'Astrid se garait un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire. Hein, Barbara, il faut descendre. Lâche Alyssa, Barbara.

– Donne-moi ton numéro Alyssaaaaaaa ! chouina Barbara tandis que son frère descendait pour l'arracher lui-même à sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

– Son téléphone est en panne, fit vivement Astrid en aidant Léo à dégager Barbara de sa voiture. C'est dommage, hein ? Allez, bon vent !

Léo s'éloigna, traînant Barbara derrière elle tout en lançant un regard désolé en direction d'Astrid. Sa sœur faisait tout un cinéma, pleurnichant et protestant à grands cris contre cette « séparation déchirante ». Alyssa, quant à elle, ignora Astrid qui fulminait, et se contenta de rigoler tout en reprenant sa place à l'avant de la voiture.

– Oh, c'est mignon, t'es possessive !

– Ta gueule.

Et Astrid démarra la voiture dans un rugissement de moteur. Plus jamais elle n'irait donner un coup de main à des humains en détresse, plus jamais. Spécialement s'ils étaient chrétiens. Et encore plus spécialement s'ils s'appelaient Barbara Melvin. Que le diable emporte cette fille.

…. Non, même Lucifer n'en voudrait pas, de cette tarée. Il était con mais pas à ce point-là.

– Si tu veux, chantonna Alyssa en bouclant sa ceinture. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle meilleure amie à tendance cannibale ?

– Elle me donne des pulsions de meurtre, répondit honnêtement Astrid.

– Ah ah, c'est marrant, Ajay réveille les mêmes tensions chez moi. On devrait les présenter, tu crois pas ?

Et la démone lança à son amie un regard plein d'innocence, qui ne trompa pas une seule seconde l'Illusionniste. Maudite démone.

Néanmoins, rouler à pleine vitesse fit des merveilles pour les nerfs de l'ange. Au bout de quelques minutes de conduite avec la musique à fond et des dépassements de la limite de vitesse qui auraient fait bleuir d'effroi n'importe quel flic, Astrid se détendit un peu. Alyssa était une chieuse, certes, mais c'était sa chieuse personnelle. Non mais.

– On va en boîte ce soir ?

– Tes désirs sont des ordres, sourit Alyssa. On a bien mérité un peu de détente, après avoir rencontré la Mort et tout ça.

C'était surtout la rencontre avec Barbara qui avait noué les muscles d'Astrid, mais elle s'abstint de le faire remarquer… Au lieu de ça, l'ange sourit :

– Et si on allait se manger un kebab ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà x) A suivre !


	10. La vérité, rien que la vérité

Yo ! Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mais... J'ai eut une poussée d'inspiration, j'ai écrit toute la semaine, et du coup je veux poster x) ET puis, depuis le temps que vous me réclamez ce chapitre... CELUI DE LA REVELATION ! Eh oui, c'est bien ce que vous pensez que c'est !

.

Mais avant tout, voici **les réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Sengetsu** ! Tu prépare un concours ? Médecine peut-être ? Pour Chani, l'Egype ça s'est imposé parce que je venais de lire "the Chaos in ours stars", qui accorde une grand eimportance à la mythologe égyptienne. Et il me fallait un pays à dominance musulmane, donc... Voilà x) Bref ! Ah, Ajay, c'est le plus "normal" de la bande. ET GABE ! Gabe est génial. J'adore l'écrire, il me fait toujours délirer. Et le fait que la Mort aime la malbouffe est canon dans la série (Dean rencontre la Mort dans une pizzeria par exemple x)).

Ah ah, **ZephireBlue**, tu ship Astrid et Alyssa ? T'es pas la seule xDDD Tu verras ! Quant à Gabe... Un moment il sera seulement en caleçon. Mai splus tard xD Contente que ce chap' t'ai fait rire !

Salut **Vanille** et **Louve** ! Barbara a été créée par Vanille, pas inspirée par elle x) Et sinon la révélation approche, pas d'inquiétude x) Et la réaction d'Alyssa va être... Plutôt intense x)

.

Tadam ! Au programme, un plan foireux, une chaise, les Winchester, une révélation (of course), une proposition de mariage, une crise de nerfs, un coup d'un soir, un appel larmoyant, des explications, puis d'autres explications, et des blagues à deux balles x) J'espère que vous allez aimer !

**MISE A JOUR IMPORTANTE :** j'ai modifié les chapitres précédents en éditant les rencontres sexuelles divers d'Astrid. En effet, je me suis rendu compte qu'en tant que perso, et surtout en tant qu'ange, elle avait nettement plus de consistance en tant qu'asexuelle. Inutile d'essayer de balancer quelques rencontres horizontales pour étoffer son perso ! Bref, du coup Astrid est assexuelle à présent. Elle 'a pas couché avec Kali, elle ne s'est pas tapé de mec ou de fille dans les boîtes de nuit. Elle n'en est pas changé epour autant. Seulement, le sexe ne l'intéresse pas.

Voilà =)

.

* * *

.

**La vérité, rien que la vérité**

.

Alyssa et Astrid se remirent aux activités du club anarchiste, en attendant que le plan de Gabriel entre en action. Les chasseurs étaient débordés, alors Astrid se remit à accepter les missions de Bobby. Elle mit également ce dernier en contact avec Niklas, et le loup-garou l'accompagna de plus en plus fréquemment dans certaines chasses particulièrement ardues.

Normalement Alyssa était la seule partenaire d'Astrid : mais la démone n'était pas une chasseuse. Elle était débrouillarde, mais certainement pas taillée pour la bagarre. Alors Alyssa partait de son côté conclure des pactes, ou bien se joignait à Clélia quand celle-ci allait taguer des murs ou manifester avec les écolos, tandis qu'Astrid allait coller des gnons et déclencher des incendies.

Décembre, puis janvier, puis le début de février passèrent ainsi, partagés entre chasses, planification de missions, attaques, et sorties dans les bars.

De temps en temps, Jeremy se joignait à Astrid et Niklas dans leurs excursions meurtrières. Le jeune loup-garou était doué, doté d'une bonne intuition et capable d'analyser rapidement une situation. Officiellement, il était l'apprenti de Niklas seulement : mais Jeremy glanait son savoir auprès de tous les membres du club anarchiste. Danzin lui apprenait la stratégie et Ajay lui parlait des villes qu'il avait visitées : Clélia et lui se poursuivaient autour du Q.G. dans un jeu de chat qu'aucun humain n'aurait été capable de soutenir : Alyssa lui parlait de démons et de chasse, et Chani parlait de voyages et de créatures improbables.

– Il est mignon, en fait, commenta Alyssa.

Astrid et elles étaient en train d'assembler des étagères dans une des pièces de l'étage, qui serait destinée à devenir leur bibliothèque.

En effet, quand les membres du club ne faisaient pas de recherches et ne partaient pas à la chasse, ils avaient entrepris de rénover la maison. C'était Niklas qui avait commencé en nettoyant la cuisine et en installant un four, se justifiant en disant que vu le temps qu'ils passaient ici, il fallait penser à faire de quoi nourrir ceux d'entre eux qui avaient besoin de manger. Rapidement, la tendance s'était généralisée.

– Tu ne vas pas te mettre à le draguer j'espère, menaça Astrid.

– Oh non, je le ship complètement avec Chani.

Chani attirait les gens comme une flamme, mais Jeremy était de loin le plus captivé, et la belle égyptienne semblait lui rendre son intérêt. Même si leur relation n'avait pas encore de caractère romantique, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils avaient une forte connexion émotionnelle, tous les deux.

– Mais tu n'étais pas intéressée par Chani, toi ? s'étonna l'ange en terminant de fixer l'une des étagères du meuble. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

La démone haussa les épaules tout en vissant son étagère à elle dans le mur pour qu'elle ne risque pas de basculer vers l'avant :

– Rien n'a changé, je trouve toujours que Chani est fichtrement sexy et je dirais pas non à quelques acrobaties sur le canapé, je parie d'ailleurs qu'elle est très souple, tu sais qu'il paraît même qu'elle a fait de la danse…

– Tu t'éloignes du sujet.

– Ah oui. Bah, mon intérêt pour Chani est complètement physique, mais elle et Jeremy sont investis émotionnellement, tu vois ? C'est pas du tout pareil. Alors ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de défendre mon territoire, vu qu'on n'a pas du tout les mêmes buts.

L'Illusionniste acquiesça : ça se tenait. Elle acheva son ouvrage en vissant le meuble dans le mur, puis recula d'un pas pour admirer son ouvrage. Dans la pièce fraîchement repeinte en blanc, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, excepté sous la fenêtre où se trouvait seulement un petit meuble bas et un carton Ikéa contenant un luminaire qu'il fallait encore monter.

– Il faudrait des fauteuils, nota Alyssa qui observait aussi la pièce. Et des bouquins, bien sûr, pour remplir ces étagères.

– C'est vrai que sinon, on se serait cassé le cul pour rien, approuva gravement Astrid. T'inquiète, je suis sur le coup. Ouvre grand tes mirettes !

Et le temps d'un battement de cils, une cinquantaine de livres, grimoires et bouquins plus ou moins récents remplissaient les étagères, téléportés depuis le fond des innombrables coffres ou bibliothèques d'Astrid. Les étagères du mur à leur gauche soutenaient des livres allant de « _Vingt mille lieux sous les mers_ »à la saga des frères Winchester, en passant par les livres cultes de la collection « _Harry Potter_ ».

– Et pour les fauteuils ?

– Shopping. On pourrait faire ça en Australie, tiens. Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas vu Jesse.

Ça faisait deux semaines seulement, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais depuis leur entrevue avec la Mort, un mois plus tôt, Astrid et Alyssa (et le reste de leur club) avaient été assez débordées. Il y avait une recrudescence d'activité démoniaque, mais les dieux païens commençaient également à s'agiter. Gabriel soupçonnait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose et s'inquiétait : Astrid, quant à elle, s'en désintéressait. Elle ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qui pouvait arriver à Hermès, Baldur ou Kali.

– Adopté ! s'exclama joyeusement Alyssa. On y va ?

Pour l'ange et la démone, la notion de distance était toute relative… Mais Astrid secoua la tête :

– Il est deux heures du matin en Australie, laisse tomber. On ira ce soir, quand il fera jour là-bas et que Jesse sera réveillé.

– Si tu veux. On fait quoi en attendant ?

Vivre éternellement, c'était cool ben sûr, mais il fallait faire gaffe à ne pas s'ennuyer… Astrid haussa les épaules d'un geste vague et proposa :

– Niklas et Jeremy chassent le vampire, tu veux leur donner un coup de main ?

– Non merci, la chasse c'est fun mais ça lasse très vite. Et Chani, elle fait quoi ?

– Euh, elle suit un cours dans une fac en auditeur libre ou je ne sais plus quoi… Laisse tomber Chani, c'est pas elle qui va nous fournir une distraction. Et les Faucheurs…

– … ont du boulot, je sais, acheva la démone en soupirant. Y a pas à dire, c'est naze la vie de Faucheur, tu passes ton temps à bosser pour un mec flippant en costard. Aucun sens du fun.

Depuis la pièce au fond du couloir, où Danzin installait la plomberie de la salle de bain (Astrid n'avait aucune idée des circonstances dans lesquelles son ami à l'élégance irréprochable avait acquis des compétences en tuyauterie, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de demander), elles entendirent le Faucheur s'écrier avec indignation :

– Ça s'appelle être responsable !

– Ouais ben c'est chiant, affirma Alyssa en croisant les bras. Elle est où Clélia ? Elle au moins elle a le sens des priorités.

– Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, elle est…

En bas, il y eut un bruit de choc suivi du tintement d'un truc en verre qui éclate, et un puissant juron espagnol résonna dans le silence. Astrid roula des yeux, blasée :

– … Elle est là, visiblement. CLÉLIA QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE CASSÉ ?!

Tandis que la Faucheuse se mettait à s'indigner, l'ange et la démone se téléportèrent dans le salon, où Alyssa s'approcha d'un pas guilleret de la jeune fille latino qui essayait tant bien que mal de ramasser les débris de verre issus de la chute d'une bouteille de cidre. Alyssa et Clélia s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné qu'elles partageaient un goût prononcé pour l'excentricité. Quand Astrid était à la chasse et que Clélia tenait compagnie à Alyssa, la Faucheuse et la démone prenaient généralement la clef des champs pour aller faire la tournée des bars ou bien se joindre à des manifestations diverses et variées ayant généralement pour thème l'écologie et le pacifisme (ce qu'Astrid trouvait complètement hilarant), ou la légalisation de divers stupéfiants.

– Laisse, laisse, Astrid va s'en charger ! Pas vrai Astrid ?

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel, mais les bouts de verre et l'alcool renversé disparurent quand même comme par magie. Clélia se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et Alyssa l'y suivit en s'emparant du coussin le plus confortable et en lançant joyeusement :

– Alors, t'as fini de tuer des gens ?

– Techniquement ce n'est pas moi qui le tue, rouspéta la Faucheuse. Je fais juste le job de taxi pour les faire passer dans la zone suivante. Ils sont déjà morts.

– Sémantique, tout ça, s'amusa Astrid en s'asseyant elle aussi. Quoi de neuf, sinon ?

La Faucheuse haussa les épaules :

– Niklas et Jeremy ne viendront pas cette semaine, ils comptent rester en Arizona. Je suis passée les voir, d'ailleurs j'ai fait tellement peur à Jeremy qu'il m'a tiré dessus ! Une honte !

– Avoue, tu es apparue dans son dos en criant « Bouh », c'est ça ?

– … Certes. Mais c'est pas une raison !

– Faire sursauter un mec nerveux avec un flingue ça me paraît pas une excellente stratégie de survie, fit sentencieusement Alyssa.

– Oui, ça doit être la principale cause de décès aux États-Unis, ajouta malicieusement Astrid.

– Eh ben en fait, la principale cause de décès est… Oh puis non, on s'en fout. Bref ! J'vais taguer une centrale en Californie. Et puis ça me permettra d'enquêter sur des meurtres chelou qui ont eu lieu dans la ville juste à côté, ça va être fun. Alyssa, Astrid, vous êtes tentées ?

– Carrément ! s'exclama la démone. Et puis, tu verras, je suis super bonne pour les enquêtes. Figure-toi que les gens m'aiment et me trouvent adorable.

– Ah ah, quels cons ! se marra la Faucheuse. Astrid, tu viens avec nous ?

– Pas cette fois, déclina l'ange. Bobby m'a parlé d'une histoire de loups-garous au Nouveau-Mexique, et je lui ai dit que j'y jetterai un œil. Je comptais le faire cette nuit mais nos plans ont changé alors…

– Débarrasse-toi de ces sacs à puces qu'on puisse aller en Australie l'esprit tranquille, alors ! s'amusa Alyssa en se remettant debout d'un bond. Moi, je vais dégrader de l'immobilier et investiguer des morts suspectes. On se retrouve ici dès qu'on a fini, ok ?

– Ok, sourit Astrid. Soyez prudentes toutes les deux.

Clélia rigola, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la démone pour les téléporter toutes les deux en jetant à l'ange un regard amusé :

– Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

Elles disparurent. Astrid sourit dans le vide une seconde, puis se téléporta chez elle dans le Dakota afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus adaptés à la chasse et de récupérer ses armes, son attention se focalisant sur sa mission.

Clélia avait raison. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à une Faucheuse et une démone ?

**oOoOoOo**

Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ? Une tuile. Une tuile née d'un très mauvais timing, d'un manque de bol et de la décision très discutable de se séparer pour mieux enquêter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alyssa se retrouva ligotée à une chaise.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Elles avaient fait leurs tags, puis s'étaient rendues en ville pour poser des questions aux gens en prétextant écrire pour le journal du lycée. Étant donné qu'elles avaient toutes les deux l'air d'ados, c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'étaient même séparées pour couvrir plus de terrain. Alyssa venait d'envoyer un texto à Clélia pour lui dire que le meurtrier était sans doute un démon avec un faible pour la mise en scène (ça arrivait, quand un serial killer particulièrement sadique devenait un démon et quittait l'enfer avec assez de souvenirs de sa vie passée), quand elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec les frangins Winchester, qui la suivaient visiblement depuis un petit moment.

Pour le coup Alyssa avait un peu honte de sa réaction : elle avait poussé un cri d'effroi, ce qui avait directement flingué sa couverture. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, elle s'était pris un coup de poing dans la tempe et était allée directement dire bonjour au pays des rêves.

Et ensuite elle s'était réveillée. Ligotée à une chaise posée au milieu d'un piège à démon tracé sur le sol, dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, face à deux chasseurs à l'air impassible, qui avaient une bassine d'eau bénite entre eux.

Cette affaire puait.

– J'ai rien contre un peu de mélodrame, mais là vous pensez pas que vous tombez dans le cliché ? tenta-t-elle.

– On sait que tu es un démon, fit le plus grand (la vache ce qu'il était grand d'ailleurs) d'un ton dur. On a vu tes yeux.

Ses yeux ? Ah oui. Merde. Elle avait laissé ses yeux virer au rouge juste avant de quitter Clélia, pour plaisanter, quand la Faucheuse lui avait dit en rigolant de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Double merde. Eh, mais une minute, ça voulait dire que…

– Attendez, vous me suiviez ? Nan, vous _nous_ suiviez ! Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est ça votre passe-temps, stalker des jeunes filles innocentes ! Bande de pédophiles !

– Ah ah, très marrant, fit sombrement le plus petit (qui avait quand même une stature impressionnante, surtout comparé à la carrure de crevette d'Alyssa). Tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu, démon. Inutile de nous compliquer la tâche, hein ?

– On veut juste savoir pourquoi deux démons enquêtent sur des meurtres, fit son frère d'un ton plus posé. Est-ce que c'est encore un plan de Lucifer ?

Alyssa roula des yeux, alors qu'intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'en sortir ? Les mener en bateau ? Leur raconter la vérité ? Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, peut-être que Clélia se mettrait à sa recherche… Ou Astrid… Raaaah, elle n'aurait jamais dû se séparer d'Astrid aujourd'hui.

Très bien. Gagner du temps, donc.

– Ah, mais Clélia n'est pas une démone, c'est une Faucheuse. On chasse un démon serial killer.

Le poisson était un peu gros, et visiblement les deux frères n'en crurent pas un mot.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

– Bah ça serait un peu malavisé de ma part nan ? rouspéta Alyssa.

– Les Faucheurs ne bossent pas en solo, fit Dean Winchester d'un ton d'absolue certitude. Et ils ne chassent certainement pas.

– T'en connais combien, des Faucheurs, hein ? riposta Alyssa. C'est long, l'éternité, si tu te contentes de te la jouer taxi. Parfois ils tentent des activités plus fun.

– Genre enquêter sur des meurtres, fit Sam d'un ton moqueur. Ouais, sûr, ça c'est crédible.

– Bah, Clélia fait partie d'une alliance de créatures surnaturelles qui chassent des démons alors ouais, de temps en temps elle part à la pêche aux infos.

Là, les frères Winchester échangèrent un bref regard. Aaaah, elle avait piqué leur intérêt. Alyssa retint un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que mentalement elle se mettait à espérer de toutes ses forces l'arrivée imminente de la cavalerie. Elle ne pourrait pas gagner du temps éternellement…

– N'importe quoi, fit Dean avec assurance.

Celui-là il commençait à l'agacer, avec son putain de déni systématique.

– Quoi, tu penses qu'il n'y a que les humains qui sont menacés par la fin du monde ? Erreur, mon cher Bob. Quand tonton Lulu va lancer les feux d'artifices, ça va chauffer pour les créatures surnaturelles aussi. Loups-garous, phénix, Illusionnistes et compagnie. Et pour les démons, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, politique interne de l'Enfer et patati patata.

Dean grinça des dents, visiblement mis sur les nerfs par le blabla de la démone : et, sans crier gare, il lui balança une louchée d'eau bénite au visage. Alyssa poussa un cri de douleur tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau en la brûlant comme de l'acide. Si Alyssa avait été un pur démon, elle aurait été en train de se tordre par terre de douleur : mais en tant que démon artificiel, Alyssa était moins démoniaque que ses congénères et donc… Bref, elle n'allait pas en mourir. Du moins, il faudrait un peu plus qu'un verre d'eau pour lui faire vraiment mal.

– NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ESPÈCE DE BARBARE ?!

– Tu sais qui nous sommes ? se contenta de dire Dean ne reposant la bassine.

– Duh. Oui, je ne vis pas dans une grotte non plus. J'ai pratiquement fait un pacte avec ton frangin une fois.

– Quoi ?! glapit Sam.

– Hein ?! s'indigna Dean.

Et ils se fusillèrent du regard. Alyssa roula des yeux à nouveau, retenant une grimace tandis que la brûlure de l'eau bénite disparaissait.

– Relax, c'était il y a un bail. Il essayait de te sortir de l'enfer à l'époque. Effort très compréhensible, c'est vraiment la zone là-bas. Enfin bref ! Oui je sais qui vous êtes, bande de pignoufs. Le costume de Michel et le costume de Satan !

Et vlan, retour de l'eau bénite.

– Mais merde à la fin ! Espèce de psychopathe ! C'est pas la peine de poser une question si tu supportes pas d'entendre la réponse !

Dean esquissa un geste vers le couteau passé à sa ceinture, l'air exaspéré et furieux : mais Sam l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras, et se retourna vers la démone, le visage fermé :

– Pourquoi des démons chassent d'autres démons et est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Lucifer ?

Alyssa poussa un profond soupir (et commença à envisager de se mettre à prier parce que là, les frangins arrivaient au bout de leur patience et elle ne donnait plus très cher de sa peau. Clélia ! Astrid ! Bordel de nouilles, mais où était la cavalerie ?!).

– Bon, vous connaissez Crowley ? Bien sûr que vous connaissez Crowley, il avait soi-disant un plan génial pour vous faire tuer le diable, ce con. Bref. Des démons chassent d'autres démons parce que les autres démons en questions déroulent le tapis rouge à tonton Lulu et que certains d'entre nous savent que ça sent le roussi pour notre espèce, comme Crowley vous l'a sans doute déjà expliqué. Et moi je suis pour la préservation de notre peau, ce qui est compréhensible, hein, après tout c'est exactement ce que vous faites ! Donc du coup je me suis associée à pleiiiin de créatures surnaturelles qui veulent renvoyer le diable à la niche, et on enquête sur des démons quand les démons en question bossent pour Satan, parce qu'on est contre Satan.

Les frères Winchester se regardèrent, l'air vaguement décontenancés (Dean avait lâché son couteau, ce qui était plutôt bon signe), mais Alyssa était lancée et elle poursuivit son babillement :

– Et puis, franchement, Lucifer c'est quand même un connard, non ? Un ange ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient oser poser son cul chez nous, je veux dire, quand même, un ange ! Il a rien à faire chez les démons ce mec. Ou cette femme. Femelle. Chose. Être. Ça a un sexe les anges ou c'est juste une légende biblique ? Parce que s'il a un sexe c'est pire ! Ça voudrait dire qu'on est dirigés par une drag queen ! Vous imaginez le déshonneur ? Ténèbres, souffrance, hurlement et pan, là notre chef est un mec en talons hauts avec un boa à plumes. Ça casse le trip quand même. Vous avez vu le film _Le diable s'habille en Prada_ ?

Elle reprit son souffle, jaugea Sam de bas en haut, puis fit la mou :

– Toi, y a aucune fringue de Prada qui va t'aller, tu es beaucoup trop grand. Bon, c'est déjà ça d'évité…

Dean et Sam, qui semblaient avoir perdu le fil à peu près au moment où il avait été question de Lucifer en talons hauts, semblèrent retrouver leurs esprits, ainsi que leur capacité à avoir l'air menaçants.

– Tu es avec Crowley ? essaya de comprendre Sam.

– Non, je lui fais la gueule en ce moment. S'il m'avait parlé de son plan avec le pistolet magique, je lui aurais dit que ça marcherait pas. Mais évidemment môssieur à voulu se la jouer solo ! Pfff. Sans moi il nettoierait les chiottes du septième cercle des Enfers, et croyez-moi, c'est pas une sinécure !

– Mais tu vas la boucler oui ! craqua Dean en lui renvoyant de l'eau bénite à la gueule.

– Aaaaaargh ! Mais ça fait mal bordel !

– C'est le but, fit l'aîné des Winchester avec un sourire sinistre.

Sam poussa un profond soupir.

– Dean… Ne la tue pas tout de suite, il faut qu'on sache si…

– Comment ça pas tout de suite ? s'indigna Alyssa. Ne me tuez pas tout court, c'est bien aussi, non ? Je suis pas avec Crowley, mais je bosse pas pour Lucifer, j'essaie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et par-dessus le marché j'ai tué personne ! Du moins, pas récemment.

Dean lança un regard éloquent à Sam, et désigna la démone :

– Tu vois ? Un peu de pression et elle nous a dit ce qu'on voulait savoir.

Alyssa referma la bouche avec un claquement sec. Effectivement. Oups. C'était fichu pour la stratégie « gagner du temps »… Du coup, elle prit son air le plus attendrissant possible et demanda :

– Vous allez me laisser partir, alors ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, puis Dean se tourna vers elle et dégaina son couteau :

– Navré, mais tu es un démon. Et on ne peut pas faire confiance aux démons.

– AAAAAH ! hurla Alyssa comme une folle en voyant le chasseur s'avancer d'un pas. CLÉLIA ! ASTRID !

C'était un hurlement qui venait du fond du cœur, et, si elle avait été moins occupée à paniquer, Alyssa aurait admiré la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

Puis il y eut un roulement de tonnerre, un éclair éblouissant, et Dean fit un vol plané qui s'acheva cinq mètres plus loin contre le mur du fond. Son couteau tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique, déjà Sam dégainait son revolver… Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer avant qu'Astrid ne l'envoie rejoindre son frère d'un grand coup dans le plexus solaire.

Alyssa ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Astrid ?

L'Illusionniste était apparue entre la démone et les chasseurs, et venait de faire un sort aux Winchester. Juste à temps, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

– Épouse-moi, tu es géniale ! laissa échapper la démone avant que son cerveau ait repris le contrôle de ses paroles.

Elle venait d'échapper de peu à la mort, elle avait le droit à un peu de spontanéité quand même.

Astrid esquissa un mince sourire. Les liens d'Alyssa tombèrent comme par magie, et le piège à démon fut rompu par l'éclatement de plusieurs lattes de plancher. Puis Astrid se tourna vers les deux chasseurs qui commençaient à se relever, et son expression passa de _soulagée de savoir Alyssa en vie_ à quelque chose comme _danger imminent d'éviscération_.

Elle irradiait la fureur meurtrière, et même Alyssa esquissa un mouvement de recul.

– _Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ?!_ gronda Astrid en s'avançant vers les frères Winchester.

Alyssa glapit d'effroi et se cacha dans l'ombre, mais ne se téléporta pas, retenue par une curiosité morbide. Elle avait bien trop envie d'assister au spectacle.

– Mais bon sang, t'es qui toi ? grogna Dean en attrapant son flingue.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et tira sur Astrid dès qu'elle fit un pas vers eux. Mais les balles auraient aussi bien pu être des bulles de savon, pour l'effet qu'elles avaient. L'Illusionniste émit un grondement de colère semblable à celui d'un fauve énervé, et soudain les flingues des Winchester _explosèrent_ entre leurs mains : la pièce sembla s'emplir de lumière, projetant derrière Astrid une ombre immense aux ailes déployées.

Alyssa faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, tout sembla figé. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les deux ailes immenses, invisibles aux yeux des mortels mais dont l'ombre se découpait aussi nettement que si elles avaient été présentes dans la place. Ouvertes dans un geste de fureur comparable à celui d'un aigle s'apprêtant à fondre sur son ennemi, elles emplissaient tout l'espace du mur.

Des ailes. Des ailes d'ange.

– Une ange, s'exclama Sam avec incrédulité. Dean, ça ne sert à rien, c'est une ange !

Dean poussa un juron et recula, tandis que le regard de Sam passait d'Astrid à la sortie comme s'il espérait calculer leurs chances de s'en tirer en s'enfuyant. Le cerveau d'Alyssa, par contre, était resté bloquée sur l'info précédente :

– Un _quoi_ ? Z'êtes sûrs ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, l'air crépitant de tension, puis Dean gronda avec mépris :

– Donc t'as déserté comme Gabriel ou bien tu bosses pour Lucifer ?

Astrid rugit de colère, outragée, et un grondement de tonnerre retentit comme si le ciel s'accordait à sa rage. Dans le même souffle, Dean vola en arrière comme s'il avait été heurté par un boulet de canon : Alyssa entendit le craquement écœurant des côtes qui se brisent, et quand le chasseur retomba par terre, sa cage thoracique défoncée, il ne se releva pas. Il hoqueta une fois, mais le temps que Sam se précipite à genoux à côté de lui, un long frisson d'agonie avait parcouru le corps du chasseur, et c'était fini.

– Dean ! hurla Sam. Non, non, tu peux pas me faire ça, DEAN ! DEAN ! Espèce de…

Il pointa le canon de son arme vers Astrid mais celle-ci esquissa un geste désinvolte de la main, il y eut un craquement sec au niveau du cou de Sam, et le cadet des Winchester s'effondra, la nuque brisée.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Alyssa réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus et prit une grande inspiration hachée, complètement sous le choc. L'air semblait frissonner de pouvoir contenu, comme si un orage saturait l'atmosphère d'électricité statique. Un orage… Et dire qu'elle avait comparé Astrid à une catastrophe naturelle, une tempête, un typhon. Ah. La métaphore était, en réalité, bien plus appropriée que ce qu'elle pensait.

Un ange. Un ange, bordel.

Toujours dos à la démone, Astrid poussa un long soupir et ses épaules se détendirent, sa rage meurtrière semblant s'écouler d'elle d'un coup. Simultanément, le pouvoir qui saturait l'air se dissipa. Alyssa resta clouée sur place, complètement pétrifiée : mais Astrid, après une brève hésitation, se tourna vers la démone. Son expression sinistre avait disparu, remplacée par la même expression un peu coupable et très incertaine qu'elle avait quand elle se faisait prendre en train de finir les bonbons du placard.

– Euh…

– Tu es un ange ? l'interrompit Alyssa d'un ton brusque.

Elle avait soudain très envie de s'asseoir mais la seule chaise était celle sur laquelle elle avait été torturée et il n'était pas question qu'elle y repose ses fesses. Astrid soupira :

– Oui.

Alyssa faillit dire « _Mais depuis quand ?!_ » puis elle réalisa que c'était une question stupide. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya contre le mur parce que ses genoux lui semblaient soudain un peu faibles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se ferma sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Un ange, Astrid était un ange. Comme Lucifer et Michel et Dieu seul savait combien d'autres tueurs de démons. Nom d'un chien. Un putain d'_ange_.

Elle était un ange et elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Alyssa. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une Illusionniste, et la démone l'avait cru. Elle l'avait dupée. Une sourde colère envahit la petite brune, et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– Tu m'as menti ! accusa-t-elle.

– Non ! Je t'ai juste…

– Tu as dit que tu étais une Illusionniste !

– Techniquement, j'ai dit qu'on me donnait de nombreux noms dont celui d'Illusionniste, déclara Astrid d'un ton horriblement raisonnable.

… Et c'était vrai en plus. Alyssa prit une grande inspiration indignée, puis soudain, elle fut frappée par le souvenir des flashs de lumière quand Astrid avait tué les démons dans l'entrepôt, les étranges remarques de Danzin et Clélia, et elle réalisa avec amertume qu'elle avait été une parfaite idiote. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

– Qui le sait ? lâcha la démone d'un ton brusque.

Astrid fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassée :

– Euh… Clélia le sait, Danzin l'a deviné… Et puis il y a Gabe, évidemment.

– Évidemment ? vitupéra la démone. Pourquoi évidemment ?

Astrid eut l'air très alarmée et Alyssa eut un instant de vertige en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait _absolument pas_ encaisser une autre révélation fracassante dans ce genre, alors elle coupa l'Illusionniste avant même que celle-ci ait ouvert la bouche :

– Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! L'important, c'est que tu leur as dit et pas à moi ! Et tu es un ange ! Tu comptais me le dire ? Un ange, non mais sérieusement. Un ange !

– Oui, je suis au courant, sourit faiblement Astrid.

– Mais moi je ne l'étais pas ! s'indigna Alyssa.

Elle fusilla son amie du regard, trahie. Elles se connaissaient depuis près de cinq ans, elles vivaient ensemble pour l'amour du ciel ! Et elle lui avait menti. Sur sa nature d'ange, et puis sur quoi d'autre aussi ? Est-ce que tout ça avait été un piège, un jeu ? Les anges étaient des tueurs de démons, par les couilles de Belzébuth !

Alyssa faillit se remettre à pester et à hurler. Au lieu de ça, elle jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à l'ange, puis se téléporta sans un mot. Astrid resta les bras ballants pendant une seconde, puis poussa un juron, et se téléporta elle aussi.

Il ne resta plus, dans la vieille bâtisse délabrée, que les cadavres des deux frères qui s'en étaient pris à la mauvaise démone.

**oOoOoOo**

Gabriel avait toujours pensé que s'il devait se glisser dans la peau d'un humain et exercer un métier, puisque telles étaient les nécessités de ce monde capitaliste, il aurait été confiseur ou vendeur de farces et attrapes. Pas un job ennuyeux, comme médecin ou psy.

Et certainement pas conseiller conjugal.

– … Et là elle est partie et je sais pas où elle est ! se lamentait Astrid depuis dix minutes. Elle a éteint son téléphone ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Si ça se trouve elle est en Alaska et a fait ses valises et vu que je l'ai rendue indécelable pour les anges, je ne la retrouverai jamais ! Jamais !

– Mais non, mais non, marmonna Gabriel en passant à sa sœur un chat qui traversait le salon.

Astrid serra la boule de poils contre elle dans un câlin désespéré. Le félin en question, un petit mâle noir et blanc nommé Hannibal, endura stoïquement l'étreinte, et en profita pour lécher la crème fouettée surmontant une des pâtisseries posées sur la table basse.

En effet, quand Astrid s'était téléportée voir Gabriel pour pleurer sur son épaule, l'archange se trouvait chez elle dans sa maison du Dakota, s'apprêtant à faire un sort à tout un plat de petits gâteaux. Ce plan tombait visiblement à l'eau…

Dès qu'Astrid s'était téléportée, elle s'était mise à débiter à toute allure et d'un ton paniqué une histoire incompréhensible de chasseurs et de disparition d'Alyssa. Il avait bien fallu deux minutes à Gabe pour calmer sa sœur : il l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiète, ou triste, ou même aussi agitée. Ce n'était qu'après l'avoir menacée de lui kidnapper ses chats que l'archange avait enfin pu obtenir un récit cohérent de l'accident. Et, depuis, Astrid chouinait sur son sort avec acharnement, tout en s'inquiétant pour sa démone (alors que celle-ci, soit dit en passant, était plus que capable de veiller sur elle-même).

– Elle va te pardonner, fit Gabe d'un ton blasé.

– Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! s'indigna Astrid. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle ne devait rien savoir sinon je devrais la tuer, ce qui est hors de question d'ailleurs ! Espèce d'hypocrite !

Certes.

– Oui mais c'était avant, fit Gabriel d'un ton patient. Maintenant, je la connais mieux, et mon avis sur la question a changé. Ça fait un moment, d'ailleurs.

– J'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu voulais que je lui révèle tout.

Son frère roula des yeux :

– Non. Sois réaliste, Astrid, c'est une démone. C'était sûr qu'elle le prendrait mal.

– Tu vois ! cria Astrid avec désespoir.

Et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains d'un geste dramatique. Assise sur le canapé, le dos courbé, avec ses vêtements encore froissés de sa chasse au loup-garou, elle semblait être la vivante incarnation de la misère et du chagrin. Ne lui manquait qu'une bouteille de whisky.

_Mais quelle drama queen_, songea Gabriel avec exaspération.

– Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort deux minutes et écoute-moi. Oui, c'était sûr qu'elle allait péter un fusible, c'est une démone. Mais elle ne va pas t'en vouloir pour toujours. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle le soupçonnait un peu.

– J'ai vu sa tête, grogna Astrid sans lever les yeux. Et sois assuré qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

– Tu n'es pas apparue pour rien à ses côtés quand elle en avait besoin ! explosa Gabe. Tu penses que tu as eu quoi, une prémonition ? Un pressentiment ? Je sais que ça fait des siècles mais tu dois te souvenir de ce que c'était, même si tu refuses de te l'avouer ! Tu l'as entendue, pas vrai ? Tu l'as entendue parce qu'elle t'a appelée, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire !

Les épaules d'Astrid s'étaient tendues. Oui, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se téléporter là-bas. Elle avait entendu la démone l'appeler. Et elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

La voix de Gabriel se radoucit :

– Tu l'as entendue parce qu'elle a prié ta venue, Sealiah. Elle ne connait même pas ton vrai nom, mais elle t'a priée. Et elle te connaît si bien _toi_, ton vrai toi, que sa voix t'est parvenue.

Astrid releva finalement la tête, lança à son frère un regard vaguement incrédule :

– Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que l'amour transcende les barrières et tout le tintouin, là ?

Son frère grimaça légèrement :

– En gros, oui.

– … D'un côté, je suis rassurée. De l'autre je commence à m'inquiéter de ta santé mentale. J'espère que tu n'as pas retenté ce cocktail avec de l'eau bénite et du LSD.

– Tu as _inventé_ ce cocktail, ne mets pas le blâme sur mes épaules ! s'indigna Gabe.

– C'était pour le bien de la science !

– C'était pour le bien de que dalle, oui. Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu m'as vomi dessus. Plusieurs fois ! Et je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir de comment je me suis retrouvé à poil à Bethléem.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard une seconde, puis leurs airs féroces se transformèrent en identiques sourires hilares, et Astrid gloussa doucement :

– Bah, ça nous aura au moins appris que l'eau bénite a le même effet sur les anges que l'alcool sur les humains.

Oui, car ça boostait leur Grâce et, en quelque sorte, ça les faisait planer. Beaucoup. Et très fort.

– Une grande avancée scientifique, à n'en pas douter, se moqua son frère.

Ils se sourirent, puis Astrid soupira et sa mélancolie revint, même si elle semblait quand même nettement moins déprimée est hystérique qu'à son arrivée. Au moins, elle s'était calmée… Gabriel reprit, d'un ton plus posé :

– Alyssa s'en remettra, et elle te pardonnera. Elle ne va pas disparaître, sois réaliste ! Vous êtes trop codépendantes pour ça. Et puis, tu lui as quand même sauvé la vie ! En trucidant les Winchester, rien que ça, en plus.

Son expression se fit vaguement rêveuse, et son sourire un brin inquiétant :

– Ah, j'aurais aimé voir ça…

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son sérieux, abandonnant un instant son sujet de préoccupation principal pour demander avec espoir :

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'illusions, mais peut-être que les tuer suffira à empêcher Lucifer et Michel d'en venir aux mains ? Sans Sam et Dean, ils n'ont plus de Vaisseaux…

– Hélas non, la détrompa son frère.

– Quoi, ils ont d'autres costumes de chair en plus ?!

– Non, c'est plus simple encore, s'amusa Gabriel. Les anges vont les ressusciter directement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de truc arrive, ces deux types ont un manque de chance pas possible. Heureusement pour toi et ton anonymat, à chaque fois que les deux frères sont ramenés à la vie, leur mémoire est effacée et ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont morts, ni comment c'est arrivé.

– Les anges ne vont pas examiner leurs souvenirs ? s'inquiéta Astrid.

– Nope, c'est la vingtième ou trentième fois que ces deux ahuris se font tuer, la procédure doit être automatisée maintenant. Tu aurais dû t'en préoccuper avant, cela dit. Si les Cieux venaient à découvrir qu'il y a des anges en vadrouille…

– Ils torturaient Alyssa ! siffla Astrid d'un ton menaçant.

Gabe leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Du calme. Je sais que dès que ces idiots ont posé un doigt sur ta démone, ils étaient foutus. Tu les aurais tués qu'ils soient des Vaisseaux ou non, ma grande, ça s'appelle de la possessivité obsessionnelle.

– Ne dis pas ça comme si j'étais une sorte de stalkeuse glauque, marmonna sa sœur.

Gabe haussa un sourcil, et déclara d'un ton égal :

– Votre épique histoire d'amour a commencé quand tu l'as suivie comme un pédophile en manque, je te ferais remarquer.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui amusa grandement son frangin. Eh ben voilà, Astrid reprenait du poil de la bête ! Il suffisait de la titiller un peu…

Hannibal, lassé des câlins, quitta les genoux de sa maîtresse, et celle-ci se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé avec un grognement déprimé :

– Elle me manque…

– Astrid, ça s'est passé il y a vingt minutes à peine, s'exaspéra son frère. Mange une glace, tue un emmerdeur, fais exploser une voiture : et tu verras tu te sentiras déjà mieux.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard noir, et râla :

– Mais ce n'est pas drôle sans elle !

– Codépendante au dernier degré, pesta Gabriel. Sérieusement, j'aurais dû le voir venir. Pire qu'un mauvais film d'amour. D'ici deux heures tu seras sans doute affalée sur ce canapé à manger de la crème glacée en regardant une comédie romantique minable et en pleurant à chaque scène un poil émotionnelle.

Ça arracha au moins un petit sourire à Astrid :

– Ce n'est pas mon genre, Gabe.

C'était complètement le genre d'Alyssa, par contre. Les deux anges en avaient parfaitement conscience… Il y eut un petit silence, où ils évitèrent tous les deux le sujet, puis Gabe attrapa son verre de Coca sur la table et le balança à la figure d'Astrid.

– ARGH ! glapit la jeune femme tandis que le liquide glacé s'écrasait sur son visage et son T-shirt. Non mais t'es pas bien, espèce de malade ?!

Gabriel reposa le verre vide sur la table basse avec un mince sourire :

– Tu avais besoin qu'on te réveille un peu. Allez, secoue-toi ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais ça le sera si tu restes à geindre sur ton sort ! Et ton club de tarés, là ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? fit lentement Astrid.

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

– La seule personne que tu voulais absolument maintenir dans l'ignorance connaît ton secret. Tu penses pas qu'il est temps de faire ton _coming-out_ à tes potes ?

Astrid contempla l'idée. Gabriel n'avait pas tort. Néanmoins, elle essaya de détourner le sujet :

– Et toi, pas de coming-out ?

– Bon Dieu non, fit Gabriel avec effarement. Je compte rester Loki, moi, et ce préférablement de manière indéfinie, merci bien.

Astrid renifla avec amusement :

– Clélia sait. Danzin me soupçonne déjà, et vu qu'il sait que j'ai un frère, il va finir par faire le lien.

– Je dirai que je t'ai adoptée, fit dignement l'archange. Ou, encore mieux, que je t'ai trouvée par terre et prise en pitié. Les divinités païennes me connaissent et me respectent en tant que Loki, pas question qu'ils apprennent tous que je suis apparenté aux tarés ailés qui cherchent à déclencher la fin du monde. Ça jetterait un froid sur nos rapports !

Astrid émit un reniflement amusé, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Vu les indices, Alyssa finira pas comprendre, _Loki_. Elle sait que je t'appelle Gabe, elle sait que tu es mon frère, que je suis un ange et que je me fais passer pour une Illusionniste, ce qui est comme par hasard le genre de créature que tu prétends également être… Pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que tu es un ange. Et Alyssa n'est pas stupide.

– Je lui en parlerai quand elle reviendra, fit Gabe tranquillement.

Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Sûr, fit-elle doucement. Quand elle reviendra.

Gabriel et elle échangèrent un regard entendu, puis l'archange haussa un sourcil et revint au cœur du sujet actuel :

– Alors, tu vas faire ton coming-out angélique ou non ? Parce qu'il me semble que le moment est parfaitement choisi. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

Astrid déglutit. Effectivement. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Alyssa savait, et elle était la dernière personne qu'Astrid aurait mise au courant. Les autres membres du club n'avaient rien contre les anges, contrairement à leur démone. Et leur révéler l'étendue de ses compétences, ça serait un bon plan, au niveau stratégique. Alors, est-ce que ça ne serait pas logique de mettre le reste du club de lecture anarchique dans la confidence ?

Et puis, quand Alyssa reviendrait, comme ça, il n'y aurait plus de secret. C'était une pensée assez agréable.

Astrid prit sa décision. Gabe avait raison : elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Même s'ils réagissaient mal et lui en voulaient de son mensonge, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait possiblement se sentir aussi trahi qu'Alyssa…

Ce n'était pas une pensée très réconfortante, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux.

Elle soupira profondément, puis tira son portable de sa poche, avant de taper brièvement un message annonçant une réunion du club de lecture anarchique. « _RDV dans 2H_ », avait-elle tapé. « _J'ai un truc important à vous dire. Clélia, amène alcool _»

Elle envoya le SMS à ses contacts du club de lecture. Puis elle inspira profondément, et se leva du canapé. Ses vêtements froissés (et souillés de Coca) disparurent au profit d'un jean propre, et d'un débardeur rouge sombre imprimé, assez ironiquement, du dessin d'ailes d'ange stylisées.

– Tu vas les voir ? fit Gabe avec intérêt.

– D'ici deux heures, fit calmement sa sœur en attrapant son blouson. Avant, je vais voir Jesse. Lui aussi, il mérite de savoir.

Et elle disparut avec un léger bruissement de plumes.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid retrouva Jesse dans un parc. Le gamin aimait sortir et se balader. La faune de l'Australie était plutôt dangereuse (des oiseaux attaquaient des gens, il y avait des araignées grosses comme des balles de terris dans chaque espace vert), mais l'Antéchrist semblait repousser les animaux comme s'il était entouré d'un nuage toxique, alors Astrid ne se faisait guère de souci.

– Salut Astrid, fit joyeusement le gamin en la voyant s'avancer. Tu restes longtemps ?

Jesse était assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un large palmier. Il était toujours petit et mince, mais il semblait à présent plus robuste, et avait pas mal bronzé… Oui, aux Etats-Unis, c'était l'hiver, mais ici il faisait plein soleil. Son sac de cours était posé à côté de lui : visiblement, il avait filé en douce du collège dès qu'il avait reçu le texto d'Astrid. Il ne manquait jamais un prétexte pour rater les cours de philo, qu'il trouvait ennuyeux à mourir.

– Salut, Jesse, sourit l'ange. Non, je suis juste venue te parler d'un truc. Ensuite, j'ai rendez-vous avec le reste du club anarchiste.

Elle s'assit en face de lui dans le gazon, se demandant par où commencer. Jesse ne semblait pas surpris de la voir seule… Mais d'un autre côté, vu que la téléportation d'Astrid n'était pas limitée par la distance comme celle d'Alyssa, l'Illusionniste rendait parfois visite au gamin sans sa démone, parce que celle-ci était occupée à sceller des pactes.

– Bon alors, c'est quoi ce truc important dont tu voulais me parler ? finit par demander le Cambion.

Astrid se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassée, et aussitôt Jesse eut l'air alarmé :

– Y a un problème avec le diable ? Ou bien les emplumés de l'étage du dessus ?

Alyssa avait appelé _une fois_ les anges ainsi, et bien sûr c'était cette expression que Jesse avait retenue ! Astrid roula des yeux :

– Non, aucun rapport avec l'Apocalypse.

– Ah, fit Jesse plus rassuré. Alors c'est quoi ?

– C'est… C'est en rapport avec Alyssa. Et moi. Surtout moi.

Du coup Jesse ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés :

– Ça y est, vous sortez enfin ensemble ?

Astrid émit un rire nerveux :

– Non. Au contraire, on est au bord de la rupture.

– Vraiment ?! s'exclama Jesse avec incrédulité. Mais c'est pas possible ? Vous êtes soudées à la hanche comme des siamoises ! Je croyais que vous étiez mariées, les premiers jours !

D'abord Gabriel, puis Ajay, puis Jesse ? Décidément il y avait pas mal de monde qui était intéressé dans la situation conjugale d'Astrid et Alyssa… L'ange secoua la tête, puis poussa un long soupir.

– C'est compliqué. Je lui ai menti, et elle vient de découvrir la vérité. Elle est partie et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Jesse se mordilla la lèvre, puis jeta un regard soupçonneux à Astrid :

– C'est à cause d'Ajay ?

– À cause de… ? Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'Alyssa t'a raconté ? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est maladif chez elle ! Il n'y a rien entre Ajay et moi, c'est clair ?

– Mais elle a dit que vous aviez mangé des pancakes ensemble…

– Et quand je vais la retrouver je vais la massacrer, pesta Astrid. On a mangé des pancakes _une fois_. Pendant qu'on faisait une filature. Et ensuite Alyssa s'est pointée, a jeté les pancakes par terre, a frappé le serveur et a fait un scandale.

Le Cambion haussa un sourcil :

– Radical. On dirait une femme trompée.

Elle devrait le présenter à Gabe, un de ces jours. Lui et Jesse s'entendraient à merveille. Quoique… Ensemble, ils seraient vraiment très chiants… Et Gabriel aurait vite fait de transformer le Cambion en une sorte de Loki junior…

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était venue.

Elle inspira profondément, puis planta son regard dans celui du jeune garçon :

– Jesse. Je suis un ange.

L'Antéchrist cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux.

– Non, tu es une Illusionniste.

– J'ai dit qu'on _m'appelait_ Illusionniste, corrigea Astrid. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais une.

Les yeux de Jesse s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait, et il fixa la jeune femme avec incrédulité :

– Mais tu essaies d'empêcher les anges de gagner !

– Une race n'a pas un esprit collectif, fit vivement Astrid. Bon, d'accord, les anges ont généralement un peu de mal avec l'idée d'individualité. Mais je ne suis pas alignée avec le paradis, pas plus qu'avec l'Enfer. Je suis ma propre personne, et je n'ai pas menti sur mes raisons de me battre.

– Mais tu as menti sur ce que tu étais, pointa très justement Jesse.

Astrid poussa un lourd soupir :

– J'ai quitté les Cieux il y a de cela deux mille ans, et depuis je vis sur Terre en me faisant passer pour une Illusionniste. Et… J'ai complètement endossé cette identité, c'est vrai, mais tu as raison. Je suis un ange, un ange guerrier, et ne pas le dire, c'était un mensonge. Par omission, certes, mais un mensonge. Je suis désolée.

Elle inspira, et fixa avec attention le jeune garçon :

– Mais tu mérites de savoir alors voilà, je te le dis. Je suis un ange. Mon vrai nom est Sealiah.

Jesse inspira brusquement :

– Tu nous avais parlé de l'ange Sealiah. Tu avais dit qu'il était parti du paradis et… C'était de toi dont tu parlais.

Astrid hocha la tête. Ce jour-là, elle avait été tout près de leur révéler la vérité. Ce n'était qu'une angoisse de dernière minute qui l'avait retenue. Elle avait même brièvement espéré qu'Alyssa devine toute seule la vérité, durant ses recherches sur l'ange Sealiah, afin de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Mais finalement, il ne s'était rien passé : le secret était resté en place, comme un verrou inébranlable.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, Jesse finit par secouer la tête avec un léger sourire, et il posa la main sur le bras d'Astrid en un bref geste de réconfort :

– Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ça pour te protéger toi, mais aussi pour protéger les autres. Le Paradis serait furax s'ils apprenaient que tu as lancé le club de lecture anarchiste et que tu caches l'Antéchrist, non ?

– Oh, carrément, fit faiblement Astrid.

Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser. Jesse rigola, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Je comprends. Et puis, deux milles ans, c'est assez long pour perdre l'habitude de révéler ses secrets aux gens. C'est normal que tu n'aies rien dit. J'aurais probablement fait pareil.

Astrid expira profondément, puis sourit, rassurée.

– Merci, gamin.

– Bah, de rien, je suppose, fit Jesse avec embarras en regardant ailleurs. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alyssa, du coup ?

Et hop, la bonne humeur d'Astrid s'envola à nouveau. Elle poussa un long soupir :

– J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs d'anges pour exploser des chasseurs et elle l'a vu.

– Et elle a su reconnaître tes pouvoirs ? fit Jesse avec curiosité.

– Oh non. Mais un des chasseurs l'a fait et a dit à voix haute à quelle espèce j'appartenais. Autant dire que ça a fait un choc à Alyssa. On s'en engueulées, enfin, _elle_ m'a engueulée, et elle est partie.

Elle essaya, et échoua, à ne pas prendre une intonation geignarde. À son grand dépit, Jesse se contenta de rigoler :

– Ah ben c'est pas si grave, alors !

– Tu crois ?

– Astrid. Vous êtes codépendantes au dernier degré. Si Alyssa se révélait être la fille cachée de Lucifer et être l'amante cachée d'Odin, tu lui pardonnerais quand même, et tu détestes ces deux-là. Bon, certes, tu tuerais Odin, mais tu lui pardonnerais. Alyssa va se calmer, et te pardonner aussi, c'est certain.

– Alors quoi, tu penses qu'il suffit de laisser couler et que tout va s'arranger ? fit Astrid avec un reniflement incrédule. Jesse, tu as dix ans et moi plusieurs milliards, franchement je ne pense pas que ton avis d'expert vaille grand-chose. Alyssa est un démon, et les démons, ça pardonne pas.

Sauf qu'Alyssa n'était pas un démon comme les autres et, comme Gabriel l'avait très justement mentionné, elle se ferait sans doute une raison après une grosse colère. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'ange, le Cambion pointa sur elle un doigt accusateur :

– Tu mens ! Bon, ok, vous allez sans doute avoir une scène de ménage épique, avec des meubles et des assiettes et des flammes qui volent, certes. Mais ça s'arrangera une fois que vous vous serez expliquées, et pour ça le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Astrid cligna des yeux. Elle, elle était plutôt en faveur d'aller chouiner sur son sort quelques jours, le temps que la colère retombe et qu'elle puisse préparer ses arguments.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que mes parents évitaient toujours d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent, et que du coup ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, fit sinistrement Jesse.

Astrid prit un air alarmé. Oui, ça se tenait, en plus. C'était le truc bateau dans tous les magasines de psychologie conjugale qu'Astrid feuilletait parfois chez le coiffeur. Si on laissait à la colère le temps de s'accumuler, ça créait un mur dans le couple. Bon, Alyssa et elle n'étaient pas strictement un couple, mais ça y ressemblait…

Elle soupira, se demandant déjà comment retrouver sa démone fugueuse, puis se remit debout et brossa de son jean les brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés.

– J'y retourne, fit-elle à Jesse. À plus tard, gamin.

– Bonne chance, sourit le Cambion.

– Merci. Et retourne en cours, espèce de délinquant !

Jesse esquissa une parodie de salut militaire, et Astrid se téléporta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle réapparut en Indiana, dans le Q.G. du club anarchiste. Toute la petite bande était là : les Faucheurs avaient probablement servi de taxi aux autres. Clélia était en train de faire des cocktails, tandis qu'Ajay et Jeremy se disputaient devant le nouveau micro-ondes en agitant le mode d'emploi. Danzin et Chani étaient en train de bavarder comme des gens civilisés, assis sur deux fauteuils, tandis que Niklas était vautré sur le canapé et avait l'air de somnoler.

– Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ? lança joyeusement Clélia. Et où est Alyssa ?

– Elle boude, fit tranquillement l'Illusionniste. C'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je dois vous parler.

Elle était à présent le centre de l'attention. La jeune femme blonde inspira un grand coup, puis se jeta à l'eau :

– Très bien. Qui parmi vous avait deviné que je ne suis pas une Illusionniste ?

.

* * *

.

A suiiiiivre ! On aura le POV d'Alyssa dans le chap' suivant !


	11. Une joyeuse St Valentin

Et voici le nouveau chapitre, avec le POV d'Alyssa sur la révélation d'Astrid ! On va revoir quelques visages familiers, il va y avoir des larmes, de la PASSION, du désespoir, et... De l'alcool, évidemment xD Anyway, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, et que celui-là va vous plaire tout autant ! Enjoy !

.

Yo **Heirei** ! Ca faisiat longtemps que t'étais pas passée. ET TU T'APPELLE ASTRID ! La chaaaance, je rêverai d'avoir ce nom. Il est tellement classe. D'où mon choix pour le prénom de mon ange, du coup x) Anyway, merci beaucoup !

.

* * *

**.**

**Une joyeuse St Valentin**

**.**

– … Et tu es un ange ! s'insurgea Alyssa avec colère. Tu comptais me le dire ? Un ange, non mais sérieusement. Un ange !

– Oui, je suis au courant, sourit faiblement Astrid.

– Mais moi je ne l'étais pas ! s'indigna Alyssa

Elle fusilla Astrid du regard, manquant de mot pour exprimer sa rage et son sentiment de trahison, puis elle se volatilisa.

Alyssa avait instinctivement tendu son esprit vers un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était téléportée dans la maison du Dakota, par réflexe. Elle émit un grondement de rage. Où aller ? Crowley aurait été son premier choix, mais il était en fuite… Elle secoua la tête, résignée, et se téléporta à nouveau.

Elle réapparut dans l'appartement de Léo. Sous les yeux de ce dernier. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement aigu et laissa tomber les sacs de courses qu'il avait dans les mains. Attirée par le bruit, Barbara fit irruption dans la pièce, un paquet de biscuits dans une main et un stylo agressivement brandi dans l'autre :

– Quoi, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh, Alyssa !

– Elle a… Elle s'est… Elle est apparue par magie ! s'étrangla Léo. T'as pas vu ça ?

Barbara ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Alyssa :

– Vraiment ?

Alyssa fut brièvement déchirée entre son instinct démoniaque lui soufflant d'éviscérer ces deux emmerdeurs pour calmer ses nerfs, et son côté humain qui voulait se plaindre et s'indigner, de préférence devant un public. Heureusement pour Léo et Barbara, après tout ce temps passé auprès du club anarchiste, Alyssa était devenu moins antisociale que le démon moyen.

Et puis, elle se souvenait toujours avec affection des lasagnes de Léo.

– J'ai besoin d'alcool ! gémit-elle en s'effondrant dans les bras de Barbara. Et d'un câlin, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin là !

La sœur de Léo eut le mérite de s'adapter très vite aux circonstances et étreignit la démone en lui tapotant dans le dos, tandis qu'Alyssa pleurnichait sur son épaule.

– Va chercher la vodka et le rhum dans le frigo, lança Barbara en dirigeant lentement Alyssa vers le canapé. Je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.

– Mais elle est apparue par magie, fit faiblement Léo.

– Bah les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Allez, magne-toi, tu vois pas qu'elle pleure ?! Ah les mecs, tous des incapables !

Léo obéit dans un état second, tandis qu'Alyssa et Barbara allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé de l'appartement. Lorsque Léo revint avec trois verres, qu'il remplit généreusement, la démone s'était déjà un peu calmée.

– Ça va mieux ? fit Barbara en tapotant avec sollicitude le dos de la petite brune.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, le menton tremblotant misérablement. Dès que Léo eut rempli les verres, elle attrapa le sien et le vida cul-sec.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? fit finalement Barbara. T'as croisé un chien des enfers ?

– C'est Astriiiiiid…

– Évidemment, marmonna Léo. Eh, mais, attends, tu m'as toujours pas dit comment t'avais fait pour apparaître au milieu de mon appart' !

La démone décida qu'elle n'était pas à un drame près et que ces deux humains étaient tout à fait aptes à encaisser la vérité, alors elle déclara platement :

– Oh, ça c'est rien, je me suis téléportée.

– Tu t'es _quoi_ ?! s'étouffa Léo.

– Oh mon dieu je savais que tu étais spéciale ! s'échauffa Barbara. C'est pour ça que t'es calée en démonologie et en trucs surnaturels, tu es secrètement un agent du Vatican avec des superpouvoirs, hein ? Hein ?!

L'expression d'Alyssa se figea quelque peu. Ah oui. Oups. Barbara et son obsession de la consommation du surnaturel, ça lui revenait maintenant…

– Non, en fait je ne suis pas humaine…

Léo commença à hyper-ventiler, et Barbara lui colla un sac en papier entre les mains sans même tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle regardait fixement Alyssa d'un air fasciné qui n'était pas sans évoquer le regard d'un psychopathe.

– Je le savais, murmura l'humaine. Le surnaturel existe…

– Oui, avoua Alyssa.

– Alors t'es quoi ? Mutante ? Loup-garou ? Vampire ?

– Euuuuh, je suis un démon.

Léo devint tout blanc, et se mit à respirer frénétiquement dans son sac en papier. Les yeux de Barbara se mirent à pétiller :

– Trop bien !

– Ne sors pas le ketchup, glapit Alyssa. Je suis non-comestible !

– Et ça te fait mal, les crucifix ? s'enquit Barbara avec une curiosité morbide. L'eau bénite ? Le sel ? Le poivre ? La messe ? Le latin ? Ma présence de catholique convaincue ?

La démone lui jeta un regard exaspéré :

– Eh, tu es censée me consoler, pas chercher des moyens de torture !

– Oups, pardon.

– Elle n'a pas tort, fit Léo qui avait repris des couleurs (même s'il se cramponnait toujours à son sac en papier). Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le menton d'Alyssa se remit à trembloter, et elle fondit en larmes :

– Astrid m'a mentiiiii !

– Quoi ? s'indigna Barbara ! Mais c'est horrible ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a osé ?

– Une minute, fit lentement Léo. Elle est humaine, au moins, Astrid ?

– Oh, non. C'est un ange.

Du coup Léo se remit à hyper-ventiler dans son sac, tandis que Barbara, hérissée une seconde plus tôt, se calmait soudain et prenait un air songeur :

– Ah, dans ce cas c'est différent…

– Non, ça l'est pas ! s'indigna Alyssa.

– Bah, si, quand même, un ange, c'est le top du top niveau divin, alors je suis sûre qu'elle avait une raison, vu que notre Seigneur est infaillible.

– Mais justement, ses raisons étaient des raisons à la con ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était une Illusionniste, et c'était cool, je veux dire, qui n'est pas fan des créatures du chaos à tendances homicides ?

Léo se mit à respirer encore plus vite dans son sac en papier, devenant de plus en plus pâle. Mais Alyssa n'en avait pas fini :

– Mais là il s'avère que c'est un ange ! Et les anges, ça tue les démons ! Et c'est pas le pire problème ! Le problème c'est qu'elle m'a rien dit ! Bordel, on vit ensemble, on a assassiné des gens en duo, on a monté un complot terroriste et même participé à la fugue de l'Antéchrist, elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait des plumes, merde !

Léo renonça à son sac en papier, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant avec un désespoir qui n'était sans doute qu'à moitié feint :

– Pourquoi moiii…

Barbara le repoussa sans ménagement, et enveloppa Alyssa dans un câlin réconfortant qui faillit bien casser trois côtes à la démone.

– T'inquiète, je suis sûre qu'elle regrette.

– Elle a intérêt, oui ! tempêta la petite démone.

– Tu vas aller la voir, elle va s'excuser et tout va s'arranger sans problème, poursuivit Barbara en relâchant Alyssa de son étreinte.

– Comment ça, je vais aller la voir ? s'indigna la petit brune. Et si je veux plus jamais la voir, hein, t'y as pensé à ce cas de figure ?

Barbara haussa un sourcil, comme une mère confrontée à un gamin faisant un caprice :

– Parce que tu ne veux plus jamais la voir ?

– Euh…

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'humaine d'un ton suffisant. Et puis, en plus, c'est un ange. Le top du top, la crème de la crème, la cerise sur le gâteau. Le degré d'au-dessus serait de draguer Jésus, mais ça serait du blasphème.

– Ça serait surtout de la nécrophilie, marmonna Alyssa.

Barbara l'ignora, et pointa agressivement un doigt vers la démone :

– Tu la laisses filer, et je te le pardonnerai jamais. Capiche ?

Alyssa se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, avant de soupirer d'un air faussement contrarié :

– D'accord, d'accord ! Mais pas tout de suite. Je vais la laisser mariner dans son jus.

– Demain, pas plus tard, contra Barbara. C'est le jour idéal.

– Bah, pourquoi ?

– Parce que demain c'est la St Valentin, espèce de créature du diable. Il n'y a rien de plus romantique.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche pour dire que : premièrement, elle n'était pas une créature de Lucifer, merci bien, et deuxièmement, elle ne sortait _pas_ avec Astrid : puis elle se ravisa, et se contenta de soupirer d'un air dramatique :

– D'accord, d'accord ! Bon. Distrayez-moi en attendant.

– Voilà autre chose, marmonna Léo. On pourrait, euh, aller voir un film ?

– Ou bien on pourrait coucher ensemble, proposa joyeusement Barbara. Si ça se trouve, ma foi te purifiera et tout !

Léo regarda Alyssa, qui avait l'air de considérer l'idée avec appréhension et un peu de curiosité, puis regarda Barbara qui la fixait avec un large sourire digne d'Hannibal Lecter, puis il se leva du canapé et déclara platement :

– Ouais, ben moi, je vais voir un film.

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa marchait dans les rues de New York, l'esprit ailleurs. Il faisait nuit, et plutôt froid. Février à New York, ça voulait évidemment dire qu'il faisait une température digne du cercle polaire… Heureusement qu'Alyssa, en tant que démone, était insensible au froid. Elle aurait chopé une pneumonie si elle avait été humaine. Au lieu de ça, elle s'amusait à souffler des panaches de buée blanche.

Comme les humains avaient besoin de dormir, la démone avait laissé Barbara et Léo roupiller (après s'être platement excusée auprès de Léo de ne rien lui avoir dit, lui avoir assuré qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer, et lui avoir rappelé qu'elle avait toujours adoré sa cuisine), et était partie se changer les idées avant de retourner chez Astrid. Elle espérait à moitié tomber sur une bande de voyous bourrés ou un agresseur éventuel, pour se calmer les nerfs. Elle était loin d'être une bagarreuse, mais elle était une démone : la violence, c'était son péché mignon…

Malheureusement, les rues étaient désertes. Elle soupira, pêcha son téléphone portable dans son sac, et sélectionna un numéro dans sa liste de contacts, avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille au bout de deux sonneries, on décrocha.

– _Allô ?_ lâcha une voix méfiante.

– Hey Crowley, fit la petite brune avec un large sourire. Comment va la vie ?

– _Mal_, fit sèchement le démon. _Je suis poursuivi par les sbires du diable, tu as oublié ?_

– Bouh, pauvre de toi, fit Alyssa d'un ton sarcastique. Ça serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais parlé du pistolet magique !

– … _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?_ lâcha Crowley d'un ton résigné.

– Bah, je me suis disputée avec Astrid, et…

– _Alors quoi, je suis ton second choix ?_ s'offensa Crowley.

– Techniquement tu es mon troisième choix, je sors juste de chez les frangins second choix. Plus précisément du plumard d'un des membres de la fratrie. Mais bref ! Alors en fait Astrid et moi on…

– _Je veux pas savoir !_ la coupa Crowley. _Ça fait vingt-cinq ans que je t'ai dit que je n'écouterai plus tes peines de cœur et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Va pleurnicher sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre !_

– Eh ! se vexa Alyssa. T'es censé être mon allié !

– _Oui, mais pas ton journal intime. Démerde-toi._

Et il raccrocha. Alyssa fixa son téléphone avec incrédulité, complètement indignée, et s'exclama dans la rue vide :

– Je t'ai mis sur un foutu trône, pignouf ! Elle est où la reconnaissance ?! Ingrat ! Fils de… Fils biologique de pute ! T'as de la chance que ta mère adoptive soit une démone cool, va ! J'espère que tu vas passer une St Valentin de merde, nah !

Elle fourra rageusement le portable dans son sac à main, et poursuivit son chemin à grands pas. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, cependant, elle ralentit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait… Avec un lourd soupir, elle renversa la tête en arrière, fixant le ciel. La lumière artificielle des réverbères empêchait de distinguer les étoiles, et le ciel nocturne était d'un noir d'encre. Déprimant.

Elle soupira à nouveau, lourdement. Bon. Si elle n'avait personne à embêter et plus aucun public auquel se plaindre… Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Elle se téléporta.

Elle réapparut chez Astrid. Il faisait nuit noire mais comme l'Illusionniste ne dormait pas, la maison était toujours éclairée. La télé était allumée et un documentaire sur les loutres passait : Gabriel et Astrid le regardaient, vautrés sur le canapé, le premier en grignotant des bonbons et la deuxième coincée entre deux chats avachis à moitié sur elle.

– Alyssa ! s'exclama Astrid en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux chats qui roupillaient sur elle tombèrent au sol avec un miaulement offensé, et s'éloignèrent d'un air vexé. Gabriel, lui, haussa un sourcil, puis déclara sans bouger du canapé :

– Bon, je vous laisse, hein.

Et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là. Astrid, grâce à la balise placée sur le Vaisseau de son frère, devina immédiatement qu'il s'était rendu au Nouveau Mexique, sans doute en quête d'une fille facile et d'une blague homicide à lancer.

L'ange et la démone restèrent face à face une seconde, sans rien dire, à se regarder avec embarras. En fond sonore, le documentaire expliquait joyeusement que les petits loutrons restaient avec leur mère jusqu'à l'âge de six mois. Finalement Alyssa se racla la gorge et croisa les bras :

– J'espère que tu es désolée.

– Ça dépend, fit Astrid après un temps de surprise. Techniquement, oui…

– Seulement techniquement ?!

– Eh ! Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu t'annoncer ça ! Surtout avec, euh, le contexte de l'Apocalypse et des anges étant des connards de manière générale.

Alyssa émit un reniflement amusé, mais ne se détendit pas pour autant :

– Pas faux. Sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti ?

Astrid leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Pas grand-chose. Je suis effectivement arrivée sur Terre il y a deux-mille ans, parce qu'à force de jouer les grandes gueules j'étais à deux doigts de la Chute, et que j'ai donc préféré fuguer. Depuis, je me cache du paradis. Et j'évite de chasser les démons sans le club anarchiste au cas où ils pourraient parler de moi à Lucifer, que j'évite également. Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de Sealiah ?

Alyssa hocha la tête, et Astrid continua :

– C'est moi. C'est mon vrai nom, je veux dire. Et ce que je t'ai dit sur Sealiah devrait combler les vides sur ce que je ne t'ai pas dit à mon sujet.

Alyssa finit par hocher la tête, lentement. Babybel, un chat blanc rondouillard, se frotta aux pieds de la démone, qui l'attrapa d'un geste absent et se mit à le caresser, déclenchant un ronronnement assourdissant pour une si petite bête. Astrid sourit brièvement, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Tu le soupçonnais, non ?

– Que tu sois un ange ? devina Alyssa. Non, pas du tout. Mais je savais que tu n'étais pas une Illusionniste. Tu es trop puissante, trop dangereuse. Je me disais que tu devais avoir un lien avec l'Enfer, peut-être. J'étais carrément à côté de la plaque.

Son ton était devenu légèrement amer, et Astrid secoua la tête :

– Non. Enfin, si, tu étais à côté de la plaque pour envisager l'Enfer. Mais pour le reste, pour moi, tu ne te trompais pas. Tu réalises que c'est comme ça que j'ai pu te retrouver ?

Alyssa eut l'air sceptique :

– Tu n'étais pas en train de me suivre ?

– Pas du tout, je chassais, sourit l'ange. Mais je t'ai entendue m'appeler, alors… J'ai laissé ta prière me guider et pan, voilà que je me suis retrouvée là.

Et elle avait sorti Alyssa d'une situation plutôt délicate. Encore. Comme au bon vieux temps…

– Ma prière ? releva Alyssa en reposant Babybel le chat par terre. Je suis un démon, ma vieille, si je priais j'en ferais probablement un anévrisme.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel puis, comme la tension s'était un peu dissipée et qu'elle en avait marre d'être debout, elle se laissa retomber dans le canapé et baissa le son de la télé. Suivant son exemple, Alyssa s'assit sur un fauteuil, à distance respectueuse.

– Je ne parle pas du fait de réciter des _Ave Maria_, lâcha l'ange avec un sourire en coin. Je parle d'un appel qui vient du fond de l'âme. Tu ne connaissais même pas mon vrai nom, mais tu me connais tellement bien que tu as quand même réussi à diriger ton appel vers moi, à m'atteindre, alors que ça fait des années que je suis habituée à bloquer les pensées parasites de croyants qui m'appellent.

Alyssa la fixa sans rien dire, puis se gratta le nez et regarda ailleurs en maugréant :

– Oui, bon, j'étais un peu dans la merde alors c'était purement instinctif, hein.

Ça n'empêcha pas Astrid de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La démone lui jeta un regard en coin, et sourit, elle aussi :

– Et tu m'as entendue alors que tu bloques le reste des gens ? la taquina-t-elle. Je savais que tu m'adorais.

– En fait je t'ai entendue parce que tu me connais tellement bien que ton appel était très précis, très focalisé, fit Astrid d'un ton dégagé. Tu as traversé mes barrières habituelles parce que ces barrières sont destinées à repousser les inconnus et que, comme me l'a dit Gabe il y a six heures, « l'amour transcende toutes les barrières ». Donc techniquement, c'est _toi_ qui m'adores.

Alyssa se mit à postillonner et protester en bafouillant, rouge comme une betterave, ce qui fit bien rigoler Astrid :

– T'inquiète, va. Je t'adore aussi.

– T'as une drôle manière de le montrer, bougonna la démone.

– Espèce d'ingrate, j'ai tué deux types pour tes beaux yeux, tu devrais être contente.

– Tiens oui, c'est vrai ça, se rappela soudain Alyssa. Vu que les frères Winchester sont morts, ça veut dire que l'Apocalypse est finie ?

Elle avait mis un long moment à y penser… Astrid roula des yeux, et la détrompa :

– Non, les anges vont les ramener à la vie. Dommage, oui, je sais.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Alyssa. Mais c'est pas juste ! Ce sont des connards, ils devraient rester morts. T'es sûre de ça ? Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ?

Astrid se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Gabe.

– Gabe, répéta Alyssa d'un air dubitatif. Parce que cet ahuri sait ce que…. Ooooh attends une minute. Est-ce que Gabe est un ange ? Comme toi ?

Astrid grimaça légèrement et ce fut le seul indice dont la démone avait besoin. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés, et gueula si fort que tous les chats dans la pièce s'enfuirent au galop :

– RAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Vous êtes combien à la fin ?!

– Juste Gabe et moi, relax !

– T'es sûre ?! Non mais parce que vous poussez comme des champignons apparemment !

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel :

– Oui, je suis sûre. Que Gabe et moi. On a quitté les Cieux ensemble et on est logiquement les seuls déserteurs de notre race.

– Mouais, maugréa Alyssa. Au moins, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes frère et sœur alors que les Illusionnistes n'ont pas de famille…

– Encore un indice, sourit faiblement Astrid.

– Ça aurait été plus simple de me le dire carrément, lâcha la démone en croisant les bras.

Puis elle poussa un lourd soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Astrid de lui avoir caché ça. Après tout, elle aussi avait ses petits secrets. Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle avait créé les chiens de l'Enfer…

– Bon, j'te pardonne alors, lâcha la petite brune en se massant les tempes. Je dois être complètement timbrée mais je m'en fous.

Astrid la regarda avec prudence du coin de l'œil :

– Je suis toujours la même personne, tu sais.

– Je sais, je sais, soupira la démone. Mais quand même, admets que c'est bizarre d'apprendre ce genre de choses. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois t'appeler Sealiah ?

L'ange fit une drôle de tête :

– Non merci. Je me suis habituée au nom d'Astrid. Par contre, si tu me parles dans ta tête en t'adressant à Sealiah, je pourrais t'entendre.

– Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de faire la démone d'un ton incrédule.

– C'est le principe de la prière. Essaie, tu vas voir. Promis, t'en feras pas un anévrisme.

Alyssa haussa un sourcil mais ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était un geste énorme de confiance, et Astrid ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, incroyablement soulagée de voir que les choses n'avaient pas changé entre elles. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait, sans sa démone.

Astrid était toujours consciente, de manière distante, des prières qui lui étaient adressées. L'ange Sealiah n'était pas très connu, alors celles-ci étaient rares. Il ne fut pas difficile de distinguer la voix d'Alyssa, d'abord indistincte, puis de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'Astrid se concentrait dessus.

_« … Sealiah. Sealiah. Quel nom à la con, déjà. Eh, tu m'entends ? Si tu me fais marcher je te jure que je ferais disparaître le cocktail Bellini de ce continent »,_ menaçait la voix de la démone.

– Je t'entends très bien, lâcha l'ange avec amusement.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard pas du tout impressionné, puis se re-concentra et sa prière résonna nettement dans la tête de son amie :

_« Quel est le vrai nom de ton frère ? »_

Astrid secoua la tête avec regret :

– Je lui ai promis de ne pas te le dire. Mais il y a suffisamment d'indices pour que tu le devines seule, si tu y penses deux minutes. Le plus gros indice est son nom.

Le visage de la démone s'illumina d'un sourire de mauvais augure, et elle se frotta les mains comme un méchant de dessin aimé :

– Ooooh, c'est intéressant ! Loki ou Gabe ?

– Gabe, répondit Astrid avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fit apparaître dans sa main une canette de bière décapsulée, et la porta à ses lèvres en observant Alyssa qui réfléchissait intensément. La situation était redevenue normale, détendue et amusée, comme d'habitude.

– Gabe, répéta Alyssa. Un diminutif de son nom d'ange, vu qu'il n'y a que toi qui l'appelles comme ça. Je me trompe ? Non ? Ah ! Alors, quel ange a un nom qui comporte le diminutif de Gabe ? Hum, je pourrais avoir besoin d'Internet, à moins que ça soit Gabriel, ah ah !

Elle rigola, puis posa les yeux sur Astrid, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Alyssa ouvrit de grands yeux et émit un couinement aigu :

– C'est Gabriel ?! _L'archange_ ?!

Muette, Astrid hocha la tête avec un sourire railleur, et but une gorgée de bière. Alyssa avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte.

– J'ai couché avec un _archange_ ?! finit par éclater la démone.

Astrid s'étrangla promptement avec sa bière, qui lui ressortit direct par le nez.

– Tu as _quoi_ ?! bredouilla-t-elle quand elle eut fini de tousser. Avec Gabe ?! Mais quand ?! Je vous ai pas quitté des yeux !

La démone eut le bon goût de prendre un air honteux :

– Tu étais à la chasse et on regardait un film ennuyeux, alors on s'est trouvé une autre distraction. Et puis après Gabe et toi vous vous êtes engueulés, et tu te hérissais dès qu'on parlait de lui, alors j'allais certainement pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

– TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC MON FRÈRE !

– IL ÉTAIT PARFAITEMENT CONSENTANT !

– C'est pas une raison !

– De quoi ? s'indigna Alyssa. Si les deux parties sont consentantes et enthousiastes, je vois pas ce qui pourrait possiblement empêcher un rapport sexuel !

– Oh, trois fois rien, juste ce qui s'appelle des CONSÉQUENCES ! Tu n'utilises aucune contraception et je sais que Gabe non plus ! Bon, au pire on se serai téléportée en France ou ailleurs pour te faire avorter dans un pays civilisé, vu que dans cette nation de conservateurs bornés c'est hyper-difficile de se faire retirer un parasite de l'utérus, mais quand même ! Un peu de précautions, ça ne t'aurais pas tuée !

Alyssa croisa les bras d'un air buté :

– Quelle importance ? Je te rappelle qu'en tant que démon, je contrôle mon Hôte et donc je peux pas tomber enceinte !

– T'es sûre que cette théorie tient, même face à la copulation avec un ange ?

Alyssa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Visiblement, non. Ravie, Astrid enfonça le clou :

– Oui, parce que la Grâce de Gabe pourrait remettre en route toute ta machine à procréer sans ton consentement, en purifiant ton contrôle démoniaque !

– Tu bluffes, renifla Alyssa.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air si sûre d'elle. Astrid haussa un sourcil dédaigneux :

– Pas du tout. Gabe a déjà eu des gamins avec des femmes qui étaient jusque-là complètement stériles, genre, à cause de maladies ou autre. Gabe est une vraie machine à mouflets. Il a eu au moins quinze Néphilims, ce foutu coureur de jupons.

– Quoi ? s'ébahit Alyssa en oubliant de bouder. Gabe a eu des gosses ?!

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Ouais. Ça fait deux millions d'années qu'il vagabonde sur Terre en se faisant passer pour un humain charmeur, un dieu païen ou un Illusionniste. Les bons coups ne manquent pas, et parfois, bah, il y a des conséquences.

– Et qu'est-ce que les petits sont devenus ? s'enquit la démone avec curiosité.

– Morts, fit sèchement Astrid.

Souvent, Gabe ignorait qu'il avait enfanté un gosse. Il ne le réalisait que bien plus tard, quand Astrid lui rapportait à contrecœur les histoires des chasseurs qui avaient tué un « monstre inconnu ». Les Néphilims étaient humains, mais avec une fraction de pouvoir angélique, et ils étaient terriblement perdus, incapables de savoir d'où ils venaient, pourquoi ils vieillissaient si lentement, quels étaient les limites de leurs pouvoirs. Ils étaient seuls, et effrayés, comme Jesse le Cambion. Du coup, ils étaient souvent repérés et éliminés, soit par des humains, soit par des anges.

Astrid avait rencontré cinq des enfants de Gabriel (deux qui s'étaient rangés et avaient vécu paisiblement, avant d'être tués par des anges et trois qui étaient morts jeunes, massacrés par des chasseurs qui avaient peur de leurs pouvoirs). Gabe, lui, n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul (un de ceux tués par les chasseurs). À chaque fois que Gabe apprenait qu'il avait un rejeton, il tenait d'entrer en contact avec lui ou de le protéger : mais bien souvent, ce genre d'info arrivait trop tard à ses oreilles. Le Néphilim était déjà devenu dangereux, ou s'était caché, ou était mort.

– Oh, finit par lâcher doucement Alyssa. Désolée.

Astrid poussa un long soupir, puis termina sa bière et fit disparaître la canette vide d'un claquement de doigts.

– Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, ni Gabe ni moi n'avons été proches de ses enfants. Souvent, quand nous apprenions leur existence, il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient traqués, comme Jesse.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Alyssa demanda pensivement :

– Si j'avais un gosse avec Gabe, ça serait un Cambion ou un Néphilim ?

Astrid cligna des yeux d'un air alarmé. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle elle avait très envie de trouver une réponse… La démone, voyant son regard, se contenta de rigoler :

– T'inquiète, tu serais la marraine !

– Andouille, soupira Astrid avec affection. Hey, j'y pense, je voulais te montrer une fanfiction hilarante sur Lucifer, ça te tente ?

– Carrément.

Et c'est ainsi que l'ange et la démone se retrouvèrent tassées sur le canapé, tenant l'ordinateur portable d'Astrid entre elles, et ricanant de concert en lisant des crack-fics sur le fandom de Supernatural. Visiblement le pauvre prophète branché sur la fréquence des Winchester avait continué à écrire, et ses livres étaient en ligne. Avec l'entrée en scène des anges, les possibilités se multipliaient et les histoires délirantes aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Sastiel ? fit Alyssa à son amie avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est quel couple ? fit distraitement Astrid qui lisait le résumé d'une fic où Lucifer était visiblement une victime incomprise.

– Sam et Castiel.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette habitude à la con de mélanger les noms des personnages pour créer un nom de couple ? pesta Astrid. C'est n'importe quoi. Je préférais quand on se contentait de les coller, genre, Dean/Castiel.

– Non mais quand tu colles les noms comme ça, ça indique celui qui est au-dessus au lit.

Du coup l'ange marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se tourna vers la démone avec incrédulité :

– Vraiment ?

Alyssa hocha gravement la tête :

– C'est pour ça que je suis en faveur du nom unique pour les couples. Ça garde le mystère, on ne sait pas qui sera en dessous dans l'histoire !

– Pas vraiment, pointa Astrid. Dans le Sastiel par exemple, c'est le prénom de Sam qui vient en premier !

– … Merde, t'as raison…

Derrière elle, un reniflement amusé se fit entendre, et elles tournèrent vivement la tête. Gabriel, adossé au mur de la cuisine, les regardait d'un air faussement pensif, une étincelle hilare dansant dans ses yeux. Il était visiblement revenu voir comment ça se passait, et les observait depuis un petit moment.

– Vous vous êtes réconciliées je vois.

– Hello, Gabriel ! chantonna Alyssa.

Gabe grimaça, et sa sœur lui jeta un regard moqueur. Eh oui, une fois la vérité dévoilée, plus question de revenir dessus. L'archange soupira d'un air résigné, mais ne nia pas et ne s'enfuit pas. C'était un progrès. Astrid lui tira la langue, puis proposa d'un air goguenard :

– Tu veux venir lire de la fanfiction avec nous ?

– Je considère sérieusement l'idée d'en écrire une, fit Gabriel d'un ton badin en s'approchant. Je parie que j'aurais un succès de malade et des tas de groupies.

Alyssa émit un reniflement moqueur :

– Tu vas écrire sur toi, je suppose ? « Les fabuleuses aventures de Loki l'archange fugueur » ?

Astrid ricana et Gabe eut l'air vexé :

– Ah ah, très drôle. Non, je vais écrire sur vous, bande de nouilles. Votre co-dépendance, votre obsession avec les chats, vos complots terroristes, vos angoisses existentielles quand il y a plus de chocolat dans le placard, et les innombrables scènes de ménage auxquelles j'assiste. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un titre. Vous avez bien dit que mélanger les noms c'était la nouvelle mode pour nommer un couple ? Ok, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de… Altrid ? Alyd ?

– Alyrid ? proposa Alyssa en rigolant.

– Pourquoi le nom d'Alyssa est en premier ? protesta Astrid. Le nom d'Astryssa, c'est mieux ! Ou Astraly ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si la démone allait être au-dessus.

Gabriel et Alyssa échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, et les yeux d'Astrid s'agrandirent avec effarement en comprenant :

– Sérieusement ? Argh, trop d'informations…

– D'un côté c'est logique, fit Gabe avec un sourire en coin. Elle essaie de compenser pour sa taille de naine, ça lui donne finalement l'occasion d'avoir un point de vue élevé, si je puis dire…

Alyssa lui jeta un coussin à la figure, et Gabe esquiva en ricanant. Astrid, elle, se frotta les yeux puis marmonna qu'elle vivait vraiment avec des pervers obsessionnels. La démone lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion :

– T'inquiète, va. Heureusement, tu m'as, moi.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être très rassurée…

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid, Alyssa et Gabriel finirent la soirée dans un bar branché de Londres, en Angleterre : et Astrid fit semblant de ne pas voir son frère et sa démone disparaître tous les deux pendant une heure, puis revenir un peu échevelés mais ricanant comme des idiots.

– J'espère vraiment que vous n'aurez pas de gosses, se contenta de dire Astrid quand Alyssa et Gabriel la rejoignirent au bar.

– T'inquiète, on a eu une longue conversation sur la contraception avant de faire quoi que ce soit, la rassura Alyssa en lui piquant son verre.

Astrid regarda sa démone d'un air clairement dubitatif, puis tourna les yeux vers Gabriel, qui expliqua avec un sourire en coin :

– On a tenté le préservatif.

– Ce que chaque adulte responsable et ne désirant pas d'enfant devrait faire, fit Astrid d'un ton réprobateur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais utilisé de moyen de contraception avant ?

– Euuuh, j'y pensais pas ?

– Tu avais surtout tes pouvoirs pour disparaître de la vie de ces pauvres femmes à qui tu donnais neuf mois de nausées, un sale morbac à nourrir, et d'importantes probabilités de voir ledit morbac faire de la magie avant d'être tué par des chasseurs ! accusa sa sœur.

Gabriel grimaça mais il n'était pas assez bête pour nier. Astrid avait raison. Il avait toujours eu un problème avec les responsabilités. Prendre les choses en main, c'était pas son truc. Généralement, ça ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. La preuve, il s'était enfui du Paradis, abandonnait ses maîtresses diverses sans un regard en arrière… Et même quand il envisageait d'agir, il confiait la tâche de se salir les mains à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était ce qu'il avait fait en confiant à Astrid son plan au sujet de la cage de Lucifer.

– J'ai beaucoup mûri ! protesta faiblement l'archange.

Astrid émit un reniflement moqueur, et Alyssa ricana. Visiblement, elles n'en croyaient pas un mot. Gabriel prit un air boudeur, et fit apparaître un verre de Dark Mai qu'il se mit à siroter en tournant ostensiblement le dos aux deux filles.

– Tiens, au fait ! déclara soudain Alyssa. J'ai couché avec Barbara cette nuit.

Astrid ferma les yeux d'un air résigné :

– J'aurais pu vivre sans cette information, merci bien.

– C'est qui Barbara ? demanda Gabriel avec curiosité.

– Une fille, lâcha Alyssa d'un ton évasif.

– Oh oui, rien que ça, ironisa Astrid. C'est juste _une fille_. Plus précisément, une tarée à vocation religieuse qui fait une fixation sur le fait de manger les créatures surnaturelles pour aspirer leur force et qui veut assaisonner des démons avec des condiments bénis.

Gabriel s'étrangla de rire, et se tourna vers Alyssa, incrédule :

– Et tu as couché avec elle ?! Mais t'as aucun instinct de survie ou quoi ?

– Bah quoi ? protesta la démone. C'était fun. Bon, certes, c'était pas mon meilleur coup. Une fois j'ai baisé avec un incube, c'était le Nirvana.

– Oh, moi aussi ! s'intéressa Gabe. Une succube, par contre, une femelle. C'était génial. Elle voulait m'épouser après.

– Ah, t'as bien de la chance, moi il voulait me tuer après.

– D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que tu es chiante, glissa Astrid mine de rien.

– De quoi ?! Même pas vrai ! J'ai une personnalité attachante comme tout ! Je suis adorable, plein de gens peuvent témoigner.

Astrid haussa un sourcil :

– Tu frappes les serveurs.

– C'est arrivé une seule fois ! s'indigna la démone. Toi tu tues des gens !

– Seulement des connards et des créatures louches ! protesta Astrid.

– Mon œil, je t'ai vue tuer deux humains vertueux pas plus tard qu'hier !

– Vertueux ?! s'insurgea l'ange. Ils méritaient de crever, ouais !

– … Ouais, pas faux. Mais pour les non-humains et les connards que tu zigouilles, éthiquement, est-ce que ça fait une différence ? Ils ont une âme quand même !

Du coup, Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt, car c'était une très bonne question. Surtout en ce qui concernait les êtres et créatures non-humains. Les chasseurs étaient très prompts à catégoriser tout ce qui n'était pas humain comme dépourvu d'âme, de conscience, et de sentiment. Seulement, il ne fallait pas perdre de vue que ce point de vue avait longtemps été celui de l'Église sur les femmes, puis sur les hommes de couleur… Ah, la bigoterie humaine et son infinité d'impasses…

Finalement, l'ange haussa les épaules :

– Non, t'as raison. Pas de différence.

– Ah ah ! triompha Alyssa sous le regard amusé de Gabe. Tu vois, c'est pas moi la psychopathe ici.

– Je ne suis pas une psychopathe ! s'offusqua Astrid.

– Je répète : tu tues des gens !

– Ouais, bah chacun ses loisirs okay ?

– Tu trouves ça sain comme loisir toi ?

– Bah, au moins c'est marrant, se défendit l'ange. Ça me permet d'exprimer ma créativité et tout. C'est bon pour mon développement intellectuel.

Alyssa leva les bras au ciel :

– Je renonce ! T'es complètement barge.

Gabriel, mort de rire, fit apparaître un cocktail violet qu'il passa à la démone. Celle-ci l'engloutit d'un coup. Astrid, elle, termina à petite gorgées son Bellini, puis déclara mine de rien :

– D'un autre côté, moi, j'ai jamais baisé avec une créature qui voulait me bouffer au barbecue.

Alyssa cligna des yeux sans comprendre :

– Un succube ?

– Barbara, grosse nouille ! se fâcha Astrid.

– Ah ouiii, ça. Bah, ça s'est fait un peu par hasard, tout ça, je m'ennuyais, j'étais déprimée, Léo était sorti pour hyper-ventiler dans un sac en papier, alors bam, c'est arrivé.

– C'est qui Léo ? interrogea Gabe.

Contrairement à sa sœur, il n'avait jamais fait la connaissance ou même entendu parler de cet humain. Alyssa haussa les épaules :

– Mon ancien colocataire.

– Oui, elle squattait chez lui avant de squatter chez moi, expliqua Astrid avec un sourire en coin.

– Ah, comprit Gabriel. C'est ton ex ?

Drôle de question. Alyssa haussa un sourcil :

– Non. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, éluda Gabe. Et à présent, est-ce que tu te tapes Astrid ?

Alyssa s'étrangla avec son cocktail, tandis qu'Astrid se frappait le front, mortifiée par le manque de tact de son frère. La démone, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa respiration, lança un regard noir à l'archange qui les regardait d'un air innocent :

– C'est pas un peu tard pour poser la question ? On faisait trembler les murs il n'y a pas trois quarts d'heure !

– Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, se défendit Gabe. Et puis, c'est une question légitime ! Y a des jours où je me demande vraiment si vous n'êtes pas en couple. Genre, secrètement mariées.

Astrid renifla avec dédain en s'accoudant au bar :

– Frangin, tu te fais vraiment des idées. Tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet : le mariage, c'est un concept débile, et si je devais me marier, ça serait ivre à Las Vegas et déguisée en homme.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard interloqué :

– Pourquoi déguisée en homme ?

– Juste pour me foutre de la gueule du prêtre.

– … T'as vraiment des passe-temps à la con.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où ils sirotèrent leurs boissons alcoolisés tout en observant les humains danser sur la piste. Puis Gabriel revint au sujet principal :

– Du coup, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Z'êtes sûres ?

– Non, Gabe, on n'est pas ensemble, soupira sa sœur avec lassitude. Et oui, je suis sûre. Et la prochaine fois que tu me poses la question, je t'enfonce un cactus de trente centimètres dans l'orifice de ton choix, c'est clair ? Trouve-toi une autre obsession.

Gabriel leva les mains en signe de reddition. Alyssa rigola, puis reposa son verre vide sur le bar :

– Ouais, Astrid a raison. Pas pour le cactus, hein, même si sa démontre sa, heu, _créativité_. On n'est pas ensemble et ma seule partenaire récente, ça a été Barbara.

Tiens, Barbara. Astrid l'avait oubliée, celle-là. Elle poussa un lourd soupir de martyr, puis demanda par acquis de conscience :

– Elle a essayé de te tuer après ?

– Bah non. Même pas.

– Et est-ce que _tu_ as essayé de la tuer ?

– Nope. Je me suis dit que ça jetterait un froid sur ma relation avec Léo. Déjà que le pauvre a dû encaisser le fait que le surnaturel existe…

Astrid passa sur le fait que la démone avait finalement révélé l'existence du surnaturel à Léo, et secoua la tête avec agacement :

– De toutes les personnes disponibles sur cette planète, il a fallu que tu choisisses cette timbrée obsessionnelle…

Gabriel sourit discrètement, puis lança mine de rien :

– Tiens, Astrid, t'avais pas reçu un texto d'Ajay auquel tu devais répondre ?

Astrid, comprenant la manœuvre de son frère, glissa la main dans la poche de son blouson, à la recherche de son portable. Aussitôt, Alyssa déclara précipitamment :

– Ah mais de toute façon, je compte pas la revoir, hein ! Et puis, ce n'était pas si bien que ça. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté !

– Un moment d'égarement ? proposa Gabe qui riait sous cape.

– Sans doute. Les circonstances, l'alcool, l'insurmontable douleur de la trahison de ma meilleure amie qui m'a pas dit qu'elle avait des plumes…

– Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! protesta Astrid.

Gabriel hocha gravement la tête, puis se tourna vers Alyssa :

– Elle ment mais ça serai gentil de prétendre que tu la crois.

Astrid jeta un regard indigné à son lâcheur de frère puis, comme la démone avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, l'ange sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma pour faire mine de consulter ses messages. Aussitôt, Alyssa prit un air alarmé, et s'exclama :

– Et puis, elle a pas été des plus aimables !

– Ah bon ? fit innocemment Astrid.

La démone hocha gravement la tête :

– Elle m'a souhaité une joyeuse St Valentin en avance puis elle m'a viré de son plumard parce qu'apparemment je sens le soufre.

Astrid émit un reniflement amusé. C'était vrai : Alyssa était une démone, bon, démone artificielle certes, mais démone quand même. Et elle sentait donc vaguement le soufre… Ça ne dérangeait pas Astrid, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était si habituée à cette odeur qu'elle ne sentait même plus la faible fragrance qui accompagnait Alyssa partout.

Gabriel, lui, marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui ?

Astrid regarda sa montre, qui affichait quatre heures du matin, ainsi que la date :

– Yep. Depuis quatre heures. Pourquoi, tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

Gabriel secoua la tête :

– Non, mais la St Valentin est le moment idéal pour consoler les célibataires déprimées. C'est fou comme les filles sont réceptives à cette période de l'année ! Bon, je file, du coup. Soyez sages.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Astrid leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « j'en reviens pas que ce soit cet irresponsable qui me dise d'être sage », puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu l'archange se volatiliser. C'était le cas et, rassérénée, elle fit apparaître un bol d'amuse-gueules à portée de main.

– Vous fêtez la St Valentin mais pas Noël ? s'étonna Alyssa.

– On ne célèbre que les fêtes païennes, expliqua doctement Astrid. Considère ça comme une forme passive de rébellion.

– Pas bête.

Elles se remirent à grignoter leurs biscuits apéritifs en silence, observant avec amusement les danseurs complètement beurrés. Astrid chercha mentalement Gabriel, et repéra sa balise à New York. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur Barbara et serait traumatisé… L'idée lui arracha un reniflement amusé.

– Et maintenant ? finit par demander Alyssa.

– Quoi, et maintenant ?

– Bah, c'est la St Valentin. Qu'est-ce que penses d'aller dévaliser une chocolaterie ?

Astrid fit mine de réfléchir :

– Et puis, il faudrait aussi qu'on retourne au Q.G. Le club de lecture doit penser que tu m'as assassinée ou un truc comme ça.

– Pfff. Tu me connais, je suis une drama queen. Si je t'assassinais, je le ferais pas dans la discrétion et ça passerait au moins au journal national. Bon, du coup, on dévalise une chocolaterie et on partage avec le reste de la bande ?

– Ça me paraît être un bon plan.

Elles échangèrent un regard réjoui, puis Astrid termina son Bellini, et reposa le verre sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers Alyssa :

– C'est parti. Joyeuse St Valentin, démone.

Et elle lui offrit son coude dans un geste galant et terriblement démodé. Alyssa esquissa une révérence ironique, et posa la main sur le bras de l'ange :

– Joyeuse St Valentin, espèce d'emplumée.

Et elles se volatilisèrent en direction d'une boutique de chocolat de Washington, un large sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre !_

_Elles sont trop mignonnes, mon ange et ma démone xD_


	12. Horcruxe, mode d'emploi

Après cette trèèèès longue absence, me revoilà enfin ! J'avais totalement zappé cette fic. En ce moment je suis à nouveau à fond sur Harry Potter... Encore, eh oui x) Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à **Poussin Fou** : ta review m'a donné le courage de publier à nouveau ! Oui, parc que c'est difficile de se motiver pour updater une fic qui semble abandonnée des lecteurs. Du coup, merci, et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire x)

Allez, place au chapitre !

.

* * *

.

**Horcruxe, mode d'emploi**

**.**

Le Club de lecture anarchique reprit ses activités normales, à savoir la traque, l'enlèvement et l'élimination de démons, et un peu de chasse de la part des loups-garous et d'Astrid. Le seul changement était qu'à présent, de temps en temps, Astrid semblait être devenue leur dictionnaire : à croire que le fait qu'elle ait révélé être un ange voulait dire qu'elle devait obligatoirement avoir réponse à tout…

– Donc j'étais en train de penser à l'immortalité, lança joyeusement Jeremy en s'asseyant à table devant Astrid.

Astrid ne leva même pas les yeux du flingue qu'elle était en train de remonter pièce par pièce après l'avoir nettoyé :

– Bonjour, Jeremy. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Niklas, qui était rentré en même temps (après tout les deux loups-garous avaient fait équipe pour cette mission), émit un reniflement moqueur puis salua Astrid d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Jeremy, lui, resta fixé sur son idée :

– Est-ce que tu es immortelle ?

– À peu de choses, près, oui, fit négligemment Astrid.

– Comment ça, à peu de choses près ? Tu es plus comme Chani ou comme un Faucheur ?

Astrid poussa un long soupir, puis posa de côté son revolver :

– Je ne vieillis pas, ne tombe pas malade, etc. Mais je suis susceptible d'être tuée avec l'arme adéquate. Donc, plutôt comme un Faucheur.

– Et est-ce que tu peux revenir après ta mort ? demanda le jeune loup-garou avec intérêt.

Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Revenir ?

– Oui. Genre, quand tu meurs, tu vas au paradis, je suppose ? Et à ce moment-là, est-ce que tu es ramenée à la vie par les anges ? Ou Dieu ?

La question de l'existence de Dieu avait longuement fait débat au club de lecture anarchiste : Chani et Jeremy étaient tous deux croyants (l'une musulmane, et l'autre catholique), et les Faucheurs n'avaient pas de doute sur l'existence de Dieu. Mais Niklas était un athéiste et avançait d'excellents arguments. Astrid avait réglé la question en déclarant que Dieu était porté disparu et ce depuis un paquet d'années : c'était les archanges qui géraient le business, d'où le bordel sur Terre.

Cette réponse avait ébranlé la foi de Chani et Jeremy. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait renoncé à l'idée que le Créateur était toujours dans le coin, et qu'il reviendrait. Bah, l'espoir fait vivre, songeait Astrid avec dérision.

– Non, fit Astrid d'un ton définitif.

– Oui, mais Dieu ayant le pouvoir absolu…

– Dieu pourrait, concéda-t-elle. Mais pas les anges, et pour la bonne raison que je n'irais pas au paradis.

– Quoi ?! T'es sûre ?

Astrid roula des yeux devant la surprise indignée de son ami :

– Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas d'âme.

Jeremy marqua un temps de silence interloqué. Même dans la cuisine, Niklas s'était interrompu alors qu'il allait ouvrir une bière.

– T'as pas d'âme ? finit par dire le jeune homme avec stupeur.

– Non, j'ai une Grâce.

– Et c'est quoi la différence ?

Astrid n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En effet, Alyssa se téléporta soudain au milieu du salon, le visage éclaboussé de sang qui n'était visiblement pas le sien.

– Quelqu'un peut me passer une serviette ? fit-elle d'un ton blasé.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Astrid.

– Bah, je collectais les âmes de mes contractants, normal, et il y en a un qui s'est tiré une balle dans la tête dès qu'il m'a vue. Franchement, quitte à mourir, il aurait pu me laisser faire mon job ! Déjà, je me déplace exprès. Et puis, en plus, ça aurait été plus hygiénique. Bon, elle vient cette serviette ?

Astrid retint un sourire, puis claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre une serviette-éponge humide qui s'écrasa sur le visage de la démone. Celle-ci émit un juron, puis s'essuya vigoureusement le visage, puis balança la serviette souillée à Astrid, qui la jeta à Jeremy, qui la jeta à Niklas, qui poussa un lourd soupir et alla la mettre dans le panier à linge sale de la laverie.

– De quoi vous parliez ? fit joyeusement la démone en s'asseyant à côté d'Astrid.

– Du fait que je sois un ange, sourit la blonde.

– Oh, pitié, c'est vieux déjà. Passez à autre chose.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça alors que tu m'as tapé un scandale quand tu l'as appris, grommela Astrid. C'était à croire que tu ne t'en remettrais jamais, et là, pouf, tu es complètement blasée.

– J'ai une grande faculté d'adaptation.

– Tu es surtout une foutue drama queen.

– … Pas faux.

L'ange émit un reniflement amusé. Mais Jeremy n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions :

– Et c'est parce que tu es un ange que tu n'as pas d'âme ?

Astrid fit une grimace peinée devant cette formulation simpliste, et corrigea :

– Je suis un ange parce que j'ai une Grâce, et je n'ai pas d'âme parce qu'une Grâce est bien davantage que ça.

– Donc, ton âme, c'est ta Grâce, s'intéressa Niklas en revenant de la laverie. Tu n'es pas immortelle parce que toute arme pouvant détruire ta Grâce te tue donc en conséquence.

– Un vrai raisonnement de chasseur, se moqua Astrid.

– Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ?

– C'est plus compliqué que ça.

– Ben développe au lieu de tourner autour du pot, lâcha Jeremy.

– Ouais ! approuva Alyssa. Moi aussi ça m'intéresse !

Astrid poussa un long soupir, puis se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et adopta un ton professoral :

– Les anges étaient les premières créations de Dieu. À l'époque, il n'avait pas encore vraiment distingué ce qui constituait l'âme, ce qui constituait l'esprit, l'intellect, ou bien le siège des émotions. C'est venu plus tard au fil de ses créations animales, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'Homme. Du coup, la Grâce est le premier travail spirituel de Dieu : sa première tentative à la création d'âme. Du coup, c'est… Brouillon, surpuissant, et ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec une âme.

– Je croyais Dieu infaillible, sourcilla Jeremy.

– Comparé aux humains, c'est sûr, mais Dieu a eu ses débuts et ses trébuchements comme tout le monde, répliqua Astrid. Enfin, bref. Pour créer les anges, il leur a insufflé d'un coup la vie, d'immenses pouvoirs, un protocole de base leur disant de l'adorer, la possibilité de réfléchir et d'éprouver des émotions… La Grâce, c'est à la fois l'âme, la conscience, l'esprit, et les pouvoirs d'un ange. Quand une Grâce est affaiblie, un ange est affaibli au niveau de ses pouvoirs : mais son mental est également touché, et il devient plus détaché, engourdi émotionnellement et intellectuellement.

Un silence contemplatif plana sur le petit groupe, puis Astrid lança à Jeremy :

– Du coup, pour répondre à ta question : oui, je suis quasiment immortelle, mais une fois morte je le resterai. Je n'ai pas une âme détachable du reste de moi-même, et qui irait au Paradis. Quand ma Grâce est détruite, c'est la totalité de moi-même qui est détruite.

Le jeune loup-garou émit un rire nerveux :

– Ok. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qui peut te tuer, non ?

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Le diable. Un archange. Quelques armes sacrées. Un ou deux Séraphins déterminés. Une meute de chiens de l'Enfer. Un rituel avec de l'huile qui…

– Je regrette d'avoir posé la question, marmonna Jeremy.

Alyssa le foudroya du regard. Elle non plus, elle n'aimait pas être rappelée des faiblesses d'Astrid. En fait, elle avait horreur de ça. Jeremy, sentant le regard noir de la démone, leva les mains en signe de reddition et se défendit :

– Hey, j'ai dit que je regrettais, ok ? Promis, je ne m'interrogerai plus jamais sur la mortalité de ta petite amie.

– T'as intérêt à t'excuser dans les formes parce ce que là, tu as quand même mis les pieds dans le plat, menaça Alyssa.

Astrid regarda l'une, puis l'autre, puis déclara à personne en particulier :

– Vous savez qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, pas vrai ?

Ils l'ignorèrent superbement, et Jeremy soupira avant de déclarer d'un ton exagérément poli :

– Très bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis et d'avoir demandé si tu étais tuable. Je regrette du fond du cœur.

Niklas ricana :

– Si ça peut aider, il est sincère à peu près à soixante pour cent.

– Hey ! s'indigna son élève.

Niklas éclata de rire, Jeremy se mit à protester comme quoi c'était injuste, qu'il était toujours sincère et adorable, et la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet.

Quand les autres membres du club arrivèrent (d'abord Ajay, puis Danzin qui amenait Chani, puis Clélia), la discussion avait dérivé sur les plans de Lucifer, et le club de lecture anarchiste était plongé dans l'étude des avancées des démons, et la confection d'un nouveau plan d'action pour contrer l'Apocalypse.

– Visiblement, les morts se réveillent de leurs tombes un peu partout, lâcha Clélia.

– Vraiment ? s'ébahit Niklas.

– Ça a commencé hier donc c'est logique que vous ne soyez pas au courant, déclara Ajay. Les Faucheurs sont furieux.

– Attendez, attendez, s'exclama Astrid. Les morts se réveillent, ça veut dire que c'est un coup d'un des Cavaliers, de la Mort…

– Lucifer a forcé le boss à bâcler son travail, marmonna Danzin. C'est impardonnable.

Chani cligna des yeux :

– Ne me dites pas que Lucifer force la Mort à ramener des gens à la vie par pure générosité.

– Oh non ! lui assura Clélia. Au bout de quelques jours, ils vont sans doute devenir fous et agressifs, genre zombies de films d'horreur. Et tuer leurs proches. Et faire du boulot en plus pour nous.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Astrid grimaça et lâcha sans conviction :

– On intervient ?

Jeremy la regarda comme si elle était folle :

– Bien sûr qu'on intervient ! Des zombies ! Tu réalises le carnage que ça va être ?

Astrid soupira :

– Bien sûr. Mais stratégiquement, c'est impossible de couvrir un aussi grand territoire. Des morts revenant à la vie ? Il va y en avoir partout. On n'arrivera jamais à faire une attaque efficace.

– Elle a raison, approuva Alyssa. Sur ce coup, je crois qu'on est dépassés.

– Alors on va juste ne rien faire ? s'indigna Jeremy.

Niklas et surtout Chani avaient l'air assez d'accord avec lui. Les Faucheurs regardèrent prudemment ailleurs. Eux, ça ne les tentait pas d'aller contrecarrer un plan du diable qui impliquait la Mort. Astrid et Alyssa échangèrent un regard, puis l'ange lâcha :

– Écoutez, je sais que c'est difficile, mais on ne peut rien faire. Certaines batailles sont perdues d'avance. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, aller au hasard dans quelques villes, demander si un mort est revenu à la vie, et le buter alors que ses proches sont sans doute cramponnés à lui parce que c'est un miracle sur pieds ? Déjà, c'est un bon moyen de flinguer votre anonymat. Et ensuite… Vous tuerez peut-être trois, quatre, cinq personnes. Sur des milliers. Il restera quand même des milliers de zombies, quoi que vous fassiez, et il y aura des milliers de victimes.

Jeremy vibrait d'indignation, tout comme Chani. Niklas poussa un lourd soupir :

– Et ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait ne rien faire ? Juste renoncer ?

_Oui_, aurait voulu dire Astrid. Mais elle hésita. Chani secoua la tête :

– Tu es une guerrière d'un autre monde, Astrid. Mais nous autres humains, nous n'acceptons pas bien les causes perdues.

Jeremy interrogea du regard les Faucheurs, et Ajay grimaça :

– Je suis avec Astrid et Alyssa. Ce coup-là est perdu d'avance.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Clélia. Ils sont trop nombreux, trop dispersés. Qu'on agisse ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

– Une ou deux personnes de sauvées, ce n'est jamais _rien_ ! protesta Jeremy.

– On ne vous demande pas grand-chose en plus, intervint Chani. Des zombies, c'est du gâteau pour vous. Et sinon, vous pourriez au moins nous aider à nous déplacer, en nous servant de taxi…

Astrid et Alyssa échangèrent un autre regard, pas tentées ni l'une ni l'autre par la perspective de sauver inutilement des humains. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si un combat épique les attendait. Les ressuscités n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas encore devenus des zombies. Ça serait juste de l'abattage. Rien de glorieux, rien d'exaltant. Juste… Un massacre. Un massacre inutile.

– Je veux bien vous servir de taxi, déclara soudain Danzin. Mais rien de plus.

– Et je vous aiderai quand ça deviendra difficile et que les zombies seront incontrôlables, céda Astrid. Mais seulement pour vous protéger ! Je maintiens que c'est une action inutile.

Jeremy serra les mâchoires :

– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas t'en demander plus.

Sur cette mission, ils ne seraient donc que quatre : Chani, Niklas, Jeremy et Danzin. Ils étaient presque trois et demi, en fait, puisque Danzin n'agirait pas. Et ça faisait des années que Chani n'avait pas chassé, ni même tué…

Tant pis. D'après Niklas, c'était largement suffisant. Et en cas d'embrouille, ils n'auraient qu'à prier Sealiah pour que leur ange vienne à la rescousse. Il n'empêche que les trois humains (qu'ils soient loups-garous ou Phénix) regardaient Astrid avec une certaine déception…

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa ouvrit un pot de glace vanille-caramel, puis se vautra confortablement devant la télé, s'appuyant contre le flanc d'Astrid qui grignotait distraitement une plaque de chocolat en zappant sur les chaînes disponibles. L'ange lui lança un regard amusé :

– Tu veux regarder un film ?

– Ouais, peut-être, fit la démone sans réel intérêt. T'as mis assez de croquettes dans les gamelles ? Et assez de gamelles, d'ailleurs ?

Elles étaient de retour chez Astrid, dans la maison du Dakota. Le soir commençait à tomber, et comme il faisait plutôt froid, nombre de leurs chats étaient rentrés pour s'abriter cette nuit. Ils avaient envahi le salon et étaient partout : vautrés sur les tapis, les fauteuils, étendus dans les couloirs…

– T'inquiète, sourit Astrid. Ils ont de quoi manger quasiment pour une semaine.

– Hum.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que la démone mangeait sa crème glacée et qu'Astrid continuait à zapper sans intérêt. Puis, brusquement, Alyssa lâcha :

– Si tu meurs, c'est vraiment fini ?

Astrid mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler l'origine de cette conversation et émit un grognement :

– Oui. Il n'y a pas de réincarnation ou de paradis pour les Grâces.

La petite brune avala une cuillerée de glace, puis déclara en fronçant les sourcils :

– En Australie, quand on a parlé des anges, avec Jesse… Tu as dis que les anges pouvaient renaître sous forme d'humain.

– C'est différent, soupira Astrid en posant sa télécommande. Quand la Grâce n'est pas détruite, mais _extirpée_ d'un ange… Soit par lui-même, soit par quelqu'un d'autre… La Grâce ne quitte pas l'ange complètement. Elle laisse derrière une fraction d'elle-même, comme une volute de fumée ou une empreinte. Et ce résidu de Grâce n'est pas suffisant pour donner des pouvoirs à l'ange, mais ça suffit pour qu'il reste juste assez de vie et d'énergie spirituelle pour créer, ben… Une sorte d'âme.

– Une âme est en faite une fraction de Grâce, résuma Alyssa.

Astrid plissa le nez. C'était plus compliqué que ça… L'ange expliqua :

– Imagine qu'une Grâce soit une fusée de feu d'artifice en pleine explosion. Pouvoir, puissance, couleurs, il y a même un motif, non, dans les feux d'artifices ? Un cercle, une étoile. La Grâce, c'est un tout. L'âme… L'âme, c'est une étincelle de ce feu d'artifice, qui retombe sur une botte de paille. L'âme, c'est une toute petite étincelle : mais ça un potentiel formidable et unique. C'est pour ça que les humains sont si divers, si uniques les uns et les autres. Ils partent tous avec la même petite étincelle, mais le brasier qu'ils allument avec, ça leur est complètement propre.

La démone réfléchit soigneusement à ces paroles, puis acquiesça :

– Je vois. Une âme, c'est le développement individuel d'une toute petite fraction de Grâce.

Astrid hocha la tête :

– En résumé, oui.

Hannibal, le petit chat noir et blanc, sauta sur les genoux d'Astrid, et la blonde se mit à la caresser d'un geste machinal tandis que le félin se roulait en boule sur ses cuisses. Alyssa termina son pot de crème glacé, puis le posa par terre. Trois chats se précipitèrent aussitôt pour le nettoyer de ses dernières traces de crème. Avec un sourire amusé, la démone leur abandonna aussi la cuillère qu'elle avait utilisée. Puis elle attrapa la télécommande abandonnée par Astrid et se mit à faire défiler les films enregistrés, avant de demander sans se tourner vers l'ange :

– Et si tu es tuée, il n'y a pas moyen de sauvegarder une étincelle de ton feu d'artifice ?

– Nope. Le feu d'artifice s'éteint entièrement. Ma Grâce est détruite, et c'est la fin. Comme toi, si ton âme est détruite.

Alyssa se mordilla la lèvre. Puis, soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un film proposé. _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_. Les sept tomes de la saga _Harry Potter_, en livres, étaient justement posés sur une étagère à côté. Astrid adorait ces bouquins : elle pouvait passer des heures à s'énerver sur Dumbledore, Sirius ou Harry.

Lentement, Alyssa reposa la télécommande, les yeux toujours fixés sur les bouquins :

– Et si on prend une étincelle avant ?

– De quoi ? lâcha Astrid sans comprendre.

– Et si tu te faisais un Horcruxe ?

– … _De quoi_ ?!

L'ange avait sursauté si fort qu'elle avait dérangé Hannibal, et le chat lui planta ses griffes dans la cuisse à travers son jean. Serrant les dents, Astrid caressa la tête du félin pour s'excuser, avant de se tourner vers Alyssa d'un air réprobateur :

– Tu te drogues maintenant ?

– Non ! protesta Alyssa. Je suis super sérieuse. Tu viens de me dire que la Grâce peut se diviser, parce que quand on l'arrache à un ange, il en garde assez pour se créer une âme humaine. Alors…

Les yeux d'Astrid s'agrandirent en comprenant :

– … Mais si tu recueilles l'étincelle suffisante à la création d'une âme, avant que la Grâce soit détruite… Alors l'ange tué aura la possibilité de renaître en tant qu'humain… C'est brillant !

– Je sais, fit Alyssa sans aucune modestie.

Astrid souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Tu es une geek. Et tu es complètement tordue. Épouse-moi. Oh, il faut que j'appelle Gabe !

– Quoi, pour le mariage ? blagua Alyssa.

Astrid lui tira la langue et, après avoir mis Hannibal le chat sur les genoux de la démone, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. C'était son jour de chance, celui-ci décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie seulement.

– _Tu sais, je ne suis toujours pas un fan du téléphone,_ bougonna Gabe.

– Ramène tes fesses, Alyssa a eu une idée de génie.

– … _C'est un plan foireux ?_

– Je ne sais pas encore, fit nonchalamment la blonde. Ça pourrait permettre à un ange de survivre à la destruction de sa Grâce.

– _Sérieux ?!_

Et le temps d'un battement de cils, Gabriel était dans la pièce, éteignant son téléphone et le rangeant dans sa poche tout en regardant sa sœur avec impatience. Alyssa, elle, réprima un fou rire : l'archange était uniquement vêtu d'une robe de chambre duveteuse couleur rose pastel.

– Tu changes de style ? railla Astrid.

– J'étais dans un hôtel très confortable et j'ai emprunté la robe de chambre de ma compagne de la soirée, répondit dignement Gabriel. Tu aurais préféré que je vienne nu ?

– Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Allez, assieds-toi, il faut qu'on te raconte notre idée.

– Mon idée ! rectifia aussitôt Alyssa.

Astrid renifla avec dédain :

– Ton coup de folie basé sur _ma_ connaissance et guidé par _mes_ métaphores, tu veux dire.

– Dis donc, espèce d'emplumée…

– Temps mort ! les interrompit Gabriel. Reprenons depuis le début… C'est quoi cette histoire de survie à la destruction d'une Grâce ?

Astrid et Alyssa se regardèrent, puis lui expliquèrent en détail leur idée, à grands coups de métaphores et de comparaison avec les Horcruxes de la saga _Harry Potter_. À la fin, Gabriel était sous le choc… Et très enthousiaste.

– Ça se tient. Je veux dire, ça va être très délicat de séparer la Grâce, et douloureux, et ça aura des répercussions, mais… Ça se tient. C'est possible.

– Tu peux diviser une Grâce ? interrogea avidement Astrid.

– Pas la couper en deux, rectifia Gabriel. Mais en détacher une fraction, un échantillon ? Oui, sans doute. Un Séraphin en est incapable, mais… Je suis un archange, je peux probablement le faire.

– Je me demande pourquoi personne d'autre n'y a pensé, se demanda Alyssa à voix haute. Se faire des vies de réserve, c'est quand même une occasion que n'importe qui saisirait.

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

– Eh bien, déjà, prélever une fraction de la Grâce d'un autre ange sans le blesser mortellement ou de manière permanente, c'est un truc que seuls les archanges peuvent faire. Et ensuite… La Grâce, c'est notre part de divin. C'est sacré. Il serait _blasphématoire_ de ne serait-ce que _penser_ à découper cette part de Dieu en nous pour des motifs égoïstes. Astrid doit être la seule ange de l'univers à décrire la Grâce comme un feu d'artifice et pas comme un élément divin hors limite. Et bien sûr, il faut être un démon extrêmement terre à terre, pour envisager de diviser cette Grâce pour en faire des réserves…

Alyssa sourit largement :

– J'ai toujours été très pragmatique.

Le trio échangea un regard amusé, puis Astrid reprit son sérieux :

– Alors, tu pourrais le faire ?

– Et combien d'Horcruxes un ange pourrait faire avec sa Grâce ? s'empressa d'ajouter Alyssa.

Gabriel lui lança un coussin à la tête :

– Du calme, Voldemort. Oui, je pourrais le faire, mais quant à savoir si c'est une bonne idée… La Grâce ne peut pas se régénérer à l'infini.

– Ah, parce que la Grâce se régénère en plus ? sourcilla Alyssa.

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– Comme une blessure physique. Si tu te coupes, la peau repousse. Pareil pour la Grâce. Si elle s'affaiblit, elle se régénère avec le temps.

– Il va falloir que j'expérimente, réfléchit Gabe. Quel fraction de Grâce il est possible de prélever sans trop l'affaiblir, peut-on faire plusieurs Horcruxes, est-ce qu'il est possible d'en faire assez pour revenir à la vie en tant qu'ange et non en tant qu'humain…

– Tiens, c'est pas bête ça, réalisa Astrid.

Son frère hocha gravement la tête :

– Je détesterais être humain. Toutes ces contingences physiques ! Manger, boire, déféquer, dormir. Respirer. Les allergies, la fatigue, la sueur ! Beurk. Redevenir un ange est une priorité absolue.

Astrid et Alyssa échangèrent un regard blasé devant tant de drama. L'archange ne vit rien, déjà plongé dans ses réflexions, et marmonnant tout haut :

– Il va falloir que je teste ça… Combien d'anges sont devenus humains déjà ? Hum, et il faudra peut-être un sort pour conserver la Grâce discrètement…

– Un sort ? releva Astrid. J'ai quelques contacts chez des sorcières d'Allemagne, si tu veux.

– Ouais, ouais, je verrai, envoie-moi ça sur mon portable, fit distraitement Gabriel. Il faut que je teste cette théorie… Où est-ce que j'ai rangé ma dague angélique déjà…?

Et il se téléporta ailleurs. Astrid se concentra sur la balise de son frère, et sourit en réalisant qu'il était en Norvège. Elle espérait qu'il avait au moins eu le temps de se changer… La robe de chambre rose, c'était bien mignon mais ça ferait sans doute un choc aux Norvégiens !

– Gabe va créer un Horcruxe ? demanda Alyssa avec intérêt.

– Il n'est pas bête, il va d'abord expérimenter pour voir si c'est possible ! Mais… Euh… Ouais, probablement.

– Et toi ? lâcha la démone.

Astrid réfléchit. L'idée la tentait beaucoup. Mais faire joujou avec sa Grâce, c'était un truc qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Elle n'était que des Séraphins : son pouvoir et sa résistance n'étaient pas illimités… Contrairement à celles de son frère.

– Oui, mais plus tard, quand Gabe aura trouvé un moyen de le faire qui ne risque pas de me tuer !

– Ooooh, tu viens de découvrir le concept de prudence, bravo ! se moqua la démone.

– Je suis la prudence incarnée ! protesta Astrid d'un ton faussement offensé.

La démone rigola, puis reprit la télécommande abandonnée, et lança le film _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_, avant de se caler plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé :

– Et du coup, en attendant, on fait quoi ? On se tourne les pouces en attendant que les zombies deviennent fous ?

Astrid réfléchit, puis sourit lentement :

– Gabe a parlé de sorts. Ça me fait penser que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas renoué avec les différents couvents que je connais.

– Tu connais des couvents ? s'ébahit Alyssa.

– Oh, de nom seulement. J'ai dû zigouiller quelques sorcières durant mes chasses en Europe. Mais c'est l'occasion de te montrer quelques-unes de leurs planques.

– Quoi, tu comptes y faire halte durant notre voyage de noces ? blagua la démone.

– Peut-être, sourit l'ange. Alors, t'es partante ?

Alyssa fit mine d'y réfléchir :

– Après le film ?

– Après le film, bien sûr.

– Ok. Vendu, alors !

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid connaissait de nombreux couvents, et elle et Alyssa passèrent donc les quatre jours suivants à en faire le tour.

Il y avait bien sûr la Communauté, à St Louis dans le Missouri, l'endroit où il y avait le plus de sorciers et sorcières ayant des Familiers. Astrid avait déjà chassé deux sorciers appartenant à ce couvent, et évita donc de trop s'y attarder.

– J'ai vécu à St Louis des mois, je savais qu'il y avait des sorciers, mais pas qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux ! rouspétait la démone.

– Pourquoi tu croyais qu'il y avait si peu de démons ?

– …. Pas con.

Ensuite, elles firent un rapide tour des autres couvents des États-Unis. Il y en avait trois qu'Astrid connaissait, et qui existaient encore. Un à New York, l'Association Wiccane, parce qu'il y avait vraiment de tout à New York. Un dans le Texas, dissimulés sous l'apparence d'un club de tir appartenant à une famille aisée, et qui s'appelait _Winchester Family_ (le nom fit bien rigoler Alyssa cinq minutes). Et puis, finalement, il y avait le couvent de Josh à San Francisco, un couvent de taille modeste régi depuis près de cent ans par un vieux sorcier inflexible du nom de Joshua. Ce bref tour d'horizon les occupa une journée entière.

– C'est tout ce qu'il y a aux États-Unis ? fit Alyssa d'un ton dubitatif.

– Certainement pas, fit fermement Astrid. Mais en tout cas, c'est les seuls que je connaisse ici.

– Tu en connais ailleurs ?

– Yep.

Alors ensuite, elles allèrent en Europe, où elles passèrent les trois jours suivants. C'était là qu'Astrid avait séjourné la plus grande partie de sa vie et elle y connaissait plusieurs couvents : il y en avait généralement deux à trois par pays, un couvent dominant et les autres existant surtout pour contester son autorité. Les sorcières étaient généralement affiliées à un couvent, mais elles n'y restaient pas toutes leurs vies. Nombreux d'entre elles prenaient leur indépendance au bout de quelques années, ou se joignaient même à un couvent rival, au gré de leurs envies et de leurs ambitions.

En France, il y avait un couvent royaliste et un couvent républicain qui se disputaient depuis des années. En Allemagne, il y avait trois couvents à peu près égaux, mais qui complotaient perpétuellement les uns contre les autres. L'Autriche et la Hongrie avaient un même couvent principal, qui régissait la communauté magique, autour duquel gravitaient une dizaine de petites organisations sorcières de moindre envergure. En revanche, le couvent de l'Ukraine avait été détruit durant la guerre froide, comme ceux de nombreux pays d'Europe de l'Est.

– Laisse-moi deviner : il n'y avait qu'un seul couvent pour toute l'URSS, soupira Alyssa.

Elles étaient sur la place rouge à Moscou, et Astrid désigna le Kremlin d'un grand geste théâtral :

– Gagné. Les communistes ont eut l'appui de très puissantes sorcières…

– Mais la guerre froide est finie. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a toujours des sorcières communistes !

– Oh, non. En fait, il y a eut une révolte, leur ordre s'est effondré, et c'est ce qui a provoqué l'effondrement de l'URSS par la suite. Les différents pays de l'Est n'ont toujours pas de vrais couvents, cela dit. Ils n'en sont pas encore à la période de reconstruction. Il s'agit surtout de petites confréries, avec une ou deux sorcières qui enseignent à cinq ou six élèves. Désorganisation totale. Le seul pays qui a commencé à reconstruire un couvent, pour le moment, c'est la Lituanie.

– Cool. Et dans les pays scandinaves ? C'est ton truc, ça, non ?

Astrid haussa un sourcil, offrit son bras à la démone, et les téléporta dans un fjord glacé d'Islande, sur une grève de cailloux où les vaguelettes léchaient presque leurs pieds. Le soleil se reflétait sur mer, ainsi que sur la neige qui recouvrait chaque surface horizontale du paysage. Tout était en teintes de bleu, de noir, de gris pailleté ou de blanc bleuté.

– Punaise, il caille ! souffla Alyssa.

– Il caille, mais c'est beau, lâcha Astrid. Bienvenue en Islande !

– Super. Y a des couvents de sorcière dans le coin ?

– Yep. Il y a deux couvents au Danemark, que je sache. Sinon, il n'y a généralement qu'un couvent par pays. Par exemple, il y en a un en Finlande, un en Norvège, et un en Suède, et un en Islande. Mais les sorciers et sorcières de ces pays ne sont pas très exclusifs. Ils se déclarent affiliés à un couvent, certes, mais ils y mettent rarement les pieds. Ils voyagent beaucoup, et prennent généralement ou un deux apprentis qui les suivent dans leurs voyages. Du coup, comme la communauté sorcière de ces pays est très dispersée, ils cherchent à rester discrets. Ils ne causent pas de troubles. Et ils invoquent rarement des démons : les sorciers d'ici acquièrent généralement leurs dons par l'apprentissage, pas en faisant des contrats.

– Tu n'as jamais chassé de sorcière scandinave alors, devina Alyssa.

Astrid grimaça :

– Si, une fois, en Norvège. Un sorcier naturel qui avait rassemblé quelques potes pour prendre sa revanche sur une famille de chasseurs qui avait tuée sa petite amie, une sorcière elle aussi. Un sacré bordel. Je me suis retrouvée dedans un peu par hasard, tout le monde s'est mis à me jeter des sorts ou à me tirer dessus, alors j'ai zigouillé tout le monde. Un vrai bain de sang.

Alyssa lui donna un coup de poing joueur :

– Tu es ma barbare préférée.

Astrid sourit. À quelques centaines de mètres du rivage où elle se trouvait, les ailerons dorsaux d'un groupe d'orques apparu, tandis que les cétacés revenaient à la surface faire le plein d'air.

– N'empêche, grimaça Alyssa en observant les orques. Un sorcier naturel ? Tu as eu du bol. Ils sont très rares, et très puissants.

– Tu t'y connais en sorcières ? demanda Astrid avec intérêt.

La petit brune haussa un sourcil :

– Eh, j'ai été crée par Heige. Et c'était une sorcière naturelle, elle aussi.

Astrid hocha gravement la tête. Il existait, en gros, trois types de sorcellerie : la sorcellerie se basant sur l'énergie démoniaque, et qu'on obtenait en invoquant un démon ou leurs pouvoirs : la sorcellerie classique, basée sur l'apprentissage, et que tout le monde pouvait maîtriser : et la sorcellerie naturelle, qui ne s'offrait qu'à ceux ayant déjà une prédisposition ou un don exceptionnel avec la magie.

– Heige était très puissante, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été capable de me créer, poursuivit Alyssa. Elle m'a même enseigné quelques petits trucs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai adopté Crowley.

– … Crowley était un sorcier ?

– Nope, mais sa mère était une sorcière. Et une salope, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Du coup, on a longuement sympathisé en disant du mal de nos mères respectives, et un jour, on a scellé un pacte pour tuer ma salope de maman à moi. Adieu Heige ! Du coup Crowley est devenu roi, et moi j'ai pris la clef des champs.

Astrid retint un sourire :

– C'est très résumé.

– Bah, un jour je te raconterai la version longue. Et pour l'Angleterre, il y a des couvents ? Heige était anglaise. Et la mère de Crowley venait des îles britanniques, je crois.

– J'ai gardé le Royaume-Uni pour la fin, sourit la blonde. Je sais que c'est ton pays préféré.

– Aw, tu me connais tellement bien ! s'attendrit Alyssa.

Astrid rigola, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de la démone et les téléporta… Dans une rue, au milieu de passants qui circulaient sans faire attention à eux. Il faisait froid et gris. À côté d'elles, un bus rouge à deux étages passa avec un grondement bas de moteur. Elles étaient à Londres, et Alyssa sourit d'une oreille à l'autre :

– Home, sweet home ! Si jamais on renonce aux États-Unis un jour, mon premier choix sera toujours le Royaume-Uni. Londres est une ville tellement cool. Y a des sorcières, à Londres ? Ça fait quelques siècles que j'en ai pas croisé.

Astrid secoua la tête :

– Le couvent le plus puissant des îles britanniques est celui d'Écosse. Il y a un autre couvent en Irlande du Sud, et un autre au pays de Galles.

– Et il n'y a pas de couvent en Angleterre ? interrogea la démone. Genre, pas du tout ? Heige appartenait à un couvent anglais pourtant !

– Il y en avait un dans le Wiltshire, très important, mais il s'est affaibli au cours des années, expliqua Astrid. Les membres les plus importants sont partis, ont rejoint d'autres couvents, ou ont simplement cessé de le soutenir. La révolution industrielle a achevé ce qui restait de cette institution, et depuis, il n'y a plus de couvent sorcier en Angleterre.

– ... D'un côté, c'est une perte dramatique de mon héritage culturel. De l'autre, je suis plutôt contente. Les sorcières sont chiantes.

Astrid ricana :

– Il n'y a pas de couvent en Angleterre, certes. Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a en abondance ?

– Des chasseurs, gémit Alyssa. Je sais, je sais. Tu sais qu'ils ont une association, ces abrutis ? La Baskerville Company, je crois. C'est un peu comme si ces ahuris de Winchester lançaient un business. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis allée m'installer aux États-Unis !

Astrid lui tapota le dos avec sympathie :

– On peut toujours tuer un chasseur anglais, si ça peut te remonter le moral.

– Bah, laisse tomber. Je m'y suis faite. Tu connais d'autres couvents ?

Astrid secoua la tête :

– Seulement par des rumeurs de chasseurs il y a des décennies de ça : les sorciers d'Asie et d'Afrique sont moins faciles à dénicher que les Européens. On rentre ? Jeremy, Chani et Niklas ne vont pas tarder à avoir besoin de nous.

Elles retournèrent au Q.G., mais il s'avéra que leurs amis n'eurent pas besoin d'eux. Après quatre jours à pister les morts et à les tuer (généralement d'une balle dans la tête), ils étaient épuisés et certainement pas en état de traquer des zombies. Ils avaient à peine dormi, alors, quand Danzin les ramena au Q.G. et exigea qu'ils fassent au moins une petite sieste, ils s'effondrèrent et se mirent à ronfler en moins de cinq minutes.

Sans remords, Astrid utilisa ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer qu'ils soient plongés dans un sommeil profond qui durerait au moins vingt-quatre heures. Ça les empêcherait de risquer inutilement leur vie.

Ainsi la crise vint, et passa, tandis que le club de lecture anarchiste attendait dans la maison de l'Indiana. Leur Q.G. étant plutôt isolé, personne ne vint les déranger. Danzin, sans mot dire, acheva la rénovation de la salle de bain. Clélia ramena un jeu de cartes, et les trois filles firent un poker menteur. Ajay revint, lui aussi, et leur apporta des hamburgers de son fast-food préféré.

– Je ne savais pas que les anges avaient le sens du goût, lâcha Clélia en observant Astrid dévorer son hamburger.

Alyssa la regarda bizarrement :

– Pourquoi les anges n'auraient pas le sens du goût ?

– Nos sens sont très développés, expliqua Astrid. Normalement, on sent le goût des molécules, pas la saveur des aliments.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Ajay. La bouffe a toujours un arrière-goût bizarre, pour nous autres Faucheurs. C'est pareil pour toi ?

– Nope, fit joyeusement la blonde. J'utilise un sort qui me permet d'utiliser mon sens du goût comme un humain.

Elle fit une grimace qui leur exposa le dessous de sa langue, marqué de petits symboles pâles, comme de minuscules cicatrices dessinant un motif un peu abstrait.

– Plutôt chouette, commenta la démone avec un sourire en coin.

– Et très pratique, surtout, fit gravement la blonde.

– Hum. Eh, tu finis pas tes frites ?

– Pas touche à ma bouffe, démone.

La journée et la nuit qui suivit furent complètement paisibles, dans cette maison de l'Indiana, tandis qu'un peu partout les gens revenus d'entre les morts, et qui avaient si tranquillement réintégré les vies de leurs êtres aimés, se transformaient en véritables zombies avides de chair fraîche. Aucun membre du club anarchiste ne bougea le petit doigt. Astrid avait déjà décrété que stratégiquement, c'était une action inutile : et Alyssa se rangeait à son point de vue. Les Faucheurs faisaient la tête, car ce tour de passe-passe de Lucifer était la preuve de l'asservissement de leur Big Boss, la Mort. Et quant aux humains du groupe, Niklas, Jeremy et Chani… Épuisés par leur mission, et un peu aidés par Astrid et ses pouvoirs, ils dormirent durant toute la crise.

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa leva les yeux de son livre quand Astrid se téléporta dans le salon, et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'expression agacée de l'ange.

– Je suppose que Niklas, Jeremy et Chani n'ont pas bien pris la nouvelle de la durée de leur sieste ?

Alyssa, Danzin et Ajay étaient partis avant que les trois mortels ne se réveillent. C'était à Astrid et Clélia qu'était revenue la tâche d'informer leurs chasseurs de zombies que la crise était passée, et… qu'on ne les avait pas réveillés pour l'occasion.

– Ils étaient furieux et je pense qu'ils vont m'en vouloir un moment, soupira la blonde. Mais je les avais prévenus que je désapprouvais et que je n'agirais pas, et ils le savaient.

– Alors quoi, ça serait de leur faute ?

– Oh non, c'est de la mienne, complètement, et ils ont le droit d'être en colère pour ma ligne de conduite. Mais ils ne peuvent pas dire que je leur ai menti : j'ai été franche dès le début. Alors ils finiront par s'en remettre…

Alyssa hocha la tête, puis fit de la place à Astrid sur le canapé :

– Des nouvelles de Gabe ?

– Tiens, c'est une idée ça, sourcilla Astrid en s'asseyant. Je vais lui demander où en sont ses projets d'Horcruxe.

Elle extirpa son portable de sa poche, et, tandis qu'elle composait le numéro, Alyssa interrogea :

– Tu ne peux pas prier pour lui et qu'il t'entende ?

– Techniquement si, les anges peuvent tous communiquer entre eux par télépathie, un peu comme une onde de radio captée et uniquement par les anges. Mais Gabe et moi, on évite de l'utiliser, au cas où quelqu'un intercepterait nos communications et nous retrouverait.

Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il fallut plusieurs sonneries avant que l'archange ne décroche. Et, quand, il le fit, ce fut uniquement pour lâcher : « _bouge pas, j'arrive !_ » avant de raccrocher. Astrid haussa les épaules, rangea son portable… Et, effectivement, Gabriel apparaissait dans son salon cinq secondes plus tard.

– Alors, tu as avancé ? demanda la blonde.

Un large sourire machiavélique illumina le visage de l'archange :

– Yep. Regarde-moi ça !

Il sorti de sa poche un flacon pas plus grand qu'une salière de table, en verre, accroché au bout d'une longue chaînette sans doute destinée à être portée en collier. Et dans le flacon…

Ce n'était pas exactement liquide, parce que ça flottait, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment gazeux non plus. Et c'était si lumineux, si pur, chatoyant et brillant, à l'éclat tirant vers le bleu. De la lumière en train de fondre ou de s'élever, de la lumière vivante. De la _Grâce_. Un tout petit éclat de Grâce.

– Wow, souffla Alyssa.

– Ce n'est qu'un échantillon, fit fièrement Gabriel. Assez petit pour que ma Grâce guérisse assez vite, mais assez puissant pour me faire renaître… Bon, en tant qu'humain, certes. Mais en vie malgré tout !

– Je croyais que ta priorité était de découvrir comment redevenir un ange ? sourcilla Astrid en examinant le flacon de Grâce.

– Justement !

Et, triomphant, Gabriel fit apparaître un deuxième flacon de Grâce identique au premier. Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

– Eh, on ne t'as jamais dit de charcuter ta Grâce en un millier de pièces !

– Relax, ce sont mes deux seuls Horcruxes, la rassura Gabe. Le premier permet de générer une âme humaine. Et le deuxième me permettra de redevenir un ange !

Alyssa zieuta le flacon d'un air dubitatif. Ça paraissait vraiment être une quantité minime de Grâce… Astrid, quant à elle, sembla comprendre :

– Oui, puisqu'un ange devenu humain qui récupère sa Grâce redevient un ange. Pas con.

– Et un chouïa de Grâce pareil va suffire ? lâcha la démone.

– Oh, ça ne suffira pas à lui rendre tous ses pouvoirs : au départ, il sera sans doute aussi faible qu'un chaton nouveau-né. Mais la Grâce se régénère. Surtout celle d'un archange. En quelques mois, il devrait retrouver ses pouvoirs angéliques. Pas vrai Gabe ?

– Yep, fit joyeusement l'archange. Bien sûr, je suis plus puissant que toi, Astrid. Pour toi, il faudra sans doute entre deux et trois ans pour que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs. Autrement dit, si tu te fais tuer et même si on te ressuscite, tu resteras hors-jeu pendant un certain temps…

– Rabat-joie. Bon, et sinon ? Tu te sens bien après avoir été amputé d'un bout de Grâce ?

Gabriel renifla avec dédain :

– Oh, je t'en prie. Une pacotille. J'ai été fatigué une journée, et puis c'est passé. La quantité de Grâce prélevée n'était pas très importante, non plus.

Astrid hocha la tête, pesant le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle information. Mais son choix était déjà fait. Finalement, elle carra les épaules, et lança :

– Allez, fais-moi un Horcruxe, frangin.

– Ici, c'est pas très prudent, contra Gabe. J'ai fait exploser la grotte où je me trouvais pour expérimenter. Viens, je t'emmène dans un coin discret et facilement destructible.

Astrid se leva de bon cœur pour l'accompagner, tandis qu'Alyssa s'inquiétait aussitôt :

– Vous ferez gaffe, hein ? Et Gabe, tu la ramènes direct !

– Mais oui, t'inquiète, fit la blonde avec désinvolture. Tu verras, ça se passera comme sur des roulettes !

Gabe roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et de les téléporter tous les deux loin d'ici.

Restée seule, Alyssa se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

– Comme sur des roulettes, gna-gna-gna, marmonna-t-elle. Et c'est avec ce genre de logique que tu te fais charcuter par un vampire, ma vieille !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Seule avec leur trentaine de chats, Alyssa soupira… Et se résolut à attendre. Elle se fit du pop-corn, puis regarda un film. Puis elle remplit les gamelles des chats. Puis elle essaya de lire un livre, sans succès : les mots ne retenaient pas son attention. Elle alluma son ordi, essaya de lire quelques fanfictions, puis de chercher celle que Gabriel avait menacé d'écrire, sans succès. Et elle attendait toujours…

Elle était en train d'errer sur les réseaux sociaux quand les deux anges réapparurent. Gabriel soutenait Astrid, qui tenait à peine debout.

– Par les couilles de Morgane, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'horrifia Alyssa en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Astrid ne semblait pas blessée, seulement vidée de toute énergie : elle ne tenait debout que parce que son frère la soutenait avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa tête pendait mollement, mais l'ange souriait d'un air béat, le regard vide, gloussant sporadiquement. Quelques gouttes de sang, presque sèches, tachaient le col de son T-shirt. Mais aucune plaie n'était visible.

– Ça va, ça va, elle est juste un peu fatiguée ! l'apaisa Gabe.

– Les zolies lumièèères ! gloussa Astrid.

– … Ok, elle est peut-être aussi légèrement ivre.

Alyssa haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous les mèches rebelles de sa coupe pixie. Ivre ? _Astrid_ ?! L'ange qui pouvait vider un magasin de liqueur sans ciller, ivre ?

– Tu l'as droguée ? fit-elle avait suspicion.

– Boire de l'eau bénite fait cet effet aux anges, soupira Gabriel. Ça renforce la Grâce, ça aide à la soigner. Par contre, c'est puissant.

La démone regarda Gabe qui avait l'air vaguement repentant, Astrid qui souriait bêtement, puis poussa un lourd soupir :

– Bon, c'est pas dangereux au moins ?

– Naaaan, elle va roupiller un peu et demain elle sera comme neuve !

– Et t'as fait des Horcruxes ?

Gabe grimaça, et tira de sa poche un flacon de Grâce. Un seul. Minuscule, comparé aux siens.

– Astrid est très loin d'être aussi puissante que moi. Ça n'a pas été facile, et… Bref. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques, alors je n'en ai fait qu'un.

Les yeux de la démone s'étrécirent dangereusement :

– Risques ? Il y avait un risque ?

– J'ai arrêté dès que je l'ai réalisé ! se défendit l'archange.

La démone feula comme un chat en colère, et aurait probablement sauté à la gorge de Gabriel, si Astrid n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour gémir :

– Fatiguééééée….

Alyssa se recomposa une attitude, lança un dernier regard noir à Gabe, puis indiqua les escaliers d'un geste sec du menton :

– Je suis la seule à avoir un lit, on va la mettre dans ma chambre. Astrid, tu m'entends ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point tu es beurrée ?

La blonde cligna des yeux, regarda pensivement la démone, puis déclara avec gravité :

– … Poney.

Étouffant un rire nerveux, Gabe se mit à porter Astrid en direction de la chambre d'Alyssa. La démone se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de le suivre. L'ange blonde, elle, se mit à discourir à propos de tout et de rien. Des poneys, justement, puis des chats (évidemment) puis des dauphins et des hamsters.

– … Mais c'est des animaux de compagnie tout ça, et avoir un animal de compagnie est tellement bizarre ! babillait-elle joyeusement. Aucun d'entre vous ne parle le langage de l'autre et vous formez néanmoins un lien affectif profond en vous frottant l'un contre l'autre et en dormant ensemble et en partageant la même maison. De temps en temps vous lui marchez sur la queue ou il vous frappe en plein visage mais à la fin de la journée vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. Et vous n'êtes pas de la même espèce.

Alyssa regardait son amie avec de grands yeux vaguement effrayés. Astrid beurrée, c'était drôle, mais c'était aussi tout à fait alarmant. L'ange se cadenassait toujours derrière une montagne de secrets. Là, toutes ses barrières semblaient baissées, et c'était… C'était… Ça ne mettait certainement pas Alyssa à l'aise.

Alyssa fit dégager les chats qui squattaient son plumard, puis l'archange balança Astrid sans aucune grâce sur le lit de la démone. La blonde resta étalée comme un sac à patates, les yeux fermés, et le visage soudainement un peu verdâtre :

– La Terre tourne plus vite que d'habitude…

Alyssa jeta un regard inquiet à Gabe :

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

– Certain. Mais tu peux rester à son chevet si ça peut se rassurer.

Alyssa hocha la tête, et Gabe retint un sourire : elle aurait fait ça de toute façon, Gabriel n'en avait aucun doute. L'archange se téléporta sans un mot de plus, sentant que la démone n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire la conversation.

Restée seule dans la chambre, la démone se retourna vers Astrid, juste au moment où celle-ci bâillait. L'ange ferma les yeux et, deux minutes plus tard, elle respirait régulièrement et sans battre un cil, complètement assommée. Alyssa rigola doucement, puis retira les chaussures de son amie, réajusta la couette, éteignit la lumière.

– Si un jour on m'avait dit que je borderais un ange, marmonna-t-elle. Allez, bonne nuit, Voldemort.

Seul un léger ronflement lui répondit : Astrid dormait déjà comme une pierre. Un ou deux chats, voyant que plus personne ne remuait sur le lit, sautèrent joyeusement sur le matelas où ils reprirent leurs places, se tassant contre l'ange ou s'allongeant carrément sur elle. Très vite, leurs ronronnements se joignirent aux ronflements d'Astrid.

Avec un mince sourire, Alyssa ferma la porte.

.

* * *

.

Aw, c'est meugnon.


	13. Sorcière, perroquet, hypothèse

Salut mes kiwis ! Désolée du retard, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas, mais EBI m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit ! Je suis à fond dans ma fic Polydipsie en ce moment x) Mais bref ! Voici le retour de votre ange et de votre démone préférées ! Au programme, une sorcière pas comme les autres, un forum en ligne, des pseudo à la con, un pistolet à eau, un perroquet très contrariant, et une petite étude des pouvoirs des Jesse !

Sinon, à part ça...

Yo, **Poussin Fou** ! Ouais, Gabriel les encourage dans leur conneries x) Mais Gabe est un lâche, les plans de secours et les solutions de fuite, c'est bien son truc... Gabriel est vraiment le Serpentard de sa fratrie x) Enfin bref ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Salut **Sone Ann**a ! Je fais ce que je peux avec Jesse, promis ! D'ailleurs on va parler de lui dans ce chapitre, même si on ne le voit pas. Ca me fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

.

Et à présent... Voici le chapitre !

.

* * *

**.**

**Sorcière, perroquet, hypothèses**

**.**

– Un sorcière, répéta Jeremy d'un ton dubitatif. Tu penses que c'est une sorcière qui a piégé ce loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Chani pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'objet qui trônait au milieu de leur table :

– La tasse.

Niklas et Jeremy regardèrent la tasse, se regardèrent, re-regardèrent la tasse, puis fixèrent Chani d'un air mi-navré mi-alarmé. Ajay, adossé au mur, lâcha d'un ton sceptique :

– C'est une tasse Pikachu.

Effectivement, c'était une tasse customisée pour ressembler au célèbre Pokémon. Elle était ébréchée mais relativement neuve, et tout à fait reconnaissable. L'anse de la tasse évoquait même la queue en zigzag de la bestiole jaune. Chani haussa un sourcil :

– C'est une tasse Pikachu qui contient des cendres, des poils, et un crâne de corbeau. Et cachée sous une dalle d'une allée de garage. Et notre loup-garou a été _frappé par la foudre_ en marchant sur cette dalle. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu'il s'agit de l'action d'une sorcière !

C'est le moment qu'Astrid et Alyssa choisirent pour apparaître, toutes deux vêtues d'épaisses parkas fourrées, et Alyssa ayant même un épais bonnet de laine. Elles venaient visiblement de loin : on était dans la troisième semaine d'avril, et aux États-Unis, c'était le printemps. La météo ne nécessitait certainement pas de telles épaisseurs.

Les membres du club de lecture anarchiste se levèrent pour les accueillir, riant et les saluant joyeusement. La tasse Pikachu semblait momentanément oubliée. Finalement, Niklas lança tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil :

– Alors, ces deux semaines de vacances en Norvège ?

– Ce n'étaient pas des vacances, on tuait des démons ! protesta Astrid avec mauvaise foi en enlevant son manteau.

– Euuuuh si, ma vieille ! contra Alyssa. C'étaient _un peu_ des vacances. Quand même. On a bullé quasiment tout le temps.

– On a quand même tué des démons.

Alyssa roula des yeux :

– _Deux_ démons. L'avant-dernier-jour. Et ça c'était complètement par hasard, parce qu'ils avaient piqué notre bagnole.

Astrid et Alyssa revenaient de quinze jours de vacances en Norvège, pour qu'Astrid se remette de son « opération » sur sa Grâce. Officiellement, il s'agissait néanmoins juste de vacances anodines pour se soulager du stress. Le reste du club anarchique leur avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient très bien gérer les États-Unis tout seuls. Du coup, l'ange et la démone avaient passé deux semaines à ne faire absolument rien, mis à part regarder les paysages, visiter des musées et profiter du Wi-Fi de leur hôtel : leur seule chasse au démon avait été accidentelle.

– … Ça compte quand même, lâcha l'ange en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Alyssa renifla d'un air dédaigneux, et Astrid chercha à détourner la conversation. Son regard se posa alors sur la tasse qui trônait toujours au milieu de la table, et elle haussa un sourcil :

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'approuver cette nouvelle idée de déco.

– On est en train de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non c'est le fruit du travail d'une sorcière, lâcha Jeremy.

Astrid jeta un œil au contenu de la tasse, puis hocha la tête :

– Cendres de sauge et de houx, crâne de corbeau, vertèbre de roitelet, poils de chat noir et de chien de garde, oui, ça me paraît évident.

– Ah ah ! triompha Chani.

– Mais c'est une tasse _Pikachu_ ! insista Niklas comme s'ils pouvaient avoir manqué ce détail.

Chani lui lança un regard narquois :

– Tu penses que les sorcières n'utilisent que des vieux chaudrons en étain, ont des verrues et volent la nuit sur des balais ?

– Ça serait logique, se défendit le loup-garou.

– Non, ça serait un stéréotype. Et tu devrais t'en méfier. Je doute qu'il y ait une seule personne dans cette pièce qui se conforme aux stéréotypes de son espèce.

Pas faux. Ils avaient une démone gothique combattant Lucifer, une ange en cavale avec un penchant pour le blasphème, un Faucheur rebelle, une phénix distinguée et croyante, et deux loups-garous chasseurs. Niklas plissa le nez, mécontent, mais ne répliqua pas. Chani marquait un point. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que Niklas se laissait abuser par ses préjugés…

– Ça pourrait quand même être un hasard, tenta-t-il néanmoins. Il y avait un orage assez violent. Ça pourrait n'être qu'une simple coïncidence !

– Il y a une tasse ensorcelée ! insista Chani.

Astrid ricana, et leva la main :

– Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je suis d'accord avec Chani. Quand un objet ensorcelé est impliqué, il s'agit rarement d'une coïncidence…

– C'est quoi votre histoire, d'ailleurs ? demanda Alyssa avec curiosité.

Jeremy entreprit donc de raconter à l'ange et à la démone leur chasse au loup-garou sous une pluie battante, jusqu'à ce que ledit loup-garou traverse l'allée de garage d'une maison, et que la foudre ne lui tombe dessus. L'éclair avait grillé le lycanthrope, mais aussi fendu la dalle, révélant en dessous une cache où était posée la tasse Pikachu qui était l'objet du débat.

Niklas finit par soupirer :

– Bon, admettons qu'on ait une sorcière fan de Pokémon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette info ?

– On enquête, fit fermement Jeremy. Les sorcières sont dangereuses !

– Et c'est moi qui ai des préjugés ? railla Niklas. Seules les sorcières qui invoquent des démons sont des sadiques, parce qu'elles se font influencer par ceux qu'elles invoquent. Les autres sorcières… Bah, elles ne sont pas plus dangereuses que nous.

– … Son sort a foudroyé quelqu'un !

– Quelqu'un que vous aviez l'intention de trucider, non ? demanda Alyssa d'un ton faussement candide.

– Un point pour la démone, sourit Ajay toujours appuyé contre la porte.

Alyssa se mit à faire la gueule. Elle détestait quand Ajay et elle étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Ignorant la démone, Astrid hocha la tête, et ajouta :

– Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Jeremy… Le sort qui a foudroyé le loup-garou était sur _son_ terrain. C'était un truc pour garder son jardin. Techniquement, c'était de la légitime défense.

– … Ouais, en étirant un peu la définition de « légitime défense », quand même ! marmonna Alyssa.

Astrid fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, et s'affala dans un fauteuil pour retirer ses bottes fourrées. Sans gêne, Alyssa s'installa sur l'accoudoir du même fauteuil pour faire pareil. Jeremy et Chani échangèrent un regard amusé : visiblement, l'ange et la démone étaient toujours soudées à la hanche. Pire qu'un couple marié !

– Du coup, on enquête sur la sorcière-Pikachu ou pas ? interrogea Jeremy.

Ajay leva la main :

– Pour ce que ça vaut, moi je vote pour. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle a des choix originaux en matière de récipients à sorts de protection.

– Moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma Astrid. Ça m'aidera à me remettre dans le bain.

Alyssa fit un geste vague de la main pour dire qu'elle s'en moquait. Chani plissa les lèvres, visiblement pas très en accord avec l'idée d'aller fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'une sorcière. Niklas, quant à lui, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules :

– Pourquoi pas ? Mieux vaut vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une sorcière démoniaque.

– Yep, acquiesça Astrid. Si c'est une sorcière naturelle, qui a acquis ses talents par don ou par apprentissage, ça me permettra aussi de mettre à jours mes renseignements sur les couvents des États-Unis.

– C'est réglé alors, décida Niklas. On ira y jeter un œil demain. Qui vient avec moi ?

– J'en suis, lâcha Astrid. Alyssa, tentée ?

– Je passe, déclara aussitôt la démone. Les sorcières sont des salopes, selon mon expérience. J'irai conclure des contrats.

– Je passe aussi, fit lentement Jeremy. J'ai un truc de prévu.

– Pareil, déclara Chani avec nonchalance.

Astrid regarda le loup-garou qui rougissait, la Phénix qui esquissait un sourire en coin, et devina sans mal que le « truc prévu » était sans doute un rendez-vous entre eux deux. Elle retint un gloussement, puis se tourna vers Ajay et l'interrogea :

– Et toi ?

– Ça a l'air fun et ça m'occupera, fit lentement le Faucheur. Je demanderai à Danzin et Clélia si ça les intéresse aussi.

Astrid hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

– C'est réglé, donc. On y va quand ?

– Pas tout de suite, râla Alyssa. Je veux glander devant la télé et j'ai besoin de toi pour me servir de coussin. Et pour me rassurer si on regarde un film qui fait peur.

L'ange hocha gravement la tête comme si c'était un argument tout à fait recevable (ce qui était sans doute le cas là où Alyssa était concernée), et se tourna donc vers Ajay pour proposer :

– Ce soir, vers six ou sept heures ?

– D'accord, acquiesça le Faucheur. Rendez-vous ici à dix-huit heures. Si Danzin ou Clélia sont tentés, je les ramènerai.

Astrid acquiesça, puis interrogea du regard Niklas, Jeremy et Chani :

– Avant qu'Alyssa et moi retournions chez nous… Quelqu'un a besoin d'un taxi ?

Trois mains se levèrent simultanément, et Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel :

– Avouez. Vous profitez bien d'avoir des gens qui se téléportent à disposition, hein ?

– Carrément, fit Jeremy d'un ton joyeux. Après tout, mis à part ça, quel est l'intérêt de supporter votre codépendance ?

La démone répliqua en lui lançant une de ses bottes à la tête.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid, Niklas, Ajay et Clélia apparurent dans l'ombre du muret bordant un petit parc pour enfants, avec une balançoire vide qui se balançait en grinçant dans le vent. Il faisait encore jour, mais ça ne rendait guère le coin plus accueillant. C'était de toute évidence un quartier pauvre et désœuvré, aux murs couverts de graffitis et où traînaient quelques ordures, allant des crottes de chiens aux bouteilles et canettes vides en passant par des emballages de fast-food délavés par le soleil et la pluie. L'herbe du parc était desséchée depuis belle lurette, et en s'avançant dans la rue, Astrid haussa un sourcil en voyant les maisons décrépites. Certains murs étaient souillés de traces d'urine. Les rues étaient désertes.

– Cette sorcière a un standing assez bas.

– Elle n'a pas peur de se faire cambrioler et assassiner dans son sommeil ? sourcilla Ajay quand ils dépassèrent une maison dont une vitre était fracassée et réparée avec du scotch. C'est un truc qui arrive fréquemment aux humains, non ?

– Elle a sûrement des protections en place, raisonna Niklas. Quand le loup-garou que je poursuivais a foncé vers sa maison, il s'est fait _foudroyer_. Je pense qu'elle ne risque pas de cambriolage…

Clélia ricana, puis interrogea :

– Alors, c'est quelle maison ?

– Sans doute celle-ci, indiqua le loup-garou blond. C'est là que la foudre est tombée.

La maison qu'il désignait était petite, banale. La peinture jaune des volets s'écaillait et la gouttière était rouillée. Les rideaux étaient tirés aux fenêtres, au rez-de-chaussée comme à l'étage, empêchant de voir l'intérieur. Sur le côté droit de la maison, derrière un muret peint en jaune délavé, on apercevait un jardin un peu pelé, qui courait le long de l'habitation et se prolongeait sans doute derrière. Devant la maison, de l'herbe poussait entre les dalles menant au perron, qui aurait mérité un petit coup de balai. L'une de ces dalles était justement fendue en deux et noircie de suie, sans doute suite au coup de foudre de la veille.

– C'est bien la maison d'une sorcière, déclara aussitôt Clélia. Il y a un charme d'illusions sur le jardin.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Astrid.

– Ouais. Ça ne doit sans doute pas faire effet sur toi, mais Niklas ne doit sans doute voir qu'une pelouse toute sèche est déserte.

Le loup-garou eut l'air vaguement inquiet :

– Il y a autre chose ?

Astrid claqua des doigts, dissipant l'illusion aux yeux de Niklas, et leur petit groupe s'approcha du jardin. Oui, il y avait de l'herbe un peu pelée, inégale, mais il y avait aussi plusieurs bosquets qui poussaient autour de tuteurs. Une petite fontaine artificielle glougloutait à l'ombre d'un petit pommier : sur les branches de l'arbre, un perroquet rouge semblait dormir. Astrid se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un hibou, mais cette sorcière donnait dans l'originalité… Même si elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour cacher cet endroit. En effet, à chaque angle du jardin, il y avait une lanterne en forme de figurine de Pokémon ou de personnage de manga, contenant une bougie qui brûlait pour maintenir le charme.

– … C'est beaucoup moins glauque que ce à quoi je m'attendais, finit par dire Ajay.

– C'est nettement plus classe que notre jardin, même ! approuva Clélia. Tu penses qu'elle le verra si je lui vole sa fontaine ?

– Non, Clélia, tu ne ramèneras pas chez moi une fontaine de sorcière obtenue illégalement ! râla Astrid.

– Bon. Son perroquet alors ?

Le perroquet sembla se réveiller et leur adressa un regard noir, comme s'il comprenait. Astrid leva les yeux au ciel :

– Non plus.

– Ça pourrait être un perroquet dangereux ! ajouta également Ajay avec un sourire en coin.

La Faucheuse marmonna avec dépit. Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement puis, d'un bond, elle se hissa au-dessus du muret et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe du jardin.

– Fais gaffe ! siffla aussitôt Niklas.

– Relax. Il faut qu'on entre de toute façon. Alors, vous venez ou pas ?

Un par un, ses trois compagnons la suivirent. Niklas, surtout, observait le perroquet avec suspicion, mais l'oiseau se contentait de les regarder d'un air dédaigneux. Les intrus s'en désintéressèrent donc, et avancèrent. Mais ils avaient à peine fait deux pas dans l'herbe que, jaillissant d'un des bosquets, un lapin blanc tacheté s'avança vers eux à petits bonds, les oreilles dressées.

– Oooooh, qu'il est mignon ! s'attendrit Clélia en s'accroupissant aussitôt.

Le lapin se mit aussitôt à faire des bonds autour d'elle, enthousiaste. Après tout, les lapins étaient des animaux plutôt sociables et curieux…

– Vraiment, Clélia ? se plaignit Ajay. On est chez une sorcière ! Ça pourrait être un lapin démoniaque.

Astrid, Niklas et Clélia lui jetèrent un regard désabusé qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu'ils pensaient de cette suggestion débile. Astrid s'accroupit elle aussi, et caressa le dos du lapin dès que celui-ci s'approcha :

– C'est un lapin normal, Ajay. Arrête de paniquer.

– Je ne panique pas, je suis prudent, marmonna le Faucheur.

– Pourquoi une sorcière a un lapin ? s'interrogea Niklas.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de caresser lui aussi les oreilles dudit lapin. Niklas pouvait bien grogner tout ce qu'il voulait et se donner un air de méchant chasseur, c'était un tendre.

– Peut-être pour le manger ? réfléchit Ajay.

– Peut-être juste parce que c'est mignon et qu'un chat c'est trop classique comme animal, répliqua Clélia. Elle a déjà un perroquet !

Astrid hoqueta d'indignation feinte :

– Un chat n'est jamais trop classique !

Clélia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut le moment que choisit le perroquet pour lâcher d'une voix grinçante et qui les fit tous sursauter :

– Attaque à triiibord ! Attaque à triiibord !

Le lapin dressa aussitôt les oreilles et détala vers l'arrière du jardin comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, disparaissant de leur vue en deux secondes à peine. Restés seuls, les quatre intrus se regardèrent, soudain sur leurs gardes. Le perroquet les fixa d'un air narquois, puis s'envola et disparut lui aussi vers l'arrière du jardin. Restés seuls, les membres du club anarchiste échangèrent un bref regard, puis s'avancèrent à leur tour vers l'arrière du jardin…

… Et le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

– AAAAH ! hurla Ajay.

Leur chute fut brève, trois mètres à peine : et, grâce à leurs capacités surhumaines, l'atterrissage fut rude mais personne ne fut blessé. Le gouffre qui s'était ouvert pour les faire retomber se referma comme par magie, les enfermant dans une obscurité totale.

– Je vous avais bien dit que c'était un piège, marmonna Ajay.

– T'avais rien dit de tel ! protesta Niklas.

– Je savais que le lapin cachait quelque chose ! Et le perroquet aussi c'était suspect !

Une ampoule s'alluma soudain, leur révélant qu'ils étaient dans une cave, entourés par une dizaine de grosses caisses de bois. Des chaînes rouillées, jusque-là immobiles au sol, se soulevèrent comme des serpents revenus à la vie et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs pieds (Clélia poussa un glapissement d'effroi). Puis la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, et la sorcière apparut.

Astrid marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Ladite sorcière était une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'année, en jogging noir et sweat gris à imprimés de lapins, une paire de pantoufles roses aux pieds. Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt ronde, avec la peau très claire caractéristique des gens qui sortent peu. Ses yeux noisette étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture multicolore. Ses cheveux étaient peu entretenus, longs, et noirs… Non, blonds à la racine, donc blonds teints en noirs. Et elle leur pointait dessus une sorte de pistolet à eau en plastique à l'effigie de Carapuce, le Pokémon aquatique.

Astrid retint un fou rire. Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

– Bougez pas ou je tire ! menaça la fille.

– Grands dieux, j'ai peur ! railla Niklas. Et tu vas faire quoi, nous éclabousser ?

La fille arma son pistolet à eau et le pointa dans sa direction :

– C'est un pistolet magique, il crache de l'acide, pignouf.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre cette phrase aurait crevé tous les records de ridicule mais sachant qu'ils parlaient d'une sorcière et qu'un sort pouvait très bien rendre le plastique résistant à l'acide, Astrid s'abstint sagement de ricaner.

– C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, poursuivit la sorcière. Et vous, vous la bouclez et vous répondez, vu ?

– Ça me paraît un peu contradictoire comme ordre, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Clélia.

– … Ne joue pas à la maligne avec moi, je te signale que tu es enchaînée par terre et que je pointe deux litres d'acide fluorhydrique en direction de ton visage.

Clélia leva les mains en signe de capitulation, retenant un sourire en coin. Astrid roula des yeux. Sachant qu'ils étaient trois à pouvoir se téléporter, le seul en réel danger ici c'était Niklas…

– Je reprends ! lâcha la sorcière en les zieutant avec méfiance. Z'êtes qui, comment vous avez passé mes protections et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Noreil ?

– … Noreil ? répéta Astrid.

– Mon lapin.

– Pourquoi ton lapin s'appelle Noreil ?

– Parce qu'il a des grandes n'oreilles et qu'il est trop mignon. Maintenant je veux une réponse ou bien je fais fondre l'organe de votre choix avec mon Carapuce mortel.

Niklas étouffa un éclat de rire dans un éternuement factice, mais Astrid retint que Noreil était un excellent nom. Et que cette sorcière était définitivement timbrée.

– On enquêtait sur toi, déclara l'ange sans ambages.

– Astrid ! siffla Niklas.

– Bah quoi ? C'est vrai.

– Mais on n'avoue pas ça comme ça, enfin !

La sorcière se racla la gorge, histoire de leur rappeler qu'elle était toujours là :

– Et pourquoi vous enquêtiez sur moi ? Vous êtes pas du FBI visiblement.

– Oh non, pépia joyeusement Clélia. Nous, on est le club de lecture anarchique.

La sorcière agita flegmatiquement son pistolet à acide Carapuce :

– Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler de pas vous foutre de ma gueule ?

Astrid poussa un lourd soupir :

– Non, non, c'est clair. Et effectivement, on est le… Ok, on s'en fout en fait. On farfouille dans les affaires surnaturelles pour empêcher Lucifer d'amener la fin du monde, en fait.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil :

– C'est une blague ?

– Mais non ! M'enfin, t'es une sorcière et tu vas me dire que tu ne crois pas au surnaturel ?

– Si. Sorciers, sorcières, loups-garous, goules, démons, bla-bla-bla. Le folklore biblique avec les anges, par contre, c'est n'importe quoi.

Astrid croisa les bras, vexée :

– Je suis un ange.

– C'est ça, et moi je suis Salamèche.

Ajay gloussa et Clélia lui flanqua un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Pas parce qu'elle avait la trouille, oh non. Elle voulait juste assister au spectacle.

– Mais si, je t'assure ! insista Astrid. Et eux ce sont des Faucheurs.

Clélia fit coucou d'une main. Astrid lança un regard noir à la hippie qui n'aidait pas beaucoup sa crédibilité, puis se retourna vers la sorcière :

– Et si tu posais ton pistolet acide et qu'on discutait ?

Depuis l'entrée de la cave, il y eut un frou-frou d'ailes et Astrid aperçut brièvement la silhouette d'un oiseau, puis ladite silhouette grandit et s'allongea jusqu'à devenir humaine. La nouvelle venue émit un léger ricanement, puis une jeune femme émergea de l'ombre et lança à la sorcière :

– Oh, allez, écoute-les, Violette. Ça remplira notre quota d'interactions sociales.

La sorcière – Violette, visiblement – poussa un soupir dramatique, puis redressa son pistolet Carapuce… Pour le plus grand soulagement de Niklas.

Astrid haussa un sourcil en voyant la nouvelle venue s'approcher. Elle était plus petite que Violette d'une bonne tête, et semblait plus jeune aussi. Elle avait quoi, dix-huit, vingt ans peut-être ? Elle semblait à peine majeure. Elle portait une jupe en denim et un T-shirt écarlate sans manches, qui découvrait ses bras recouverts de tatouages multicolores. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge vif, coupés à auteur d'épaules et rasés sur le côté droit de sa tête. Comme Violette, elle avait le teint pâle, quoique moins cireux que celui de la sorcière : chez elle, ça semblait être naturel plutôt que le produit de l'absence de soleil. Son visage était moucheté de taches de rousseurs. Elle portait un bracelet de cheville doré, et ses ongles étaient vernis en noir.

– Une deuxième sorcière ? maugréa Ajay.

Violette émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Non, elle c'est ma chieuse personnelle, Ruby.

– Ta conscience, rectifia la rousse d'un air narquois.

– Mon Familier quoi, soupira la sorcière.

– C'est pas des animaux, les Familiers ? interrogea naïvement Niklas.

Ruby lui adressa un large sourire :

– Non, ce sont des humains changeurs de formes. C'est moi qui t'observais dans le jardin.

Oh. Ruby était le perroquet perché dans le pommier ! Et elle avait fait fuir Noreil exprès, à tous les coups. Et quand elle s'était envolée à tire-d'aile, elle avait sans doute déclenché le piège, ou averti Violette qu'elle pouvait déclencher le piège parce que Noreil le lapin n'avait plus été à proximité.

Quel duo de paranoïaques.

– Les Familiers sont généralement indépendants, poursuivit Ruby. Mais parfois, ils sont attirés par un individu particulier doué de magie. Dans mon cas, c'est la grosse courge avec une obsession pour les bestioles japonaises moches.

– … Si tu dis du mal des Pokémon c'est toi que je fais fondre ! menaça Violette.

– Mais oui, mais oui…

La sorcière maugréa quelque chose à propose de rôti de perroquet, puis pointa son pistolet Carapuce sur Astrid et lâcha sèchement :

– Bon, allez, cause, la soi-disant _ange_. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, j'ai une boutique en ligne de peluches Pikachu à gérer.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Astrid se retrouva à parler de l'Apocalypse, du club de lecture anarchique et de loups-garous fugitifs avec une sorcière et son Familier. Violette avait l'air franchement dubitative (et très blasée, ce qui agaçait beaucoup Astrid), mais Ruby était moins sur la défensive. Du moins, vis-à-vis du club anarchiste… Parce que dès que Violette ouvrait la bouche, Ruby répliquait direct !

– Donc quoi, voir un loup-garou se faire foudroyer vous a rendus curieux et vous avez essayé de kidnapper mon lapin ? raillait la sorcière.

– Mais ils lui voulaient rien à Noreil, arrête de dramatiser ! rouspéta Ruby.

– C'est une violation de propriété !

– Quoi, tu vas pas leur faire un procès, si ?

– Je pourrais !

– Ça impliquerait de mettre le nez dehors et de voir les gens, espèce de misanthrope antisociale.

– … T'as raison, les gens sont cons et puent. Ça vaut pas la peine de sortir de chez moi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils ont tenté de voler Noreil !

– Mais non !

– ILS TOUCHAIENT À MON LAPIN !

– IL VA BIEN TON LAPIN, TU NOUS LES CASSES À LA FIN !

– HEY ! beugla Astrid. Vous avez pas bientôt fini toutes les deux ?

– NAN !

– Je renonce, moi, soupira Ajay. Qui vote pour qu'on se casse ?

Tout le monde leva la main, mais quand Ruby vit que Violette avait le bras levé, elle rabaissa sa main avec un regard mauvais en direction de la sorcière (qui lui jeta un regard narquois). Astrid se pinça l'arête du nez et poussa un lourd soupir :

– Bon, Violette, dis-moi juste si tu as l'intention de tuer des gens.

Violette cligna des yeux :

– Euh, non. Moins je vois de gens, mieux je me porte.

– Elle gagne de l'argent par une boutique sur Internet, vit de livraisons à domicile et ne sort jamais plus loin que le perron ! soupira Ruby d'un air dramatique.

– JE TE DIS QUE J'AIME PAS LES GENS !

– OUI BEN LÀ ÇA DEVIENT PATHOLOGIQUE !

– J'AI L'AIR DE T'AVOIR DEMANDÉ TON AVIS ESPÈCE DE PERROQUET DE MERDE ?

– BAH TU DEVRAIS !

– Eh ! cria à nouveau Astrid. Temps mort, okay ?

Violette l'antisociale et Ruby la chieuse échangèrent un regard noir. Bon. Au moins, il s'agissait d'une sorcière qui n'allait certainement pas leur causer de problème. Astrid hocha la tête, et soupira :

– D'habitude les sorcières sont assez sociables, et se rassemblent en couvent. J'en doute, mais je pose quand même la question : est-ce que tu appartiens à une confrérie ou un groupement ?

– Nope, fit tranquillement Violette en triturant son pistolet à acide. Je m'efforce d'avoir un minimum de contact avec tous les autres êtres humains.

– Dommage, grommela Astrid. Mais bon, une exception n'a rien d'anormal… Tu es quel genre de sorcière ? Naturelle ? Apprentie ? Tu ne peux pas être démoniaque, les sorcières démoniaques n'ont pas de Familier…

Violette eut l'air perdue, mais ce fut Ruby qui répondit :

– Apprentie. Violette a appris la sorcellerie en trouvant un grimoire dans le grenier de la maison que ses parents venaient d'acheter, quand elle était plus jeune. Son unique contact avec les sorciers, c'est ce bouquin, et moi. Et internet.

Clélia ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris :

– Il y a des sorcières sur Internet ?

Ruby et Violette échangèrent un regard, puis toisèrent le club de lecture anarchique d'un identique air dédaigneux. Astrid retint un sourire en coin. La sorcière et son Familier ne passaient donc pas tout leur temps à se crier dessus… Parfois, elles snobaient les gens ensemble. C'était sans doute leur façon de renforcer leur lien.

Duo de tarées.

– Oui, même les sorcières ont accès au Wi-Fi, railla Violette. C'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé le propriétaire du grimoire qui m'a initiée, et c'est comme ça que je garde contact avec d'autres sorcières en tous genres. Y a des forums et des blogs, vous savez. Pas besoin de sortir pour discuter avec des experts de tous poils.

– Superbe ! lança Niklas d'une voix forte. Maintenant qu'on est sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maniaque de l'homicide à la tête d'une secte de tueurs, on peut rentrer maintenant ? Je commence à développer une phobie des Pokémon.

Violette sourit et agita légèrement son pistolet Carapuce rempli d'acide. Niklas frissonna des pieds à la tête, et ce n'était sans doute qu'à moitié feint.

Astrid allait acquiescer et donner le signal du départ, quand une idée lui vint brusquement. Internet… Des sorcières restant en contact malgré la distance… Le Wi-Fi… Des forums… Des blogs… Des experts en magie ! Il suffisait d'une simple connexion pour retrouver des sorcières, demander leurs conseils. Des sorcières qui avaient acquis leurs pouvoirs par l'apprentissage, certes, mais… Ces conseils pouvaient sans doute s'appliquer à une sorcière, ou un sorcier, puisant ses forces d'une source d'énergie démoniaque. Non ?

– On va y aller, lâcha Astrid. Mais avant, est-ce que ça t'embêterait de me donner ton adresse mail ? Ou ton numéro de téléphone ? Ou mieux, une adresse de forum de sorcières ?

Niklas, Ajay et Clélia lui lancèrent un regard incrédule. Astrid se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Bah quoi ? Je pense à offrir une peluche Pikachu à Jesse.

– Et après, tu te casses et tu reviens jamais ? vérifia Violette.

– Juré.

La sorcière sourit d'une oreille à l'autre :

– Alors on va s'entendre.

**oOoOoOo**

– Alyssa ! cria Astrid en faisant irruption dans le salon de sa maison du Dakota. Alyssa, j'ai eu une idée de _génie_ !

Elle et le reste de son expédition étaient revenus au Q.G., s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais retourner voir Violette, Ruby ou Noreil le lapin, puis s'étaient séparés. Clélia et Ajay étaient retournés bosser pour la Mort, Niklas s'était mis à raconter son aventure par texto à Jeremy, et Astrid… Astrid s'était téléportée chez elle avec excitation parce qu'elle avait eu une idée géniale.

Alyssa, qui était dans la cuisine en train de fouiller le placard à chocolat, leva sur l'ange un regard interrogatif :

– Tu as inventé des préservatifs goût piña colada ? T'as copiné avec un strip-teaser de Vegas ? Tu as trouvé comment tuer Satan ?

– Qu'est-ce que… Non, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi c'est ton ordre de priorité des idées de génie. Non, j'ai trouvé comment rencontrer des sorcières discrètement et solliciter leurs conseils.

Les sourcils de la démone se haussèrent très haut :

– Et c'est une bonne idée parce que…?

L'air très satisfaite d'elle-même, Astrid sourit largement :

– Parce que Jesse est capable de sorcellerie.

La démone la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête :

– Hein ?

– Du moins je _pense_ qu'il est capable de sorcellerie, rectifia Astrid. Il a une source de pouvoir démoniaque en lui, après tout. Un peu comme une sorcière qui aurait invoqué un démon… Sauf que c'est une énergie qui lui est interne, comme c'est le cas pour les sorcières naturelles… Tu vois ?

– Uh. Oui. Je crois. Et tu en es sûre ?

– Nope, fit joyeusement l'ange. C'est pour ça que je vais me renseigner en ligne auprès de sorcières !

Alyssa eut l'air dubitatif mais eut la sagesse de ne pas insister, laissant Astrid s'installer à son bureau et allumer son ordinateur portable. Après avoir navigué quelques instants sur le Web, Astrid finit par trouver le forum qu'elle cherchait. Le design de la page était plutôt sobre, dans les tons beiges et bruns évoquant les pages d'un manuscrit.

– C'est un forum de sorcières ça ? lâcha Alyssa qui s'était approchée pour regarder ce que faisait Astrid.

– Yep. Hey, il me faut un pseudo là-dessus. Tu as une idée ?

– _Not-a-witch ? _suggéra la démone d'un ton railleur.

– Ah ah, très marrant.

Alyssa haussa les épaules, et s'appuya sur la table :

– Prends un truc en rapport avec la mythologie nordique, puisque c'est ce coin de la Terre que tu préfères. Pourquoi pas un nom en rapport avec Loki ?

Astrid plissa le nez, puis acquiesça et tapa son nouveau pseudonyme : _Lokasenna_. Devant l'expression interrogative de la démone, l'ange sourit, puis expliqua :

– C'est le nom d'un poème du recueil d'Edda, racontant une aventure de Loki. Plus précisément, un passage où il insulte tout le panthéon nordique.

La démone laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné :

– Ton frère est un sacré chieur !

– Je sais, je sais…

Astrid retourna son attention sur son écran, et valida son inscription en passant un test basique de connaissances en sorcellerie sur la nature de la magie, les propriétés des cendres de sorbier et de houx, et les particularités des démons et dieux païens. Ce test devait servir à écarter du forum les humains normaux qui s'y seraient aventurés par hasard… Il fallait être une sorcière (ou lié à l'une d'elles, comme c'était le cas de Ruby le perroquet) pour passer cette épreuve et obtenir le droit d'appartenir à cette communauté en ligne.

– Pas mal, ce test, marmonna Alyssa qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Astrid. Pas de doute, c'est un coin du Web réservé aux VIP ! Comment tu as eu cette adresse ?

– Par la sorcière que je suis allée voir cette après-midi, elle est inscrite là-dessus. C'est elle, là.

Astrid tapota sur son écran le pseudonyme de _**Sécya-the-Pika**_ qui clignotait au niveau de la Chatbox du forum. Très vite, cependant, un deuxième pseudo s'afficha juste à côté de celui de _Sécya_, et Alyssa haussa un sourcil railleur en le lisant :

– « _Guacamole-sama_ » ? La vénérable institution de la sorcellerie n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

Sécya et Guacamole semblaient être engagées dans une discussion houleuse, et Astrid esquissa un sourire en coin :

– À mon avis, il s'agit de Ruby.

– Qui ça ?

– _Sécya_ est la sorcière que j'ai rencontrée, Violette. _Guacamole_ est son Familier, Ruby. Elles passent visiblement leur temps à s'engueuler pour un oui ou un non.

Alyssa plissa le nez :

– Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcière ayant un Familier. C'est une sorte de serviteur animal, non ?

– … C'est super réducteur ! s'exclama Astrid. Les Familiers sont une espèce à part. Ce sont des humains changeurs de forme, avec une forme animale unique. Ils sont assez inoffensifs en général. Quand ils sont non-liés, seuls, ils sont même plutôt vulnérables : changer de forme est douloureux pour eux, et leur esprit animal est en conflit avec leur esprit humain. Se lier avec un sorcier ou une sorcière leur permet de trouver un équilibre, de rendre leurs transformations plus naturelles, etc. Donc après, oui, le Familier est très proche de son sorcier, puisque celui-ci lui est indispensable.

– C'est un lien à sens unique, donc, en déduisit Alyssa.

– En gros, oui. Généralement le sorcier rend son affection à son Familier, et le lien affectif s'équilibre avec le temps. Mais j'ai connu des sorcières qui étaient de vraies salopes et abusaient leurs Familier, ou les instrumentalisaient.

– Ouais, ben ça a pas l'air d'être le cas de ces deux-là…

Amusée, Astrid jeta un œil à un des sujets ouverts sur le forum, où _Sécya_ et _Guacamole_ se disputaient à grands coups de messages écrits en majuscules et remplis d'insultes imaginatives, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre tiers (_Zénobia_, une sorcière ayant le rang de Grande Mage sur le forum) leur fasse remarquer qu'elles habitaient toutes les deux dans la même maison et qu'elles feraient mieux de laver leur linge sale en privé.

– En effet. Bon, au boulot !

Astrid se mit à parcourir les différentes rubriques et sujets du forum tandis qu'Alyssa allait se vautrer devant la télé. Il y avait une section réservée à ceux qui découvraient leurs pouvoirs, que ce soit par l'invocation de démons ou l'apprentissage de sorts. La dénommée _Zénobia_ avait même posté un sujet consacré à l'éveil des dons d'une sorcière naturelle.

Astrid se mit à lister les caractéristiques et les symptômes de chaque face de la sorcellerie, les moyens d'éveiller ses pouvoirs, les moyens de les apaiser en cas de débordement. C'était très instructif. Quand elle éteignit l'ordinateur, elle s'étira comme un chat avec toute la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

– Alors, t'as trouvé ? lança Alyssa.

Elle avait éteint la télé et était à présent plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de fantasy sur la couverture duquel un long trois mâts craquait dans l'étreinte d'un serpent de mer géant à l'air malveillant, tandis que la silhouette d'un dragon fondant sur ledit serpent se découpait dans le ciel crépusculaire. Astrid reconnut un livre acheté (ou plutôt volé) par Gabriel une semaine plus tôt.

– Je pense, oui, fit lentement l'ange. La sorcellerie est une chose complexe. Je l'avais presque oublié.

Alyssa haussa un sourcil ironique :

– La sorcellerie m'a créée, ma vieille. Évidemment que c'est complexe. J'ai l'air d'être un modèle de simplicité ?

Pas faux. Astrid alla s'installer dans le canapé aux côtés d'Alyssa, et fit apparaître dans sa main un bol d'amuse-gueules divers, qu'elle proposa généreusement à la démone. Après s'être servie d'une poignée, celle-ci la relança :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

– Eh ben, actuellement, les pouvoirs de Jesse sont assez semblables à ceux d'une puissante sorcière naturelle… Mais en plus fort, et il a un contrôle bien moindre.

– En quoi c'est semblable alors ?

– Ces pouvoirs viennent de lui, expliqua Astrid avec patience. Il s'agit d'une énergie démoniaque, certes, mais pas du fait d'une invocation de démon. Ses pouvoirs sont innés, et n'ont pas eu besoin de mûrir et de se développer pour apparaître. Il est impossible de le couper de sa magie parce qu'elle fait partie intégrante de lui, même s'il n'a pas de démons ou d'objets magiques sous la main.

Alyssa mâchonna un amuse-gueule d'un air pensif, puis finit par déclarer :

– Mais Jesse n'a pas toujours eu ses pouvoirs. Ils ont été éveillés par l'entrée de Satan dans ce monde, tu te rappelles ? Et si, hypothétiquement, on tuait le diable ou qu'on le renvoyait dans sa cage… Alors ses pouvoirs disparaîtraient.

Mais Astrid y avait pensé :

– Je ne crois pas. Même quand le diable retournera dans son trou…

Et elle en parlait comme d'une certitude, car elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle et d'Alyssa en cas de défaite…

– … Jesse n'en sera pas moins à moitié démon, poursuivit-elle. En revanche, je pense que ses pouvoirs seront enfouis, comme avant que Satan soit libéré.

– Par _enfouis_, tu veux dire _inexistants_ ? railla Alyssa.

– Nan, je veux dire _enfouis_. Ses capacités n'auront pas disparu. Il aura sans doute besoin de sorts, de charmes et autres potions pour les réveiller : mais elles seront toujours là, et viendront de lui. Il sera dans la même position qu'un sorcier naturel.

Alyssa sembla méditer l'information quelques instants, cherchant sans doute la faille du raisonnement. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce :

– Ouais. Peut-être. Tu en es sûre ?

– Affirmatif.

– Et donc, on lui apprend la sorcellerie, à Jesse ?

– Je crois que ça vaut le coup. Là, il s'efforce de supprimer ses pouvoirs, si on lui dit de faire tel rituel pour obtenir tel résultat, il va s'efforcer d'atteindre ce résultat, et comme ses pouvoirs obéissent à son inconscient, ses pouvoirs vont s'aligner avec la magie et obtenir ce résultat. Tu comprends ?

– Oui et c'est un exploit car tu expliques très mal, ricana Alyssa.

– Hey !

– Je rigole, je rigole. Ton idée a du mérite.

– C'est certainement mieux que ton absence d'idée, persifla l'ange.

La démone grimaça :

– Touché. Mais vas-y, continue, je t'en prie. T'as des idées pour commencer l'apprentissage de sorcier de notre petit Jesse ?

– Quelques sorts de base, je pense. J'ai demandé à Violette sur le forum, et il existe des grimoires pour débutants. Elle n'en a pas chez elle, mais elle peut m'en obtenir un d'ici quelques jours.

Alyssa pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitative :

– Ils vendent des grimoires comme sur Amazon, chez les sorcières ?

– Euuuuh, je ne sais pas. Violette a dit qu'elle irait l'emprunter à « Zénobia », la fondatrice du forum. Apparemment, c'est une sorcière puissante.

– Zénobia, répéta Alyssa d'un ton songeur. C'est joli, comme pseudo.

– Sans doute, s'amusa Astrid. C'est le nom d'une reine de Palmyre qui a mené son pays à se révolter contre les Romains, et a conquis l'Égypte dans la foulée. Mais un jour, elle a été capturée. La légende dit qu'elle a défilé dans les rues de Rome entravée par des chaînes d'or.

L'histoire de la reine Zénobia remontait à loin. Astrid était déjà sur Terre à cette époque, mais n'avait pas encore quitté les pays scandinaves. C'était Gabriel, qui voyageait beaucoup plus, qui lui avait raconté cette histoire. Les hauts et les bas de l'Empire romain avaient longuement intéressé les deux anges en cavale, à l'époque où cette civilisation existait encore…

– Tu penses que cette sorcière s'est inspirée de son origine pour choisir ce pseudonyme ? lâcha soudain Alyssa. Les sorcières adorent le symbolisme.

Astrid y réfléchit. Ce n'était pas impossible. Violette avait un pseudonyme faisant référence à son Pokémon préféré, par exemple, et il y avait plusieurs membres du forum dont les pseudonymes évoquaient des contes ou des mythes relatifs à la magie. Par exemple, un dénommé _Hamelin_ avait posté un sujet relatif aux instruments de magie enchantée, et ce n'était pas sans évoquer cette légende du flûtiste d'Hamelin qui ensorcelait les rats et les enfants avec quelques notes bien jouées…

– C'est possible, oui, finit par acquiescer l'ange. Mais je doute vraiment qu'elle soit la reine de Syrie en question.

– Elle était pas reine de Palmyre ?

– La Palmyre est en Syrie, espèce de gouffre d'inculture.

Alyssa lui donna un coup de coude, qu'Astrid lui rendit, puis la démone interrogea :

– Et tu vas lui faire confiance pour nous donner un bouquin de magie, à cette Zénobia ?

Astrid haussa les épaules :

– On verra bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si sa magie allait nous affecter. On ne va pas la rencontrer en personne, et on est suffisamment compétentes pour désamorcer tout sort placé sur le grimoire, non ?

– Je suppose, fit Alyssa avec réticence. Mais je me méfie quand même, par principe.

– … T'aimes vraiment pas les sorcières.

La démone lui jeta un regard railleur :

– Eh, j'ai été traumatisée par Heige, je te ferais dire. J'ai une excuse. Par contre, je trouve ta désinvolture à l'égard des sorcières un peu flippante. Un jour, tu vas tomber sur une dure, et ça va te faire un choc.

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle en avait rencontré, des sorcières et des sorciers ! Elle avait aimablement discuté avec certains, mais aussi massacré d'autres. Pour elle, ils n'étaient guère différents de certains humains qui gagnaient des pouvoirs en se transformant en créature : leurs capacités étaient supérieures à celle de l'humain de base, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux siennes. Oh, les sorcières pouvaient jeter des sorts, espionner des conversations à un pays de distance, changer un homme en souris, vivre plus longtemps, invoquer des démons. Mais au final, contre un ange, elles ne tenaient jamais la distance. Jamais.

– Si une sorcière pouvait se mesurer à moi, je le saurais ! lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

Mais Alyssa la regardait avec un sourire sans humour, et son regard était indéchiffrable. Elle ne riait pas.

– Une sorcière comme Violette ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu as raison. Mais toutes les sorcières ne sont pas Violette. Certaines sont puissantes. Certaines sont _mauvaises_. Violette t'a pointé dessus un pistolet à eau : mais Heige t'aurait tuée.

Astrid hésita. Ça lui paraissait difficile à croire, mais il y avait une certitude absolue dans la voix de son amie. Alors elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules :

– Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais chercher la compagnie des sorcières, non ? Le forum me suffit amplement.

– Mouais, lâcha la démone d'un ton dubitatif. En tous cas, j'espère que cette Violette n'ira pas raconter qu'elle a croisé un ange à quelqu'un de moins inoffensif qu'elle. Parce que si une sorcière dans le genre de Heige tombe sur ce type d'info, elle creusera.

Astrid réfléchit un instant. Pas faux. Les seules personnes au courant de l'identité d'Astrid et de l'activité du club anarchique étaient les membres de leur club… Et les démons qu'ils enlevaient pour leur recherche d'infos (et qu'ils tuaient après). Violette, en revanche, pouvait parler.

– Tu veux que j'y retourne et que je la tue ? proposa-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Alyssa secoua la tête :

– Nan. Si elle est bien asociale comme tu l'as dit, c'est une affaire réglée. À mon avis, on n'entendra plus parler d'elle.

Puis elle attrapa la télécommande, mettant d'office fin à cette conversation stratégique et raisonnable, et la brandit en direction de la télé :

– Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! On regarde quel film ce soir ?

.

* * *

.

_A suivre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	14. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

Yo mes kiwis ! J'avais complètement oublié cette fic. En ce moment je ne suis plus trop intéressée par _Supernatural_, c'est pour ça. Je suis absorbée par ma fic _Polydipsie_, et je me regarde de temps en temps des épisodes de _Naruto_. Apparemment ma période "manga" n'est pas encore dépassée xD Mais bref ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Vous vous souvez de l'épisode où les dieux païens complotent ensemble pour tuer le diable ? Ben c'est dans ce chapitre !

Bref. Merci à vous, fidèles reviewers qui nourrissent la motivation de l'auteure x) **Poussin Fou**, la sorcière misantrophe est inspirée d'une amie très réelle xD Qui m'a d'ailleurs aidé à créer le personnage de Violette ! Elles partagent la même haine pathologique des gens et de la foule, la même passion pour les pokémon, et elles aiment gueuler à coup de majuscules sur Ruby xD Contente qu'elle te plaise !

Hello **Courtney Ackles**, joli pseudo x) Oui Astrid et Alyssa ont vraiment une relation qui défie l'entendement. Elles appartiennent à des races ennemies mais non, elles sympathisent à fond ! Et elles entraînent même Gabriel dans leurs conneries x) Alyssa et Astrid ne se trahiront jamais, je pense, elles sont totalement des âmes soeurs xD Et leur rencontre avec les frères Winchester a été, c'est le cas de le dire, très sanglante... Mwahahaha. Enfin bref, voilà la suite !

.

* * *

**.**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais**

**.**

Astrid et Alyssa étaient en train d'observer Jesse préparer un Charme de Protection basique quand le téléphone de l'ange émit une légère vibration, signalant l'arrivée d'un texto. Le premier réflexe d'Astrid fut de l'ignorer, mais le téléphone vibrait avec instance sur le bois de la table de la maison.

En effet, à présent, Jesse avait une maison. Plus précisément, Astrid avait acheté une immense ferme, un peu délabrée et très loin de tout, et c'était là que Jesse s'entraînait à la magie. En utilisant Violette comme intermédiaire, Astrid avait réussi deux semaines plus tôt à obtenir un grimoire pour sorciers débutants. Depuis, le Cambion y consacrait tout son temps libre ou presque.

Jesse, justement, releva la tête du bol dans lequel il broyait des scarabées, et lança un regard inquiet au téléphone :

– C'est le club de lecture anarchique ?

Astrid soupira et s'empara du portable, qui n'avait pas cessé de vibrer. Elle ouvrit le message, et haussa un sourcil surpris :

– On dirait, oui. C'est Danzin.

– Une nouvelle mission ? s'intéressa Alyssa. Ça a été plutôt calme ces derniers temps.

Astrid fronça les sourcils. Le message était laconique : « _J'ai des infos, RDV au QG_ ». L'ange jeta un regard coupable à Jesse, qui versait la poudre de scarabée au centre des petits os d'oiseaux qu'il avait disposés en une figure géométrique sur la table. Elles avaient promis d'assister à la réalisation de son sort… Jesse était doué en magie, mais ce Charme était le plus compliqué qu'il avait lancé jusque-là.

– Je crois, finit-elle par dire. Mais c'est plutôt laconique.

Alyssa regarda par-dessus son épaule pour lire le message, puis plissa le nez :

– Tu penses que c'est grave ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais ça attendra bien quinze minutes, fit Astrid d'un ton définitif.

Elle éteignit son portable, et se retourna vers Jesse qui poursuivait la préparation de son sort. Le Cambion lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Quand il vivait avec sa famille aux États-Unis, avant, ses parents adoptifs le délaissaient fréquemment parce qu'une tâche plus urgente les appelait : leur travail, une offre d'emploi, un rendez-vous avec leur banquier… Mais Astrid et Alyssa, même si elles avaient un job beaucoup plus important que Mr et Mrs Turner, faisaient toujours passer Jesse en priorité.

Alors l'ange, la démone et le Cambion délaissèrent le portable, et s'intéressèrent à la magie. Jesse était doué, et après avoir réussi le Charme de Protection sur la maison, il en testa un autre : un sort de protection contre l'usure de la pluie, qu'il jeta sur quelques bâtiments de la ferme qu'Astrid songeait à rénover. En effet, c'était le début de mai. Aux États-Unis, c'était le printemps, mais en Australie, on était à la fin de l'automne et l'hiver se faisait proche.

– Tu ne comptes pas déménager ici j'espère ! plaida Alyssa.

– Non, mais c'est un bon coin pour s'éloigner du monde, fit tranquillement l'ange.

– Y a même pas de Wi-Fi !

Jesse haussa les épaules, et échangea du regard complice avec Astrid avant de répliquer :

– On pourrait installer une antenne. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Astrid ?

– Bonne idée ! lança la blonde.

Alyssa maugréa quelque chose à propos de frénésie de rénovation de vieilles baraques moisies. Pas faux. Le Q.G. du club de lecture anarchique venait à peine d'être terminé, complètement remis à neuf, et déjà Astrid songeait à un nouveau projet…

Mais l'ange se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules. Faire des plans, réparer, bâtir et reconstruire, c'était pas si mal, finalement. Et puis, ça la changeait un peu. Créer, et non pas détruire.

Et puis, ici, c'était une ferme, non ? Elle pourrait y mettre des animaux. Des chats. Des chiens. Quelques chèvres. Et un cheval, pour faire peur à Ajay.

Rien que l'idée la fit ricaner.

Finalement, Astrid et Alyssa se téléportèrent au Q.G. du club de lecture anarchiste beaucoup plus tard que prévu, emportées par des projets de rénovation, de déménagement, de nouvel avenir. Jesse aimait l'Australie et la vieille ferme lui plaisait bien, avec tous ses recoins : mais il préférait les États-Unis. Astrid et Alyssa avaient, quant à elles, une préférence marquée pour l'Europe. La conversation avait traîné en longueur, avec de plus en plus de projets de construction et de voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa leur rappelle qu'il faudrait d'abord renvoyer le Diable dans son trou.

Et ça, c'était pas gagné.

Quand l'ange et la démone apparurent dans le salon du Q.G., il faisait nuit en Australie mais c'était le milieu d'après-midi aux États-Unis. La totalité des membres du club étaient rassemblés là : sur la table basse étaient sorties plusieurs boissons, allant de la bière au cocktail et aux jus de fruits. Visiblement, on les avait attendues.

– Alors, quelle est l'urgence ? lança Astrid.

– Si c'est une autre sorcière, ça sera sans moi, crut bon d'ajouter Alyssa.

Les autres échangèrent un regard, et Danzin lâcha :

– Ce n'est pas une sorcière. C'est une histoire de dieux païens.

Astrid haussa un sourcil :

– Je ne vais pas me mettre à chasser un dieu païen qui fait des siennes alors que Satan est si près du succès.

Mais Danzin secoua la tête :

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Plusieurs dieux païens se sont alliés et préparent quelque chose. Je l'ai appris par Athéna. Mercure est en train de faire passer des invitations pour que les divinités païennes forment une alliance contre Satan.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Tous regardaient Astrid, dans l'expectative, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle, comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait inviter de nouveaux alliés à se joindre à leur croisade. Mais l'ange blonde resta figée.

Une alliance de dieux païens. C'était impossible, invraisemblable. Et pourtant… Ils organisaient une trêve. Une coalition était contre-nature à l'extrême. Ils devaient vraiment être au bord du gouffre, au bord de la défaite, pour enfin se résoudre à ravaler leur orgueil et à s'allier.

La fin était-elle si proche ? Comment Astrid pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vu ?

– Astrid, ça va ? lâcha Alyssa d'un ton anxieux.

La blonde réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis presque une minute, et que l'attente sur le visage de ses amis s'était muée en inquiétude. L'ange prit une profonde inspiration :

– On est dans la merde.

– Hein ?! s'exclama Jeremy. Mais non, c'est une super opportunité ! On pourrait avoir des dieux comme alliés !

– Et il y a tout à parier que ces dieux ne veulent pas enfermer Satan mais l'affronter, rétorqua Astrid. Ils n'ont aucune chance, ils vont se faire transformer en pâtée pour chien.

Clélia hocha gravement la tête, tout comme Danzin : ils avaient l'air de s'en douter. Les autres semblaient plus dubitatifs. Astrid se tourna vers le Faucheur noir de peau :

– Qui dirige cette alliance ? Zeus ? Osiris ?

Danzin hésita :

– Athéna a dit que Mercure parlait surtout de Baldur comme source du projet…

Astrid émit un vague grognement :

– Baldur n'a pas la ruse ni l'esprit assez vindicatif. Par contre, il adore être sous le feu des projecteurs. Il a un associé, une aide, qui est la véritable tête du projet.

Danzin plissa le nez, puis avoua à regret :

– Kali a aussi été mentionnée.

Astrid grimaça. Génial. Pour avoir connu la déesse, Astrid savait que celle-ci était impitoyable, puissante, et rusée. Mais face à Lucifer ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Kali ne savait pas fuir : elle n'avait jamais eu de rival, jamais été ailleurs qu'au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Elle ne saurait jamais admettre sa défaite, ou reconnaître que son ennemi était plus fort qu'elle. Kali se battait jusqu'à l'anéantissement. Mais dans cette bataille, Lucifer ne serait certainement pas celui qui serait détruit…

– La déesse de la destruction, lâcha-t-elle. Vous pouvez sans mal imaginer qu'avec un titre pareil, elle va essayer de se battre contre le diable jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux soit réduit en cendres…

– Mais tu es sûre que les dieux païens n'ont pas une chance ? insista Chani. Ils sont puissants.

– Ils ont la puissance d'un Séraphin, riposta Astrid. _Je_ pourrais les tuer sans mal. Alors un Archange ? Le plus puissant des archanges, Lucifer ? Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Cette fois, la compréhension commença à apparaître sur leurs visages. Ajay poussa un lourd soupir et termina sa bière sans mot dire. Niklas, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Bah, tant pis. Qu'ils se fassent tuer. Ça ne change rien à nos plans, non ?

Astrid aurait voulu lui dire que non, mais ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Elle poussa un lourd soupir :

– Si, un peu. Parce que si les dieux païens ont décidé de mettre leurs différents de côté, ce qui ne s'est pour ainsi dire jamais produit… La situation doit être vraiment très grave.

– À ce point ? fit Niklas d'un ton dubitatif.

Astrid le regarda bien en face :

– Imagine un peu le genre de situation qui te pousserait à invoquer un démon des carrefours pour lui dire que tu veux t'allier avec l'Enfer.

Niklas eut l'air horrifié, et Astrid esquissa un sourire sans joie. Les dieux païens se haïssaient entre eux et se déchiraient sans relâche. S'allier leur demanderait de surmonter une répugnance et une haine millénaires. Pour les y pousser, il avait fallu l'imminence d'une catastrophe vraiment démesurée.

Et vraiment insurmontable.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous, alors ? finit par lâcher Clélia.

– Ça veut dire que la fin du monde se rapproche plus vite qu'on ne le pensait, déclara l'ange. Kali doit avoir accès à des infos qu'on n'a pas. Que t'a dit Athéna, Danzin ?

Le Faucheur noir prit une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées et réfléchir, puis il exposa prudemment :

– Elle a dit que Kali était certaine de la menace.

– Oui, mais comment ? insista Sealiah. Grâce à qui ?

– Euh, elle a dit qu'il s'agissait d'informations venant carrément du Paradis, d'un ange quoi. Athéna pense que Kali connaît un ange qui lui transmet des infos, ou du moins qu'elle a un contact qui connaît un ange. Mais je ne l'ai pas crue, je pensais qu'aucun ange n'aurait le cran de transmettre des renseignements à une déesse païenne ! Tu penses qu'Athéna a vu juste ?

Astrid réfléchit une seconde :

– Pas Kali directement, non. Elle n'aime pas les anges. Mais Kali a des tas de relations, et il y en a plusieurs qui ont déjà rencontré des anges et tissé des liens avec eux. Lakshmi et Vishnu, par exemple. Ou Hécate, ou Vénus, ou même Freyr.

– Alors un ange pourrait être en contact avec ceux-là, et leur donner des infos du paradis ? résuma Ajay d'un ton circonspect. Des infos qui permettraient à Kali de deviner que la fin et proche, et qui la pousseraient à créer une alliance de dieux dans le but de tuer le diable ?

– Oui.

– … On devrait avoir un espion nous aussi, ça serait cool.

Astrid roula des yeux :

– Si je me pointe au Paradis pour écouter des projets militaires, tu crois que je serai bien accueillie ? Je suis une Séraphin en fuite, s'ils m'attrapent, je suis morte.

Ajay poussa un soupir dramatique et n'insista pas. Mais Clélia, elle, haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Et ton frère ?

Il y eut un grand bruit de toux : Niklas s'était étouffé avec sa bière. Danzin lui tapa dans le dos avec sollicitude pour l'aider à respirer, mais les autres fixaient Astrid avec ahurissement. Clélia esquissa un sourire satisfait, et Astrid lui lança un regard noir. C'était bien le moment de mettre ça sur le tapis, tiens !

– Tu as un frère ?! s'exclama Jeremy incrédule. Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit !

– Et c'est un ange ?! renchérit Chani.

– Il s'est enfui du Paradis comme toi ? s'enquit Ajay avec curiosité. Et comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, d'ailleurs ? On le connaît peut-être.

– Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ! finit par hoqueter Niklas.

Alyssa se tourna vers Astrid, l'interrogeant du regard. L'ange jeta un dernier coup d'œil assassin en direction de Clélia, puis rendit les armes :

– Oui, j'ai un frère. Oui, c'est un ange. Oui, il s'est enfui du Paradis avec moi : en fait, c'est moi qui me suis enfuie avec lui, c'était son idée. Et non, je ne vous dirai pas comment il s'appelle. Ce sont ses oignons.

– Tu te faisais passer pour une Illusionniste, réfléchit Ajay. Est-ce qu'il fait pareil ?

Il était malin. Rien d'étonnant : c'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Astrid croisa les bras, et refusa de mordre à l'hameçon :

– Il pourrait se faire passer pour un dieu païen mineur, ou même un sorcier mortel. Le choix est vaste. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires, il a le droit au respect de sa vie privée.

– Vie privée mon œil oui, ricana Alyssa.

L'hilarité de la démone était compréhensible : Gabriel n'avait aucune notion de "vie privée" ou même de pudeur basique. Son gloussement, en revanche, attira l'attention de Niklas :

– Tu le connais, son frère ?

– Oh, ouais. On a couché ensemble.

Clélia s'étrangla promptement de rire, et Danzin dissimula un gloussement derrière sa main en faisant semblant de toussoter. Jeremy ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question : mais, soudain, Astrid bondit sur ses pieds, pâle comme la mort.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru sentir… Comme un frémissement. Non, une pression. Comme si on l'avait plongée dans l'eau glacée, absorbé tout l'air de ses poumons, qu'une chape de plomb était tombée sur ses épaules.

Pendant une seconde elle avait cru que quelqu'un invoquait un Archange sur Terre.

Mais c'était impossible, non ? Le seul Archange qui pouvait causer un effet pareil était Michel. Et Dean Winchester refusait d'accepter son offre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait…

– Astrid ? Astrid ! Tu me fous les jetons là !

L'ange déglutit et reporta son attention sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alyssa la secouait par les épaules : tous les autres avaient prudemment reculé d'un pas. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée de leur réaction. Clélia émit un rire nerveux :

– Tu avais l'air vaguement en transe. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, tu as fait exploser Paris.

– Désolée, lâcha la blonde d'un air penaud. J'ai senti… J'ai cru sentir… L'invocation d'un pouvoir très puissant. Alors j'y ai réagi instinctivement.

– Un pouvoir très puissant ? répéta Alyssa.

La démone n'avait pas lâché Astrid, comme si elle craignait de la voir se perdre dans ses pensées à nouveau si elle cessait de l'agripper. La blonde décrocha tranquillement la main qu'Alyssa serrait sur son épaule : mais après, elle ne lâcha pas sa main, et Alyssa sembla se détendre un peu.

– Un Archange, clarifia Astrid. J'ai cru entendre l'invocation d'un Archange. C'est une prière très spéciale, et quand elle est psalmodiée par un Séraphin, eh bien… Tous les anges le ressentent. J'ai entendu… J'ai cru… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Sinon, un Archange serait effectivement descendu sur Terre et ça, pas moyen qu'on le rate.

– Ah bon ? fit Niklas avec intérêt. Même nous, les mortels athéistes ?

– Justement, c'est…

Astrid s'interrompit. La sensation d'oppression et d'effroi était revenue. Plus forte. Plus insistante. Cette fois, elle durait, s'alourdissait. L'air semblait vibrer d'électricité statique et, confusément, Astrid s'étonna presque que la terre ne tremble pas. C'était si lourd, si oppressant, si magnifique et terrifiant à la fois. Clélia frissonna des pieds à la tête et Danzin déglutit, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur : Ajay était soudain devenu pâle. Jeremy, Niklas et Chani semblaient juste perplexes. Mais les doigts d'Alyssa serraient la main d'Astrid si fort qu'une humaine aurait eu les os brisés. La petite démone était livide.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, crossa Alyssa.

Il y eut comme un flash dans la Grâce d'Astrid : un paroxysme à cette lourdeur dans l'air et à cette sensation écrasante de puissance, et elle sut. Un instinct profondément enfoui en elle lui cria de chanter d'allégresse sauvage, car son général était là et la bataille s'approchait.

Puis ce fut fini, aussi brutalement qu'une ampoule qu'on fracasse. Les Faucheurs se redressèrent, l'air incertain et vaguement inquiet. Ils avaient senti quelque chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivé avant, après tout… Alyssa, elle, se tourna vers Astrid :

– C'était quoi, ce truc ? Tu l'as senti ?

Oh, si elle l'avait senti… Astrid se passa la langue sur les lèvres, qui lui semblaient soudain sèches. L'air avait plus de saveur, les couleurs lui semblaient plus nettes, le sang battait à ses tempes. Michel était là.

– Ce truc est la raison pour laquelle les dieux païens préparent une alliance, finit-elle par dire. Ce truc annonce le début de la fin.

Elle inspira. Expira. Sa Grâce semblait vibrer de puissance et d'impatience de combattre : mais son cœur battait à grands coups, et au fond, elle savait qu'elle était morte de peur.

– Michel s'est trouvé un Vaisseau. Il est sur Terre : il s'est annoncé à Lucifer, et à présent, le combat est imminent.

**oOoOoOo**

La réunion du club de lecture anarchique s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce n'était que vers l'aurore que chacun était rentré chez soi. Enfin, dans une mesure relative : les Faucheurs étaient allés travailler, Astrid et Alyssa s'étaient téléportées dans leur maison du Dakota, mais Niklas, Jeremy et Chani avaient préféré dormir au Q.G., où ils se sentaient plus en sécurité. Astrid avait proposé de les emmener en Australie, mais ils avaient tous les trois fermement refusé de quitter le pays. Ils ne fuiraient pas.

Astrid et Alyssa apparurent dans le salon de la maison du Dakota. Gabriel les attendait.

– Tu as manqué un intéressant débat sur l'imminence de la découverte de notre mortalité, badina Alyssa en allant ouvrir le minibar de la cuisine.

– Vous avez discuté du fait qu'une fois Michel sur Terre, la fin du monde est proche ? traduisit Gabriel.

La démone lui lança un regard amusé tout en sortant le matériel nécessaire pour concocter leurs cocktails alcoolisés préférés :

– Yep.

L'archange haussa un sourcil amusé, et poursuivit :

– Et vous n'avez aucune chance de le vaincre, de vous enfuir, de le piéger, de le tuer, de vous protéger ou de vous allier avec lui, donc vous êtes complètement foutus.

Astrid roula des yeux :

– Ça te tuerait de faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme ?

– Ce n'est pas si mal d'être pessimiste, argumenta son frère. Regarde le bon côté des choses : soit j'ai raison, soit je suis agréablement surpris.

– Une façon optimiste de voir le pessimisme, murmura sa sœur d'un ton blasé.

– C'est un paradoxe, acquiesça gravement Alyssa. Tiens, Astrid, ton Bellini : Gabe, un Dark Mai. Moi je me suis fait un Roy Rogers Rhum, pour changer.

Elle leur passa leurs verres, et pendant une seconde, ce fut une soirée comme les autres. Deux anges en fuite et une démone rebelle buvant leurs cocktails vautrés sur le canapé, dans une maison pleine de chats, de grimoires antiques, et d'armes contre les créatures mythiques.

– Michel est sur Terre, finit par dire Astrid.

Gabriel hocha gravement la tête :

– Oui.

– Ça veut dire que Dean Winchester a flanché ?

Gabe esquissa une grimace :

– Même pas. Le Paradis a utilisé son demi-frère, Adam Winchester. Il s'avère être un Vaisseau possible pour Michel, car il est de la même lignée, et a visiblement beaucoup de points communs avec Dean.

– Alors le petit teigneux et le grand ahuri sont toujours en vadrouille dans la nature ? résuma Alyssa.

– Yep. Mais le combat final approche. Ils ne pourront pas courir éternellement, et un jour, ils devront accepter leur destin.

Astrid lui donna un coup de pied, et son grand frère couina de douleur. La blonde se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir :

– Ça suffit, avec le pessimisme de la destinée, là. Il y a un autre moyen de finir ça.

– Ouais, approuva Alyssa. C'est même ton idée, de renvoyer Lulu dans son trou !

Gabriel et Astrid marquèrent tous deux un temps d'arrêt à l'entente du surnom : puis Sealiah esquissa un mince sourire approbateur, et termina tranquillement son Bellini : tandis que Gabe se mettait à ricaner comme un méchant de James Bond.

– Lulu, gloussa l'archange. Oh, ça va pas lui plaire !

– Je vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas droit à un surnom affectueux ! ronronna Alyssa. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier son grand rival, aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mickey ?

Gabriel éclata de rire, et Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rigoler elle aussi. Lulu et Mickey, ça avait tout de suite beaucoup moins de classe que Lucifer et Michel ! Tiens, Raphael n'avait pas encore de surnom…

– Et Raffie, pour le petit dernier ! rajouta la blonde.

Il leur fallu un long moment pour se calmer. Cependant, ils finirent par arrêter de rigoler comme des tordus, et Astrid prit un air grave et revint au sujet principal :

– Gabe, arrête d'essayer de convaincre les frères Winchester de se plier au destin de Vaisseaux. C'est pas dans nos intérêts.

– Ça reste la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, bougonna Gabe.

– Non ! Ça reste la solution qui te permet le plus de t'en laver les mains au lieu de te bouger les fesses pour intervenir ! se fâcha Astrid.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? riposta son frère. Débarquer en pleine bataille, défier _Mickey_ et _Lulu_ à un strip-poker, le gagnant emporte la planète ?

– Eh, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée, ricana Alyssa.

L'idée tira un sourire fugace à Astrid, mais son regard resta dur et colérique :

– Tu pourrais prendre tes responsabilités, pour une fois dans ta vie, Gabriel.

– Je ne vais pas m'opposer à mes frères, Sealiah, lâcha froidement l'archange.

– _Tes_ frères. Tes frères, comme tu le dis si bien : tes frères, ta responsabilité ! Bien sûr que tu peux t'opposer à eux. Ils méritent un bon coup de pied au cul !

– Ne t'approche pas de Michel et Lucifer, déclara fermement Gabriel. Peu importe ce que tu penses d'eux, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal.

Astrid émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Ils le mériteraient, pourtant.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle. Promets-moi.

– Tu es sérieux là ?

– Promets-moi, Astrid !

Alyssa suivait l'échange comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis animé, sans mot dire. Astrid lâcha un grognement mécontent, puis croisa les bras :

– Très bien, je promets. Mais dans ce cas, il faut que tu agisses ! Qui d'autre peut, hein ?

– Je n'ai aucune chance de leur faire entendre raison, s'énerva Gabe. Et encore moins de les vaincre.

– Alors quoi, tu ne vas même pas essayer ?!

– Il est trop tard pour ça !

– Alors tu vas le laisser faire ? s'échauffa Astrid. Détruire la Terre, l'humanité ? Tuer Kali et Baldur et Mercure et le reste de leurs petits copains ?

Gabriel pâlit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il ne savait pas. Astrid cligna des yeux, surprise, et Alyssa lui jeta un regard un coin : cette info pouvait tout changer. Contrairement à Astrid qui avait toujours été solitaire, Gabriel s'était attaché aux dieux païens. Il avait des amis parmi eux, des proches.

– Les dieux païens forment une alliance, déclara lentement la blonde.

– Yep, fit Alyssa en hochant la tête. Ils comptent former une coalition et affronter Lucifer. Il paraît que c'est l'idée de Kali.

– Ça lui ressemble bien, fit faiblement Gabe.

La nouvelle avait l'air de l'avoir ébranlé. Astrid et Alyssa échangèrent un regard, puis l'ange se tourna vers son frère et enfonça le clou :

– Tu sais qu'ils vont se faire réduire en bouillie. Il faut qu'on empêche ça, et pour ça, il faut stopper Lucifer. Tu le sais.

Mais Gabe secouait vivement la tête :

– Non, non. Je pourrais les convaincre de s'enfuir, je pourrais les transporter jusqu'à Pandora ou…

– Rah mais je rêve, quel trouillard, gronda Alyssa.

Astrid, elle, fut nettement plus vocale :

– Par les couilles de Merlin, Gabriel ! Arrête de vouloir t'enfuir !

Ça en devenait pathologique, là ! Est-ce que sa solution à tout était de se boucher les oreilles et de se téléporter dans un coin plus tranquille ? C'était exaspérant ! Astrid avait envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce que la réalité de la situation lui rentre dans le crâne. Et à en juger par l'expression meurtrière d'Alyssa, elle partageait son avis.

– Je ne suis pas suicidaire, gronda Gabriel. Que les lemmings sautent de la falaise, si ça leur chante ! C'est pas mon problème. Je ne vais pas…

– _C'est_ ton problème ! rugit Astrid. Si tu les aimais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, si tu _nous_ aimais ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, alors tu ne nous abandonnerais pas ! Est-ce que tu n'as aucune loyauté envers cette vie qu'on mène depuis deux milles ans, cette vie qu'on a choisie ?!

Le visage de Gabriel se crispa, douleur et doute et désespoir apparaissant brièvement sur ses traits, puis il détourna les yeux et regarda ailleurs.

– Mais j'aime Lucifer aussi, dit-il doucement.

– Ce n'est pas en abandonnant ceux que tu aimes que tu vas sauver qui que ce soit, lâcha fermement Alyssa. Et crois-moi, je parle d'expérience.

Astrid et Gabriel s'abstinrent sagement de demander qui Alyssa avait perdu en s'enfuyant. Le passé de la démone ne regardait qu'elle.

– J'ai toujours fait ça, soupira Gabriel. Pourquoi je changerais maintenant ?

– Parce que sinon on va mourir, fit simplement Astrid. Et puis, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ?

Gabriel hésita, puis resta silencieux. Alyssa se leva pour re-remplir leurs verres, puis revint avec leurs cocktails préférés. Ils les sirotèrent sans rien dire, plongés dans leurs pensées. Un chat grimpa sur les genoux d'Astrid, et elle lui caressa machinalement la tête, sans lâcher son frère du regard. Gabriel avait toujours été difficile à déchiffrer, à prévoir. Ce soir-là, encore plus que les autres, parce qu'il était troublé. Astrid ne savait pas si elle l'avait convaincu : mais elle l'avait fait douter.

– Je dois y aller, lâcha brusquement Gabriel en se levant.

– Aller où ? lâcha sa sœur d'un ton amer. Fuir encore ?

Gabe lui jeta un regard noir, puis la lassitude l'emporta, et il se contenta de secouer la tête :

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me battre avec eux. Je les aime, Astrid.

Puis il se détourna, et disparut. Aussi simplement que ça.

Astrid poussa un lourd soupir, puis fit apparaître devant elle une bouteille de vin rouge. Neuve. Elle l'avait visiblement téléportée depuis la cave d'un grand vignoble, parce qu'Alyssa reconnut la marque, et faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant l'étiquette avec le prix accrochée au bouchon.

– Ça vaut un bras ce truc !

– J'espère que c'est bon, marmonna Astrid en ouvrant la bouteille à mains nues. Parce que j'ai très envie de m'imbiber d'alcool toute la nuit, et il en faut un paquet pour rendre un ange ivre.

Alyssa se mordilla la lèvre :

– Tu crois que Gabe ne t'a pas écouté ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas, Alyssa.

Alors elles burent toute la nuit, eurent une gueule de bois monstrueuse le lendemain, firent comme si rien ne s'était passé et attendirent. Elles se consacrèrent à la traque et au meurtre de démons indiqués par les espions maîtres de chenils d'Alyssa. Gabriel ne donnait aucune nouvelle.

Quatre jours plus tard, Gabriel fut tué par Lucifer.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid et Alyssa étaient en train de chasser quand Astrid sentit la balise du Vaisseau de son frère s'éteindre brusquement. Elle se figea en plein geste, un pas à peine amorcé vers la maison où habitait leur cible. Alyssa lui lança un regard inquiet :

– Quoi, t'as senti un autre archange débarquer sur Terre ? T'es toute blanche.

– Non, souffla Astrid.

Mais elle ne s'adressait pas à Alyssa. Elle tendit sa Grâce, cherchant le moindre signe, la moindre trace du Sceau gravé sur les os du Vaisseau de Gabriel… Mais elle ne sentait rien. La seule balise sur Terre était celle qu'elle avait posée sur Jesse. Gabriel n'était nulle part. Ou, s'il était quelque part… Il n'était plus dans son Vaisseau.

Il pouvait être retourné au Paradis, espéra éperdument Astrid. Il pouvait être sur Pandora, il y avait peut-être emmené Kali. Il y avait des tas de solutions envisageables… Des tas…

– Astrid ? répéta Alyssa avec une inquiétude grandissante. Astrid, tu m'entends ?

Astrid l'entendait mais ça lui semblait venir de très loin. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un bac à glaçon, d'être submergée dans l'eau et broyée par la pression. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos alors que l'horrible vérité se dessinait dans son esprit. Gabriel… Gabriel était…

Alyssa lui agrippa le poignet, et Astrid se cramponna à ce contact comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de secours. Elle tourna un regard égaré vers la démone :

– Je ne trouve plus Gabriel.

Alyssa blêmit. Elle, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Gabriel avait dû vouloir sauver les dieux païens. Et ils ne n'avaient pas écouté, ou bien ils l'avaient tué (les dieux païens étaient, après tout, des enculés sanguinaires), ou bien ils avaient affronté Lucifer et Gabriel s'était retrouvé pris entre deux feux… Les possibilités étaient nombreuses, mais Alyssa savait qu'au final, ça revenait au même. Gabe était mort.

Gabe était mort.

Elle vacilla un instant, puis agrippa plus fermement le poignet d'Astrid. Gabe était mort, mais Astrid était en vie. Astrid allait vouloir des réponses. Et Alyssa n'allait certainement pas la laisser toute seule pour les affronter.

– Je suis là, dit-elle doucement. Je suis avec toi. Allons le chercher. Tu peux nous téléporter là où il se trouvait pour la dernière fois ?

Astrid hocha la tête d'un geste mécanique, et elles disparurent. Le démon qu'elles traquaient leur était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Elles apparurent dans le hall d'entrée de ce qui semblait être un hôtel de qualité. Ou, du moins, ce qui avait été un hôtel de qualité… Le sol et les murs étaient souillés de sang, et les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Astrid ne leur jeta pas un regard, mais Alyssa eut le temps de voir que la plupart portaient des badges avec leurs noms. Il y avait là Mercure, ou bien Isis… La démone réprima un tressaillement de compréhension horrifiée. Lucifer avait massacré tous les dieux païens.

Astrid s'avança d'un pas rapide dans le couloir principal de l'hôtel, celui qui menait au restaurant sans doute, et Alyssa la suivit. Là aussi, il y avait des tas de corps. Odin, un vieil homme avec une veste de fourrure. Ganesh, un homme noir de peau et obèse. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs, les tableaux, gorgeait les tapis. Le liquide rouge et poisseux collait aux pas d'Astrid comme s'il venait juste d'être versé.

Comme s'il venait juste de…

Alyssa ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta net tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait vu juste. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Le massacre était récent. Très récent. Moins d'une heure. Moins d'une demi-heure. Trop peu de temps. Et si Gabriel venait de mourir alors ça voulait dire que…

– Astrid, attends ! s'écria-t-elle.

Trop tard. L'ange venait d'ouvrir en grand les portes à double battant à la fin du couloir, révélant une vaste pièce, aux tables installées en U comme pour une réunion d'affaire, et recouvertes de nappes blanches. Chaises, lampes et meubles décoratifs étaient renversés ou brisés, comme si un ouragan avait ravagé la pièce. Un cadavre était couché par terre juste devant la porte, ses yeux ouverts regardant le vide, baignant dans une mare de sang. Un peu plus loin, le corps de Gabriel était étendu sur le dos : dans son dos, de grandes ailes marquaient le sol comme si elles avaient été dessinées avec de la cendre.

Et là, debout au centre de la pièce, le seul être vivant au milieu des cadavres…

Lucifer se tourna vers elles.

Son Vaisseau était usé et corrodé par le trop grand pouvoir qu'il contenait, mais la puissance écrasante qui émanait de l'archange éclipsait complètement son apparence miteuse. Alyssa n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Astrid restait là, immobile, deux pas devant elle : et Alyssa ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Le regard d'Astrid passa à peine sur le diable, fouillant la pièce avant de trouver Gabriel. Lorsqu'elle l'eut vu, elle recula d'un pas comme si elle avait été frappée, et vacilla. Jusque-là, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Mais à présent…

Astrid prit une respiration hachée. Alyssa, toujours pétrifiée quelques pas derrière elle, craignit que son amie ne s'écroule, tout simplement. Elle avait l'air anéantie. Mais l'ange se contenta de lever lentement les yeux vers Lucifer, immobile.

– Tu l'as tué, murmura Sealiah.

– Tu n'as rien à faire là, déclara froidement le diable.

Astrid se redressa, grondant comme un fauve, et Alyssa retint un gémissement catastrophé. Son amie avait toujours été prompte à la colère, mais elle n'allait quand même pas attaquer le diable… Non ? Ça serait du suicide !

– Tu as tué mon frère ! rugit-elle.

Dehors, la pluie redoubla de violence et un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant brièvement les fenêtres de manière aveuglante. Le roulement du tonnerre suivit presque immédiatement, semblant ébranler tout le bâtiment.

– Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, répliqua Lucifer.

Il ne faisait pas mine d'attaquer. S'en voulait-il d'avoir assassiné Gabriel ? Était-il intrigué par Astrid, surpris par sa colère ? Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement pris au dépourvu. Quand elle était en colère, Astrid pouvait être proprement terrifiante. Et là, l'ange blonde semblait trembler de fureur contenue :

– Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu l'as tué !

– En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? finit par lâcher Lucifer avec agacement. Es-tu l'un des soldats de Michel ? Dans ce cas, dis-lui que…

– Que Michel aille se faire enculer ! hurla Astrid. Je ne suis pas un de ses larbins. Je ne suis le soldat de personne ! Je suis la sœur de Gabriel, et je devrais te massacrer pour ce que tu as fait !

Lucifer éclata d'un rire sec, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Toute son attitude exsudait le mépris et la cruauté, mais son regard était vide, mort, absent. Noyée dans sa rage et sa douleur, Astrid ne le voyait sans doute pas : mais Alyssa n'était pas aveugle. Et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur, elle aurait eu pitié de cet être qui avait tué l'une des rares personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement.

Puis sa pitié se volatilisa, car Lucifer adressait un regard narquois à Astrid, et écartait les bras comme pour offrir une cible plus facile :

– Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Alyssa cessa de respirer, complètement pétrifiée de trouille. Astrid fixait l'archange avec haine, et Alyssa pouvait deviner que sa dague angélique était apparue dans sa main : mais, et même si ça sembla lui demander tout son self-control, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'attaquer.

Après tout, elle avait promis.

– Gabriel m'a demandé de ne pas te faire de mal, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Le sourire de Lucifer se figea sur son visage. Pendant une seconde, Alyssa crut qu'il allait attaquer Astrid, ou se mettre à hurler. Mais finalement, l'archange se contenta de laisser retomber ses bras, et de murmurer :

– Il était mon frère aussi.

– Garde tes salades, ragea Sealiah. Il était mon frère bien plus qu'il n'était le tien ! Je l'aimais, moi. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Et toi, tu l'as _tué_. Tu veux me faire croire que tu l'aimais ? Alors rends-le-moi ! Rends-moi mon frère, RENDS-MOI GABRIEL !

Astrid avait hurlé et s'était avancée d'un pas, s'oubliant dans sa colère : irrépressibles, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu lumineux et terrifiant, comme si sa Grâce menaçait d'éclater. Elle avait dégainé sa dague angélique et la tenait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Dehors, la tempête se transformait en ouragan, et les murs tremblaient sous l'assaut du vent : les ampoules explosèrent dans un fracas de verre brisé et une gerbe d'étincelles, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Dans la semi-obscurité, l'air semblait crépiter d'électricité : et quand un éclair illumina le couloir, l'ombre d'Astrid déployait ses ailes comme un aigle sur le point d'attaquer.

Lucifer, aussi inébranlable qu'une montagne, serra les mâchoires et ne bougea pas : mais l'air sembla se faire plus dense, plus lourd, et Alyssa sut qu'il rassemblait sa puissance lui aussi. Astrid, non, Sealiah le défiait : et la démone pouvait sentir le pouvoir brut qui saturait l'atmosphère, le potentiel de destruction qui emplissait l'air comme une odeur d'ozone tandis que les deux anges se toisaient, tous deux prêts à déchiqueter l'autre.

S'ils s'attaquaient, Astrid allait mourir. C'était certain. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les arrêter : elle était tétanisée.

Mais par miracle, elle n'eut pas à intervenir. Ce fut Lucifer qui céda le premier. Il expira profondément, se détendit de manière visible, et s'écarta. Alyssa se remit à respirer, les jambes en coton. Lucifer refusait l'affrontement. Ses yeux n'étaient même pas devenus lumineux comme ceux d'Astrid.

– Je n'ai rien contre toi, déclara doucement l'archange. Nous n'avons pas à nous affronter.

Et il recula encore, laissant Astrid libre de passer pour rejoindre Gabriel. Sealiah lui jeta un regard noir, puis le dépassa à grands pas, allant s'agenouiller aux côtés de son frère. De là où elle était, Alyssa ne pouvait plus voir que son dos et sa nuque inclinée vers Gabe.

Puis Lucifer tourna son regard vers Alyssa, et ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air menaçant. Involontairement, la démone émit un couinement de souris.

Astrid ne se retourna même pas, mais sa voix était froide comme la glace :

– Laisse-la tranquille.

Lucifer renifla avec dédain, mais se désintéressa d'Alyssa comme si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un moucheron.

– Une démone… Tu es en bien piètre compagnie.

– Merci c'est flatteur, marmonna Alyssa.

Le diable reporta son regard sur elle, les yeux étrécis :

– Pardon ?

– J'ai rien dit, bredouilla la démone. Rien du tout, monsieur. Votre altesse. Madame.

Et elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Astrid aux côtés de Gabriel, tandis que Lucifer la suivait du regard avec un certain ahurissement.

Alyssa fit un effort conscient pour ne pas se retourner. Ce ne fut que quand elle fut agenouillée à côté de son amie qu'elle entendit comme un frôlement d'ailes : et quand elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit que Lucifer était parti. Elle expira profondément, puis osa enfin poser les yeux sur le corps de Gabriel.

Il avait les yeux clos, le visage paisible. Il y avait un trou dans son T-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, mais la blessure avait à peine saigné. Il tenait sa dague angélique d'une poigne lâche, et la lame tachée de sang avait marqué le parquet. Il semblait dormir. Mais le dessin de ses ailes s'étendait sur le sol, gris et froid, et Alyssa pouvait sans mal deviner qu'un signe pareil était mauvais.

Astrid avait posé la tête de son frère sur ses genoux, et lui caressait les cheveux d'un air absent, le regard vide : mais ses joues ruisselaient de larmes et elle respirait trop vite, comme si elle réprimait de gros sanglots. Comme si, d'un instant à l'autre, sa souffrance allait jaillir d'elle comme un hurlement. Alyssa détourna très vite les yeux. Elle avait vu Astrid ivre, blessée, meurtrie, couverte de sang, affaiblie, ravie ou désespérée ou en colère. Mais même après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, ça lui semblait inconvenant de la regarder pleurer.

Alyssa hésita une seconde sur la marche à suivre (elle avait vu des gens morts, des gens mourants, des gens en deuil : mais jamais quelqu'un qui lui ait été aussi proche qu'Astrid et Gabe), puis elle déglutit et posa la main sur la poitrine de Gabriel. Il était froid. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

– Astrid, murmura-t-elle. Astrid, ce n'est pas fini. Tu te souviens des Horcruxes ?

L'ange leva sur elle un visage baigné de larmes, la regarda une seconde comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas, puis prit une inspiration tremblante :

– Je ne sais pas…

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?! C'est notre seule chance !

Astrid secoua la tête. Si elle reprenait espoir et qu'elle était déçue, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait trop mal, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Gabriel à nouveau. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était encore vivante. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait envie de hurler, de _hurler_. Elle allait en crever, de cette souffrance et de cet espoir insensé : elle allait en crever, ou en devenir folle.

– Ça pourrait ne pas marcher, murmura-t-elle.

Alyssa déglutit, puis glissa sa main dans celle de l'ange blonde, et serra. Fort. Astrid s'accrocha à ce point d'ancrage comme un homme qui se noie s'accroche à une ligne de sauvetage.

– On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas, insista la démone. Tu sais où sont les flacons ?

L'ange inspira, expira. Le désespoir, la terreur et l'effroi le disputaient à l'espoir, à sa foi en Alyssa. Si elles échouaient, si elles ne ramenaient pas Gabriel… Astrid en mourrait. La peur de l'échec, de la déception, était presque plus terrifiante que la perspective d'un monde sans Gabriel. Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que d'espérer un miracle et de le voir se tourner en cendres dans vos mains.

Mais Alyssa pensait qu'elles pouvaient. Alyssa disait qu'elles réussiraient. Et Astrid aimait Alyssa, elle croyait en elle. Et cet amour, cette confiance, c'était plus fort que n'importe quelle peur. Astrid pourrait accomplir n'importe quoi, surmonter ses pires cauchemars, tant qu'elle avait Alyssa à ses côtés.

Alors l'ange prit une grande inspiration hachée, et sembla reprendre ses esprits, les épaules droites et le regard plus lucide :

– J'ai un flacon. Gabe avait gardé le deuxième.

– Cool. On l'emmène à la maison.

Astrid hocha la tête, lentement. Elle posa une main sur le front de Gabriel, resserra sa prise sur Alyssa, puis les téléporta dans sa maison du Dakota.

Elles apparurent dans le salon, et Astrid prit le temps de déposer son frère sur le canapé avant de se lever en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'escalier :

– Le flacon est dans ma chambre, mais la pièce est protégée contre la téléportation…

Et elle ne voulait pas laisser Gabriel. Il était mort mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Alyssa déglutit, puis esquissa un sourire forcé qui se voulait rassurant.

– Je reste avec lui. Va chercher la Grâce.

Astrid hésita une seconde, puis quitta la pièce : Alyssa l'entendit monter les escaliers, d'abord d'un pas lent et chancelant, puis presque en courant. Restée seule avec l'archange immobile et froid, Alyssa baissa les yeux sur son visage aux yeux clos et grimaça :

– Ton plan a intérêt à cartonner. Je sais absolument pas quoi faire quand elle pleure.

Astrid redescendit les escaliers à toute allure, dans un tonnerre de bottes cloutées galopant sur les marches de bois. Elle fit irruption dans le salon puis tomba à genoux près du canapé, serrant dans sa main un flacon où dansait une lumière bleue et mouvante reconnaissable entre mille. De la Grâce.

– On lui fait avaler ou bien…? interrogea Alyssa d'un air incertain.

– Ça me paraît le plan le plus simple, lâcha Astrid d'une voix blanche.

Elle était livide. Si elle avait été humaine, Alyssa aurait eu peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Ses mains tremblaient : alors ce fut Alyssa qui souleva délicatement la tête de Gabriel, les yeux fixés sur Astrid avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qui avait probablement juste l'air terrifié. Astrid cligna des yeux, esquissa un sourire tremblant, et essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche : puis elle carra les épaules, et se pencha vers son frère.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle fit couler la Grâce entre ses lèvres. La lumière bleutée disparut dans la gorge de l'archange, et pendant un horrible instant, il ne se passa rien.

Puis le corps de Gabriel se mit à irradier de la lumière, devenant lumineux le temps d'un battement de cœur : et, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la lumière s'éteignit, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, s'étouffant à moitié.

– Il est vivaaaant ! s'écria Alyssa en levant les bras au ciel.

Sa référence à Frankenstein passa complètement inaperçu, étant donné que Gabriel toussait et hoquetait, et qu'Astrid s'était précipitée pour l'aider.

– Tu es vivant, souffla Astrid d'un air émerveillé en lui tapant dans le dos.

– Je me sens maaaal, couina Gabriel. Et faible, et nauséeux, et j'ai mal au ventre, argh…

Astrid émit un gloussement qui était vaguement hystérique. Peut-être même un peu plus que vaguement, d'ailleurs.

– C'est normal, Gabe, on ne t'a donné qu'un flacon de Grâce… Tu es humain !

– Ouais, rigola Alyssa. Humain mais vivant ! Ah ah !

Et elle se laissa tomber en position assise, parce que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Astrid lui jeta un coup d'œil, un large sourire aux lèvres, puis prit un air alarmé :

– Tu _pleures_ ?!

Alyssa se passa une main sur le visage. Effectivement. Elle était en train de chialer. Et à en juger par son nez qui se bouchait et aux sanglots hystériques qu'elle refoulait, elle chialait grave, même.

– Quel tact, Astrid, vraiment, marmonna-t-elle. C'est rien, c'est les nerfs, j'vais bien, cool, euh, dis, tu me fais un câlin ?

Muette, Astrid l'observa avec de grands yeux, puis elle ouvrit les bras et Alyssa s'y jeta, la serrant de toutes ses forces et sanglotant de plus belle. Astrid lui rendit son étreinte, reniflant discrètement avant d'émette un gloussement nerveux.

– Hey, je viens de mourir ! s'indigna Gabriel délaissé.

Ni l'ange ni la démone ne lâchèrent leur étreinte. Astrid tourna la tête pour fusiller son frère par-dessus l'épaule d'Alyssa :

– Ouais, et tu vas te faire copieusement engueuler, d'ailleurs.

Gabe marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se remit à geindre :

– Et je suis humain ! C'est horrible ! Il faut que je respire, et bordel, j'ai mal partout. C'est vachement désagréable. Et, et… Par les pendants d'Osiris, je sens que je commence à transpirer… Beurk. Comment les humains supportent ça ? C'est dégueu. Ewww.

Avoir les geignements et pitreries de Gabriel en bruit de fond finit par calmer Alyssa, et elle et Astrid se lâchèrent lentement. Puis l'ange se tourna vers son frère, les yeux étrécis :

– Toi…

– Quoi, moi ? fit Gabriel avec méfiance en se redressant en position assise.

– ESPÈCE DE TARÉ INCONSCIENT !

Alyssa rigola faiblement, puis s'esquiva le plus discrètement possible. Astrid et Gabriel avaient droit à un peu d'intimité pour leurs retrouvailles. Même si lesdites retrouvailles allaient surtout consister en un concours de hurlements…

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid sortit sur la terrasse, claquant la porte avec violence derrière elle. Alyssa, assise sur une chaise longue avec un chat couché sur son ventre, haussa un sourcil amusé dans sa direction :

– Ça va mieux ?

Astrid émit un vague grognement et s'adossa au mur à côté de la démone, croisant les bras d'un air maussade.

– Ouais. Un peu.

– J'espère, parce que ça fait deux heures que vous vous gueulez dessus et vous réconciliez avant de vous re-gueuler dessus, moi je commence à en avoir marre.

Astrid roula des yeux. Gabe et elle avaient eu pas mal à se dire… D'ailleurs, il fallait partager ces infos avec Alyssa. L'ange blonde se redressa, puis désigna l'intérieur de la maison d'un geste du menton :

– Allez, viens. Faut qu'on discute de la suite des opérations.

– Comment ça, la suite ? répéta Alyssa avec méfiance.

Astrid esquissa un sourire mystérieux, et ouvrit la porte. Curieuse malgré tout, Alyssa se leva de sa chaise, et entra : son amie la suivit, refermant derrière elles.

Gabriel était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il semblait aller mieux, et était moins pâle : mais son expression était grave. Peut-être même… inquiète.

– Gabe a un léger problème, annonça Astrid en riant sous cape.

– Allons bon, marmonna la démone. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ?

– Je suis humain ! se lamenta Gabe.

Alyssa haussa un sourcil, puis regarda Astrid d'un air un peu incertain :

– Euh, oui. C'était le plan, non ?

L'ange blonde lui retourna un sourire carnassier :

– En effet. Un Horcruxe pour revivre en tant qu'humain, et un autre pour redevenir un ange.

– Bah alors, il est où le problème ?

– Je suis humain ! répéta Gabe d'une voix une octave plus haut.

– Le problème est qu'il a donné l'autre Horcruxe aux Winchester, railla Astrid. Parce que bien sûr, il ne leur a jamais parlé de notre plan avec les anneaux des Cavaliers, donc il a mis son Horcruxe dans un DVD porno pour que le DVD dise son plan aux frangins débiles. Brillant, non ?

Alyssa regarda l'archange d'un air navré :

– Mais t'es vraiment con, en fait.

– Et je suis humain ! chouina Gabriel. Je peux pas le supporter ! La faim, la transpiration, et puis je suis sûr d'être intolérant au lactose ! J'ai besoin de redevenir un ange !

– Oui, oui, tout à fait, se moqua Astrid. Sauf que ta Grâce est dans un enregistrement de _Casa Erotica_ qui est entre les mains des Winchester, et que ces deux ahuris sont indétectables par les anges, tu te rappelles ?

– Justement, faut commencer à les chercher tout de suite !

– Oh, sûr, lâcha sa sœur qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Mais je pense que tu vas quand même rester humain un petit bout de temps.

Gabriel commença à hyperventiler :

– Mais comment je vais faire apparaître des cookies ?

Alyssa et Astrid échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent à glousser de manière irrépressible, qui dégénéra en total fou rire. Gabriel, voyant que ses gémissements dramatiques n'avaient pas l'effet escompté, les fusilla du regard et croisa les bras :

– C'est ça ! Moquez-vous de mon malheur !

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, durant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, une fois calmées, il fallut examiner la situation avec un brin de sérieux. Sans ses pouvoirs, Gabe était vulnérable, certes. Mais tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, et ça lui offrait une protection.

– Après tout, c'est pas si mal ! en conclut Alyssa.

– Ouais, approuva Astrid. Frangin, bienvenue dans la vie des humains !

Gabriel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

C'était une question à laquelle il était plus sage de ne pas répondre… Gabriel avait beau être un archange, il avait quand même un mauvais karma !

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	15. Dernière nuit sur Terre

Ok, je sais que ça fait presque quatre mois que je n'ai pas posté, mais... Je suis tombée dans Polydipsie à un degré incroyable. Cette fic est libératoire. Rien de sérieux, juste de la déconne, ça fait un bien fou.

Anyway ! Voilà le chapitre 15. La fic peut s'arrêter ici ou bien... Continuer avec la série. C'est à vous de voir !

.

* * *

.

**Dernière nuit sur Terre**

.

Gabriel était chiant, quand il était humain. Très chiant. Aussi, il ne fallut guère plus de quelques jours à Astrid et Alyssa pour décider qu'elles en avaient par-dessus la tête de ses gamineries. Il passait son temps vautrer sur le canapé, avait fait tout un drame quand il avait éternué pour la première fois de sa vie à cause d'un peu de poussière, tirait la chasse d'eau une fois sur deux et ne rabaissait JAMAIS la cuvette des toilettes, s'était cogné le petit orteil contre la table et avait hurlé à la mort pendant deux heures, ne rangeait jamais ses biscuits et bonbons, bref, ça devait cesser où bien il allait y avoir un homicide.

– GABE ! Change le sac de la poubelle, bordel ! Et vide-la ! Y a de la coquille d'œufs partout ! C'est dégueulasse !

Gabriel, mollement étendu dans un fauteuil, avec une couverture sur les genoux et un saladier de cookies à portée de main, soupira d'un air dramatique :

– Mais il aurait fallu sortir pour vider la poubelle…

– Et alors ?! s'énerva Alyssa.

– C'est vrai ça, et alors ?! renchérit Astrid rageusement en changeant elle-même le sac poubelle.

– Et alors ?! s'indigna Gabe. Et alors il pleut, j'aurais choppé une pneumonie, et on peut mourir j'vous ferai dire !

Astrid étrécit les yeux d'un air menaçant, puis se tourna brusquement vers Alyssa :

– Tu serais partante pour m'aider à cacher son cadavre ?

Gabriel s'étrangla promptement avec un cookie, et se mit à tousser et à cracher partout, faisant sursauter tous les chats du salon. La démone tapota la main de son amie d'un air compatissant :

– Du calme, du calme. Il est un peu chiant, mais c'est parce qu'on est jamais à la maison. Il doit se sentir délaissé ! Et incompris, aussi, vu qu'il est humain et pas nous.

Astrid se détendit, puis soupira :

– Tu as raison… Il faut qu'il se casse d'ici.

Gabe, qui avait finalement réussi à faire passer son cookie, s'étouffa de nouveau :

– Quoi ?!

Sa sœur roula des yeux :

– Relax, je vais pas te mettre à la rue avec un petit bol pour mendier des pièces. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut te confier à un humain, qui sait comment fonctionnent les humains. Quelqu'un qui aurait su que bouffer trois paquets de chewing-gums en une journée te donnerait une diarrhée infernale, par exemple.

Gabriel devint tout vert à ce souvenir, tandis qu'Alyssa esquissait une grimace dégoûtée. Oui, c'était sûr, il leur fallait un humain. Et pas dans cette maison ! Leurs pauvres toilettes avaient assez souffert comme ça.

– On pourrait le confier à Jesse ! proposa Alyssa.

– Qui est Jesse ? demanda Gabe avec intérêt.

Ah oui. Il n'était pas au courant. L'ange et la démone échangèrent un bref regard, puis la blonde secoua la tête :

– Nope, pas prudent. Pourquoi pas le club de lecture anarchique ?

La démone lui lança un regard blasé :

– Oh, sûr. Et après ils démissionneront tous dans la semaine. Ils n'ont pas signé pour jouer les baby-sitters pour archange humanisé ! Non, laisse-les en dehors de tout ça.

– Bon, admettons. Et Leo ?

– Quoi Leo ?

– Tu lui as révélé l'existence du surnaturel ! Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Un sourire machiavélique illumina le visage de la démone :

– Tu as raison, c'est une excellente idée. Allez ! Gabe, met un slip, on y va !

Oui, parce que cet abruti n'était même pas habillé.

– Les sous-vêtements sont vraiment inconfortable, objecta l'archange. Et t'es pas le chef !

– Quelqu'un dois bien prendre les décisions.

– Oui mai pas systématiquement des mauvaises !

– Bon, ça suffit ! s'écria Alyssa. Arrêtez de vous tirez les couettes, là, vous me saouler. Gabe, habille-toi, et plus vite que ça !

– Tu prends son parti ? geignit Gabriel d'un ton trahi.

– Elle me fait des crêpes. T'as aucune chance.

Astrid se rengorgea, toute contente : et elle et la démone se firent un high-five sous le regard boudeur de Gabe. Puis la blonde croisa les bras, et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction :

– Allez, slip, pantalon, sinon c'est string et poil à gratter. Et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas !

Geignant et protestant, Gabriel finit par obéir. Il était surtout curieux de rencontrer ce fameux Leo, l'humain qui avait réussi à gérer Alyssa avant que celle-ci ne s'incruste chez Astrid…

Une fois Gabriel vêtus de façon décente d'un simple jean et un T-shirt d'un obscur groupe de rock que lui avait fait apparaître sa sœur, la petite bande se téléporta à New-York. Astrid et compagnie apparurent donc en plein milieu du salon de Leo, sans soucier qu'il puisse éventuellement avoir des invités. Mais heureusement, Leo était seul, étalé dans le canapé en train de regarder un épisode de _Desperates Houswives_.

L'humain se redressa d'un bond avec un cri fort peu viril et Alyssa lui fit un immense sourire :

– Salut Leo ! Comment ça va ?

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la télé et s'exclama :

– Saint Mère du Péché, j'avais complètement oublié cette série ! Le mari de Gaby est toujours aveugle ? Eh, attend, il est pas en prison le mec avec les cheveux zarbi ?

Encore sous le choc de les avoir vu apparaître en plein milieu de son salon, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, Leo se contenta de secouer la tête. Astrid regarda la démone en haussant un sourcil.

– Tu regardes _Desperates Houswives_ ?

– Ben quoi ? C'est vachement plus prenant que ce qu'on pourrait croire !

Et sur ces mots de sagesse, Alyssa s'installa sans aucune gêne sur le canapé. Gabe et Astrid levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble, tandis que la démone commençait à tanner Leo pour qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Il s'avéra qu'Alyssa avait deux saisons de retard, et elle ne cessait d'ouvrir de grands yeux à chaque explication de Leo.

De son côté, Gabriel était en train de regarder autours de lui en faisant la moue. L'archange avait des standings un peu différents de ceux de Leo… Ce petit appartement, d'une taille cependant tout à fait décente, devait lui paraître comme un taudis. Astrid retint un gloussement. Si Gabriel n'avait pas un lit king size, des plats de pâtisseries dans toutes les pièces et trois ou quatre filles en petites tenues, il faisait la fine bouche.

Sa sœur allait adorer le voir s'adapter à une vie parfaitement humaine.

D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps qu'elle en parle au principal concerné. L'ange blonde reporta son attention sur Leo et Alyssa (toujours plongés dans une profonde discussion sur leur série, ponctuée de petits cris de surprises d'Alyssa à chaque révélation choquante) : et se racla la gorge pour couper leur conversation. La démone lui jeta un regard agacé qu'Astrid ignora superbement.

– Bon Leo, si on est venu te voir, ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie.

L'humain poussa un soupir de martyr :

– Vous avez besoin de moi comme conseiller conjugal ? Encore ?

– La dernière fois t'as fait qu'hyperventilé dans un sac, lui rappela Alyssa d'un ton goguenard.

Leo lui flanqua un coup de coude, et Astrid reprit la parole avant que Gabe ne puisse poser de questions sur cette histoire de conseiller conjugal :

– Il faut que tu héberge mon frère. Et ça comprend le nourrir, l'habiller, lui inculquer les bonnes manières comme à un chiot désobéissant, et le frapper avec un journal s'il est chiant.

– Eh ! protesta Gabriel.

Pour la première fois, Leo aperçu Gabe, qui était jusque là plus ou moins caché derrière Astrid.

– Toi aussi t'es un…

– Un quoi ?

– Un ange ?

En entendant ça, Gabriel poussa un gémissement dramatique et Alyssa les yeux au ciel. Astrid, elle, esquissa un sourire amusé.

– D'habitude oui, mais là c'est un simple humain.

– Et c'est horrible ! S'écria Gabriel. J'y suis allé pas longtemps avant qu'on parte et j'ai déjà envie de pisser ! Je déteste tous ces besoins physiologiques, c'est horriblement contraignant !

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas "par longtemps" ? demanda Astrid avec suspicion.

– Trois heures pourquoi ?

Alyssa et Astrid échangèrent un regard de martyr, et Gabe ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à s'indigner : mais ce fut Leo qui parla le premier, d'une voix vaguement hésitante :

– Euh si tu veux, les toilettes sont la porte sur ta gauche au fond du couloir.

Gabriel le regarda, semblant débattre avec lui même pour savoir si sa vessie pouvait attendre qu'il continue de brailler comme un putois à propos de sa nouvelle condition, avant de finalement aller aux toilettes. Il y avait des trucs qui n'attendaient pas !

Une fois Gabriel parti, Alyssa passa un bras autours des épaules de Leo avant de lancer avec un grand sourire :

– Bon alors, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour l'héberger ? T'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, Astrid te fera parvenir une pension ! C'est une pompe à fric.

L'ange roula des yeux :

– Je te signale que tu en profites aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? lâcha Alyssa avec amusement en croisant les bras. Être un démon ne rapporte pas d'argent.

Leo rigola, puis fronça soudain les sourcils et se tourna vers la démone d'un ton accusateur :

– Comment ça, pas d'argent ? Comment tu payais le loyer alors ?

– Bah en braquant des mecs ! Quelle question !

La démone avait l'air de trouver ça complètement normal, d'ailleurs.

– Je fréquente des tarés, fit Leo sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Depuis le couloir où Gabriel était parti, on entendit unn juron, puis un bruit de chasse d'eau, avant que l'ex-archange ne revienne dans le salon. Il semblait encore plus boudeur qu'avant d'être allé sa vessie. Les mains dans les poches, il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé à côté d'Alyssa.

– Il faut vraiment que vous retrouviez mon dernier Horcruxe ! déclara-t-il. Il est hors de question que je reste pour l'éternité ainsi !

– Tu sais, si tu es un humain, l'éternité...

– Oh non ! s'exclama Gabriel avec horreur. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais devenu mortel !

– Euh, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques explications ? fit soudain Leo. Parce que, je veux bien héberger ton frère, je m'ennuie à mort depuis que Barbara est au Texas…

– Barbara est au Texas ? s'intéressa Alyssa.

– Oui, chez ma tante, mais on s'en fout c'est…

– Et c'est quoi l'adresse ? interrogea innocemment la démone.

– Alyssa ! fit Astrid d'un ton scandalisé.

– Bah quoi ?

– Eh ! cria Leo. Silence ! Moi je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe ! Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle, ton frère !

… Il n'avait pas tort. Gabe, Alyssa et Astrid se regardèrent, chacun voulant se débarrasser de la corvée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, ce fut l'ange blonde qui soupira, et résumé laconiquement :

– Il s'appelle Gabe. Et pour faire simple, euh… Il a fait des Horcruxes à la Voldemort pour pas mourir si jamais le Diable arrivait à le coincer et à le tuer…

– Le Diable veut te tuer ? s'étrangla Leo en se tournant vers Gabriel. Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est le Diable, rétorqua l'ex-archange en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Et parce que t'es chiant aussi, crut bon de préciser Astrid. Mais bref, Lucifer a tué Gabe, sauf qu'on a utilisé l'un de ses Horcruxe pour le ressusciter, sauf que ça l'a rendu humain. Pour le rendre ange à nouveau, il faut trouver le deuxième Horcruxe, ce qui est pas gagné parce que Gabe n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le confier à ces andouilles de Winchesters qui sont indétectables pour nos radars.

Leo cligna des yeux, puis demanda avec prudence :

– Et l'Horcruxe, il ressemble à quoi ?

– A un DVD de porno.

Alyssa étouffa un gloussement. Leo regarda bizarrement Gabriel, qui croisa les bras d'un air hautain.

– Sur le coup ça paraissait être une super bonne idée.

– Ouais c'est sûr, lâcha sa sœur d'un ton narquois. J'espère que les Winchester ont gardé ton DVD cochon, sinon on est mal.

– Personnellement, je trouverais ça chelou qu'ils le gardent, toussota Alyssa.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, intrigués.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Leo.

– Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'éventuellement, ils le regardent, et donc qu'ils matent Gabriel baiser avec une parfaite inconnue… Et devant ce genre de DVD, c'est rare que tu ne fasses _que_ regarder.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, la petite brune remua les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Leo eut l'air soudain très mal à l'aise alors que le bout des oreilles de Gabriel devenait totalement rouge. Astrid se prit le visage entre les mains et poussa un grognement tandis qu'Alyssa affichait un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

– Merci Alyssa, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une telle image mentale.

– A ton service.

– Je te déteste.

– Mais nooon. Je vais t'acheter des bonbons, tu verras ça va aller mieux.

Astrid ne pu retenir un petit rire, tandis que Gabriel haussait un sourcil surpris :

– Acheter quelque chose ? Toi ? Mais tu n'as pas un rond !

– Je piquerai le portefeuille d'un mec dans la rue, fit la démone avec désinvolture.

– Évidemment, marmonna l'ange blonde. Bon, on se casse. Il faut qu'on aille traquer les Winchester. Leo, si Gabe te pose problème…

– Je vous appelle, je sais.

– Ah non, fit vivement Astrid. Surtout pas. Tu le frappes si tu veux mais tu nous appelles pas. On en a marre de sa gueule, nous.

Gabriel leur fit un bras d'honneur, et Alyssa ricana joyeusement. Astrid ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé. Son frère avait beau geindre et se plaindre, il n'était pas si mal loti. Leo avait su gérer Alyssa durant des années, alors il s'en tirerait très bien avec un ex-archange !

Elle offrit son bras à Alyssa, qui l'accepta d'un geste maniéré qui était devenu une habitude entre elles. Puis, après un bref salut en direction des deux humains, Astrid se téléporta, emmenant sa démone avec elle.

Il était temps de chasser les chasseurs…

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid avait rarement chassé des humains. Généralement, elle trouvait un type qui avait une tête d'enfoiré, se renseignait un peu sur lui, et lui donnait une bonne leçon si ça en valait le coup. Elle était Illusionniste, pas détective privé ou justicier ! Et la traque des Winchester s'annonçaient mal, si elle devait se reposer sur ses compétences à elle.

Du coup, elle donna carte blanche à Alyssa.

Alyssa n'était pas en odeur de sainteté (ah ah) en Enfer, mais elle avait des contacts, des informateurs qui pouvaient lui raconter les derniers potins des sbires de Lucifer. Et les Winchester étaient le sujet de conversation favori de Satan, apparemment. Ça et à quel point il était un incompris, puisqu'apparemment le diable était une drama queen de la pire espèce.

Et pendant qu'Alyssa faisait le tour de ses informateurs et des rumeurs sur leurs proies, Astrid renouait avec ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'Illusionniste.

Elle avait un peu délaissé cette activité, à cause de l'Apocalypse et du danger de mort imminent qui les guettait tous en permanence. Ce genre de broutilles. Mais à présent, elle s'y relançait, et à fond. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait empêcher Lucifer de détruire le monde qu'elle était excessivement attachée à l'humanité. Elle était bien consciente de toutes les fautes et les horreurs qui pourrissaient les âmes des gens. Alors si elle en croisait un particulièrement pourri, elle n'hésitait pas à lui tomber dessus…

Et ça n'était pas particulièrement fun pour sa victime.

Les Illusionnistes étaient des créatures cruelles et sadiques, et Astrid se coulait dans le moule avec une facilité inquiétante. Torturer, violer, tuer ou traumatiser ses proies étaient une part essentielle du job. Le fait qu'elle cible des ordures de la pire espèce n'ôtait rien à l'horreur de certains de ses plans. Il y avait un pédophile qu'elle avait, par exemple, empalé sur un engin de chantier, et qui avait agonisé tout un week-end avant d'être découvert. Il y avait aussi prof de maths abusif qu'elle avait enterré vivant après deux semaines de psychoses, de paranoïa, d'hallucinations et de tortures psychologiques. Bref, Astrid avait beau être un ange, sa créativité n'avait parfois rien à envier à celle des démons.

– On devrait utiliser ton sadisme, lui dit un jour Alyssa. Parce que moi je fais chou blanc.

– Pour quoi faire ? lâcha l'ange avec désinvolture sans cesser d'observer sa prochaine cible.

Elles étaient dans un Starbuck, Alyssa les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et Astrid sirotant un café sans quitter des yeux un jeune homme qui passait commande. Celui-là serait sa victime dans la semaine. Astrid l'avait surpris à jeter un chaton dans la rivière, juste pour rire. Elle avait sauvé le chaton mais elle allait quand même tuer le gars. Et de manière créative.

– Pour attirer les Winchester, répondit la démone sur un ton d'évidence. S'ils remarquent des activités d'Illusionnistes, ils vont débarquer à toute allure, en espérant que ça soit Gabe.

L'idée se tenait. Astrid était en fait surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais joué les appâts de sa vie… C'était une situation assez inédite.

– Okay, décida finalement l'ange blonde. On demande au club de lecture de se joindre à nous ?

Elles retournaient tous les soir au Q.G., pour donner des nouvelles, collecter les infos, parler de leurs possibilités. En ce moment, Niklas et Jeremy chassaient des chasseurs psychopathes, et les Faucheurs étaient surchargés de boulot : donc la seule à être là tous les soirs était Chani.

– On peut se débrouiller, rétorqua la démone. Alors, ça marche ?

Astrid hésita, puis finit par hausser les épaules :

– Ouais. On fait ça où ?

– Pourquoi pas ici ? proposa son amie. C'est une ville de taille moyenne, il y a un journal local qui est fan de faits divers, et les Winchester sont sans doute encore dans l'Etat. Assassine quelqu'un de manière originale et symbolique, et hop, la machine va être lancée.

Le regard d'Astrid s'attarda sur l'humain qu'elle prévoyait de zigouiller, et elle lâcha pensivement :

– Ça peut se faire.

La démone roula des yeux avec amusement :

– Une vraie psychopathe. Tu es une inspiration pour chaque punk avec un flingue et un masque de ski.

– Eh !

Astrid et Alyssa se louèrent donc une chambre d'hôtel en ville, et l'ange se mit en devoir de préparer l'évènement. Trois jours plus tard, l'affaire faisait les gros titres du journal local : l'étudiant avait été trouvé dans la rivière qui traversait la ville. Il était mort noyé, mais avait aussi été battu. Son corps était nu, étranglé par un collier pour chat, et portait les marques de crocs et de griffes de plusieurs chats et chiens. Les journalistes n'avaient pas eu de mal à faire le lien avec le fait que la victime n'aimait guère les animaux (ses amis et sa familles avaient avoué, à contrecœur, quelques unes des plaisanteries cruelles du jeune homme à l'égard de chats errants ou de chiens abandonnés).

Le lendemain, Alyssa et Astrid choisirent une nouvelle cible : un mec antipathique qui les avait sifflées dans la rue. L'ange avait déjà eut affaire à ce genre de cible, bourrins misogynes ou simple idiots sexistes, et l'affaire fut pliée le lendemain : l'homme, en larme, raconta qu'un inconnu l'avait battu, habillé en fille et féminisé au maximum, s'adressant à lui par des insultes sexistes avant de l'abandonner dans un local à poubelle, uniquement vêtu d'un soutien-gorge à paillettes. Quand les journalistes locaux cherchèrent à creuser l'histoire, Alyssa réussi à se faire interviewer, et raconta sur le ton de la confidence que leur homme était prompt au harcèlement de rue. Le journal n'en fit pas la une, mais y consacra quand même un article entier.

Les deux filles s'accordèrent une pause d'un week-end, où elles allèrent en Australie rendre visite à Jesse et lui raconter les mésaventures de Gabriel. Puis, à leur retour, elles se cherchèrent une nouvelle cible. Leur choix se porta sur une femme au foyer teigneuse, qui avait rasé les cheveux de sa fille parce que celle-ci rêvait une coupe plus moderne, et qui insultait copieusement son fils de huit ans pour ne pas être assez viril. La mégère se retrouva vite affublée de plusieurs kilos en trop et d'une pilosité digne d'un ours, sa maison fut envahie par les insectes puis par les animaux sauvages, et pour combler le tout, Astrid la coinça dans une ruelle sombre et lui rasa la tête.

Ces trois agressions, si rapprochées, intriguèrent même les médias nationaux. L'histoire de la pauvre mère au foyer eut droit à un petit article de quelques lignes dans les faits divers, mais le principal était que ça commençait à se remarquer.

– Quand je serai grande, je serai Illusionniste, déclara fièrement Alyssa.

Astrid, qui buvait un cocktail, s'étrangla de rire et se mit à tousser si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'Alyssa lui tapait dans le dos en ricanant.

– Je doute que ça soit une option, finit par lâcher Astrid quand elle eut repris son souffle.

Son amie haussa les épaules :

– Tu te fais bien passer pour une Illusionniste alors que t'es un ange ! Je pourrais faire pareil.

– Tu aime beaucoup trop piquer les contrats des démons.

– … Pas faux. Mais la vie d'Illusionniste, c'est fun quand même ! C'était déjà pas mal avant l'Apocalypse, avec les blagues, les meurtres et tout. Mais là, c'est vraiment génial. Meurtres et traumatismes en chaîne, avec un humour douteux caché derrière le tout. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine lâchée dans une confiserie.

– T'as vraiment une case en moins.

Alyssa se contenta de rire. Elles terminèrent leur soirée au bar, et y trouvèrent par hasard la cible de leur prochain coup : un type alcoolisé et extrêmement insistant, qui était de plus en plus lourd avec la fille toute seule au bar, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'enfuie dans les toilettes en pleurant pour appeler quelqu'un qui viendrait la chercher. Le type était si collant et effrayant qu'il aurait bien été capable de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle, si elle était rentrée seule…

– Ce type là n'a pas vraiment d'antécédents de cruauté ou de harcèlement, remarqua distraitement Astrid. C'est un mec lambda. Lourd et chiant mais assez passe-partout. Il a des potes, des parents.

– Tu vas le laisser alors ? s'étonna Alyssa.

– Nan. Il m'a agacé. Notre soirée aurait été plus tranquille s'il n'avait pas fait pleurer cette fille.

Alors le mec lambda se mit à halluciner dès qu'il entrait dans un bar, ou approchait une fille, que ce soit dans la rue ou à son travail. A chaque fois, il se voyait accoster par toute une bande de rugbymen qu'il était le seul à voir et à entendre. Des rugbymen ivres, et très insistants, qui ne se gênaient pas pour le tripoter, le malmener, qui le suivaient jusque dans les toilettes. Le type fut hospitalisé une semaine plus tard pour graves troubles psychologiques. Le journal local y consacra un autre article.

Le même jour, Danzin téléphona à Astrid : lui et Ajay avaient espionné les Winchester, et ils pouvaient annoncer avec certitude que ces derniers avaient tué Pestilence et prit son anneau. Astrid et Alyssa trinquèrent avec du champagne.

Elles s'en prirent ensuite à un vieux pervers qui se masturbait dans les transports public (et dont les parties génitales se nécrosèrent), puis à une étudiante de dix-huit qui harcelait une fille de sa classe et la poussait au suicide (la peste se mit à puer si fort qu'elle fit une crise d'allergie et mourut à l'hôpital). Ensuite, elles passèrent à un homophobe qui avait tabassé un couple de lesbiennes à la sortie d'un bar, et qui fut battu presque à mort par deux geisha samouraï. Ça lu valu un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital et une prescription pour des mois de psychiatrie.

Et le lendemain, les Winchester étaient en ville.

Ils étaient discrets, il fallait l'admettre, mais Alyssa surveillait le commissariat et elle reconnu aussitôt les deux hurluberlus quand ceux-ci s'y rendirent en se faisant passer pour des agents du FBI. Alors, tandis que les chasseurs posaient leurs questions et menaient l'enquête, Alyssa prévint son amie, et Astrid entreprit de fouiller méthodiquement leur voiture. Puis, ensuite, leur chambre d'hôtel.

Au soir, il lui fallu néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence : la DVD n'était pas là.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait ? pesta la démone en regardant à nouveau sous le lit.

– J'en sais rien, et j'ai pas la patience pour chercher, gronda Astrid. On va leur demander directement.

Alyssa releva si vivement la tête qu'elle se cogna contre le sommier du lit :

– Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ?! Ils vont nous tuer !

– C'est _moi_ qui ait le plus de chance de les tuer, fit sinistrement l'ange blonde.

Pas faux. Alyssa émit un reniflement amusé, puis hésita. Sa dernière rencontre avec les Winchester ne s'était pas très bien passée…

– Tu peux t'en aller, lui proposa Astrid en percevant son doute. Je vais me débrouiller.

– Je vais pas te laisser seule avec ces deux tarés ! protesta la démone.

– Ah, c'est mignoooon ! la taquina son amie. Bon, reste alors. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas tracés de pièges à démon, et s'ils essaient de sortir un flingue ou de l'eau bénite, je m'en occuperai.

Alyssa se prit une chaise, Astrid s'adossa au mur, et elles attendirent. Les deux chasseurs n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer : il était déjà assez tard. L'ange blonde respira profondément, se préparant mentalement et essayant de se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à la capture d'Alyssa, sinon elle allait péter un plomb. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit calme et maîtresse d'elle-même… Elle le devait bien à Gabriel.

La clef tourna dans la serrure. Astrid rouvrit les yeux. Elle était prête.

Les deux frères entrèrent, et se figèrent en voyant qu'ils étaient attendus. Astrid se contenta de claquer des doigts : la porte se reclaqua derrière les chasseurs. Ils portèrent la main à leurs armes : Astrid claqua des doigts à nouveau, et celles-ci disparurent. Sam recula vers la porte, essaya de la rouvrir : mais elle était verrouillée.

– Bonsoir les garçons, sourit l'ange.

– T'es qui, toi ? fit Dean avec méfiance.

Astrid aurait bien fait une petite allusion à leur passé commun, et surtout au fait qu'elle lui avait broyé la cage thoracique. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Dommage. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil :

– Aucune importance.

– Tu as fouillé notre chambre ? réalisa Sam.

– Détails, détails, s'agaça Astrid. Parlons affaires. Je veux quelque chose que vous avez en votre possession. Un DVD.

Dean lâcha un ricanement narquois :

– Tu sais, ça se loue à pas cher…

– Je parle du DVD que vous a confié Gabriel et qui vous explique comment vaincre le diable, bande d'abrutis ! le coupa sèchement la blonde. Où est-il ?

Les Winchester se tendirent :

– Alors là tu rêves debout ! s'indigna Dean.

– Et toi tu vas très vite rêver par terre si tu te grouilles pas de me répondre, rétorqua-t-elle. Le DVD de Gabriel. Où est-il ?

Ça n'eut pas l'air d'impressionner les chasseurs plus que ça, et Sam gronda :

– Tu bosses pour Lucifer ?

Alyssa émit un bruit étranglé, moitié couinement horrifié moitié rire ravi, et les chasseurs le regardèrent bizarrement. Astrid fit un effort sur elle pour ne pas leur éclater le crâne contre un mur et repeindre la pièce avec leur cervelle. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

– Non, débile. J'en ai besoin pour ramener Gabe à la vie.

Au moins, ça eut le mérite de piquer l'intérêt des chasseurs. Sam la toisa de toute sa hauteur :

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te croire ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas, parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous révèle quoi que ce soit, fit tranquillement Astrid. Vous êtes les humains les moins fiables de cet univers et je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques. Où est le DVD ?

Dean et Sam échangèrent un bref regard, et Astrid cru discerner une ombre de malaise dans leurs expressions. Puis ils reportèrent leurs regards sur elle, et Dean lâcha avec défiance :

– Eh ben, je ne sais pas où il est.

Astrid plissa les yeux d'un air menaçants :

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où il est ?

Sentant sans doute les intentions homicides de l'ange monter en flèche, Sam se hâta d'intervenir :

– Ni lui ni moi n'arrivons à nous souvenir de ce qu'on a fait du DVD après l'avoir regardé. On ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir enlevé de l'ordinateur, et pourtant il n'y est plus.

– Oh vous rigolez là, pesta Alyssa. Vous avez perdu un Horcruxe ?! Sérieusement ?!

Astrid secoua la tête, une anxiété grandissante lui pesant sur la poitrine. Ils ne l'avaient pas perdu. Ils ne se souvenaient pas, c'était différent.

– Ou alors, on leur a effacé la mémoire, déclara-t-elle lentement.

– C'est impossible ! s'écria Dean.

Alyssa lui laça un regard apitoyé :

– Les emplumés de l'étage du dessus t'on lavé le cerveau à chaque fois que t'es mort, c'est bien une preuve. D'ailleurs tu te souviens même pas de nous !

– … On se connait ?

– Oui, fit Astrid en se détachant du mur et en s'avançant vers eux. Je vous ai tués tous les deux.

Les deux frères essayèrent de bouger mais ils étaient paralysés par les pouvoirs d'Astrid. Seuls leurs yeux, agrandis d'effroi ou de colère, pouvaient encore se mouvoir : le reste de leurs corps était complètement pétrifié. Astrid s'approcha d'eux, puis posa deux doigts sur le front du plus proche d'elle : Dean. Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle plongea dans sa tête.

…

_Dean refermant l'ordinateur… Soudain, un frémissement de l'air… Un homme en costume s'approchant d'eux, les Winchester esquissant un mouvement de défense mais tombant à terre comme si tous leurs muscles avaient lâché… L'inconnu récupérant le DVD…_

_« Touche pas à ça ! » gronda Sam._

_L'inconnu baissa les yeux sur lui. « Cette Grâce appartient au Paradis. »_

_« C'est à nous qu'il l'a confié », pesta Dean en essayant en vain d'attraper son flingue._

_« Cette décision ne lui appartenait pas », fit fermement l'ange (car c'était forcément un ange). « C'est à Naomi que revint la gestion de tout ange dissident, même un archange. »_

_Un regard grave, un geste lent… L'inconnu se pencha vers eux, leur toucha le front, et soudain les deus frères se retrouvèrent dans la voiture… Ils conduisaient vers un autre job, ils réfléchissaient à l'idée de Gabriel, mais l'existence du DVD leur était complètement sortie de l'esprit. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de DVD, tout simplement._

…

Astrid recula d'un pas, blême. Voilà qui allait singulièrement compliquer les choses. Alyssa, toujours assise sur son fauteuil, la fixait avec avidité :

– Alors, il est où ?

– C'est le Paradis qui l'a, lâcha Astrid en s'éloignant des chasseurs. Ou plutôt, c'est Naomi : l'ange chargé de la discipline céleste.

– Quoi ?! geignit Alyssa. Mais on va pas attaquer le Paradis quand même !

– Évidemment que non, grommela l'ange blonde en se massant le crâne. Du moins pas sans une diversion massive et une demi-douzaine d'anges à mes côtés. Je crois que Gabe va devoir rester humain un certain temps…

– Nooooon, gémit la démone en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il va être insupportable !

Oui, ça résumait bien la situation. Avec lourd soupir, Astrid se retourna vers les chasseurs, qui étaient toujours statufiés et avaient l'air de plus en plus nerveux. Ça se comprenait un peu : la balance des pouvoirs était complètement déséquilibrée, et Astrid prenait un malin plaisir à avoir ces deux crétins sous sa botte. Elle les fixa d'un air noir :

– Bon, puisque vous vous êtes avérés encore plus inutiles que prévu, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Il faut que vous trouviez encore l'anneau de la Mort, alors je ne peux pas vous tuer… Mais bon. Quelle bonne chose que vous soyez habitués au lavage de cerveau !

Et, d'un toucher léger au front, elle leur effaça la mémoire.

**oOoOoOo**

Annoncer la nouvelle à Gabriel ne fut pas de la tarte. L'archange leur tapa un vrai scandale, brisa deux vases en les lançant à travers le salon (Leo lança un regard noir à Alyssa, signifiant sans doute que la démone avait intérêt à le rembourser), puis éclata en sanglots sur le canapé. Il fallu le consoler, lui faire des tas de promesses, lui offrir du chocolat et lui proposer une visite dans un strip-club. Bref, dans l'ensemble, cette mission était un échec et ils étaient tous passablement déprimés.

Et ça n'allait pas s'améliorer.

– Il y a une recrudescence de la violence délinquante apparemment, les informa Chani en prenant place à table.

– Et les meurtres de démons se multiplient, ajouta Ajay en se laissant tomber sur la chaise d'en face.

– Sans compter tous les chasseurs qui pètent un plomb et tirent sur tout ce qui bouge, marmonna Jeremy avec mauvaise humeur.

– Et les êtres surnaturels qui profitent du chaos, ajouta Clélia.

Astrid émit un grognement découragé, et Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ça vous tuerait d'être positif ?

Niklas lui lança un regard désabusé, puis tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Danzin, qui était en train de poser sur la table le plat de spaghettis (c'était repas en commun aujourd'hui, et les pâtes faisaient toujours l'unanimité) lui lança un regard réprobateur :

– Attend d'être sorti de table au moins !

– Oui maman, se moqua Niklas en rangeant néanmoins les clopes.

Clélia, elle, fixait el loup-garou avec incrédulité :

– Tu fumes ?!

– Ne prend pas l'air indigné, rétorqua Niklas avec amusement. Tu respire des trucs bien plus nocifs que du tabac. L'odeur de cannabis est incrustée dans ce canapé de manière permanente.

– Je ne m'indigne pas, protesta Clélia. Je comprendS juste pourquoi tu pues autant de la gueule.

Ajay, Danzin et Jeremy rigolèrent, tandis que les autres se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel. Alyssa, elle, se pencha vers Niklas en plissant les yeux :

– Tu sais que le tabac est mauvais pour la santé ? Ça réduit ton espérance de vie.

– On va tous crever de toute façon. Trop jeune ou trop vieux, qu'est-ce que ça change...

– Ça donne des cancers de la vessie ! insista la démone avec aplomb.

– Conneries.

– Après tu as les poumons tout noirs et les dents jaunes à cause de la nicotine ! Tes yeux deviennent rouges et ta peau grise ! Les gens se mettent à t'éviter comme si tu avais la peste ! Ta voix est tellement cassée que tu fais peur aux enfants !

Il y eut un blanc à table, puis Astrid gloussa.

– … Si j'en crois les échos obtenus sur le physique de Voldemort, il est donc plausiblement accroc au tabac.

– Astrid ! s'exclama Alyssa tandis que toute la tablée éclatait de rire. Ne ruine pas mes discours dramatiques avec tes références à des bouquins débiles !

– Des bouquins quoi ?! Comment oses-tu parler de _Harry Potter_ ainsi ?

– Harry est un boulet absolu, tu peux même pas le nier.

– Mais la saga est pleine de persos intéressants ! Dumbledore, Snape, les Malefoy, Lupin, les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione, et…

– Et ça y est, elle est repartie ! s'amusa Clélia en se servant en pâtes puis en passant le plat à Jeremy.

– Mieux vaut parler de ça que de l'Apocalypse, pointa judicieusement le jeune loup-garou.

Et juste comme ça, l'humeur de la tablée s'assombrit. La fin du monde était proche, et ils n'arrivaient pas à la stopper. Leur seul espoir était les Winchester… Autant dire que ça ne volait pas bien haut. La mission que le club anarchique s'était attribuée pour les prochains jour, d'ailleurs, était de veiller de loin sur les deux chasseurs et de les aider si nécessaire, mais sans se faire remarquer.

– Si Gabe était toujours archange, il aurait pu nous emmener sur Pandora, finit par soupirer Astrid.

– Tiens ? s'étonna Alyssa. Je croyais que la fuite était hors de question.

– Il y a une différence entre bataille et suicide. Là, on est un peu dans la merde.

Ajay leva gravement son verre :

– Amen.

– Ah ah, très marrant, sourit Astrid. Passe-moi le plat, au lieu de faire le malin.

Chani redirigea la conversation sur la France, et ils se mirent ensuite à parler de leurs voyages et de leurs plus grandes batailles. Petit à petit, l'atmosphère s'allégea. Ils se racontèrent des blagues, firent des projets. Niklas pensait à rendre visite à ses parents : ces derniers le tannaient pour qu'il prenne sa retraite. Jeremy avait croisé une meute de loups-garous français vivants en Virginie, il voulait y retourner. Chani voulait l'accompagner. Ces deux-là avaient beaucoup de projets communs : avec tact, Astrid décida de ne pas le faire remarquer.

Ce fut leur dernier repas paisible sous la menace de l'Apocalypse.

Deux jours, plus trois, puis quatre passèrent. Les Faucheurs suivaient les Winchester de loin : Astrid et les autres trucidaient tout démon qui passait à proximité. Les Winchester s'étaient alliés avec Crowley, et le démon semblait être efficace. En effet, les chasseurs trouvèrent la Mort, et Dean eut même droit à une petite entrevue. Le lendemain, après avoir "par hasard" croisé le Boss, Clélia les informa que la Mort ne portait plus son anneau à la main. Un instant, ils crurent au succès de l'opération. Ils firent même la fête dans un bar du Nebraska.

Et deux jours plus tard, la planète entière trembla quand Sam dit oui à Lucifer.

La secousse ébranla toute la Grâce d'Astrid, et elle sentit l'effroi la submerger comme une vague glacée. Informer les autres, essayer de réfléchir à un plan de secours ne leur apporta rien. Michel avait déjà un Vaisseau depuis quelques temps déjà : et maintenant Lucifer avait aussi trouvé le sien. Plus rien n'empêchait l'affrontement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par lâcher Jeremy d'une petite voix.

Astrid se passa la main sur le visage. Elle se sentait très vieille.

– Si tu as quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais passer le reste de ta vie, je te conseille de le faire maintenant.

Chani resserra ses doigts, entrelacés avec ceux du jeune loup-garou. Ajay émit un rire creux, qui sonnait terriblement faux :

– J'imagine que nous autres Faucheurs pouvons sécher une nuit ou deux, hum ? Les humains peuvent attendre un peu.

– Leo est humain, murmura Alyssa.

– Gabe aussi, lâcha Astrid.

Elles se regardèrent, une identique détresse au fond des yeux. Niklas émit un drôle de rire étranglé :

– Et si on allait à Vegas ?

C'était une idée immature, mais c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'y téléportèrent, Astrid fit apparaitre un paquet de fric, et ils célébrèrent comme si c'était leur dernière nuit sur Terre. Jeremy et Chani, main dans la main : Danzin et Ajay, et Clélia avec son narguilé sous le bras : Niklas, draguant tout ce qui bougeait : Astrid et Alyssa, bien sûr : et Leo et Gabe, ramenés par ces dernières, et tout à fait partant pour se saouler.

Alors ils se retrouvèrent à Vegas, et firent la fête toute la nuit.

– Mon dieu, on va avoir une de ces gueules de bois demain ! s'effara Chani avant d'avaler cul-sec son verre.

– Avec un peu de chance on sera mort demain, philosopha Niklas.

Et il descendit son verre d'une traite, lui aussi. Jeremy rit jaune, puis fit signe au serveur le plus proche de leur remettre la même chose. Ils en étaient à leur troisième bar et cinquième casino : la nuit était bien avancée. Leo n'avait plus aucune inhibition, et Clélia non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? bafouilla Alyssa avec effroi en voyant Gabe bénir avec le plus grand sérieux une bouteille d'eau.

L'ex-archange leva les yeux vers elle, affichant le grand sourire caractéristique des gens complètement défoncés :

– L'eau bénite c'est comme de l'alcool pur pour les anges, lui souffla-t-il en vacillant dangereusement. Alors comme ça, je vais pouvoir ME BEURRER LA GUEULE !

– T'es plus un ange, Gabe ! bafouilla Astrid.

Et hop, elle lui piqua la bouteille, tandis que Gabriel se mettait à pleurnicher, avant de se mettre à chanter en duo avec Ajay une horrible chanson à boire. Alyssa éclata de rire, et se servit un autre verre, en mettant la moitié à côté, tant ses mains étaient peu sûres.

– Tant qu'on n'est pas mort, faut s'amuser ! beugla-t-elle.

Elle descendit le verre en deux gorgées, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge, et jeta son verre derrière elle en criant à l'adresse du serveur : « UN AUTRE ! ». Et après ça… Après ça, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Elle se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de crâne, enchevêtrée dans les draps d'un lit, et les yeux agressés par le soleil matinal. Elle avait l'impression qu'un animal était mort dans sa bouche et qu'un marteau-piqueur lui défonçait le crâne.

– Arghhrgh…

A côté d'elle dans le lit, quelqu'un remua avec un gémissement douloureux, souffrant probablement de la même gueule de bois qu'elle. Alyssa referma les yeux. Quel que soit l'invité dans son plumard, il pourrait bien attendre qu'elle se rendorme. Il n'y avait pas le feu.

… Effectivement, il n'y avait pas le feu. Il y avait même un manque suspicieux de flammes et de hurlements d'agonie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

– … Pourquoi on n'est pas tous morts ?

La personne à côté d'elle cessa de bouger, puis se redressa d'un coup :

– PUTAIN, ON EST VIVANTS !

Alyssa cria et tomba du lit de surprise, avant de gémir parce que ça avait multiplié son mal de crâne par dix. Et Astrid, car c'était elle qui était dans son lit (bien qu'elle ait les cheveux coupés très courts, dans une coupe masculine qui lui allait d'ailleurs très bien), lui adressa un sourire radieux :

– On est vivantes !

– Pas moiiiiii ! chouina la démone.

Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement, puis toucha la tête de son ami du bout des doigts. Le mal de crâne d'Alyssa se volatilisé comme par magie. De même, un verre d'eau plein apparu sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle, et elle le but d'un trait, assoiffée.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, et marqua une pause.

– Ce n'est pas mon lit.

– Ce n'est carrément pas notre maison, ajouta lentement Astrid en regardant aussi autour d'elles.

– Et ce ne sont pas nos fringues…

En effet, l'ange et la démone étaient vêtues, l'une d'un costume très classe dont le nœud-papillon était à moitié défait, et l'autre d'une longue robe blanche et violette qu'elle se rappelait distinctement avoir vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin à New York.

– … Et pourquoi on est dans la suite nuptiale d'un hôtel ? lâcha Astrid en réalisant enfin avec effroi où elles se trouvaient.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Prise d'un doute, elle regarda sa main. Puis elle regarda Astrid, et émit un gloussement vaguement hystérique.

– Ben, la bonne nouvelle c'est que la fin du monde est visiblement annulée.

Astrid ferma les yeux, se préparent mentalement au pire, puis les rouvrit d'un air résigné :

– Et la mauvaise ?

– Et la encore plus bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on est apparemment mariées ! s'exclama Alyssa en agitant sa main gauche.

Car elle portait à présent une alliance.

Astrid la fixa avec des yeux ronds, regarda sa propre main, regarda à nouveau Alyssa. Puis les deux filles s'écroulèrent, secoué d'un indicible fou-rire. Elles rirent jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, jusqu'à en pleurer et s'étrangler. Il leur fallu bien une demi-heure pour se calmer.

– C'est un peu comme _Very Bad Trip_ sauf qu'on a encore perdu personne, déclara Alyssa en se mettant debout d'un geste vacillant.

– Ne parles pas de malheur ! menaça Astrid en cherchant son téléphone portable. On ne sait pas encore où sont les autres. Imagine que Leo soit coincé sur le toit d'un hôtel !

Rien que ça suffit à refaire rigoler les deux filles comme des malades. Finalement, tandis qu'Astrid jetait un œil à l'historique de ses messages et à sa position GPS, Alyssa secoua la tête :

– J'en reviens pas. Mariées !

– C'est sûr que c'était pas dans mes projets d'avenir, marmonna Astrid.

– Ah si ! T'avais dit à Vegas, avec toi travestie en mec ! Et apparemment…

Alyssa désigna d'un geste éloquent le costume d'Astrid et sa coupe de cheveux. L'évidence était là. L'ange leva les yeux au ciel :

– On peut toujours divorcer.

– Non mais le mariage c'est pas si mal, tenta Alyssa. Et puis comme ça on aura des avantages fiscaux fabuleux !

– On paie pas d'impôt, Alyssa.

– Oui mais si tu casse avec moi j'ai la garantie de repartir avec la maison, vu que je suis une mère célibataire !

– … Crowley ne compte pas.

– Oh non, je pensais à Stromageddon. Mais Crowley ça marche aussi, hein !

Astrid secoua la tête avec amusement, puis porta son téléphone à son oreille. Elle avait appelé Gabe, histoire de savoir s'il avait des infos. L'appel sonna trois fois, avant que Gabriel ne décroche et ne dise dans un râle :

– _Aaaallô…_

– Gabe. Pourquoi je suis mariée ?

– Ne prend pas ce ton offensé, j'suis un très bon parti ! se vexa Alyssa.

– _Ah ouiiiii !_ fit Gabriel qui semblait émerger doucement de sa gueule de bois. _J'étais témoin, d'ailleurs. Avec Leo. Et Jesse a lancé des fleurs !_

– Jesse ?! Mais il est en Australie !

– _Bah non, tu t'es mis à pleurnicher que tu voulais que ton fils soit présent, et tu m'as donné l'adresse, alors j'ai envoyé Clélia le chercher. Et pendant ce temps-là, Alyssa s'est mis à dire qu'elle voulait avoir son fils à elle, ce à quoi tu as répondu que son fils était un connard rondouillet et mal rasé, Alyssa a dit que t'avais raison et que de toute façon elle lui faisait la gueule, et ensuite vous vous êtes téléportées pour voler une robe et un costard. Du coup quand Jesse est arrivée, vous veniez de braquer un magasin New-Yorkais et vous déliriez sur la possibilité d'inviter une sorcière avec un pistolet Carapuce ? J'ai pas tout suivi._

Astrid se pinça l'arrête du nez :

– Oh putain.

– _Ouais, c'était marrant_, rigola son frère. _Bref, du coup vous avez été mariées par un abbé que j'ai grandement impressionné avec mes connaissances théologiques, et vous vous êtes même pas roulé un patin parce que dès que l'idée a été suggérée, vous vous êtes mises à vous disputer pour savoir si tu allais te pencher et avoir l'air ridicule ou si Alyssa devait aller se chercher un tabouret. Ensuite on a fait encore plus la fête, j'ai couché avec Danzin…_

– Ouais, c'est une impulsion compréhensible, fit doctement Alyssa en hochant la tête.

Astrid lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus le téléphone, mais Gabe continuait déjà :

– _Et ensuite on s'est crashé à l'hôtel. Voilà._

– … Voilà, répéta Astrid. C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?!

– _Bah, franchement, je suis pas très réveillé là, alors…_

Astrid raccrocha, et fixa son téléphone d'un œil noir :

– Ce mec est un boulet fini. Dès qu'on quitte la ville je l'échange contre un presse-papier.

– Ne sois pas stupide, bâilla Alyssa. On pourrait au moins en tirer une agrafeuse.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, puis laissa tomber on téléphone sur le sol recouvert de moquette, et se ré-affala sur le lit comme un sac de farine. D'un geste vague de la main, elle ferma les rideaux (qui se trouvaient à quatre mètres du lit), et ferma les yeux.

– On résoudra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, faut que je dorme.

– Excellente idée ! babilla Alyssa en se recouchant direct.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles ronflaient.

Il fallu attendre le milieu de l'après midi, cinq bouteilles d'eaux et plusieurs comprimés contre la migraine pour qu'elles se sentent en état d'affronter le monde, et quittent enfin la chambre.

Le reste du club de lecture anarchique était dans un des salons privés de l'hôtel (parce qu'apparemment, ils avaient chois un hôtel grand luxe, avec des _salons privés_). Gabriel dormait, appuyé sur la table et la tête entre les bras. Leo était en train d'expliquer à Jesse les dangers de l'alcool. Ajay somnolait, appuyé sur l'épaule de Niklas qui buvait au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau minérale. Chani et Danzin jouaient aux échecs, mais avec un jeu bien plus décousu que d'habitude. Jeremy picorait sans entrain dans un petit bol de biscuits apéritifs, et Clélia, vautré dans un fauteuil, pianotait sur son portable.

Ils avaient tous l'air de subir le contrecoup d'une nuit blanche et de beaucoup d'alcool, mais c'était tout. Ils étaient en vie, ils allaient bien, et ils étaient là. Astrid ne pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Niklas leva les yeux, les vit, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Voilà les mariées !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, qui réveilla les endormis, et puis des félicitations à moitié ironiques et à moitié sincère. Jesse était aussi hilare qu'émerveillé, clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait vu venir ça depuis le début. Gabe, mort de rire, leur raconta ce qu'Astrid avait dit sur le mariage lors de la soirée après qu'elle et Alyssa se soient réconciliées : seulement à Vegas, et travestie en homme ! Et évidemment Ajay mit son grain de sel, parlant de la jalousie maladive d'Alyssa et de la scène qu'elle lui avait faite quand il avait eu le malheur de manger des pancakes avec Astrid. Bien sûr, Leo en rajouta une couche, et les taquineries et vieux souvenirs se succédèrent pendant quasiment une heure, tandis qu'ils buvaient de l'eau et picoraient des biscuits.

Finalement, le silence revint. Ils souriaient dans le vide, heureux et soulagés. Gabe fut le premier à relancer le sujet de l'Apocalypse :

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à la fin du monde ?

Danzin esquissa un vague sourire :

– Eh bien, je suis allé me renseigner pendant que vous cuviez. Et… Apparemment… Sam Winchester a dominé Lucifer.

– Vraiment ? s'ébahit Astrid.

Sam était si posé et gentil comparé à son frère Dean, ce n'était pas celui sur lequel elle aurait parié. Dean avait une telle colère en lui qu'il semblait capable de miracle. Sam était… Plus réfléchi. Plus doux. Et, sans doute, davantage capable d'abnégation…

– Oui, confirma Danzin. Il a ouvert la Cage, et s'y est jeté avec Michel.

– Il s'est sacrifié, réalisa Jeremy.

Et Astrid espérait qu'il était mort. Parce qu'une éternité enfermé dans la Cage avec deux archanges furieux, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le groupe resta plongé dans un silence contemplatif quelques instants, assimilant la nouvelle. Sam Winchester était mort. Il avait sans doute anticipé ça. Astrid imagina l'humain luttant contre Lucifer, et se précipitant vers une éternité d'emprisonnement avec le Diable… Elle détestait les Winchester, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié. C'était une fin assez horrible.

– Et maintenant ? finit par dire Chani.

Ils se regardèrent. Oui, c'était une bonne question. Et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? C'était le moment de penser à leurs projets. Aux idées qu'ils avaient évoqués, jadis, en pensant à l'avenir. Jeremy, Chani, leur idée de voyage en Virginie. Niklas qui devait rendre visite à ses parents. Gabe qu'il fallait initier à la vie d'humain, Leo et ses projets d'étudiants…

Astrid se tourna vers Alyssa, et haussa un sourcil :

– Je t'avais promis des vacances en Europe, non ?

Alyssa cligna des yeux, puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était vrai, elles en avaient fait le projet, une éternité plus tôt. Astrid posa la main sur l'épaule de Jesse, l'incluant implicitement dans la promesse : et l'ange et la démone échangèrent un regard complice.

Tant qu'on n'était pas mort, il fallait s'amuser !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Plot-twist, Astrid et Alyssa se sont mariées xD Avouez que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir x)


End file.
